Dievča menom Grangerka
by Jimmi08
Summary: Slovenský preklad A Girl Named Granger od AnneM.Oliver - Slovak translation. With permission.
1. 1: Izba s výhľadom

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/1/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

**Kapitola 1. **

**Izba s výhľadom**

Hermiona Grangerová s matkou vbehli do vestibulu malého talianskeho hotela. Jej matka zastala pri dverách. „Drahá, nie som taká mladá ako ty, a už viacej nevládzem utekať."

„Zostaň tu, mama, pôjdem nás ubytovať," odvetila Hermiona. Prešla k recepčnému pultu a povedala: „Prepáčte, volám sa Hermiona Grangerová a mám tu rezerváciu na luxusný apartmán s výhľadom." Zohla sa, aby si napravila remienok na sandále.

Vo vchode toho malého hotela stál nejaký muž, ktorý mal namierené k schodisku. Ubytoval sa tesne pred nimi a práve im ukradol ich izbu. Zastal pri klenutom priechode, aby sledoval, ako sa to pekné dievča ubytováva. Díval sa, keď sa zohla a napravila si remienok na sandále. Mala veľmi pekné nohy, nech to bol ktokoľvek. Kedysi poznal dievča, ktoré sa volalo Grangerová. Mohla to byť ona? Samozrejme, že to bola ona.

„Slečna Grangerová," povedal recepčný. „Je mi to tak ľúto, ale mali ste sa ubytovať do štvrtej a už je päť hodín. Práve sme vašu izbu obsadili."

„Ach, prosím, povedzte mi, že ste to neurobili," vykríkla.

„Je mi to tak ľúto, ale urobil som to," riekol ten muž, ktorému to bolo naozaj ľúto.

„Pochopte, moja matka sa nedávno rozviedla, a ja som práve zrušila svoje zasnúbenie, takže sme chceli prísť do Talianska, aby sme unikli a toto je jeden z mála čarodejníckych hotelov, ktorý je vedený Britmi, a my vážne tú izbu potrebujeme." Skoro skučala.

„My tamtú izbu už vážne nemáme, ale máme ešte jednu. Je jednoposteľová, ale mohli by sme tam dať rozkladaciu posteľ," vysvetľoval recepčný.

„Má nejaký výhľad?" spýtala sa.

„Nie celkom," odvetil. „Má len jedno malé okno."

„Ale, zmeškali sme lietadlo, a potom taxík, čo sme si vzali, dostal defekt, takže pochopte, toto nie je naša chyba." Hermiona bola stále odhodlaná dostať izbu s výhľadom. „Naozaj tu nechcem byť v izbe pre jedného a bez výhľadu."

„A so spoločnou kúpeľňou," oznámil recepčný.

„Nie!" Hermiona prakticky kričala.

Jej matka prišla k pultu a povedala: „Vezmeme si tú izbu, ale možno, kebyže sa vám uvoľní iná izba, mohli by ste nás tam presťahovať?"

„Samozrejme, madam," riekol s úsmevom muž za recepčným pultom. Zavolal hotelového poslíčka a povedal mu, aby zobral ich batožinu a zaviedol ich do ich izby.

Ten muž, ktorý v rohu sledoval celý rozhovor, sa zasmial a rozhodol sa zabaviť sa na jej účet.

Hermionu s matkou zaviedli do ich izby. Vyzerala skôr ako komora. Kúpeľňa bola naľavo a bola spoločná s izbou vedľa nich. Poslíček vysvetľoval, že tie dve izby sú väčšinou využívané rodinami, ale že tá žena v druhej izbe je veľmi milá mladá dáma.

Zložil ich batožinu a šiel zohnať rozkladaciu posteľ. Hermionina matka sa postavila na posteľ a vyzrela z dlhého, úzkeho okna, ktoré bolo v rohu izby. „Srdiečko," povedala Hermione, „ak sa postavíš na posteľ, otvoríš okno a vykloníš sa na okennej rímse, môžeš zahliadnuť morské pobrežie."

„Aké vzrušujúce, mami," odvetila pohŕdavo Hermiona. „Vieš, ako som sa tešila na túto dovolenku."

Jej matka zliezla z postele. „Stále to bude príjemná dovolenka, drahá. Idem sa osviežiť," a odišla, aby zašla do kúpeľne. Hermiona sa naozaj postavila na posteľ, otvorila okno a vyklonila sa tak ďaleko, ako mohla. Vykláňala sa z toho okna tak, že sa nohami už viacej nedotýkala postele.

Práve vtedy vošiel do Hermioninej izby Draco Malfoy. Naklonil hlavu nabok. Jej zadok a nohy boli to jediné, čo videl. Napokon, bolo to pekné pozadie. O nohách sa už rozhodol, že aj tie sú pekné. „Chystáš sa skočiť?"

Na okamih ju to zaskočilo. Ten hlas odniekiaľ poznala. Odtiahla sa od rímsy a stúpila nohami znova na posteľ. Otočila sa a zbadala pred sebou stáť Draca Malfoya, s rukami prekríženými, a s tým pre neho typickým úškrnom na tvári.

„Pokúšala som sa vyzrieť z okna," riekla, keď prešla po posteli. Ponúkol jej ruku, aby jej pomohol zísť. Neprijala ju, ale sama vyrovnane zišla na zem, pričom používala stenu ako oporu, kým nenarazila na pevnú zem. „Takže, Malfoy, paráda ťa tu stretnúť."

„Tu?" premýšľal.

„V mojej izbe," vyjasnila. „Čo tu robíš, v mojej izbe? Už by mi nemohlo byť väčšmi ukradnuté, čo robíš v Taliansku."

Práve vtedy priniesol do izby poslíček jeho kufre a položil ich na zem.

Draco mu dal prepitné. „Vezmite odtiaľto tamtie kufre; neviem, komu patria."

„Tie sú moje a nikam ich neberte," riekla, keď sa prihnala k poslíčkovi. „Vážne, Malfoy, čo tu robíš?"

„Ach, nastalo malé nedorozumenie. Ty si v mojej izbe. Takže, pá, pá, slečna Grangerová," povedal Draco, kým jej mával.

„Toto je naša izba. Vlastne sme mali apartmán s dvoma spálňami a súkromnou kúpeľňou a nádherným výhľadom, ale niekto nám ju vzal, pretože sme trochu meškali," mala pocit, že ju niečo núti povedať mu to.

„Áno, to som bol ja. To bude moja izba," povedal, keď sa posadil na posteľ.

„Práve si povedal, že toto jej tvoja izba!"

„Ach, nuž, aj toto je moja izba. Potreboval som dať niekam svoju batožinu," vyhlásil.

„Nie! Vzal si našu veľkú nádhernú izbu, ale nevezmeš nám aj našu izbičku! Idem dole a dám celú túto záležitosť do poriadku, ale zatiaľ, vypadni z mojej izby, Malfoy!"

Ukázala na dvere.

V presne tej istej chvíli vyšla jej matka z kúpeľne. Draco sa postavil, šiel si s ňou potriasť rukou. „Zdravím, pani Grangerová. Volám sa Draco Malfoy. Chodil som do školy s vašou dcérou. Je milé stretnúť sa s vami."

„Fíha, no nie ste vy milý a driečny?" povedala, keď pozrela na Hermionu. Hermiona mala chuť zvracať. Draco chytil pani Grangerovú za ruku a pobozkal jej hánky.

Hermiona sa načiahla a vytiahla matkinu ruku z jeho. „Nedotýkaj sa ho, matka, mohla by si niečo chytiť. Musím ísť do vestibulu, aby som dala do poriadku toto nedorozumenie. Zostaň tu, mami."

Vybehla z izby a Draco šiel za ňou. „Kam ideš?" spýtala sa.

„Myslel som si, že bude sranda, keď zo seba urobíš blázna. Viem, že sa na tom kedysi v škole dalo dobre zasmiať," povedal. Zazerala na neho a pohla sa dole schodmi. Postavil sa pred ňu. „Počkaj minútku, Grangerová."

„Čo je?" spýtala taká mrzutá, ako už veľmi dlho nebola. Bol o dva schody nižšie než ona, vďaka čomu boli v rovnakej výške.

„Klamal som. Požiadal som recepčného, aby vymenil naše izby. Počul som dole vo vestibule o vašej prekérnej situácii a pretože ja som bol ten, kto vám ukradol izbu a vy tu budete týždeň, a ja len obchodne pár dní, napadlo ma, že si vezmem tú malú izbu a vy môžete mať znova svoj apartmán," povedal jej.

Zdvihla bradu, čakajúc na pointu... alebo na zvyšok. „Aký je skutočný dôvod, Malfoy? Aké máš postranné motívy?" spýtala sa.

„Ver tomu alebo nie, snažil som sa byť milý," odvetil. „Ale ty ma zraňuješ, naozaj zraňuješ. Neveríš mi, však?"

„Nielen že ti neverím, ale nemám ťa rada, a ani ti nedôverujem," dokončila.

„Fajn, zabav sa vo svojej izbičke, ale ty to povieš svojej matke. Som si istý, že doteraz už ten poslíček presťahoval vaše veci do apartmánu a ona si asi práve teraz užíva všetok ten komfort," vykladal, keď kráčal nahor po schodoch.

Pobehla, aby ho dostihla a riekla: „Fajn, Malfoy. Prijímam tvoju láskavú ponuku. Ďakujem ti." Načiahla ruku, ako spôsob poďakovania. Zmätene sa pozeral na jej ruku. Pripadala si ako blázon a ruku stiahla. „Nepotras mi rukou. Zabudla som, ja som humusáčka a pre teba nehodná," a pohla sa nahor na medziposchodie. Stála tam zmätená, pretože nevedela, kde je jej nová izba.

Prešiel k nej a poťapkal jej po pleci. Otočila sa. „Ty si stále rovnaký kretén, však Grangerová? Ja urobím niečo pekné a potom ma urazíš."

„Ako som ťa urazila? Ty si bol ten, kto mi odmietol potriasť ruku!" riekla.

„Chcel som ju potriasť," vyhlásil.

„A čo ti tak dlho trvalo?"

„Bol som šokovaný, že si ju ponúkla, to je všetko," povedal pravdivo.

„Ach, nuž... tak začnime odznova," riekla, usmiala sa po prvý raz v ten deň. Pomyslel si, že mala aj úsmev dosť pekný. „Ďakujem ti, Malfoy," prevravela, keď mu ponúkla ruku.

Chytil jej ruku do svojej, ale stále sa jej pozeral do očí. Držal jej ruku, ani ju vlastne netriasol. Len držal. Bola trochu v rozpakoch, pretože z nejakého dôvodu si uvedomovala, že sa červená, a čo to pánabeka bolo za brnenie, ktoré náhle pulzovalo celým jej telom? Cítila pichanie na zátylku. Konečne vytiahla svoju ruku z jeho.

„Možno sa neskôr uvidíme v jedálni," a rozbehla sa po chodbe, samozrejme opačným smerom.

„Izba číslo šesť, Grangerová, tadeto," zavolal na ňu a ukázal opačným smerom.

„Och, správne, vďaka!" zavolala na neho a rozbehla sa správnym smerom.

Len čo zabočila za roh, pozrela sa na svoju ruku, tú ruku, čo sa práve dotkla Draca Malfoya, po prvý raz odvtedy, čo ho pred štrnástimi rokmi stretla. Uškrnula sa. ´Hlúpe dievčisko,´ pomyslela si. Správala sa ako hlúpa školáčka. Znova sa začervenala, keď premýšľala o tom brnení, ktoré pocítila, keď ju držal za ruku. Bežala do izby číslo šesť, tej izby s výhľadom, aby sa pripravila na večeru. Dúfala, že ho znova tam dole uvidí.

Draco stál tam, kde ho nechala a pripadal si ako blázon. Prečo držal jej ruku tak dlho? Štrnásť rokov bolo ku nej dobrých. Bola krajšia než si pamätal. Tomu chlapíkovi za recepčným pultom spomenula niečo o zrušenom zasnúbení. Znamenalo to, že je slobodná? Zvláštne. Bude asi musieť svoje obchody natiahnuť o pár ďalších dní. Možno ju chce znova vidieť, a nielen pri večeri. Usmial sa, kráčal do svojej malej izby bez výhľadu a rozhodol sa pripraviť na večeru. Napokon, tam by sa s ňou mohol stretnúť.


	2. 2: Večera s cudzincami

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/1/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

**Kapitola 2**

**Večera s cudzincami**

Hermiona sa ponáhľala do svojej novej izby, otvorila dvere a ostala neuveriteľne šokovaná. Bola prekrásna, nádherná, prepychová a to bola len izba! Mohol by byť výhľad rovnako úžasný? Vybehla na balkón a radosťou sa zatočila. Bol to nebeský výhľad! Jej matka vyšla von tiež a povedala: „Nebolo od toho pána Malfoya pekné, že nám dal túto izbu?"

„No, ona to pôvodne naša izba bola, ale áno, bolo to pekné," odvetila.

„Večera je o šiestej, takže máš len pár minút, aby si sa pripravila, miláčik," povedala jej matka, a kým si nasadzovala jednu z náušníc, vrátila sa do spálne. Hermiona ju nasledovala.

„Myslíš, že by som si mala dať moje červené šaty, mami?" riekla Hermiona, keď otvorila dvere na najbližšej spálni. Svoje veci našla vyložené, vrátane červených šiat. Otočila sa a usmiala sa na svoju matku.

„Myslela som, že by si si ich chcela dať, vyzeráš v nich veľmi pekne," povedala jej matka.

Hermiona sa rýchlo prezliekla, napravila si make-up, vymenila náušnice a topánky. Matka jej zaklopala na dvere so slovami: „Ponáhľaj sa, drahá."

Hermiona vyšla zo svojej izby a pozerala sa na svoje šaty. Vpredu si ich uhladila a riekla: „Vyzerám dobre?"

„V skutočnosti vyzeráš veľmi dobre," odvetil mužský hlas.

Hermione mykla hlavou a v ich izbe stál Draco. „Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa ho.

„Napadlo mi, že odprevadím dve dámy dole do jedálne," vysvetľoval.

Hermiona prešla k svojej matke a povedala tlmeným hlasom: „Namôjdušu, mami, mohla som vyjsť v spodnej bielizni!"

Draco to začul. „Som si istý, že by si aj v spodnej bielizni vyzerala báječne."

Venovala mu otrávený pohľad, ale jej matka sa zasmiala. „Ideme, dámy?" spýtal sa Draco, keď zamieril ku dverám. Otvoril ich a Hermionina matka vyšla prvá. Hermiona sa pohla von a Draco položil ruku na jej driek, aby ju zaviedol na chodbu. Veľmi dobre si jeho ruku uvedomovala. Nechal ju tam, až kým neboli na chodbe a potom zavrel dvere. Ponúkol tým ženám, že sa ho môžu chytiť a Hermionina matka to vďačne prijala. Hermiona riekla: „Dokážem kráčať aj bez pomoci," a pohla sa dole schodmi.

„Tvoja smola, drahá," zasmiala sa jej matka. Draco tiež. Keď sa dostali na spodný schod, Hermiona tam už stála a čakala na nich. Otočila sa, že prejde do chodby, ale zakopla na koberčeku a pristála na kolenách. Jej matka zalapala po dychu a Draco sa prihnal k nej, aby jej pomohol.

„Podľa všetkého nedokážeš kráčať bez pomoci," povedal jej do ucha. Znova na neho zazrela a on sa zasmial. „Budeš na mňa zazerať celý večer? Kde máš svoje vtipné odseknutia?"

„Šetrím si ich pre niekoho, koho zaujímajú," vyhlásila, keď mu dovolila pomôcť jej postaviť sa. Jednu ruku dal pod jej lakeť a druhú vložil do jej. Dokonca potom, čo už stála, držal jej ruku niekoľko okamihov. Cítila, ako sa jej vracia červeň do líc a odvrátila od neho hlavu, aby to nezbadal.

Vošli do jedálne toho malého podniku a zbadali tam len jediný veľký stôl. Najedia sa v rodinnom štýle, pekne v skupinke. Draco odtiahol stoličku pre Hermioninu matku na vzdialenejšom konci stola. On si sadol na druhý koniec. Hermiona obsadila jediné voľné miesto, ktoré bolo po Dracovej pravici.

Postaršia dáma na opačnom konci povedala: „Volám sa slečna Maršová a toto je moja sestra, pani Laurincová. Tamto je profesor Kaminský, a po jeho ľavici major Jablončík a jeho manželka Marianna. Po mojej ľavici je mladá Marilyn Strážovská a jej brat Noe. Oproti nim je Harold Rukatý, tak tým sme sa my všetci predstavili. Takže, koho to tu máme?"

Hermionina matka prehovorila prvá. „Volám sa Margaréta Grangerová a na tamtom konci je moja dcéra Hermiona a vedľa nej je jej priateľ Draco Malfoy."

Hermiona prevrátila oči. Jej matka navodila dojem, že s Dracom tvoria pár.

Čašníci začali podávať večeru a mladý muž vedľa Hermiony povedal: „Myslím, že si vás pamätám z Rokfortu. Bol som prvák, keď vy ste boli šiestaci."

„Pripadám si kvôli tomu taká stará," zasmiala sa Hermiona.

Usmial sa. „Nevyzeráte staro. Moja sestra promovala len tento rok a toto jej darček k promócii, výlet po Európe. Keďže rodičia nemohli ísť, tak jej robím garde ja." Hermiona sa predklonila pred mladého muža a potriasla si rukou s tým mladým dievčaťom.

Odkedy sa posadila, ten muž oproti Hermione z nej nespustil oči, skutočnosť, ktorú si ona nevšimla, ale ktorú si Draco poriadne uvedomoval. „Takže, je to _slečna_ Grangerová?" spýtal sa Harold Rukatý.

„Áno," odpovedala Hermiona.

„Čo robíte, slečna Grangerová?" položil otázku, skoro znudene.

„Pracujem v múzeu, v Londýne. Je to jediné známe čarodejnícke múzeum vo Veľkej Británii. Som mladší kurátor," odpovedala.

Slečna Maršová z konca stola riekla: „Aké báječné! Milujem to múzeum. Sme hlavní mecenáši, však sestrička?" povedala svojej sestre.

„Povedzte mi, pracuje tam stále pán Dodek?" opýtala sa pani Laurincová.

„Áno, je to môj šéf. Je kurátorom. Je to skvelý muž," prehovorila Hermiona s citom.

„Ja ho tiež zbožňujem," riekla tá staršia dáma.

Počas večere sa Draco naklonil k Hermione a povedal: „Zdá sa, že si večeru užívaš."

„Áno, je veľmi dobrá."

„Došlo ti, že si zjedla môj rožok spolu so svojím vlastným?" zasmial sa.

„Ah, páni, prepáč," usmiala sa. „Mal si mi to povedať."

„Nuž, vyzerala si, že si ho vychutnávaš, takže som ti ho nechal. Zdá sa, že si vychutnávaš celé jedlo."

Zamračila sa. „Čo tým myslíš?"

„Myslím, že si veľmi dobre živená," odvetil s úškrnom.

„Hovoríš, že som tučná?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Nie, hovorím, že si veľmi dobre živená," dovolil si nesúhlasiť. Ešte raz na neho zazrela a on povedal: „Zase ten prenikavý pohľad."

Pani Jablončíková prehovorila. „Takže, ako dlho vy dvaja spolu chodíte?" Hermiona sa ani nepozrela nahor, pretože ju nenapadlo, že hovorí k nej, až kým ju Draco nekopol do lýtka.

„Čo je?" spýtala sa ho.

„Pani Jablončíková sa ťa niečo pýtala, srdiečko," Draco prekypoval falošnou ľúbeznosťou.

„Nevolaj ma srdiečko, a prepáčte pani Jablončíková, myslím, že som vás nepočula."

Skôr než sa tá žena mohla spýtať znova, Draco sa rozhodol odpovedať. „Chodili sme spolu do školy a odvtedy je to s prestávkami."

„Ach, aké milé," riekla tá žena.

Hermiona sa k nemu naklonila. „Naozaj som ju nepočula, čo sa pýtala?"

„Pýtala sa, ako dlho sa poznáme," zaklamal Draco.

„Prečo si povedal, že od školy je to s prestávkami?" divila sa Hermiona.

„To som povedal? Len som chcel povedať, že sa poznáme od školy," zaklamal znova.

Hermiona si nebola istá, čo tým myslel, ale zatiaľ sa tým nebude trápiť. Skupinka dojedla a profesor navrhol, aby šli všetci na verandu na kokteil. Hermiona bola posledná, ktorá opustila stôl. Keď prechádzala cez jedáleň, aby sa dostala do vestibulu, rozhodla sa navštíviť miestnosť pre dámy. Práve skončila a vychádzala, keď prakticky za dverami toalety narazila na pána Rukatého.

„Ach, pán Rukatý, vyplašili ste ma," riekla Hermiona, keď sa chytila rukou za hruď.

„Napadlo mi, že vás odprevadím na terasu. Len dúfam, že to vášmu priateľovi nebude prekážať."

„Môjmu priateľovi?" opýtala sa. Čo tým myslel?

„Tomu chlapíkovi Malfoyovi," vyhlásil, keď si napravil okuliare na nose.

„Panenka skákavá, Draco Malfoy nie je môj priateľ. Pred dnešným večerom som ho sedem rokov nevidela," zasmiala sa.

„Nuž, tak to sú pre mňa dobré správy," riekol, a ponúkol jej svoje rameno. Prijala ho a zamierili von.

Bol teplý, voňavý večer. Hermiona prešla k svojej matke, ktorá bola zahĺbená v rozhovore s profesorom Kaminským. Rozhodla sa nevyrušovať ich, takže prešla k tomu mladému bratovi so sestrou. Pán Rukatý k nej znova prešiel a podal jej pohár bieleho vína. „Dúfam, že máte radi biele víno," riekol. „Vždy si to myslím, keď ide o ženské pitie," riekol skoro povýšene.

„Ženské pitie?" spýtala sa Hermiona, ktorá potrebovala ujasnenie.

„Nuž, ženy majú slabšiu telesnú konštrukciu než muži. Zvyčajne nedokážu zvládnuť tvrdší alkohol. A tak sa k nim hodí viac biele víno. Je ľahšie, menej silné," pokúsil sa vysvetliť.

Hermiona sa mračila. Noe Strážovský sa zasmial. „Pán Rukatý, vy ste čarodejník, správne?"

„Nuž, samozrejme mladý pán Strážovský. Prečo sa to pýtate?"

„Toto je Hermiona Grangerová. Je to priateľka Harryho Pottera. Viete, kto je Harry Potter, však?" spýtal sa mladý muž, stále so smiechom.

„Samozrejme, že viem, kto je Harry Potter, ale slečna Grangerová mi stále nie je povedomá."

Marilyn Strážovská prehovorila. „Nuž, mala by byť, pomáhala Harrymu Potterovi v boji proti Temnému pánovi. Takže to, čo sa môj brat snaží povedať, je, že konštrukcia slečny Grangerovej je rovnako silná ako ktorékoľvek muža a možno by si rada vypila niečo iné."

Draco začul celú výmenu a všimol si, že sa Hermiona stále mračí. Prešiel k nej a podal jej pohár červeného vína. „Na, Grangerová, daj si červené víno. Napokon, sme v Taliansku, domove vinohradov," riekol Draco. Zobrala si od neho víno a otočila sa, že odíde.

Pán Rukatý riekol: „Nemal som v úmysle vás uraziť, slečna Grangerová." Správala sa, ako keby nepočula. Zamierila k druhej strane verandy, kde bol balkón postavený priamo pozdĺž útesu. Výhľad z tohto balkóna bol duplikátom výhľadu z jej izby, pretože boli otočení rovnakým smerom.

Draco k nej prišiel a ona povedala: „Aký arogantný chlap. Vážne, ženy nie sú slabšie než muži."

„Minimálne ty nie si, to môžem dosvedčiť. Moja tvár je toho svedectvom. Poznám z prvej ruky, aká si silná," vravel, keď sa dotýkal svojho líca.

Najprv nepochopila a potom si spomenula, ako mu v treťom ročníku strelila facku a povedala: „Ach, áno. Predviedla som svoju hrubú silu, však?"

„Nuž, bola si mladá a ja som bol hrubý, takže si predviedla." Nechal to byť a zobral si pohár vína. Dodal: „A nebola si úplne zodpovedná. Napokon, je to všetko o pôvode a výchove." Len čo to povedal, uvedomil si, že znel rovnako hlúpo, ako ten tupý pán Rukatý, keď v skutočnosti chcel z toho urobiť žart. Chcel napraviť situáciu, pokúsiť sa vyjasniť, čo myslel, ale len čo sa k nej otočil, vychrstla mu víno do tváre.

Pokrútil hlavou, utrel si oči a povedal: „Aspoň si mi tentoraz nedala facku." Urazene prešla k svojej matke, rozlúčila sa s ňou, ospravedlnila sa ostatným a šla do postele.

Hodiny ležala v posteli, len premýšľala. Ten prekliaty Malfoy! Bol tým najväčším blbcom, čo poznala. Prehadzovala sa a otáčala. Začula otvoriť sa dvere na apartmáne. Pozrela sa na hodinky. Bolo po polnoci. Aspoň jej matka sa dobre bavila.

Stále nemohla zaspať, takže si obliekla biely hodvábny župan a šla do vestibulu, aby zistila, či nenájde nejakú knihu na čítanie. Matka jej zakázala nejakú si priniesť. Dokonca si jednu ukryla v kufri, ale jej matka ju objavila a vyhodila ju. Zvažovala ukryť nejakú pomocou mágie, ale uvedomila si, že matka ju uvidí čítať.

Prechádzala sa po vestibule, keď zbadala blond hlavu Draca Malfoya za chrbtom kresla pri ohnisku. Mal v ruke pohár brandy. Prešla k nemu a riekla: „Malfoy, môžem s tebou hovoriť?"

Bez toho, aby sa na ňu otočil, povedal: „Najprv mi ukáž ruky, chcem sa uistiť, že sú prázdne." Predklonil sa v kresle a ona načiahla ruky. Usmial sa a riekol: „Sadni si."

Posadila sa do kresla oproti nemu a povedala: „Ospravedlňujem sa, že som ti vyliala to pitie do tváre. Bolo to odo mňa neuveriteľne detinské. To bolo len tým, že ma to prenieslo späť do detstva a bolo to, ako keby si ma znova nazval humusáčkou." Pozerala sa na ruky v lone.

„Počúvaj, Grangerová. Ja som ten, čo by sa mal ospravedlniť. Myslel som to v prvom rade ako žart, ale nevypálilo to tak, a vedel som, len čo to opustilo moje ústa, že to znelo hnusne a tak sa ospravedlňujem. Mimochodom, ja už to slovo viacej nepoužívam. Humusáčka. Takže, prijímaš moje ospravedlnenie?" Predklonil sa v kresle.

„Áno, ja prijímam tvoje a beriem späť svoje," zasmiala sa.

„Nemôžeš vziať späť ospravedlnenie. Keď sa raz vysloví, je príliš neskoro vziať ho späť," riekol s úsmevom.

„Ale ty si ho vôbec neprijal, takže ja ho mám plné právo vziať späť," zdôvodňovala.

„To nedáva zmysel, ale ja som ho vo svojom srdci prijal, takže ho nemôžeš vziať späť," povedal a snažil sa znieť úprimne.

„Vo svojom srdci?" Nahlas sa zasmiala. Na ňom. „Ty máš srdce?" dodala.

„Teraz by si sa mala ospravedlniť," domnieval sa.

Postavila sa a povedala: „Naozaj sa ospravedlňujem, pretože viem, že máš srdce, inak by sa mi zvalil mŕtvy k nohám." Otočila sa a pohla sa, že odíde.

Chcel jej povedať, aby sa vrátila. Chcel sa s ňou ešte rozprávať. Postavil sa a pohol sa hore schodmi, práve vtedy keď ona. Dostali sa na medziposchodie a on povedal: „Nuž, moja izbička bez výhľadu je tadeto, takže dobrú noc."

„Dobrú noc," súhlasila a pohla sa po chodbe. Otočila sa a povedala, „Malfoy, ideš zajtra na výlet do viníc?" Šiel, pretože tie vinice boli jediným dôvodom, prečo bol tu.

„Ak ideš ty, možno pôjdem," povedal veselo, nedal jej vedieť, že _samozrejme_, že ide.

„Ja idem," vyhlásila.

„Potom aj ja," opätoval.

„Uvidíme sa zajtra a príjemné sny," riekla, otočila sa, aby šla do svojej izby. Stál tam a sledoval ako odchádza. Len čo bola bezpečne vo svojej izbe, prešiel k svojim dverám. Vošiel do tej malej izby a zatvoril dvere. Pomyslel si v duchu, že nebola to isté dievča menom Grangerová, ktoré kedysi poznal a že to bola dobrá vec, pretože na _tamtej_ Grangerke mu veľmi nezáležalo, ale túto by si mohol obľúbiť, a to poriadne.


	3. 3: Výlet do viníc

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/1/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

**Kapitola 3**

**Výlet do viníc**

Na druhý deň bolo tak pekne, ako Draco ešte nevidel, i keď nemal žiaden výhľad. Pozeral sa totiž na niečo iné. Sedel na tom istom mieste ako včera pri večeri a vedľa tej istej osoby. Inými slovami, myslel si, že má nádherný výhľad.

„Malfoy, podaj mi džem, prosím," požiadala Hermiona.

Podal ten džem a pani Jablončíková povedala: „Prečo ho oslovujete priezviskom?" Stále predpokladala, že tvoria pár.

„Myslím, že je to len tým, že som ho tak volávala vždy," vysvetľovala, keď sa otočila k Malfoyovi. „Nevadí ti to, však nie?"

„Nie," priznal. „Keďže ja ti hovorím Grangerka, myslím, že mi to nevadí."

Všetci pokračovali v jedle, keď slečna Maršová riekla: „Takže, tí z vás, ktorí ešte neboli vo viniciach, pripravte sa na poriadnu zábavu. So sestrou sem chodíme na dovolenku každý rok a nikdy si nenecháme výlet do viníc ujsť."

Slečna Marilyn sa opýtala: „Kde tá vinica je? Nie sme si s bratom istí, či chceme ísť."

Pani Laurincová odvetila: „Ach, musíte ísť, moja drahá. Nie je to ďaleko a je to pri nádhernej vile, ktorú vlastní čarodejník. Odvezú nás tam koče. Je to len pár míľ odtiaľto."

Marilyn sa otočila k bratovi. „Pôjdeme?" a on prikývol.

„My sa na to tešíme. Ako všetci viete, ja nie som čarodejnica, ale moja dcéra je dosť veľká čarodejnica za nás obe," so smiechom odvetila pani Grangerová.

Malfoy sa uškrnul a povedal Hermione: „Tak teraz si myslím, že ťa tvoja matka nazvala tučnou, Grangerka."

Hermiona sa predklonila. „Vieš, čo tým myslela. Nesmej sa jej."

Draco sa naklonil. „Ja som sa jej nesmial. Ja som sa smial jej nevhodnému pomenovaniu."

„To znamená, že sa smeješ jej, a moje mame sa nikto nesmeje," nedala sa Hermiona, jej hnev stúpol. Nežartovala. Ona nikomu nedovolí smiať sa jej matke.

„Ja sa v skutočnosti budem smiať na komkoľvek a kedykoľvek budem chcieť," podotkol Draco, keď si uchmatol jej toast.

„To je môj toast!"

„To je odplata za to, že si mi včera zobrala môj rožok, a tak či tak, nepočula si, že si dosť veľká čarodejnica?" riekol s úškrnom.

Zazerala. Začínala byť dobrá v zazeraní na neho.

Po raňajkách sa dostavili k hotelu štyri koňmi ťahané kočiare. Slečna Maršová, ktorá sa sama ustanovila za vedúcu výpravy, všetkým povedala kam si sadnúť. „Takže, ja so sestrou, spolu so slečnou Marilyn si vezmeme jeden kočiar, profesor Kuminský a pani Grangerová spolu s pánom Noe, si vezmú ďalší, potom major Jablončík s manželkou a pán Rukatý, ak sa nemýlim. A na pánovi Malfoyovi a slečne Grangerovej zostáva, aby boli na konci."

„Si na chvoste," zašepkal jej Draco do ucha.

„Sklapni," povedala skoro zdvorilo. „Urob mi láskavosť a choď s niekým iným."

Pán Rukatý povedal: „Myslím, že ja pôjdem so slečnou Grangerovou a pánom Malfoyom." A keď Hermiona nastupovala do kočiaru, nastúpil z druhej strany. Malfoy to zbadal a rozhodol sa zabaviť sa na Hermionin účet.

„Nuž, keď mi pán Rukatý berie moje miesto, a slečna Grangerová po mne chce, aby som šiel iným kočiarom, posadím sa na jeho miesto s Jablončíkovcami." Zatvoril dvierka na koči a prešiel k ďalšiemu koču.

Hermiona bola nahnevaná. Nechcela byť s pánom Rukatým úplne sama. Bol taký nudný.

Koče sa pohli a ona zistila, že je nielen neuveriteľne nudné sexistické prasa, ale bol tiež trochu nadržaný. V jednom okamihu jej dal ruku na koleno a v ďalšej chvíli dal ruku okolo nej. Cestovali po trochu prašnej ceste, so zlatými vinicami všade navôkol. Cesta bola lemovaná nízkymi stromčekmi a ona by si to poriadne užívala, keby nebolo toho faktu, že pán Rukatý (alebo len ´Rukatec´ ako sa ho rozhodla volať, mal teraz ruku na jej zápästí) sa zdal byť odhodlaný pokúsiť sa chytiť ju za ruku, ktorú mala zovretú v päsť. _(PP: Keby to bol český preklad, bol by tam__Pažout :D)_

„Pán Rukatý, prosím, pustite mi zápästie," riekla.

„Moje drahé dievčatko, mali by ste byť poctená, že vám chcem preukazovať náklonnosť, napokon, ste žena istého veku, slobodná, nezávislá, a ja som celkom k pohľadaniu."

„Viem, niečo vám nájdem, v poriadku," zamrmlala. „Vy, hej tam," zavolala na pohoniča. „Nechajte ma vystúpiť; zvyšok cesty sa prejdem." Zastavil kočiar a ona vystúpila. Pán Rukatý sa pohol, že opustí kočiar tiež, ale ona povedala: „Prosím, chcem sa prejsť sama."

Malfoy a Jablončíkovci zastavili svoj kočiar, aby si obzreli krajinu, keď kočiar, ktorý bol za nimi, prešiel okolo nich. Pán Jablončík povedal: „Premýšľam, čo sa stalo slečne Grangerovej. Pán Rukatý bol v koči sám."

O chvíľu neskôr prichádzala Hermiona k bráne. Musela to byť brána do viníc. Rozhodla sa zastaviť a odpočívať. Pár kilometrov kočom bola ľahká vychádzka. Pár kilometrov pešo bolo namáhavé. Premiestnila by sa, ale nebola si presne istá, kde tie vinice sú. Zastavila a odpočívala pri drevenom plote, keď sa opierala o jeho vrch. Na chvíľu si dala dole sandále, a to bol okamih, kedy sa on, keďže bol Draco Malfoy, rozhodol zasiahnuť.

Zoskočil zo stromu tesne vedľa brány a ona vykríkla.

„Pánabeka, Malfoy, vydesil si ma na smrť," riekla a chytila sa za hruď. Zasmial sa a zobral jej sandále z ruky.

„Tieto nie sú veľmi vhodné na prechádzku," vyhlásil zrejmé.

„Nuž, nevedela som, že budem chodiť peši," odsekla.

„Prečo ideš pešo?" spýtal sa, keď jej vrátil sandále. Chytila sa rukou jeho pleca kvôli opore, aby si navliekla sandále späť na nohy.

Pozrel sa na jej ruku a potom znova na ňu.

„Pán Rukatý, alebo ako ho ja teraz volám, len jednoducho ´Rukatec´ pri mne príliš ožil."

„Nuž, nemala by si si to nechať, Grangerová. Včera večer si poznamenala, že nie si priemerná princeznička z rozprávok. Zmláť toho chlapa alebo niečo také. Prekľaj ho, obes, opeč ho na otvorenom ohni."

„To je trochu extrémne," zasmiala sa a potom povedala: „Prečo ty nie si vo svojom kočiari?"

„Vystúpil som, aby som na teba počkal," povedal popravde. Mohla povedať, že vravel pravdu, ale nevedela, čo si o tom myslieť.

Kráčali po cestičke a on riekol: „Takže, vravela si niečo o zrušenom zasnúbení. S kým si bola zasnúbená a prečo to skončilo?"

Nespomínala si, že by mu vravela o zrušenom zasnúbení. „Ako to vieš?" spýtala sa.

Začul ju to včera večer vravieť recepčnému. Rozhodol sa, že jej to nepovie. „Povedala si mi to včera večer."

„Myslím, že som to nepovedala, ale vlastne na tom nezáleží, pretože to nemá žiaden význam. Boli sme zasnúbení a už nie sme," vyhlásila.

„Kto zrušil zasnúbenie?" spýtal sa.

„Nechápem, čo je na tom dôležité," riekla, zrýchlila svoje tempo na zaprášenej ceste.

„Ach, chápem, on ti dal kopačky," predpokladal.

„Nie, v skutočnosti som ho opustila ja, v poriadku?" odvetila... v rozpakoch.

Draco sa náhle zamyslel. „Páni, nepovedz mi, že to bol Weslík, že nie?"

Hermiona sa zasmiala a riekla. „Nie to už bolo dávno, boli sme zasnúbení, ale skončilo to pred rokmi."

„Koľkokrát si bola zasnúbená?" spýtal sa, veľmi pobavený.

„Trikrát," odpovedala nezahanbene.

„TRIKRÁT!" vykríkol. Zasmial sa a prestal kráčať. „Čo s tebou nie je v poriadku?"

„Prečo predpokladáš, že niečo nie je v poriadku so mnou? Aby si vedel, všetky tri zasnúbenia som ukončila ja, vďaka," odpovedala.

„Nie som si istý, či to znie lepšie," priznal, „ale oficiálne sa pýtam, prečo si zrušila tie tri zasnúbenia?"

„Nuž, len si myslím, že ak si chceš niekoho vziať, mal by si byť schopný predstaviť si s ním sám seba po zvyšok svojho života, a ja som to nedokázala," riekla, očervenela rozpakmi. Úplne prestala kráčať.

Tiež zastavil a podišiel k nej. „Prečo si trikrát povedala ´áno´?"

„Pretože som si myslela, že sa moje city zmenia, ale nezmenili," riekla potichu, kým sa pozerala do jeho šedých očí.

Urobil ďalší krok smerom k nej. „Bolo treba trikrát, aby si si nakoniec uvedomila, že by si asi mala byť šialene zamilovaná do chlapíka skôr, než si ho vezmeš?"

„Do tretice všetko dobré," riekla s pokriveným úsmevom.

Opätoval úsmev a povedal: „Nuž, dobré pre teba. Nabudúce nepovedz áno skôr, než si nebudeš istá, že ho miluješ. Vidíš, dostala si svoje ponaučenie." Znova začal kráčať. Ona tam stále stála.

„Dúfam, že som dostala," povedala pre seba, ale on ju počul.

Prestal kráčať. „Ideš? Všetci sa budú čudovať, kde sme."

„Áno, idem," riekla, keď sa rozbehla, aby ho dostihla.

Prechádzali poľom za poľom zlatých a zelených vinných rév. Slnko bolo jasné a skoro oranžové. Dokonca obloha mala zlatistý nádych. Hore vpredu bola veľká vila, ktorá skoro pripomínala obraz, a Hermiona mohla pred ňou rozoznať kočiare.

„Kto tu býva?" spýtala sa.

„Nie som si istý," odpovedal. V skutočnosti vedel, kto tam býva. Usmial sa v duchu. On bol vlastníkom tej vily, minimálne od dnešného rána, kedy podpísal posledné papiere.

„Kde myslíš, že sú ostatní?" spýtala sa, keď sa priblížila k prednej časti vily.

„Pravdepodobne už začali obhliadku," riekol.

„Takže sme prišli neskoro na obhliadku?"

„Myslím, že áno, ale možno by sme mohli vojsť do domu a preskúmať ho." Chytil ju za ruku a zaviedol do domu. V bruchu sa jej roztrepotali motýle len z nevinného dotyku jeho ruky.

Riekla: „Nemôžeme sa len tak ponevierať po niekoho dome."

„Isteže môžeme a nezdá sa, že by aj tak bol niekto doma." Stále ju držal za ruku a vošli dnu. Len čo vošli, pustil jej ruku. Bál sa, že kebyže ju nepustí teraz, asi by ju nepustil už nikdy.

Otočila sa dokola, obzerala sa po honosnej vstupnej hale a obrovskom schodisku. „Toto je tá najnádhernejšia vec, čo som kedy videla. Súhlasíš?" Pozrela sa na neho.

Pozeral sa doprava na ňu a povedal: „Áno, zďaleka najnádhernejšia." Samozrejme, že nemyslel tú vilu.

Usmial sa a prešiel k nej s vážnym výrazom na tvári. Bola trocha v rozpakoch, ale nevedela, prečo sa tak sladko usmieva a vraví: „Uvažujem, čo je za tými dverami?"

„Poďme to zistiť," odvetil, znova ju chytil za ruku a otvoril dvojité drevené dvere.


	4. 4: Obraz a sľub

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/1/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

**Kapitola 4**

**Obraz a sľub**

Draco otvoril dvere, aby odhalil otvorenú, nádhernú halu so stropom, ktorý sa zdal dotýkať nebies, olivovými drevenými podlahami, bielymi gaučami a kreslami, bielym pianom a francúzskymi oknami, vďaka ktorým vonkajšok vyzeral byť rozšírením toho veľkolepého priestoru.

Hermiona sa z plných pľúc nadýchla a ruky natiahla pred seba. „Ach, Malfoy, táto miestnosť je nádherná a pozri na všetky tie maľby a sochy." Prechádzala sa po izbe a prezerala si každý kúsok. Keď sa dostala k vzdialenej stene, kde bolo piano, zbadala nádhernú maľbu zobrazujúcu talianske vinice, veľmi podobné tým, na ktorých boli a nádherný oranžový západ slnka. To majstrovské dielo bolo tak živé, že Hermiona si pripadala, ako keby naozaj stála v tom plátne a ten obraz bol okolo nej. Urobila krok bližšie a načiahla sa, aby sa dotkla obrazu, len aby rýchlo stiahla ruku späť k hrudi, keď sa otočila.

„Malfoy," zalapala po dychu. Prišiel k nej s unudeným výrazom na tvári, hoci vedel, prečo je tak naplnená úctou. „Toto je obraz od Mila Artemisa, slávneho talianskeho maliara z devätnásteho storočia. Bol to čarodejník, a jeho práce sú rovnako v zbierkach čarodejníkov aj muklov!" Po tom, čo mu to povedala, sa znova otočila tvárou k obrazu.

„Počul som o ňom," riekol.

„Toto je úžasné. Naživo som videla len jeden z jeho obrazov a vystavujeme ho v našom múzeu." Stále bola ohromená.

„Áno, je to pekný obraz," súhlasil.

„Pekný?" Otočila sa v šoku. „Je nádherný! Je..., on je..., nuž, nedostáva sa mi slov, a vieš, že to sa stáva veľmi vzácne."

Zasmial sa nad jej žartom a riekol: „Prečo si ho nevezmeš. Nikto sa to nedozvie."

„Čože?" Otočila sa znova k nemu a naozaj ho udrela do hrude. Začala sa smiať. „Ty si taký srandovný!"

„Myslím to vážne. Mohli by sme ho zmenšiť a zmestil by sa ti do kabelky," riekol, podišiel k obrazu a začal ho dávať dole zo steny.

Prišla k nemu a schmatla ho za plece. Pozrel sa na jej ruky na svojom pleci. Mračila sa. „Malfoy, ani sa ho nedotkni! Ten obraz stojí milióny galeónov!"

„No a? Nechám na stene pripevnený šek." Dal obraz dole a ona vykríkla, akoby mala bolesti.

„Ach, daj ho nazad, daj ho nazad!" Začala sa rozhliadať po miestnosti, ako keby boli nezbedné deti a ona čakala, kedy príde ich mama a natrieska im za to, že robia niečo nepekné.

„Vzchop sa, Grangerka. Nikto sa nedozvie, že sme ho vzali," nedal sa, keď ho oprel o piano a vytiahol prútik.

Postavila sa pred ten drahocenný majstrovský kúsok a povedala: „Prosím, dostanem z teba srdcový záchvat. Prosím, daj ho späť. Prosím!" Poskakovala hore a dole.

„Chce sa ti ísť na záchod?" spýtal sa, ako keby to myslel vážne.

„Nie, ale budeš ma musieť vziať do najbližšej nemocnice s infarktom, ak nezavesíš ten prekliaty obraz znova na stenu. Prosím?" Mala slzy na krajíčku. Žmolila si ruky a prišla k nemu, kde mu oprela ruky o predok jeho košele. Nechala ich na jeho hrudi. Bola tak blízko, že mohol cítiť jej parfum. Na druhej strane, možno len cítil ju.

„Nechceš ho?" spýtal sa. Bol blízko k tomu, aby jej povedal, že ten obraz bude čoskoro jeho, ale páčila sa mu takáto. Dobre, nechcel, aby si robila starosti, ale dotýkala sa ho, takže to za niečo stálo.

„Chcem ho, ale nie krádežou. Prosím, môžeme ho vrátiť na miesto?" Stále mala ruky na jeho hrudi. Vyzerala tak pekne.

Položil jednu ruku na jej plece a pohladil ju po ramene. „Čokoľvek povieš, Grangerová." Prešiel k obrazu a zavesil ho znova na stenu.

Podišla k nemu, položila mu ruku na chrbát a v úľave si oprela hlavu o jeho plece. „Ďakujem ti, Draco."

„Draco?" spýtal sa.

Dala ruku preč a riekla: „Vidíš, tak si ma rozrušil, že som na chvíľu nevedela ani kto som."

Otočil sa tvárou k nej. „A kto si?"

„Nikto dôležitý, len prostá čarodejnica z Londýna menom Hermiona, ale ty mi môžeš hovoriť Grangerka," povedala so slabým úsmevom. Chcel ju tak strašne pobozkať, až ho vo vnútri bolelo, ako popieral svoju túžbu. Skôr než mohol jednať podľa svojho nutkania, ukročila. „Mali by sme vyjsť von. Žiadne ďalšie skúmanie, okej?"

Aj tak musel nájsť právnika, čo mal na starosti papiere, takže povedal: „Prečo sa nevyberieš po tej cestičke k viniciam? Obhliadka už asi doteraz skončila, a myslím, že pre nás všetkých majú prichystaný obed. Musím pohľadať záchod."

Otočila sa k odchodu, ešte raz sa pozrela na ten obraz, potom na neho a riekla: „Budeš za chvíľku vonku?"

Chcela vedieť, či bude za chvíľku vonku. Chcel sa nahlas zasmiať, ale zadržal svoju veselosť. „Iste, len čo vyrabujem zvyšok domu." Zamávala a odišla z miestnosti. Otočil sa, dal obraz dole zo steny, zmenšil ho a vložil si ho vrecka. Chcel jej ho dať neskôr.

Vyšla z predných dverí a kráčala po kamennej cestičke, ktorá viedla k boku vily. Boli tam pripravené dva obrovské stoly a tri malé ženy vykladali všetky druhy vína, syrov, chleba a cestovín. „Ahoj, vy musíte byť slečna Grangerová. Povedali nám, aby sme vás vyzerali. Začínali si robiť starosti, že ste sa možno stratili," povedala jedna z tých starších žien.

„Neviete, ako dlho trvá obhliadka?" spýtala sa.

„Nie dlho, možno asi tak dvadsať minút. Nechceli by ste okoštovať trochu vína? Je z našich vlastných viníc," prehovorila mladšia žena.

„Iste, to by bolo ohromné," odpovedala Hermiona. Vzala si trochu vína a kúsok chleba, dala na to skyvu syra a rozhodla sa poprechádzať po záhradách za domom. Boli tam všetky druhy stredozemských rastlín a listov, množstvo z nich nepoznala. Keď kráčala ďalej, našla záhradku za domom, ktorá bola akýmsi bludiskom. Zabávala sa, kráčala po cestičke, aby zistila, kam každý pás vedie. Začula, ako Draco volá jej meno.

„Som tu! Nedokážeš ma nájsť?" Zasmiala sa.

„Nie, nedokážem, toto je ako prekliate bludisko. Zdvihni ruku!" zakričal.

Nezdvihla ruku. Namiesto toho sa rozbehla inou cestou. Víno jej už udrelo do hlavy a nepociťovala zábrany. Bežala voľne cestičkou a volala: „Chyť ma, ak to dokážeš, Malfoy!"

Načúval zvukom jej topánok na dlažobných kameňoch a rozbehol sa za tým zvukom. „Ukáž sa, Grangerka!" jačal.

Rozbehla sa iným smerom. „Nikdy ma nenájdeš!"

Zastal, aby znova počúval, ale nepočul nič. To bolo kvôli tomu, že zbadala jeho nohy. Sklonila sa medzi dva ako palmy vyzerajúce kríky a mohla vidieť, že tam stojí. Došlo jej, že utekala s pohárom vína v ruke. Poponáhľala sa dopiť zvyšok vína a zbadala jeho nohy pohnúť sa iným smerom. Znova sa postavila, prestrčila tými palmami hlavu a on ju schmatol za ruku a pretiahol skrz. Bola taká šokovaná, že pustila vínový pohár. Skôr než mohla vykríknuť, jeho ústa sa sklonili k jej v zhýralom, divokom bozku. Bola taká zaskočená, že jej ruky len ochabnuto viseli pri bokoch. On mal ruky na jej chrbte a kýval s ňou sem a tam. Jej ruky sa húpali s ich telami. Prestal sa pohybovať, zdvihol ruky jej hlave a pevne ju chytil z oboch strán. Na chvíľu ju prestal bozkávať a uprene sa na ňu pozrel. Bola tam? Áno, bola. Ovinula ho rukami okolo krku a on ju chytil jednou rukou za krkom a druhou za driek. Potom mu bozk opätovala.

Jeho pery sa hrali s jej, poťahovali za spodnú peru, lízali vrchnú. Sal, potom lízal, potom sal, potom lízal. Ešte neotvoril svoje ústa. Nezaostala a rozhodla sa urobiť mu láskavosť. Doširoka otvorila ústa a on prijal jej pozvanie. V pozadí začuli smiech a blížiace sa kroky. Ostatní sa vracali. Odtlačila sa od neho a priložila si ruky k ústam. Hruď sa mu zdvíhala, ťažko dýchal a uprene na ňu hľadel.

„Ach, môj bože, čo sme to práve urobili?" Otočila sa a rozbehla sa opačným smerom ako prichádzajúci dav.

Práve vtedy Draco zbadal Hermioninu matku, ktorá povedala: „Draco, prosím, povedz mi, že je Hermiona s tebou. Bolo pre mňa ťažké užívať si prehliadku, keď som si o ňu robila starosti."

„Áno, bola so mnou," riekol, napoly zmätený.

Slečna Maršová povedala: „Nuž, musíme si hneď ísť užiť našu hostinu!"

„Všetci tadeto!" nariadila tá staršia čarodejnica, keď ju šťastná skupina nasledovala po záhradnej cestičke smerom k stolom obťažkaným vínom.

Draco nevedel, či sa pripojiť ku skupine alebo ju pohľadať. Rozhodol sa pohľadať ju. Rozbehol sa smerom, ktorým práve odišla. Musel ju nájsť, zistiť, čo si myslela o tom, čo sa práve stalo. Musel sa uistiť, že si nemyslí, že to bola chyba. On si to nemyslel. ´Prosím, Grangerová, neľutuj, čo sa stalo,´ myslel si, keď utekal po cestičke a hľadal ju.

Našiel ju na malej kamennej lavičke, blízko nádhernej obkladanej fontány. Ani nevedel, že existuje. Kúpil vilu, ktorú nikdy predtým nevidel a nakoniec sa rozhodol, že je to veľmi pekné miesto. Určite si uvedomila, že sa blíži, pretože jej telo sa naplo a stuhlo. A hoci sa na neho nepozrela, vedela, že je to on. Riekla: „Takže, ostatní už skončili s obhliadkou?"

„Áno."

„Robila si matka o mňa starosti?"

„Áno."

„Mali sa fajn?"

Ako to mal do pekla vedieť? „Áno."

„Uzavrel si kúpu tohto miesta?"

Ako to do pekla vedela? „Áno."

„Pobozkali sme sa práve?"

Konečne sa dostávala k veci. „Áno."

„Nebolo ti to čudné?" spýtala sa, kým sa stále pozerala na svoje nohy. Sandále mala vyzuté a zastrčené pod lavičku.

Prešiel k nej a postavil sa ku lavičke. Pozeral sa priamo na ňu, kým ona sa stále pozerala na zem.

„Nie."

„Ľutuješ to?" Konečne sa pozrela nahor.

„Posuň sa, zaberáš celú lavičku." Urobila ako žiadal a on sa posadil vedľa nej. „Ty to ľutuješ?" opýtal sa jej, pretože to bola vážne dôležitá otázka.

„Ja som sa pýtala prvá." Pozerala sa mu rovno do očí. Sedeli bok pri boku, dotýkali sa ramenami, dotýkali sa nohami. Dokonca jej bosé nohy boli vedľa jeho topánok.

„Prisahám ti jednu vec, Grangerová; ja nikdy neľutujem čokoľvek, čo robím, vôbec nikdy. Prispieva to k ľahkému, bezstarostnému životu," riekol.

„Bolo bozkávanie so mnou ľahké a bezstarostné?" spýtala sa, znova sa pozerala k zemi.

„Ak sa ma pýtaš, či to nebolo dôležité, potom povedz, čo si myslíš ty," riekol na rovinu.

„Na tom nezáleží." Chabo sa usmiala a chcela sa postaviť. Zohla sa a chytila svoje topánky. Ešte raz sa chytila jeho pleca kvôli opore, keď si nazúvala prvú topánku, potom druhú.

„Naozaj na tom nezáleží?" spýtal sa, keď dala ruku preč.

„Neviem, čo hovorím. Myslím, že som vypila priveľa vína a tu vonku je poriadne horúco," odvetila, usmiala sa na neho. Postavil sa a chytil ju za ruku.

„Vôbec si neodpovedala na moju otázku. Ľutuješ toho?"

Oprela voľnú ruku o jeho hruď tak, ako to urobila predtým, kým ju on držal za druhú. „Jéj, Malfoy, myslela som, že ma po všetkých tých rokoch poznáš lepšie. Mal by si už vedieť, že ani ja nikdy nič neľutujem."

Zasmiala sa, vytiahla ruku z jeho a začala utekať po cestičke. Raz sa na neho obzrela a on na pár sekúnd vydržal jej pohľad. Slnko tancovalo v jej vlasoch a jej oči žiarili túžbou alebo prílišným množstvom vína. Bolo mu jedno, čím to bolo. Znova sa otočila a pokračovala v behu bez toho, že by sa starala o svet. Šiel za ňou, keď usúdil, že jeho rozhodnutie podniknúť výlet do Talianska, aby kúpil vinice, sa ukázalo ako to najlepšie rozhodnutie v celom jeho živote.


	5. 5: Čo tak snívať

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/1/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

**Kapitola 5**

**Čo tak snívať**

Hermiona sedela pri tej vile za dlhým stolom, znova mala vyzuté topánky a v ruke pohár vína. Slnko zapadalo, ako sa blížil večer. Celý horizont žiaril na oranžovo, žlto, červeno a zlato. Nikdy sa jej nesnívalo, že by sa mohla cítiť taká spokojná, taká šťastná, taká uvoľnená hneď v prvý deň svojej dovolenky.

Bolo to tou malebnou krajinou? Tým vínom? Tou spoločnosťou? Usmiala sa v duchu. Jej spoločníci už boli všetci preč. Jediní, kto zostali, boli jej matka, ten profesor a Draco Malfoy.

Matka prišla k nej a povedala: „Všetci ostatní už odišli do hotela. Možno by sme mali ísť tiež. Som veľmi unavená a zajtra je náročný deň." Zostal tam už len jeden kočiar, takže Hermiona musela odísť s jej matkou alebo ju tu nechajú. Prikývla matke a zohla sa, aby si zdvihla sandále. Niesla ich v ruke a prešla k miestu, kde stál Malfoy, opieral sa o nízky múr verandy a hľadel na svoju vinicu.

Prišla k nemu a naklonila sa k tomu múru, aby ho napodobnila. Podopierala sa rukami, keď vyzerala na tú krajinu. Spustila sandále popri stene a svojím malíčkom ľavej ruky sa dotkla malíčka jeho pravej. Pozrel sa na ňu. Stále hľadela na ten výhľad na krajinu. Riekla: „Takže, Malfoy, teraz keď vlastníš toto miesto, zostávaš tu na noc alebo sa vraciaš do hotela, pretože posledný kočiar je pripravený odísť s tebou či bez teba." Otočila sa a usmiala sa.

„Kúpil som toto miesto len ako investíciu. Nezamýšľam tu bývať. Pochybujem, že sem niekedy prídem a zdržím sa tu," povedal po pravde.

Neveriacky pokrútila hlavou. Otočila telo, aby sa na neho pozrela a tentoraz on napodobnil ju, keď sa otočil, aby sa na ňu pozrel.

„Ako môžeš také niečo povedať?" Roztiahla ruky. „Toto miesto je tak nádherné. Keby som ja toto miesto kúpila, nikdy by som odtiaľto neodišla," riekla skoro tak, ako keby bola šokovaná jeho priznaním.

„Áno, ty už si skoro ako miestna. Zdá sa, že nedokážeš udržať na svojich nohách topánky a si spolovice pripitá." Zasmial sa a zohol sa, aby zdvihol jej sandále.

„Dúfam, že zajtra nebudem mať opicu (cz: kocovinu)," riekla vo všetkej vážnosti, „pretože ráno ideme na exkurziu do múzea umenia a večer zase na operu."

„Aké vzrušujúce pre teba," žartoval. „Vravíš, že múzeum umenia?"

Naklonila sa bližšie k nemu, vzhliadla mu do očí a riekla. „A opera, nezabúdaj."

„Máš rada operu, Grangerka?" spýtal sa, zmätený jej pripitým správaním.

„Po pravde?" spýtala sa.

„Nič iné," odporoval.

„Myslím, že to zo mňa robí primitívku, ale myslím, že opera je nudná," riekla, trochu sa pri tom pohupovala.

„Ja si to myslím tiež, Grangerka," zasmial sa.

Hermionina matka sa priblížila k dvojici. „Idete, Draco?"

„Áno, pani Grangerová, my ideme," opravil ju, aby zahrnul do svojej odpovede aj Hermionu. Jednou rukou chytil Hermionine sandále a druhou jej ruku. „Kde si nechala svoju kabelku?"

„Pri fľaši vína," odvetila.

„No samozrejme. Ale to mi vážne nepomôže, pretože po celej verande je roztrúsených asi 25 vínových fliaš," povedal jej. Hermionina matka zdvihla jej kabelku, aby Dracovi ukázala, že ju má. Odprevadil ju ku koču. Pani Grangerová a pán Kuminský nastúpili prví a posadili sa na jednu stranu. Draco chytil Hermionu okolo pása a pomohol jej vystúpiť do kočiara. Aj on nastúpil a posadil sa vedľa nej.

„Nechceš svoje topánky?" spýtal sa.

„Môžeš si ich nechať," odvetila, nedávajúc zmysel. Pani Grangerová sa zasmiala, zobrala sandále od Draca a dala ich do Hermioninej tašky. Čoskoro sa pani Grangerová a jej nový priateľ ponorili do živého rozhovoru o tom či onom. Draco ani nevedel, o čom sa rozprávajú. Sústredil sa len na ženu pri svojom boku.

Hermiona sa o neho oprela a položila si hlavu na jeho plece. Povedala: „Už je chladno, keď sa slnko rozlúčilo."

Pochopil to ako náznak, že ju má objať. Len aby ju udržal v teple. Len ako čin láskavosti. Keď neprotestovala, chytil voľnou rukou jednu z jej rúk. Tak tam sedeli, v koči, s jeho rukou okolo jej pliec a jednou z jej rúk v jeho. Ich prepletené ruky ležali voľne v jej lone. Pomyslel si, že toto je ten najkrajší okamih celého dňa, dokonca lepší než ten bozk, ak to bolo možné.

Hermionina matka sa porozhliadla, všimla si tú dvojicu a bola šťastná. Chcela pre svoju dcéru len to najlepšie a niečo v jej srdci jej vravelo, že to bude Draco Malfoy.

„Takže, Draco, keď ste dokončili svoje obchody, predpokladám, že odchádzate? Hermiona povedala, že ste si s nami vymenili izby kvôli tomu, že ste mali zostať len pár dní, aby ste uzavreli obchod."

Hermiona, ktorá pred rozhovorom svojej matky s Dracom mala oči zatvorené, bola teraz čulá ako rybička a otočila sa tvárou k nemu, aby počula jeho odpoveď. Vôbec na to nepomyslela. Nenapadlo jej, že to mohla byť len jednodňová epizódka a že keď príde zajtrajšok, mohla by úplne skončiť.

Podľa všetkého ani on tak dopredu nepremýšľal. Pozrel sa na Hermionu, ktorá pustila jeho ruku a predkláňala sa, aby dostala z kabelky svoje sandále. Povedal a myslel si, že dosť presvedčivo: „Bohužiaľ, moje obchody ešte neskončili. Stále musím podpísať nejaké papiere a ten advokát nebude schopný dokončiť naše jednania až do štvrtka, takže sa zdá, že tu minimálne dovtedy zostanem." Nikto nepotreboval vedieť, že klame. Bol pondelok. To mu poskytovalo s ňou ďalšie tri dni. Spýtal sa: „Koľko bude trvať vaša dovolenka, pani Grangerová?"

„Sme tu až do soboty, potom sa vydáme na dlhú plavbu po Stredomorí a po nej domov, bohužiaľ," odpovedala pani Grangerová. „Ale viete, teraz sa cítim hrozne, že sme vás tak na dlho pripravili o izbu. Mali by sme si ju vymeniť späť."

„To by mi ani nenapadlo. Od začiatku to bola vaša izba," riekol. Všimol si, že Hermiona vyzerá bokom kočiara, kým si nazúva svoje sandále.

„Viete, je to veľký apartmán. Hermiona a ja by sme mohli mať jednu izbu, a vy by ste mohli mať druhú. Obe majú samostatné kúpeľne. Ani by sme nevídali jeden druhého, keby sme nechceli," navrhla pani Grangerová.

Hermiona nemohla uveriť, že jej mama niečo také navrhla! Čo si musí Malfoy myslieť? Asi si myslí, že je podradná mukelka, keď ju napadne niečo také. Pozrela sa na svoju matku a potom na Draca. Draco sa pozeral priamo na ňu. V rozpakoch odvrátila hlavu. Bola šokovaná, keď povedal: „To je od vás také milé. Myslím, že prijmem vašu ponuku. Tá malá izba je menšia než šatník, ktorý mám doma a je mi dosť nepríjemné deliť sa o kúpeľňu s mladou slečnou Marilyn."

„Potom je to dohodnuté," riekla Hermionina matka a vrátila svoju pozornosť k pánovi Kuminskému.

Hermiona mala hlavu stále otočenú nabok a predstierala, že sleduje okolie, hoci bola priveľká tma, aby sa dalo niečo vidieť. Draco sa k nej naklonil, pretože si uvedomoval, že je znepokojená. Dôverne povedal: „Ak sa ti to nepáči, Grangerka, potom poviem tvojej matke, že som si to rozmyslel."

Pozrela na neho. „Nie, je to fajn. Myslím, že by si mal zostať. Nech je to naša vďaka za to, že si nám tú izbu vrátil, keďže si to urobiť nemusel."

Opätovne sa oprela o jeho plece a znova zatvorila oči. Zase ju objal, tentoraz dal druhú ruku pred ňu, takže teraz bola pritúlená v jeho náručí. Hermione začalo brnieť v žalúdku, čo bolo buď z priveľa vína alebo z jeho objatia.

Dostali sa k hotelu pre Draca príliš skoro. Hermionina matka sa predklonila a dotkla sa kolena svojej dcéry. „Miláčik, prebuď sa. Sme spiatky v hoteli."

Hermiona otvorila oči a Draco stiahol ruky. Rozhliadala sa po svojej kabelke, ale jej matka ju už držala spolu so svojou vlastnou. Jej matka s profesorom vystúpili z kočiara a potom Draco zoskočil. Prešla k dvierkam a povedala: „Som buď tak veľmi unavená alebo tak veľmi opitá, pretože mám pocit, že nedokážem rovno kráčať."

„A to ešte ani nekráčaš," povedal jej, veľmi pobavený jej šaškovaním.

„Chyť ma!" riekla veselo. Aj tak ho šokovalo, keď naozaj preskočila tú krátku vzdialenosť z kočiara do jeho náručia. Dobre, že nebol opitý, inak by obaja skončili na chodníku.

Chytil ju okolo pása, keď skočila a položil ju bosými nohami na zem. „Nedala si si svoje sandále znova na nohy?" spýtal sa, keď kočiar začal odchádzať.

„Ach, nie, moje topánky, vypadli mi tam," riekla, keď začala bežať za tým kočiarom ťahanými koňmi. Draco sa rozbehol tiež, ale len aby ju chytil za ruku.

„To je tvoj jediný pár?" spýtal sa.

„Nie, samozrejme, že nie. Nie som chudobná. Vlastním viac než jeden pár topánok."

„Tak na ne kašli," uvažoval.

„Ale je to môj obľúbený pár a sú také chutnučké a ja ich milujem," rapotala.

„Áno, to by som povedal, preto si ich nechávaš na nohách celú noc," zažartoval. Chytil ju za ruku a viedol k dverám hotela.

Vystrela voľnú ruku, kým ju ťahal ku vchodu a dosť komicky vravela: „Pá, pá topánočky."

„Ty si kráľovsky naliata, však, Grangerka?" spytoval sa, keď vošli do vestibulu.

„Možno, ale nie som si istá. Budem vedieť zajtra, takže sa ma spýtaj vtedy. Ak ma bude ráno bolieť hlava a budem mať náladu pod psa, znamená to, že som dnes večer opitá," priznala sa.

„Znamená to, že si väčšinu svojich školských liet strávila opitá?" opýtal sa s jedným nadvihnutým obočím.

„Čo tým myslíš?" reagovala zmätene.

„Väčšinu školy si mala náladu pod psa," žartoval.

„To bolo len pri tebe, ku všetkým ostatným som bola veľmi milá," riekla po pravde.

Pohli sa hore schodmi, bok pri boku. Keď sa dostali na medziposchodie, riekol: „Povedz svojej mame, že dnes v noci zostanem v tej malej izbe, keď už je tak neskoro."

„Chceš, aby som ťa odprevadila ku tvojej izbe?" spýtala sa.

„Prečo? Myslíš, že to nezvládnem sám?" uškrnul sa.

„Nie, to nie je tým. Chcela som ti dať božtek na dobrú noc," odvetila so šibalským úškrnom.

„Nuž, potom bez všetkého, po tebe," riekol a vystrel ku nej svoju ruku. Chytila ju a pohla sa po chodbe k jeho izbičke. Chcel ju schmatnúť a pobozkať ju a vtiahnuť ju do svojej malej izby a divoko si to s ňou rozdať, ale nechcel využiť výhodu jej trochu sporného stavu. A tak ich zvrtol a povedal: „Dovoľ mi namiesto toho odprevadiť teba do tvojej izby. Nie som si istý, že by si sa zvládla dostať späť sama."

„Fajn, urážaj moju triezvosť," povedala. Kráčali k dvojitým dverám, ktoré viedli k jej apartmánu.

„Ideš zajtra do toho múzea? S matkou nás napadlo, že by sme popoludní prezreli zopár obchodíkov skôr, než sa vrátime na večeru."

„Nezabudni večer na tú operu," riekol, keď si poškrabal tvár.

Zasmiala sa a riekla: „Prajem si, aby som mohla."

„Áno, zajtra sa uvidíme na výlete, a na nákupoch, a možno by som sa dal presvedčiť, aby som ťa odprevadil do opery."

„Vďaka bohu," prisvedčila. „Pretože pán Rukatý mi chcel robiť sprievodcu a radšej by som stratila všetky svoje topánky, než by som sa dala odprevadiť tým hrozným chlapom."

„No nie je to roztomilé, Grangerka má obdivovateľa," riekol a pritiahol si ju za zápästie k sebe.

„Nie, nehovor to, on ma neobdivuje," odvetila, keď si vytiahla zápästie z jeho ruky a položila mu ich na hruď.

„Ja som nehovoril o ňom." Sklonil pery a ochutnal jej pery. Chutila sladko ako červené víno, ktoré popíjala celé popoludnie. Keby ju stále bozkával, bol by opitý z jej pier, a nie kvôli vínu. Udržiaval ten bozk cudný. Bol dosť dlhý, ale nebolo to bádanie ako ten bozk z rána.

Odtiahla sa od neho a položila mu ruku na líce. „Nie je to sladké? Malfoy sa do mňa zbláznil." Otočila sa, otvorila dvere a vošla do apartmánu. Skôr než zatvorila dvere, zamávala rukou a rozlúčila sa. Zatvorila dvere a zostala stáť na druhej strane, opierala sa telom o dvere, čelom k drevenej výplni. Oprel sa na druhej strane, s rukami pevne na dreve. Nevedel, že jediné, čo ich rozdeľuje, boli dva palce dreva. Z jeho hľadiska nič veľké alebo malé by ho neoddelilo od niečoho, čo chcel. Bol mužom obrovských prostriedkov, a ešte väčších cieľov, nedokázal si spomenúť, kedy vo svojom živote nedostal niečo, čo naozaj chcel a práve sa rozhodol, že chce dievča menom Grangerka.

Odtlačil sa od dverí a kráčal k svojej izbičke bez výhľadu. Vedel, že žiaden výhľad zo žiadneho okna by sa nevyrovnal tej kráse, o ktorej vedel, že je na druhej strane tých dverí.


	6. 6: Kávu, čaj alebo mňa?

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/6/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

**Kapitola 6**

**Kávu, čaj alebo mňa?**

Draco sa zobudil skôr ako zvyčajne, potom sa osprchoval a obliekol. Skôr než zišiel dole na raňajky, zbadal pani Grangerovú. Spýtal sa jej, či by si už nemohol dať veci do ich apartmánu. Odpovedala mu, že už povedala slúžke, aby pre neho pripravila izbu. Povedala, že ide dole na raňajky, ale že on by do tej izby mal ísť.

Odniesol si tam svoju batožinu. Otvoril dvere na apartmáne a zostal stáť v hale. Pozrel sa na jednu stranu a potom prešiel na druhú. Pani Grangerová mu nepovedala, ktorá izba je jeho. Zložil kufre a šiel do izby naľavo. Predtým večer vyšla Hermiona z tej izby napravo, takže predpokladal, že je stále v tej izbe. Mýlil sa.

Otvoril dvere naľavo a zbadal ju spať na jednej z dvojpostelí, ležala na bruchu. Vlasy mala rozprestreté po vankúši. Včera v noci bol teplý večer, takže spala bez prikrývok. Mala na sebe jednoduchú hodvábnu košieľku slonovinovej farby. Keďže ležala na bruchu, mohol vidieť obliny jej zadku a jej jemne opálené nohy.

Chcel odísť, pretože keby zostal, možno by bol v pokušení dotknúť sa jej alebo také niečo, ale keď sa dostal ku dverám, začul ju pohnúť sa. Pretočila sa a ležala teraz na chrbte, jedna ruka na vankúši vedľa jej hlavy a druhú mala na bruchu. Na chrbte vyzerala ešte nádhernejšie, ak to bolo možné. Tá košieľka mala tenké ramienka, z ktorých jedno sa jej zvlieklo z pleca. Mali hlboký výstrih a mohol vidieť veľa z jej plného poprsia. Dokonca dokázal rozlíšiť bradavky, pretože ten materiál bol taký tenký.

Cítil sa ako voyeur, zvrhlík, za to, že na ňu zízal, ale nedokázal sa odvrátiť. Chcel sa priblížiť. Urobil dva kroky bližšie a potom ďalšie dva. V skutočnosti sa stačilo načiahnuť a mohol sa jej dotknúť, keby chcel. A on chcel. Načiahol sa a dotkol sa jej pleca. Jeho prsty prešli po celej dĺžke je opálenej ruky, nadol a potom nahor. Stále spala.

Nevedel, čo ho to napadlo, ale posadil sa vedľa nej na posteľ. Práve sa chcel načiahnuť a znova sa jej dotknúť, keď začul otvoriť sa dvere na apartmáne. Vyskočil a v tom okamihu sa zobudila. Aspoňže nebol na jej posteli, keď sa prebrala.

Ale nezbadala ho, alebo si to aspoň tak myslel. Posadila sa a dala nohy na druhú stranu postele. Nemohol tomu uveriť. Stál priamo tam a zdalo sa, že si ho ani nevšimla! Prešla cez izbu, zamierila do kúpeľne so slovami, „Draco, prestaň ma hltať očami a buď taký milý a zožeň mi šálku kávy," a zavrela za sebou dvere.

´Preboha, tá malá potvorka,´ pomyslel si Draco.

Vyšiel z izby, keď zbadal pani Grangerovú. Riekla: „To je naša izba."

„To som už zistil," odvetil, istý, že sa červená. „Idem dole zohnať vašej dcére nejakú kávu," povedal jej.

„Nie, nech si ide dole sama. Vlastne vy choďte dole a my tam obe hneď budeme."

Urobil, ako nariadila. Aj tak naozaj v tejto chvíli nechcel vidieť Grangerovú, keď bol viac než vyvedený z miery tým, že ho prichytila, ako na ňu zíza v jej izbe, kým spí. Ale ona sa tým nezdala ani najmenej pobúrená. On bol totálne v rozpakoch.

Len čo Hermiona vošla do kúpeľne, chytila si rukami tvár. Zdesila sa, že ju videl spať. Musel vojsť dnu, pretože si myslel, že je to jeho izba. Snažila sa správať ľahostajne, ale nebola si istá, či to dokázala. Pozrela sa na svoju nočnú košeľu a pomyslela si: ´aspoň som mala na sebe peknú nočnú košeľu´.

Dala si sprchu a vyšla z kúpeľne. Trochu ju bolela hlava, takže včera večer musela byť pripitá, hoci si pamätala všetko, čo povedala alebo urobila. Všetko, čo obaja povedali alebo urobili. Vzala si elixír proti boleniu hlavy a vyšla z izby. Mala na sebe biely bavlnený top a hladkú potláčanú mušelínovú sukňu. Na nohách mala hnedé sandále, pretože jej zlaté sa stratili a zviazala si vlasy do konského chvosta.

Vošla do jedálne a našla všetkých sedieť na tých istých miestach ako pri predchádzajúcich jedlách. Zaujala miesto vedľa Draca. Pani Laurincová povedala: „Recepčný v hoteli povedal, že ste sa presťahovali do apartmánu s Grangerovými, pán Malfoy."

Draco si pomyslel, že to nie je nikoho vec, ale pretože to bol taký malý podnik, ľudia by to zistili skôr či neskôr. Riekol: „Áno, tá druhá izba bola príliš malá a keď to pani Grangerová navrhla, prijal som to. Taktiež sme mali trochu trápne stretnutie dnes ráno v kúpeľni, že Marilyn?" Pozrel sa na to mladé dievča.

Začervenala sa jasne červenou a jej brat sa spýtal: „Čo sa stalo?"

„Ach, nevošiel som tam, keď tam bola ona ani nič také, takže žiadne obavy, Noe," odvetil Draco tomu mladému mužovi.

„Nie, bolo to naopak, ja som mu tam vošla, keď sa holil a bol len v uteráku," zbledla a všetci pri stole sa zasmiali.

„Je to dobre vyzerajúci mladý muž, takže som si istá, že to nebolo také zlé," od čela stola povedala slečna Maršová.

„Áno, on príliš očiam neškodí," súhlasila pani Jablončíková.

„Ale je starý," prezradila Marilyn a potom sa zdala ešte viac v rozpakoch, keď si zakryla rukou ústa.

Dracovi spadla vidlička, kým Hermiona vedľa neho bola mŕtva od smiechu. „Ja nie som taký starý!" a otočil sa k Hermione. „Prestaň sa smiať, Grangerka, sme rovnako starí!"

„V skutočnosti som ja o rok staršia, ak si spomínam," pripomenula, keď jej smiech začal poľavovať.

„Nikdy by som nehádal, že ste rovnako starí," riekol pán Rukatý. „Myslel som, že slečna Grangerová je aspoň o päť rokov staršia než pán Malfoy."

Teraz sa Draco uškrnul. Hermiona sa prestala smiať a nevraživo sa na pána Rukatého pozrela. Bol taký hrubý len preto, že včera zabránila jeho zbližovacím pokusom. Riekla: „Nuž, pán Rukatý, ktokoľvek s polovicou mozgu by si uvedomil, že sme s Dracom rovnako starí, pretože sme povedali, že sme spolu chodili do školy." Durdila sa a poriadne si odhryzla z raňajok.

„Myslím, že vyzeráte oveľa mladšie než Draco," odvetil Noe. Usmial sa na ňu a ona mu úsmev opätovala. Draco by ho bol mierne usadil, ale ten mladý muž len bránil jej česť pred pánom Rukatým, čo bolo niečo, čo mal urobiť on.

„Takže, kto ide do toho múzea umenia?" spýtala sa pani Grangerová, aby zmenila tému. Všetci súhlasili, že pôjdu. Slečna Maršová sa znova ustanovila za vedúcu. Všetkým povedala, že okružný autobus bude pri hoteli do desiatej a že všetci by si mali zobrať nejaký sveter, pretože v múzeu je chladno. Povedala im, že je to mukelské múzeum, takže mágia nie je dovolená (Hermiona práve prevrátila oči) a potom im povedala, že obed dostanú v kaviarni na rohu ako súčasť ceny vstupenky do múzea.

Hermiona sa postavila a riekla Dracovi. „Máme hodinu do múzea, nemáš chuť na prechádzku?"

Tiež sa postavil. „Žiadaš ma o rande?"

Uškrnula sa. „Myslíš, že by to bolo odo mňa trúfalé, kebyže áno?"

„Nie," vyhlásil. „Myslel by som si, že by bolo od teba úbohé, keby si sa snažila podstrčiť prechádzku ako zámienku pre rande."

„Fajn, prejdem sa sama, hoci som si istá, že budem osamelá," odvetila a odišla prednými dverami.

„Počkaj!" vykríkol a pribehol k nej.

„Nemusel si utekať, niekto v tvojom veku by si mohol zlomiť bedrový kĺb (cz:kyčel)," riekla žartovne.

„Dokážeš uveriť, že povedala, že som starý?" spýtal sa.

„Má sedemnásť. Ty máš dvadsaťsedem. Pre ňu si starý," povedala na rovinu.

Kráčali po dláždených uliciach, zastavovali, aby sa pozreli na tú zaujímavú architektúru a na tie podivné malé obchodíky. Povedala: „Toto mestečko takmer vyzerá, ako keby bolo z minulého storočia. Dokázala by som si ľahko zvyknúť na toto pomalé životné tempo."

„O desať minút by si sa nudila," usúdil.

„Nie, naozaj by som sa nenudila."

„Prepáč, že som ti ráno vošiel do izby. Nevedel som, ktorá izba je moja," riekol, keď nakúkal do okna obchodu.

Postavila sa vedľa neho a jej odraz sa pozrel na jeho. „To je v poriadku; bolo to len pár sekúnd, správne? A niežeby som spala nahá alebo niečo také."

„Áno, väčšia škoda," zasmial sa.

Obaja pokračovali v prechádzke. Chcel ju chytiť za ruku, ale mala obe svoje ruky za chrbtom. Rozhodol sa urobiť to aj tak. Načiahol sa za ňu a chytil jednu z jej rúk do svojej. Okamžite sa začervenala a vyschlo jej v ústach. Dnes nemala vypité, takže jej zábrany boli späť. Pokúšalo ju vytiahnuť svoju ruku z jeho, ale neurobila to. Páčilo sa jej to, takže prečo sa brániť dobrej veci, keď ju máte rovno v dlani svojej ruky, alebo v tomto prípade, drží dlaň vašej ruky.

Draco ju stále držal za ruku, keď kráčali uličkou, ako keby to bola tá najprirodzenejšia vec na svete, ktorá sa dala robiť. Pozrel sa na hodinky. Exkurzia odchádzala za pätnásť minút. Bolo by také zlé, keby ju zmeškali? Mohli by byť celý deň sami dvaja namiesto toho, aby boli s ostatnými. Keby nespomenul čas, možno by mohli náhodou (zámerne) nestihnúť vrátiť sa späť do hotela.

Draco povedal: „Poďme touto uličkou, vyzerá zaujímavo."

„Zachádzame poriadne ďaleko od hotela a už musí byť skoro desať hodín," oznámila Hermiona. „Koľko hodín máš na hodinkách?"

Znova sa pozrel na hodinky a odvetil: „Ach, máme čas, poďme."

Viedol ju úzkou uličkou. Na rohu bolo kvetinárstvo. „Nechcela by si nejaké kvetiny?"

„Nepýtaš sa dievčaťa, či nechce kvetiny, ty ich proste kúpiš," poúčala Hermiona.

„Fajn, otoč sa."

Zasmiala sa a otočila sa mu chrbtom. Podišiel kúpiť tie kvetiny, keď zrazu povedala: „Malfoy, na hodinách na tej budove je o päť minúť desať. Koľko je na tvojich hodinkách?" Otočila sa.

„To je taliansky čas," odvetil Draco, keď sa vrátil s ružovými ružami a podal jej ich.

Prijala ich od neho, ale nevenovala im pozornosť. „Nie som idiot, taliansky čas? Vážne. Takže, koľko je hodín?"

„O päť desať."

Schmatla ho za ruku. „Poďme, prídeme neskoro!" S kvetinami v jednej ruke, kabelkou prehodenou cez plece a s rukou Draca Malfoya v druhej, bežala tak rýchlo ako mohla späť k hotelu. Utekal vedľa nej a snažil sa ju spomaliť.

V jednej chvíli Draco povedal: „Myslím, že ideme zlým smerom," hoci nešli.

„Poďme!" Neskočila na to. Bežali uličkami, uhýbali sa ľuďom a autám. Boli už skoro pri hoteli, keď remienok na jednej z jej sandál praskol a topánka jej zletela z nohy.

Prudko zastavila a on do nej vbehol. „To nebolo treba!" zajačala.

„Nechcel som do teba vraziť, ale prudko si zastavila, prepáč," ospravedlňoval sa.

„Nie," povedala nahnevaná. „Nehovorím s tebou, hovorím so svojou topánkou, pozri," a prešla tam, kde pristála jej topánka a zdvihla ju rukou.

„Ty sa vždy rozprávaš so svojimi topánkami? Najprv zaželáš tomu páru zo včera zbohom a teraz toto. Odpovedajú ti? Neblúzniš z tepla?" spýtal sa a priložil jej ruku na čelo.

Dala mu preč ruku z jej čela a držala ju v ruke. „Mám s topánkami mizernú smolu," odvetila, keď ignorovala jeho otázku.

Práve vtedy popri nich prešiel výletný autobus. Z jedného okna jej zamávala jej matka a zavolala: „Uvidíme sa večer, srdiečko!"

„Krucinál!" vyprskla Hermiona.

„Bacha na jazyk, Grangerová," varoval. Zobral jej topánku z ruky a povedal: „Potrebuješ nový pár topánok. Poďme na nákupy, zožeňme ti nejaké topánky, strávme pekný deň v meste a potom môžeme ísť večer na súkromnú prehliadku múzea, keď ostatní budú v opere."

„Večer bude to múzeum zatvorené," zaskučala.

„Sme čarodejníci, alebo obyčajní muklovia? Pochybujem, že zatvorené múzeum, dokonca s alarmom a bezpečnostným systémom by dokázalo zadržať dvojicu bystrých, schopných čarodejníkov ako si ty a ja, Hermiona," riekol a uhladil jej pramienok vlasov, ktorý jej vypadol z copa.

„Povedal si mi Hermiona," riekla, zrazu vážna.

„Viem," odvetil. „Nevolajú ťa tak ľudia?"

„Áno, moja rodina a priatelia ma tak volajú," súhlasila.

„Ach, chápem," riekol, otočil sa a odišiel od nej. Rozbehla sa za ním.

Dotkla sa jeho pleca a on sa otočil. „To vyznelo blbo, prepáč," začala vysvetľovať, „to je len tým, že sa mi páči, keď mi hovoríš Grangerka. Vždy sa mi to páčilo. Neviem prečo, ale páčilo."

Zrazu sa usmial. Pochopil. Skutočnosť, že ju volal Grangerka, bola ich zvláštnym spojením. Tiež sa mu to páčilo. „Poďme, Grangerka; zožeňme ti nové topánky, najradšej pár, ktorý ti zostane na nohách." Znova ju chytil za ruku a začali kráčať po ulici.


	7. 7: Kamkoľvek, len nie do múzea

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/7/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

**Kapitola 7**

**Kamkoľvek, len nie do múzea**

Hermiona stála na chodníku so sandálom v ruke a trucovitým výrazom na tvári. Riekla: „Naozaj som dnes chcela ísť do múzea. Toto múzeum je preslávené na celom svete vďaka svojím gobelínom z 15. storočia. Má najväčšiu zbierku gobelínov z celého Talianska, a to nespomínam, že má najväčšiu zbierku malieb Mila Artemisa, keďže toto je jeho rodisko."

„Áno, viem. Tá vila, čo som kúpil, kedysi patrila jemu," odvetil bez zaváhania.

Silno do neho strčila. „Ty žartuješ!"

Strčil do nej tiež a zasmial sa. „Nie, nežartujem."

„Páni," krútila hlavou. „Ty máš také šťastie. Myslela som, že máš šťastie, keď si kúpil dom, v ktorom je jeden z jeho obrazov, ale ty si kúpil jeho dom!"

Draco si v duchu pomyslel, ´nesmiem zabudnúť dať jej ten prekliaty obraz´, pretože už naozaj zabudol.

Bez toho, aby mu niečo povedala, prešla k tomu malému obchodíku na druhej strane ulice a skôr než vošla, odhodila obe svoje sandále do koša na odpadky.

Keď vchádzala dnu, zavolal cez ulicu: „Čo robíš?"

„Potrebujem topánky, ak ideme do múzea!" zajačala späť.

Nechcel ísť do múzea. Bude musieť skúsiť inú taktiku. Vbehol do toho obchodu, keď sa rozhliadala po topánkach. „Radšej by si chcela ísť do nejakého nudného múzea, aby si videla nejaké staré moľami obžraté gobelíny, keď by si mohla stráviť celý deň so mnou?"

Zvyčajne, keď použil tento trik na ženy, bolo po jeho. Chcel, aby sa cítila vinná, potom ho ľutovala a potom sa s ním chcela pomeriť.

Namiesto toho odpovedala: „Prečo nemôžem mať oboje? Tebe sa nechce ísť do múzea so mnou?"

Ako sa to opovažuje obrátiť voči nemu! Bola tak prekliato rozumná! „Len som myslel, že by bolo pekné stráviť celý deň osamote namiesto v dave ľudí v nejakom zaprášenom, tmavom, špinavom múzeu, ale ak je to to, čo by si radšej robila ty, potom myslím, že to môžeme zvládnuť." Snažil sa riadne. Skoro skučal. Takto isto bude po jeho.

„Vďaka, Malfoy," odpovedala. „Som tak rada, že si to ochotný pre mňa urobiť, je to také milé." Otočila sa znova k topánkam.

Krucinál, v tomto bola fakt dobrá, pomyslel si. Začínalo byť po jej a on dostával figu borovú, nič.

Zvrtla sa a všimla si, že sa mračí. „Čo sa deje, nechceš byť so mnou? Ak nechceš potešenie z mojej spoločnosti, môžeš sa vrátiť do hotela; mojim citom to veľmi neublíži."

„Keď to povieš takto, tak samozrejme, že chcem ísť," odvetil. Fajn, nech si vyhrá. Bol dosť veľkorysým človekom, aby sa sklonil pred majstrom.

Šla zaplatiť sandále, tentoraz červené s kamienkami a nádhernú hodvábnu potláčanú taliansku šatku. Zobral tú šatku z pultu a povedal: „Dovoľ mi ti toto kúpiť.

„Nie, kupujem ju pre svoju mamu, myslela som, že by sa jej páčila," odvetila, keď ju vzala z jeho rúk.

Draco si všimol, že bola veľmi drahá. Zaplatila za svoje nákupy a pohla sa k dverám. „Pohni, Draco, musíme sa dostať do toho múzea. Prehliadka sa už asi začala."

Chcel zabiť viacej času a chcel jej kúpiť jednu z tých šatiek, ale tie dve veci sa spolu skvele hodili. „Choď von a zožeň taxík, ja tam hneď budem." Vybral si žltočervenú šatku, zaplatil za ňu a vložil si ju do vrecka.

Hermiona stála na obrubníku a snažila sa zastaviť taxi. Kým tam stála, prešiel za ňu a začal jej viazať tú šatku na jej cop. Pokúsila sa otočiť dokola. „Čo robíš?" Ukázal jej tú šatku a potom sa znova vrátil k tomu, aby jej ju zaviazal do vlasov.

„Je veľmi pekná, ďakujem ti."

„Ty si veľmi pekná," neočakávane povedal.

Otočila sa, aby sa na neho pozrela, ústa mala pootvorené, oči roztvorené. „Čo si povedal?"

„Povedal som, že si veľmi pekná," tentoraz riekol nežnejšie. Bolo príliš skoro, aby sa vraveli také veci?

„To si naozaj myslíš?" Z nejakého dôvodu sa zdala byť zmätená.

Prikročil bližšie k nej a povedal: „No tak, Grangerová, si dospelá žena, ktorá bola trikrát zasnúbená, takže viem, že už ti predtým povedali, že si pekná."

Pozrela sa chodník. „Ja som si len nikdy nemyslela, že by si si ty také dačo myslel."

Chytil ju rukou za bradu, palcom pohladil jej spodnú peru, urobil ďalší krok bližšie k nej a pomaly ju pobozkal; roztápala sa pod jeho ústami. Odtiahol svojej pery od jej a povedal: „Ja som si to vždy myslel."

Trochu sa triasla, čomu nerozumel. Otočila sa mu chrbtom a pokúsila sa zastaviť ďalší taxík. Pristúpil k nej a riekol: „Hovoríš taliansky, pretože ja viem, že ja nehovorím." Klamal. Rozprával po taliansky plynulo.

„Myslím, že nás dokážem dostať k múzeu. Viem, ako sa volá, takže iste ten šofér bude rozumieť. Som si istá, že tam brávajú veľa turistov," vyhlásila, keď konečne pred nimi zastal nejaký taxík. Vliezla dozadu a on za ňou. Predklonila sa ku šoférovi a povedala, pomaly a uvážene. „Prosím, zoberte nás do Diecézneho múzea."

Šofér taxíka pokrútil hlavou. „Nerozumieť dobre anglicky."

„Diecézne múzeum," zopakovala Hermiona, pomalšie.

Keď ten muž stále krútil hlavou, Draco prehovoril: „Počúvaj, predtým som klamal, viem trochu po taliansky, takže nechaj mňa." Predklonil sa dopredu a dokonalou taliančinou prehovoril k šoférovi. „_Prosím zoberte nás kamkoľvek inde okrem Diecézneho múzea a dám vám veľké prepitné_."

Šofér prikývol, usmial sa, „áno, áno" a rozbehol taxík.

Jediné slovo, ktoré Hermiona rozumela, bolo meno múzea, ale povedala: „Znelo to, ako keby si po taliansky hovoril plynule, Malfoy."

Nebol zvyknutý na chodenie s bystrými dievčatami ako Grangerová. Zdá sa, že to bude náročná úloha. „Viem z toho jazyka dosť, aby som si objednal v reštaurácii a dohovoril sa so šoférmi taxíkov, ale to je všetko," odvetil, dúfajúc, že zakryje svoju zdanlivo dokonalú taliančinu.

Keď sa taxík pohol, povedal: „Tak mi porozprávaj o svojom poslednom zasnúbení, kto ten muž bol, čo robil a prečo ste svoje zasnúbenie zrušili?"

„Hmm," naťahovala. Nečakala, že sa bude musieť akurát s Malfoyom rozprávať o svojom osobnom živote. „Volal sa Erik, a pracuje so mnou v múzeu, čo je trochu ťažké a skončilo to veľmi zle a ja nechcem nič ďalšie povedať."

„A čo tie druhé dve zasnúbenia, povieš mi o nich?" riekol, keď sa na zadnom sedadle otočil tvárou k nej.

Tiež sa otočila, šokovaná a povedala: „Prečo to pánabeka chceš vedieť?"

„Jednoducho chcem." Bol úprimný.

„Fajn, moje prvé zasnúbenie bolo s Ronom, v poriadku? Ja som šla do školy, on do práce a rozišli sme sa, ale stále sme skvelí priatelia. Boli sme príliš mladí. Moje druhé zasnúbenie bolo s mužom menom Ian, a bol o pätnásť rokov starší než ja, a skvelý muž, ktorého viac zaujímali obchody než ja a mňa zaujímala viac moja práca než on, a on chcel peknú výstavnú žienku domácu a to som ja jednoducho nebola."

Prestala rozprávať a otočila sa, aby vyzrela z okna. Bola teraz skoro v zlej nálade, a bola to Malfoyova chyba. Keď sa pozrela z okna, povedala: „Malfoy, odchádzame z mesta! Pozri z okna. Ten chlap nás neberie k múzeu!"

Draco sa znova predklonil vpred a dokonalou taliančinou povedal: _„Odvádzate skvelú prácu, len sa uistite, že sa vyhnete Diecéznemu múzeu."_

„Áno, áno, Diecézne múzeum," zopakoval ten muž.

Draco sa otočil. „Vyzerá, že rozumie, Grangerka. Možno je to skratka."

„Von z mesta?" vykríkla. Predklonila sa naposledy a povedala: „Zastavte ten prekliaty taxík!" Tomu ten muž rozumel. Vystúpila z auta a zatreskla dvere. Obaja, Draco aj šofér vystúpili tiež. Začala kráčať späť k mestu.

Šofér zajačal, lámanou angličtinou. „Nie je to dosť ďaleko od museum? Vziať vás ešte ďalej."

Pribehla späť. „My chceme ísť do múzea, nie od neho!"

Šofér sa pozrel na Draca. „Ten Angličan vravieť vziať vás preč od musea."

Hermiona vykríkla: „Draco Malfoy!"

„Vravel som ti, že viem slabo po taliansky. Myslel som si, že som mu povedal, aby nás vzal k múzeu," klamal. Dopekla s ňou, že je to tá najbystrejšia čarodejnica, ktorú kedy stretol! Zazerala na neho. Začínalo sa mu páčiť, keď zazerala. Riekol: „Fajn, tak ma zažaluj, chcel som s tebou stráviť čas osamote, dobre? Ale teraz už môžeme ísť do múzea. Poučil som sa a je mi to ľúto." Obdaril ju svojím najlepším trucujúcim výrazom.

Jednoducho mu musela odpustiť.

Možno nie. Hodila na toho šoféra peniaze, potom sa znova otočila a prešla na druhú stranu cesty a keď už bola z dohľadu, premiestnila sa späť do hotela. Bolo mu jasné, že išla tam, takže nemal na výber len ísť za ňou. Po celý čas sa preklínal a dúfal, že to príliš nepokašľal.

Keď prišiel do vestibulu ich malého hotela, mračila sa v kresle s nohami a rukami prekríženými. Prešiel k recepčnému a povedal: „Prosím, objednajte slečne Grangerovej a mne taxík do Diecézneho múzea."

Vrátil sa k nej. „Je mi to ľúto, Grangerka. Stále nie je neskoro do toho múzea ísť. Je skoro čas na obed, takže sa potom s nimi stretneme na obede v tej kaviarni, dobre?" Keď nič nepovedala, spýtal sa: „Počula si ma?"

„Áno, Malfoy, hovorím plynulou angličtinou," odvetila posmešne.

„Ako si naštvaná?" spýtal sa.

„Ako naštvane vyzerám?" odpovedala otázkou.

„Na rovinu, už som videl oveľa viac naštvanejších, takže na stupnici od jedna do desať si tak na päťke."

„Ty si taký všímavý," riekla, ale nedokázala zabrániť úsmevu.

„Viem, ako sa môžem s tebou uzmieriť," odvetil Draco, s úsmevom, a chytil ju za ruku.

Postavila sa. „Ako?"

„Dnes večer uvidíš, ale je to dobré, ver mi. Teraz poď, ten taxík by tu mal byť každú minútu. Môžeme počkať vonku." Pohol sa, ale musel zastaviť, keď stále nepohla ani svalom. On ju stále držal za ruku, takže keď sa nepohla, musel zastaviť.

„Už to nemá zmysel. Chcem ísť jedine hore a zdriemnuť si, a potom môžeme ísť niekam na obed," vysvetľovala a pohla sa ku schodom.

Nepustil jej ruku, takže tentoraz ona nezašla príliš ďaleko. „Nebudeš sa vyvaľovať v ľútosti. Myslím, že to jedno z tých desiatich prikázaní," žartoval.

Zasmiala sa a povedala: „Áno, je to presne uprostred medzi ´ty sa nebudeš uškŕňať´ a ´ty mi nebudeš klamať o tom, že hovoríš taliansky´, hoci tieto dve si nemal problém porušiť."

„Ak mám byť celkom úprimný, asi som porušil najmenej sedem z tých skutočných prikázaní," riekol skoro s pýchou.

Mučila svoj mozog, keď sa snažila na všetky spomenúť a dúfala, že žartoval. „Zabil si niekoho?" Myslela si, že toto bolo to najdôležitejšie.

„Fajn, takže myslím, že som porušil osem," povedal žartom.

„Ach, Malfoy, ty si taký srandista," riekla bez náznaku smiechu.

Taxík prišiel a on ju začal ťahať ku dverám. „Ja chcem ísť hore a odpočívať."

Stále ju ťahal so slovami: „Ja chcem ísť do múzea."

„Prestaň sa ma dotýkať," riekla a chytila ho voľnou rukou za zápästie, ktoré jej šlo vykĺbiť rameno.

„Potom poď!" naliehal, stále ťahal, tentoraz oboma rukami. Museli vyzerať komicky. Šofér taxíka zízal na Malfoya, keď ju vytiahol prednými dverami a recepčný sa smial, kým im držal otvorené dvere.

Ešte raz s odhodlaním, „poďme, Grangerka!" a potiahol silnejšie.

„Prestaň ma mačkať," zasmiala sa. Nakoniec povedala: „Fajn, poďme," a prestala vzdorovať. Ako viete, podstata zákonov fyziky je takáto: Sila vždy vyhráva. Takže keď jej sila prestala vzdorovať, a jeho sila stále vyvíjala tlak, príčinou a dôsledkom takéhoto niečoho bolo, že keď potiahol za jej ruku, tentoraz bez žiadneho odporu, okamžite padol rovno na zadok!

Strašne silno sa rozosmiala. Kľakla si vedľa neho a položila mu ruku na plece, aby jej telo, ktoré sa striaslo, malo oporu. Už dlho sa takto nestrápnil. Sedel na chodníku, načúval smiechu a fŕkaniu Grangerovej, šoféra, recepčného a rôznorodých chodcov, ktorí prechádzali okolo. Došlo mu, že má tri možnosti. Prvú, mohol prijať jej ruku, ktorú mu práve ponúkla zo svojej už stojacej pozície, čo by asi súčasne znamenalo, že by prijal jej srdce. Druhú, mohol celú tú prekliatu bandu prekliať, alebo tretiu, mohol ju stiahnuť na zadok, ale to by znamenalo, že by ju asi znásilnil priamo tam a pred všetkými tými ľuďmi a to by asi nevyzeralo dobre. A tak jeho skutočné možnosti boli prvá a druhá.

Keby si vybral prvú, musel by ísť do múzea. Keby si vybral druhú, musel by ísť do väzenia. Rozhodol sa vybrať prvú. Chytil ponúkanú ruku, postavil sa s jej pomocou a povedal: „Poďme hneď do toho prekliateho múzea, áno?" Oprášil si nohavice. Postavila sa za neho a tiež ho oprášila. Otočil sa, keď sa práve dotýkala jeho zadku a so slovami: „Drzaňa," odrazil jej ruku.

Chytila ho za ruku, ktorá práve odrazila tú jej a riekla: „Kto vôbec chce vidieť hromadu machom prežratých gobelínov. Zober ma na obed, Malfoy." Usmial sa a otvoril dvere na taxíku. Idú na obed namiesto do múzea. Vidíte, Draco Malfoy vždy dostane, to čo chce.


	8. 8: Zaslúžiť si odmenu

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/8/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

**Kapitola 8 **

**Zaslúžiť si odmenu**

Draco s Hermionou šli do Dracovej obľúbenej reštaurácie. Bola v centre mesta vo vysokej tehlovej budove, hneď vedľa pekárne a papiernictva. Požiadal o stôl na balkóne. Zobrali ich nahor po malom kovovom schodisku a zaviedli k stolu s výhľadom. S výhľadom, pri ktorom sa mohol ten v Hermioninej izbe hanbiť.

„Toto je také nádherné!" vyhlásila Hermiona, ani si nevšimla stoličku, ktorú pre ňu odsunutú držal Draco. Prešla ku kraju balkóna a ukázala rukou, „čo je za tými zlatými kopcami?"

„V skutočnosti moja vinica," odpovedal.

„Musí byť väčšia, než som si uvedomila," riekla, pozrela na neho a potom znova ponad zábradlie. Predklonila sa tak ďaleko, že sa bál, že môže vypadnúť, takže ju chytil rukami okolo pása. Nečakala to, takže sa rýchlo v jeho náručí otočila.

„Ahoj," riekol s obrovským úškrnom. „Bál som sa, že by si mohla vypadnúť, takže mi napadlo, že ti pomôžem."

„Pomôžeš mi vypadnúť?" žartovala. Stále mal ruky okolo jej pása. Začal ju priťahovať bližšie, keď sa zjavil čašník. Zasmiala sa: „Zachránená čašníkom."

Usadili sa za stôl a objednali sa. Draco si objednal víno a chleba a potom objednal ich jedlo, zase raz dokonalou taliančinou.

„Kedy si sa naučil hovoriť plynule po taliansky?" spýtala sa, keď čašník nalial víno.

„Keď som bol mladý, učil som sa po francúzsky, nemecky, taliansky a trochu rusky," chválil sa.

„Musí ti to pomáhať v obchode, keď vieš všetky tieto jazyky," poznamenala.

„V obchode?" opýtal sa.

„Áno, vieš, tvoja práca," vysvetľovala, keď si odhryzla z chleba.

„Práca je pre chudobných, ako si ty, ja sa len povaľujem a míňam svoje peniaze," odvetil, aby zažartoval. Hodila na neho kúsok chleba, ktorý mu narazil do hlavy a pristál na stole. Zasmiala sa a on sa na ňu zamračil, ale potom sa tiež usmial.

Čašník priniesol ich šaláty a Hermiona sa spýtala: „Čo si robil všetky tie roky?"

„Nič moc," odpovedal nenútene.

„Nemôžeš povedať len ´nič moc´, musíš to vysvetliť," hnevala sa.

Draco na ňu namieril vidličku. „Nevedel som, že pre náš rozhovor pri obede sú pravidlá. Prosím, vysvetli mi ich."

„Fajn," odvetila. „Po prvé, všetky tvoje odpovede musia mať minimálne päť slov, a moje meno a nadávky sa nerátajú."

„S tým sa dá súhlasiť, spýtaj sa ma na, čo chceš, Grangerka," povedal a dodal: „Mimochodom, to bolo viac než päť slov, všimla si si? Si pyšná?"

„Som veľmi pyšná. Moja prvá otázka je, čo naozaj robíš ako svoje živobytie?" spovedala ho.

„Už som si myslel, že som túto zodpovedal, ale pokúsim sa znova," odvetil, keď si odpil z vína. „Nerobím vôbec nič konkrétne. Ja sa len tak flákam. Deväť slov, Grangerová."

„Ty sa len snažíš udržať si svoje postavenie?" spýtala sa so smiechom.

Pokrčil plecami, „niečo také, povedal by som. Päť slov."

„Nemusíš mi stále vravieť počet slov, ja viem počítať." Prevrátila oči.

„Ja len chcem, aby sa poznamenalo, že hrám fér. Polož ďalšiu otázku, toto je sranda," posmešne odvetil. Priniesli ich jedlá.

„Bol si niekedy ženatý?" spýtala sa.

„Nie, ešte som nenašiel dosť bohatú ženu. Ani som nebol trikrát zasnúbený."

„To bola moja ďalšia otázka," prehodila. „Hoci som sa nechcela spýtať koľkokrát. Bol si vôbec niekedy zasnúbený, aspoň raz?"

„Nie."

„Jednoslovná odpoveď, Malfoy? Ty nezbedník." Hodila na neho ďalší kúsok chleba.

„Zabudol som. Nie, nebol som ani raz zasnúbený, ešte niečo?" spýtal sa, zdvihol kúsok chleba, ktorý hodila na zem a strčil si ho do úst.

„To je hnusné, padol na zem," pokarhala ho. „Tvoji rodičia stále žijú a stále bývajú na Manore?"

„Stále žijú a stále bývajú na Manore. Nežijem tam od svojich devätnástich," odvetil. „Ako si vediem? Majú moje odpovede pre teba dosť slov?"

„Nadbytok, ďakujem ti," odvetila, kým jedla svoje kolienka. Premýšľala o ďalšej otázke, nuž, tej istej otázke, ale stále ju to trápilo. „Takže naozaj nič v živote nerobíš?"

Zasmial sa zčistajasna a povedal: „Naozaj ťa to tak veľmi trápi?"

„Áno, myslím, že trápi," odpovedala po pravde, „pretože musíš niečo robiť, nie? Nie je život nudný? Nepotrebuješ nejaké stimuly?"

„Mám množstvo stimulov, a život so mnou nie je nikdy nudný," riekol láskavo. „Takže, teraz som na rade ja a tu sú moje pravidlá. Tvoje odpovede musia obsahovať osem slov a presne osem slov, a musia končiť s nejakým prejavom nežnosti."

Začala sa smiať tak silno, že jej skoro zabehlo jedlo a musela si odpiť vína. Prikývla, a mávla rukou smerom k sebe, takže to zobral ako svoj súhlas. Položil prvú otázku. „Kedy skončilo tvoje posledné zasnúbenie?"

To nečakala, ale ona mu tiež kládla osobné otázky, takže fér bolo fér. „On ma podviedol a to poriadne bolelo, srdiečko."

„Ako dlho sú tvoja mama a otec rozvedení?" položil ďalšiu otázku.

„Od tejto jari, ale je to fajn... miláčik," skoro zabudla na prejav nežnosti a rýchlo ho dodala, aby ukončila vetu.

Draco sa uškrnul a povedal. „Páči sa mi, keď sa mi hovorí ´miláčik´, dobre, ďalšia otázka, ako dlho pracuješ v tom múzeu?"

„Od promócie na univerzite, a ja to milujem!" vykríkla.

„Prejav nežnosti, prosím," riekol, zatvoril oči a kývol na ňu rukou, aby bolo po jeho.

„Ale to by bolo deväť slov," ohrnula pery a odpila si ďalšie víno.

„Pravidlá by sa nemali porušovať," uškrnul sa.

Tentoraz skutočne vyprskla trochu vína, tak silno sa smiala. „Čože! To vravíš ty, ktorý si pravdepodobne minimálne dvakrát porušil každé pravidlo známe človeku. Prosím."

„Čím si tvoj bývalý snúbenec zarábal na živobytie?" spýtal sa ďalšie, pretože otázka živobytia sa zdala byť pre ňu taká dôležitá.

„Tiež pracuje v múzeu, čo v tieto dni spôsobuje dusnú situáciu. V skutočnosti sme obaja chceli miesto asistenta kurátora, ale ja som ho dostala pred ním a on sa z toho nikdy nepozbieral," riekla s istým smútkom.

„Už ste si určili termín svadby?" uvažoval Draco. „Vieš, čínsky porcelán, kvetinová výzdoba, to všetko?"

„Áno, rozišla som sa s ním dva dni pred svadbou," odvetila, kým sa pozerala na svoj prázdny tanier.

Teraz si cítil nepríjemne za to, že sa na to spýtal. „Prečo?" Zdal sa naozaj zaujatý.

„Povedala som ti, bol neverný. Zistila som to a rozišla som sa s ním, koniec príbehu," zamrmlala potichu.

„No a čo? Ľudia mávajú aférky po celý čas. Nie je to taká veľká vec. Ak niekoho miluješ, vyrovnáš sa s tým," poučoval, kým si odpíjal z vína. Pozrel sa znova na ňu a ona vyzerala nahnevaná. Pomyslel si, že možno jeho názor na túto vec by mal zostať jeho názorom.

„Podviedol si nejakú ženu, s ktorou si bol zapletený, Malfoy?" spýtala sa.

Ako by mal odpovedať? Mal pocit, že je zahnaný do kúta. Viac či menej jej povedal, že si myslí, že podvádzanie je v poriadku, ale ona si to podľa všetkého nemyslela. Predtým podvádzal, a pre neho to nebola veľká vec, ale možno to bolo kvôli tomu, že nikdy nebol zamilovaný a ona bola. Skôr než dokázal vymyslieť odpoveď, ona povedala. „Nemusíš mi odpovedať piatimi slovami, postačí áno alebo nie."

„Áno, podvádzal som. Ale nechcem, aby si si myslela, že si myslím, že je v poriadku niečo také robiť. Nikdy som nebol zamilovaný, a keď je človek zamilovaný, nemal by podvádzať." ´Tak, to by ju malo udobriť,´ pomyslel si.

„Práve si pred piatimi minútami povedal, že ak niekoho miluješ, mal by si mu odpustiť a že podvádzanie nie je veľká vec," pripomenula mu. Vstala zo stoličky. Ona odchádzala?

„Musím ísť na toaletu. Nechcem sa o tomto viacej baviť, a naozaj sa nestarám, čo si o tejto téme myslíš ty." Kráčala nadol po kovovom schodisku a vošla znova do vnútra reštaurácie.

Odhodil servítku. Do pekla s ňou. Hermiona ho ani nenechala vysvetliť to. Pravda bola, že si naozaj nemyslel, že podvádzanie je taký problém, ale to bolo kvôli tomu, že nikdy nebol zamilovaný. To neznamenalo, že by podviedol nejakú ženu, keby ju miloval. Hodil na stôl veľkú sumu peňazí, zišiel po schodoch a von z dverí, aby ju našiel. To málo, čo vedel, bolo, že naozaj šla na záchod. Keď vyšla znova nahor, a zistila, že je preč, bola nahnevaná, mysliac si, že ho urazila. Zišla dole schodmi a von z dverí, ale bol preč.

Kráčala po tej kľukatej cestičke a k jej úžasu bola na druhej strane ulice pred Diecéznym múzeom. Rozhodla sa pozrieť. Vystúpila kamennými schodmi a vošla do veľkých drevených dvojkrídlových dverí. Pozrela sa raz na tú veľkú halu a už bola v úžase. Začala kráčať po vykladanej podlahe a zašla do prvej veľkej sály napravo od vstupnej haly. Zbadala povedome vyzerajúceho muža hľadieť uprene na nejakú maľbu.

Prešla zozadu k nemu a objala ho okolo pása. Prekvapilo ho to. Rýchlo sa otočil, presne tak ako to ona urobila predtým v jeho náručí, a zistil, že to je ona.

Postavila sa vedľa neho a povedala: „To je môj najobľúbenejší obraz zo všetkých Artemisových obrazov. Je to portrét jeho dcéry Isabelly, a ona vyzerá taká smutná a opustená. Milujem tú hru svetla a tieňov a to množstvo farieb a odtiene modrej, ktoré na ten obraz použil. Nejako sa mu dokonca podarilo, aby modrá vyzerala ako svetlo, pozri, priamo tu," a ukázala na stoličku, kde to dievča na obraze sedelo. Objal ju rukou okolo pliec.

„Myslel som, že si ma opustila," vyhlásil, „tak som ťa šiel pohľadať a napadlo ma, že toto bude dobré miesto, kde začať."

„Šla som na toaletu, povedala som ti to. Myslela som, že si ma opustil," riekla, keď k nemu vzhliadla.

„Nie som si istý, či ťa niekedy opustím," priznal. „Je mi ľúto celá tá vec s podvádzaním. Nemal som povedať ten kúsok o tom, že ak niekoho miluješ, odpustíš mu. Viem, že si svojho snúbenca milovala a viem, že ti muselo ublížiť, keď ti bol neverný. Vravel som ti pravdu, keď som povedal, že som nikdy nebol zamilovaný. Som si istý, že keď si zamilovaný, podvádzanie je stokrát horšie."

„Vďaka za to potvrdenie," riekla a zrazu ho objala. Jeho telo bolo také vrelé vedľa jej. Objal ju rukami a silne držal. Oprel si bradu o temeno jej hlavy. Otočila hlavu, takže teraz spočívala v ohybe jeho krku. Zdvihla pery a pobozkala ho na krku, nežne. Zdvihla ruky, aby ich oprela o predok jeho košele.

Dokázal by takto zostať naveky. Bolo to také správne, také vrelé a také nádherné. Prečo to nikdy predtým takto necítil? Pozrela sa na neho a povedala: „Penny za tvoje myšlienky?"

„Čo to znamená?" spýtal sa.

„To znamená, že chcem vedieť, o čom premýšľaš," odvetila a zadržala dych.

„Naozaj to chceš vedieť?"

„Prosím," odpovedala s obavami.

„Nič v tomto múzeu, tomto meste, tomto svete sa nedá porovnať s krásou, ktoré práve vidím vo svojom náručí," povedal, pomaly a skoro poeticky.

Znova sa zhlboka nadýchla. Sklonil hlavu a zajal jej pery so svojimi. Pritlačil ich pevne a plne na jej. Jej ruky prešli z jeho hrude na jeho zátylok, aby ho udržali na mieste. Jeho pravá ruka prešla na hornú časť jej chrbta, medzi jej lopatky, kým jeho druhá ruka zostala okolo jej pása. Pritlačil jej telo silne voči jeho. Mohol cítiť mäkkosť jej tela, jej prsia pritlačené pevne na jeho hruď. Bol naplnený túžbou.

Oddelili sa a on povedal: „Mali by sme pokračovať v obhliadke, nemyslíš?"

Zdala sa zmätená. „Tu je nejaká obhliadka? V tejto chvíli si neuvedomujem nič iné okrem teba, mňa a tohto okamihu v čase."

Usmial sa a rýchlo ju pobozkal. „Nuž, tá výprava práve vošla do miestnosti, takže si myslím, že o nás vedia." Otočila sa v jeho náručí a zbadala celú skupinu z hotela, vrátane jej mamy, hľadieť na nich a usmievať sa.

Pani Jablončíková povedala svojmu manželovi: „Vidíš drahý, povedala som ti, že sú zamilovaní. Dlhuješ mi desať galeónov."


	9. 9: Mohol by som tancovať celú noc

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/9/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

**Kapitola 9 **

**Mohol by som tancovať celú noc**

Zvyšok popoludnia strávili v spoločnosti ostatných. Draco a Hermiona s nimi prehliadku dokončili a po celý ten čas sa držali za ruky. Dokonca od nej ukradol ďalší prostý božtek. Keby jej mohol ukradnúť srdce, ukradol by. Miloval, aká bola nadšená a rozradostnená nad všetkými tými rôznymi maľbami a sochami a dokonca aj nad moderným umením, ktoré Draco považoval za hrozné.

Našťastie pre ňu, „gobelíny z 15. storočia" si nechali na koniec prehliadky, takže bola spokojná. Bola skutočne, naprosto a absolútne šťastná. Videla tie gobelíny, mala rada Draca Malfoy a zdalo sa, že ona sa mu páči tiež. Nebola jednoducho šťastná malá čarodejnica?

Skupina čakala na autobus, kým ich pred múzeom vyzdvihne. Prišla k nej jej matka a usmiala sa. „Čo je, mami?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď jej opätovala úsmev.

„Draco je zaujímavý mladý muž, nemyslíš?" vyhýbavo sa vyzvedala jej matka.

„Áno, matka, zrejme si to myslím," odvetila Hermiona, keď štuchla matku do pleca a zasmiala sa.

„Idete vy dvaja dnes do opery?"

Draco sa postavil za obe dámy a riekol: „Napadlo mi, že by sme šli tancovať. Vážne nemám rád operu." Prešiel za Hermionu a objal ju okolo pása ako verejný prejav náklonnosti. Nie tak verejný ako tie bozky predtým, ale stále verejný. Pocítila povedomé brnenie v bruchu a pomyslela si, že sa asi jej prsty na nohách skrútili.

Hermiona, ktorá bola otočená tvárou k matke, si zahryzla do pery, aby skryla svoj úsmev a nadvihla na matku obočie, ako keby jej vravela ´pozri na nás´. „Tanec znie úchvatne," odvetila pani Grangerová, keď odišla od dvojice a prešla k autobusu, zdieľajúc dcérin obdiv k tomu mužovi.

Hermiona sa v jeho náručí otočila a povedala: „Tanec?"

„Prečo nie, nohy máš," zasmial sa, „a počul som, že máš rada topánky."

„Som hrozný tanečník. Nemám žiaden šarm či ladnosť pohybu," oznámila.

„To čo do pekla znamenalo?" spýtal sa so smiechom.

„To povedal mojím rodičom môj učiteľ baletu, keď som mala osem," odvetila s úsmevom. „Naozaj nechcem ísť tancovať."

„Potom opera?"

„Nebesá, nie," a navrhla, „možno by sme sa mohli navečerať hore v izbe alebo niečo také prosté." Vedel, že bola bystrá. Ten nápad sa mu páčil. „Mali by sme ísť, inak nám znova ujde autobus," zavtipkovala Hermiona.

„Prvé zmeškanie autobusu pre nás dopadlo dosť dobre," dumal.

„Pravda, ale vážne sa chcem vrátiť do hotela. Potrebujem sa umyť, a potom chcem ísť nákupy, kúpiť si niečo pekné, čo si dnes večer oblečiem," priznala.

„Kúpiš si nové topánky?" žartoval.

„Mohla by som," odtiahla sa od neho a nastúpila do autobusu. Nastúpil hneď za ňou.

Sadla si na prázdne sedadlo na konci a on sa posadil vedľa nej. Sedeli tam, nepovedali ani slova. Otočila sa, pozrela sa na neho a usmiala sa. Otočil sa, pozrel sa na ňu a usmial sa.

Otočili sa, pozreli na seba súčasne a zasmiali sa. Nakoniec Hermiona povedala: „Toto je surrealistické. Ty a ja? Čo to je, Malfoy?"

„Príjemné rozptýlenie?" navrhol.

Zamračila sa. Bola pre neho rozptýlením. „Toto je pre teba len pekné malé prázdninové povyrazenie?" spýtala sa, vo všetkej vážnosti, znelo to skôr ako vyhlásenie než otázka.

On by to celkom takto nepovedal. „Nie, pretože v skutočnosti nie som na prázdninách, nemyslím, že by som to takto klasifikoval," odvetil.

Otočila hlavu a po zvyšok cesty do hotela pozerala von z okna.

Keď boli späť pri hoteli, Hermiona sa postavila a pokúsila sa vyjsť z autobusu, ale bola v pasci. Draco sa ešte musel postaviť. Pozrela sa na neho a povedala: „Prepáč, ale nemôžem odísť, pokiaľ neodídeš ty."

Pozrel sa na ňu, postavil a riekol: „Si na mňa nahnevaná?"

„Nie naozaj, nie, prečo?" klamala.

„Nie som idiot, na rozdiel od všeobecnej mienky."

„No tak; vypadnime z autobusu, skôr než tu zostaneme," prosila.

„Prečo si nahnevaná?"

„Pretože si myslíš, že toto je len prázdninový románik," tentoraz odpovedala po pravde.

„To som povedal?" spýtal sa zmätený.

Pretlačila sa popri ňom a vyšla z autobusu. Nasledoval ju. Dobehol ju skôr, než vošla do hotela. „Ako by si toto nazvala? Boli sme spolu uplynulých pár dní, zasmiali sme sa, užívali si spoločnosť toho druhého, podelili sa o pár bozkov. Nestačí to?" vyhlásil. „Chcem povedať, myslel som si, že niekto, kto bol zasnúbený toľkokrát ako ty, spozná vzťah, keď naň dôjde."

Premohol ju nesmierny smútok a pripadala si trochu trápne. Mal pravdu. Toto nebolo nič. Po tomto týždni asi jeden druhého ani neuvidia. Riekla: „Choď hore do izby. Uvidíme sa neskôr. Podľa všetkého si potrebujem kúpiť nové topánky." Odišla so zamávaním a falošným úsmevom, keď kráčala po ulici. Zabočila za roh, ale on bol stále vonku a sledoval ju. Keď bola z jeho dohľadu, rozbehla sa. Bežala cez ulicu, po ďalšej uličke, posadila sa na lavičku vedľa nádvoria malého starého kostola a mala na krajíčku plač, ale nerozplakala sa. Bolo by smiešne prelievať slzy nad vzťahom, ktorý sa nikdy neudial.

Rozhodol sa ísť za ňou. Práve zabočil za roh, keď ju zbadal prejsť cez cestu a vojsť na to nádvorie kostolíka. Sedela na lavičke, chrbtom k nemu. Vyzerala smutná. Zase povedal toľko nesprávnych vecí. Musel tú situáciu napraviť. Premiestnil sa späť do hotela, bolo mu jedno, či ho nejakí muklovia uvidia. Mal toho veľa na práci.

Hermiona sa rozhodla, že ´oslava ľútosti´ skončila, takže sa postavila a vrátila sa do toho obchodíka, kde predtým kúpila šatku a sandále. Kúpila si veľmi pekné zelené šaty a jedny nové topánky. Kúpila si náramok a vrátila sa do hotela. Naozaj sa nechcela pripraviť vo svojej izbe, pretože tam asi bol on. Šla do izby Marilyn a spýtala sa jej, či sa tu môže prezliecť. Marilyn s bratom sa dnes večer nechystali ísť do opery.

Dala si sprchu a potom sa prezliekla do svojich nových šiat. Nechala si vlasy dlhé a rozpustené a obzrela si svoj odraz v zrkadle. „Nie také zlé, stará dievka."

Pohla sa po chodbe práve v čas, aby si všimla svoju matku zavesenú o rameno profesora Kuminského. Smiali sa. Hermiona si pomyslela, že spolu vyzerajú sladko. Zrazu dostala nápad. Rozbehla sa k mame a povedala: „Smiem si ju na chvíľu požičať, profesor?" Prikývol. Jej matka s ňou podišla ďalej po chodbe.

„Vyzeráš nádherne, srdiečko," riekla jej mama.

„Ty tiež," odplatila sa Hermiona. „Mami, ide profesor Kuminský na tú okružnú plavbu na konci týždňa?"

„Nuž, áno, miláčik, myslím, že väčšina hostí z hotela si rezervovala ten istý zájazd ako my, takže všetci na tú plavbu idú po jednom týždni tu v Taliansku. Prečo?" spýtala sa pani Grangerová.

„Myslela som, že sa tej plavby vzdám," uviedla, keď ju prerušila jej matka.

„Ale, Hermiona, potrebuješ tieto prázdniny presne tak veľmi ako ja."

„Pravda, ale myslím, že by som ťa trochu obmedzovala, ak chápeš, čo tým chcem povedať. A myslím, že by som asi rada išla do tvojho nového domu a všetko tam pre teba pripravila," odvetila.

„To nie sú prázdniny," dohadovala sa pani Grangerová.

„Pre mňa budú. Budem mať pekný týždeň nerušenej samoty, plus urobím niečo pekné pre svoju matku, ktorú ľúbim tak ako nikoho."

Hermiona ju objímala, keď toto vravela. Naozaj chcela, aby bola jej matka šťastná a pomyslela si, že sa možno niečo pekné rozvíja medzi ňou a profesorom. Tiež naozaj na tú plavbu nechcela ísť, hlavne preto, že nešiel Draco. Jej matka si prenajala malý domček na obrovskom veľkostatku, o čom povedala Hermione dnes ráno a naozaj by ho rada pre mamu pripravila, aby tam mohla po svojej dovolenke bývať.

„Ak si si istá, potom myslím, že je to skvelý plán," odvetila jej mama a znova objala svoju dcéru. „Naozaj by som mala ísť. Nechcem prísť neskoro na operu a myslím, že by si mala zamieriť do našej izby. Draco usilovne pracoval na vašej večeri."

Hermiona zamávala svojej matke a profesorovi Kuminskému na rozlúčku a kráčala k ich apartmánu. Mala by zaklopať na dvere? Veď napokon to bola jej izba, ale aj tak zaklopala.

Otvoril dvere. Vyzeral tak driečne. Mal na sebe béžové letné nohavice a bielu košeľu. Vlasy mu padali trochu do očí. Chytil ju za ruku a zaviedol do „ich" apartmánu. Pozrel sa na jej šaty a povedal: „Páni, vyzeráš absolútne úchvatne, Grangerka a vidím, že máš nové topánky, pekný pokus."

Riekla, „snažila som sa," a vošla ďalej do izby, len aby zrazu zastala, keď zbadala obraz Mila Artemisa z jeho vily opretý o stenu.

„Malfoy, čo tu robí ten obraz? Berieš ho so sebou späť do Londýna?"

„Nie, ty ho berieš," riekol, vyšiel na balkón, kde bol stôl prestretý vínom a jedlom.

Nenasledovala ho, takže bol prinútený vrátiť sa do izby. „Nie si hladná?" spýtal sa.

„Nemôžeš mi dať ten obraz!" vykríkla.

„Mám iný názor. Môžem, dám a už som ti ten obraz dal," riekol jej, prešiel k nej, chytil ju za ruku a vyviedol von na balkón. Celú cestu bola otočená k tomu obrazu. Keď bola vonku, pokúsila sa natiahnuť krk, aby ešte raz nazrela dnu na ten obraz, ale on použil prútik, zatvoril balkónové dvere a zhasol svetlá v izbe.

„Atmosféra," vyhlásil, keď sa na neho čudne pozrela.

„Fajn, venujem ti moju nehynúcu pozornosť," odvetila, „ale vážne, nemyslím, že môžem prijať nejaký obraz, čo má takú cenu. Takže, ak chceš, aby sme ho na chvíľu vystavili v múzeu, myslím, že to bude báječný plán."

„Je mi jedno, čo s ním urobíš, pretože už patrí tebe," nedal sa, kým jej nalieval víno.

Začali jesť, „prosím povedz mi, prečo si bola predtým na mňa taká naštvaná."

„Je to hlúpe," riekla, „a ja nechcem zničiť náš večer. Odchádzaš o pár dní, takže musíme využiť čo najviac spoločného času, pretože sa možno dlhý čas znova neuvidíme."

„Ach, takže takto to je?" spýtal sa, keď si odhryzol.

„To je to, čo mi došlo z tvojho vyhlásenia," začala.

Naozaj odhodil vidličku a povedal: „Vážne neviem, čo som kedy povedal! Povedz mi to, osviež moju pamäť." Naozaj bol zmätený.

Hermiona sa pozerala do taniera. „Nič. Len si povedal, že toto bolo pekné rozptýlenie a ja úprimne súhlasím. Je to pekné malé rozptýlenie." Hermiona vzhliadla k nemu a on na ňu hľadel tak uprene, že jej bolo horúco a zmätene. Pozrela sa znova na svoje jedlo, hrala sa s vidličkou, ale v skutočnosti nejedla.

„Grangerka, nemyslel som to tak, ako to vyznelo. Ja som len občas prostoreký. Myslím, že toto je pekné rozptýlenie od môjho každodenného života, a prosím poskytni mi trochu bežnej zdvorilosti a pozeraj sa na mňa, keď ti toto hovorím," riekol, keď hodil servítku do svojho taniera. Pozrela sa na neho. „To neznamená, že sa s tebou nechcem vídavať po tom, čo sa vrátime do Londýna. Keď tvoja plavba skončí, mám v pláne sa s tebou spojiť, ak to bude prijateľné."

„Myslím, že to prijateľné je, ale ja už na tú plavbu nejdem. Mama mi dnes ráno povedala, že si konečne prenajala domček, ktorý je na obrovskom veľkostatku, hneď za mestom," objasnila, „takže ma napadlo, že strávim ten druhý týždeň svojej dovolenky tam, dám ho do poriadku, presťahujem ju, zamestnám svoju mágiu, tak povediac." Usmiala sa.

Tiež sa usmial. Vedel niečo, čo ona očividne nie, ale nemyslel si, že jej to teraz povie. Nechá ju zistiť toto tajomstvo vlastnými silami, keď pôjde „zamestnať svoju mágiu´ na matkinom novom dome.

Postavil sa a prešiel k nej. Vzhliadla k nemu. „Chcela by si si zatancovať, Grangerka?"

„Ty si táraj, nie je tu žiadna hudba," riekla zmätená.

„Hudba je vždy, len musíš počúvať." Chytil ju za ruku. Potiahol ju pravou rukou za jej ľavú a jeho ľavá ju pevne objala okolo pása. Začal ju húpať sem a tam. „Počuješ vietor, Grangerka? Hrá melódiu, na ktorú môžeme tancovať." Odtiahol ju od stola.

„Počula som, že zvuk prechádzajúcich áut hrá pieseň, na ktorú tiež môžeme tancovať," odvetila. Stále ju húpal sem a tam, keď si ju pritiahol bližšie k sebe.

„Počuješ tú sovu v diaľke? Spieva nám pieseň." Pritiahol si ju ešte bližšie, položil si jej ľavú ruku, ktorú mal stále zovretú pevne vo svojej pravej, na svoju hruď. Bola teraz tak blízko, že si oprela hlavu o jeho hruď.

„Počujem tlkot tvojho srdca. Hrá rytmus, na ktorého počúvanie by som si určite mohla zvyknúť," vravela, nepozerala pritom na neho. Pustil jej ruku a objal ju pevne oboma rukami. Posunula ruky z jeho pliec na jeho hruď. Prestala sa pohybovať, a rovnako aj on. Bála sa na neho pozrieť. Nie preto, že by sa bála, čo v jeho očiach uvidí, ale pretože sa bála, že on uvidí to, čo ona mala vo svojich. Nikdy sa s nikým takto necítila, nie takto rýchlo a nie takto intenzívne.

Odtiahla sa od neho. „Prepáč mi, musím na sekundu odísť," a vošla do izby. Prešla do svojej spálne, zatvorila dvere a posadila sa na posteľ, aby premýšľala.

Stál tam, vonku na balkóne, pripadal si ako blázon, že tam stojí takto sám. Myslel si, že si celkom pekne zatancovali. Do pekla, mohol by s ňou tancovať celú noc. Vošiel do apartmánu, prešiel k jej dverám a chcel zaklopať, keď sa otvorili.

„Malfoy! Vystrašil si ma," povedala, dvere držala otvorené.

„Tak si povedala predtým," ostro odvetil. Potom, nevedel, čo ho to popadlo, ale zdvihol ruku a dvere roztvoril ešte viac. Urobil krok dopredu a ona o jeden cúvla. Pripadal jej ako dravec. Chytil ju za obe zápästia a pritiahol jej telo k svojmu. Pobozkal ju dôrazne a prudko na pery, len na pár sekúnd. Pustil ju, a otočil sa k odchodu, respektíve ona tak predpokladala.

Namiesto toho zatreskol dvere a urobil dva rýchle kroky, aby sa znova dostal k nej, chytil ju za pás a pobozkal ešte raz, tentoraz dokonca násilnejšie. Trochu zjemnil svoj bozk, keď cítil, ako sa jej ruky ovinuli okolo jeho krku. Prestal ju bozkávať, pustil ju, otvoril dvere, chytil ju za ruku a bez slova ju zaviedol na gauč. Obaja sa posadili.

„Ujasnime si jednu vec. Nehľadal som vážny vzťah. Nestarám sa, či sa ožením alebo také podobné hlúposti. Môj obchod sa uzavrel v ten prvý večer, a predĺžil som pobyt len, aby som bol s tebou, ale nie som si istý prečo. Toto je pre mňa tiež podivné, Hermiona. Viem, že si myslíš, že toto všetko je príliš veľa, príliš skoro a na rovinu, ja si to myslím tiež."

Pokúsila sa ho prerušiť, ale on jej v skutočnosti priložil ruku na ústa. „Zvykli sme jeden druhého nenávidieť. Pochádzame z rozdielnych svetov a rozličnej výchovy. Ty si ako slnko a ja som ako mesiac, ale vieš čo, koho to zaujíma? Mňa nie. Chcem zistiť, kam toto povedie. Toto nie je pekné rozptýlenie. Klamal som o tom. Mala by si už vedieť, koľko klamem. Teraz smieš hovoriť."

„Smiem hovoriť?" dumala, skoro posmešne. „Ďakujem ti, Malfoy. Teraz ty počúvaj. Bola som trikrát zasnúbená, čoho si si iste vedomý. To posledné skončilo len pred šiestimi týždňami. Prišla som sem kvôli mojej mame, nie aby som našla romantiku. Bolo mi jednu, či ešte niekedy nejaký romantický vzťah nájdem. A určite som ho nehľadala s tebou, ale veci sa dejú z nejakého dôvodu. Ani pre mňa toto nie je len prázdninový flirt. Musím ti povedať pravdu, nikdy predtým som sa takto necítila." Dokončila svoju malú reč, a pozrela sa na jeho ruku, ktorá zrazu držala jej ruku.

Načiahol sa druhou rukou a položil jej ju na tvár, pomaly stiahol až na krk. Predklonil sa a pobozkal na ústa, potom na čeľusť, potom na krk. Jeho ruka cestovala nadol k jej hrudi, zostala nad prsníkmi, na jej holej pokožke. Bál sa riskovať ďalej. Zaklonila sa na gauči a on sa predklonil a pritlačil sa na ňu svojou hruďou. Jeho pery znova našli jej, a pobozkal ich a otvoril ich, aby ju pobozkal hlbšie. Posunul sa tak, že sa opieral o opierky gauča a svojimi rukami na jej chrbte si ju pritlačil k sebe. Chcel sa s ňou v tejto chvíli pomilovať. Vedel, že by nemal, ale bolo to, čo chcel. Znova sa posunul, takže sa opieral o celý gauč a ona teraz ležala cez jeho telo. Bozkávala ho s jedným zámerom. Čo to bolo za zámer, nevedel, ale páčilo sa mu to. Presunula sa nabok, takže už viacej nebola na ňom. To sa mu nepáčilo. Aspoň že jej pery zostali na jeho. Položila jednu svoju nohu ľahko medzi jeho. Tak toto sa mu vážne páčilo.

Hermiona sa konečne odtiahla, ťažko dýchajúc. Povedala: „Čo je? Myslel si si, že s tebou budem mať sex tu na gauči s možnosťou, že každú chvíľu vojde do izby moja mama?"

„Človek dúfať môže," s úsmevom odvetil a pokúsil sa posadiť. Posadila sa skôr než on a napravila si sukňu.

Postavila sa. „Veľmi dobre bozkávaš, Malfoy. Blbé, že som to nevedela vtedy v škole. Možno by som ti dala druhú šancu, keby som to vedela."

Upravila si vlasy, keď sa po nej načiahol. Ušla spod jeho pazúrov a on schmatol látku jej šiat. „Musíš byť rýchlejší, keď ma chceš chytiť, Malfoy."

Otočila sa, aby vyšla na balkón a on vstal tak rýchlo, že ju schmatol zozadu, ani nevedela, že tam je, až kým necítila jeho ruky okolo svojej hrude.

Zašepkal jej do ucha. „Je to pre teba dostatočne rýchlo? Vieš čo, Grangerka, myslím, že ťa nechcem pustiť. Čo na to povieš?"

„Poviem, že nie vždy dostaneš to, čo chceš," odvetila, trochu zaklonila hlavu, aby sa na neho pozrela.

„Dostanem. Ja vždy dostanem to, čo chcem, len počkaj a uvidíš," a pustil ju. Presunul sa znova von, hneď za ňou a opäť sa posadili.

„Nenávidím, že ti to musím povedať, ale už nemôžem zostať až do štvrtka. Volal mi môj právnik a musím sa vrátiť do Londýna."

„Ach," bolo všetko, čo dokázala vymyslieť povedať. Odpila si ďalšie víno, aby zaplnila prázdnotu v rozhovore, ktorá nasledovala.

„Takže, to, čo ti navrhujem, je, že len čo sa vrátiš zo svojho ozdobovacieho malého výletu do nového domu tvojej mamy, ty a ja by sme mohli ísť na poriadne rande, niečo pekné a romantické," navrhol.

„Toto je pekné a romantické," odporovala.

„Tiež pravda, ale myslím, že zvládnem dokonca lepšie, ak dostanem šancu. Čo povieš, Grangerka?"

„Vieš, že si ma znova nazval Hermiona, predtým, na gauči," oprela si bradu o ruky.

„A toto je dôležité, lebo?" podpichoval.

„Len postreh, takže čo si sa ma to pýtal? „ Hermiona naklonila hlavu nabok a sladko sa usmiala.

Vzdychol si. „Celkom som zabudol. Niečo o tom, že ma nútiš zabúdať slová len čo opustia moje ústa." Nalial si ďalšie víno.

„Spomínam si," odvetila. „Pýtal si sa ma, čo si myslím, o poriadnom romantickom rande."

„Vážne? Aká je tvoja odpoveď?" Chytil ju za jednu ruku a hladil ju palcom.

„Myslím, že by to mohlo byť skvelá dohoda," odpovedala, položila svoju voľnú ruku na tú ruku, ktorá bola na jej a voľne ju držala.

„Ty si číslo, Grangerka," žartoval. Postavil sa, prešiel k nej a povedal. „Nevrátime sa na ten gauč a nepomuchľujeme sa ešte trochu?" Chytil ju za ruku. Prikývla a bežala do izby, on za ňou. Obaja zastali, keď zbadali Hermioninu mamu a profesora Kuminského ukradnúť im ich nápad. Hermiona vykríkla a vybehla späť na terasu, Draco hneď za ňou.

Prehla sa v páse od smiechu. „Tak to bolo nečakané!"

Chytil ju za plecia, aby ju postavil, ale smial sa tiež. „Tvoja mama je pobehlica. Teraz chápem, po kom to máš," riekol s úškrnom. Udrela ho do ruky.

„Čuš," vyšplechla, a nakukla cez sklo na dverách. „Ani si nemyslím, že vedia, že sme vošli dnu. Ešte sa nenadýchli." Oprel sa vedľa nej, jeho tvár tak blízko, že sa ich líca dotýkali.

„Hnusné," odvetil.

Znova ho udrela a potom ho objala. „Myslím, že sa len premiestnim do svojej izby. Uvidím ťa skôr, než zajtra odídeš?"

„Radšej by si mala," odsekol, pobozkal ju na líce práve, keď sa ´odpraskla´ preč. Radšej by ju mal prekliato skoro vidieť, inak sa asi samovoľne vznieti. Ešte raz nazrel dnu cez sklo a povedal: „Ó, nie je to také hnusné," a potom sa premiestnil do svojej vlastnej spálne.


	10. 10: Niet času rozlúčiť sa

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/10/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

**Kapitola 10**

**Niet času rozlúčiť sa**

Draco sa prebudil veľmi neskoro. Tak neskoro, že takmer nemal čas osprchovať sa a obliecť. Do jednej sa musel vrátiť do Anglicka a bolo po pol dvanástej. Dokonca ani včera v noci nezostali hore tak dlho, tak prečo pánabeka tak dlho spal?

Mal všetko pripravené k odchodu a odhadoval, že má asi dvadsať minút, aby sa stretol s Grangerovou skôr než odíde. Vybehol z apartmánu a bežal do haly. Nazrel do jedálne a potom prešiel k recepčnej a spýtal sa: „Videli ste dnes ráno slečnu Grangerovú?"

Mladá slečna za pultom povedala: „Viem, že jedna skupina šla na celodennú prehliadku nejakého starého kostola v druhom meste a potom pôjdu na exkurziu do továrne na olivový olej. Neviem, či je s nimi alebo nie."

„Sakra!" vyletelo Dracovi. Otočil sa k tej mladej žene: „Nepreklínam vás, samozrejme." Prečo ho nezobudila? Prečo sa nerozlúčila? Šiel si po svoju batožinu a požiadal tú mladú ženu za pultom, aby mu zavolala taxík. Postavil sa pred hotel a čakal.

V apartmáne sa Hermiona Grangerová práve prebúdzala. Bolo skoro poludnie! Vybehla zo svojej izby do jeho. Bol preč. Bežala do haly, stále v nočnej košeli a spýtala sa recepčnej, či už sa pán Malfoy odhlásil. Povedala jej, že sa práve minuli. Krucinál! Prečo ju nezobudil, aby sa s ňou rozlúčil? Bola taká naštvaná. Dúfala, že to nič neznamenalo. Šla späť do svojej izby, rozčúlená, že spala tak dlho.

Vyšla na balkón a naklonila sa cez zábradlie. Prezerala krajinu. Aspoň že ho o pár dní uvidí, alebo aspoň v to dúfala. Otočila sa k ľavej strane balkóna a pozrela na ulicu pod ním. Zbadala blonďavého muža nastupovať do taxíka! Zajačala: „MALFOY!", ale taxík sa už rozbehol. Predklonila sa ponad ten balkón a zajačala znova: „MALFOY!"

Draco práve nasadol do taxíka a bol by odprisahal, že začul zavolať svoje meno. Keď ho začul po druhý raz, povedal šoférovi, aby zašiel ku kraju. Vyliezol z taxíka a obzrel sa späť k hotelu.

Hermiona ho videla vyliezať z taxíka. Zavolala jeho meno po tretí raz, mávajúc rukami nad hlavou. „MALFOY!" jačala. Zamával spiatky. Otočil sa k šoférovi a povedal mu, aby na neho počkal. Bežal späť k hotelu. Ona bežala dole schodmi. Vbehol do dverí. Zoskočila posledné tri schody a skočila mu do náručia. Dôkladne ju pobozkal na pery a zatočil s ňou dokola ako dlho stratený milenec.

„Myslela som, že si odišiel bez rozlúčenia!" povedala, keď mu rukami chytila tvár. Znova ju pobozkal.

„Nemohol som ťa nájsť, aby som sa rozlúčil," vyhlásil.

„A moju izbu si skontroloval?" zasmiala sa, „pretože ja som bola stále v posteli."

„Ja som idiot," zasmial sa tiež a potom priložil ruky na jej líca a pomaly ju pobozkal. „Sľubuješ, že mi pošleš sovu, keď sa dostaneš do domu tvojej mamy?" spýtal sa.

„Samozrejme," odvetila.

Pobozkal jej ruku. „Musím ísť. Musím sa dostať o pol jednej k prenášadlu. Čoskoro sa uvidíme." Pohol sa von z dverí, ale ona sa znova rozbehla k nemu a zvrtla ho. Len na neho chvíľu hľadela. Pomyslel si, že vyzerá tak nádherne, len v nočnej hodvábnej košeli, bez make-upu a rozstrapatenými vlasmi. „Potrebuješ ešte niečo?"

Predklonila sa, pobozkala ho na líce, tuho ho objala a povedala: „Môžeš si myslieť, že som bláznivá a toto ťa možno totálne odstraší, ale budiž... myslím, že som sa do teba naozaj zamilovala. Nič mi nehovor. Len premýšľaj o tom, čo som povedala." Pohla sa späť ku schodom, ale on sa prihnal k nej.

Chytil ju za ruku a zvrtol ju. Držal jej ruky vo svojich a priložil si ich k ústam. Venoval im uponáhľaný bozk a skoro zakričal: „Milujem ťa, Grangerka!" a vybehol z dverí. Bežala za ním a sledovala, ako odchádza jeho taxík. Stiahol okienko a mával jej dovtedy, kým ju videl.

Vošla dnu a bežala celú cestu do svojej izby. Keď tam bola, zatočila sa a riekla: „Jupí! Miluje ma!"

**O šesť mesiacov neskôr**

Hermiona sa vôbec do toho domčeka nedostala. Hermiona nikdy nekontaktovala Draca Malfoya, keď sa dostala domov. Draco Malfoy nasledujúci pondelok šiel do toho domčeka a čakal, že tam bude. Myslel si, že bude prekvapená, keď zistí, že ten dom, ktorý si prenajala jej matka, vlastnil on a bol umiestnený na jeho víkendovom panstve.

Neskôr ju s kvetmi v ruke šiel navštíviť. Bol smutný, keď tam nebola. Poslal jej sovu a nedostal žiadnu odpoveď. Zistil si jej adresu a pokúsil sa ju navštíviť, ale povedali mu, že sa presťahovala. Šiel do múzea a porozprával sa s jej šéfom, tým kurátorom, pánom Doddsom. Od neho získal pár odpovedí.

Pán Dodds povedal Dracovi, že Hermiona dala výpoveď a presťahovala sa do malej dedinky južne od Londýna. Povedal mu, že keď sa vrátila z Talianska, zistila, že jej bývalý snúbenec mal vážnu nehodu. Hermiona opustila prácu, aby sa o neho postarala. Povedal, že o tom nevie nič viac.

Draco tomu nemohol uveriť. Prečo mu to nepovedala? Čo to znamenalo? Znamenalo to, že sa k nemu vrátila? Draco čakal ďalší týždeň a potom v tom domčeku navštívil Hermioninu mamu. Bola tými novinkami rozrušená rovnako ako Draco. Povedala, že nikdy nemala rada „Erika" a ten vplyv, ktorý mal na jej dcéru. Povedala, že počas posledných pár dní ich dovolenky jediné, o čom Hermiona rozprávala, bol Draco a tak ju rozrušilo, keď sa z tej plavby vrátila domov a zistila, že Hermiona dokonca ani do tej chalúpky neprišla, ale že dostala správu od Erika, v ktorej bolo, že mal nehodu a potrebuje ju.

Pani Grangerová povedala Dracovi, že Hermiona mala pocit, že je to jej povinnosť a že dlhuje Erikovi svoje priateľstvo. Draco povedal pani Grangerovej, aby mu dala vedieť, keď o nej bude počuť.

To bolo pred šiestimi mesiacmi a až doteraz nepočul ani o Grangerovej ani o jej matke. Bol týždeň pred Vianocami a Draco plánoval na svojom víkendom panstve veľký vianočný večierok. Pozval pani Grangerovú a ona mu poslala späť správu, že Hermiona je na návšteve a či môže prísť tiež. Napísala Dracovi, že len minulý mesiac Erik dôsledkom tej nehody zomrel. Napísala, že Hermiona príde, aby chvíľu zostala v jej chalúpke.

Poslal ďalší odkaz, kde stálo, že ak chce prísť, je vítaná tak urobiť.

Problém bol, že na ňu nemal ťažké srdce. Pohol sa ďalej, a zrejme aj ona. V skutočnosti bol zasnúbený a mal sa ženiť. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že sa to stane, ale stalo sa. Bola to čarodejnica menom Eleanor a bola vysoká, a blonďavá, a nádherná. Nemiloval ju, ale láska bola subjektívna vec. Mal ju dosť rád. Bola k nemu kompatibilná. Tvorili spolu dobre vyzerajúci pár. Bola vhodná, mala peniaze a mala dobrý pôvod. Suma sumárum, bol spokojný.

Hermiona sa tiež pohla ďalej. Nenávidela, že sa nikdy nepokúsila spojiť s Dracom. Cítila sa tak vinne. Erik ju kontaktoval hneď, ako sa vrátila z Talianska a povedal jej, že mal veľmi ťažkú nehodu a že ju potrebuje. Vedela, že nemal žiadnu rodinu, žena, s ktorou spával, keď bol zasnúbený s ňou, sa nedokázala postarať o invalida. Hermiona s ním zostala a starala sa o neho päť mesiacov a potom zomrel. Bolo to veľmi smutné. Nebolo to smutné preto, že by ho ešte milovala. Bolo to smutné preto, lebo to bol mladý muž, ktorému život skončil príliš skoro.

Medzi Hermioninou mamou a pánom Kuminským sa to časom stalo veľmi vážnym a plánovali, že sa na Nový rok vezmú. Chystala sa presťahovať do jeho domu v Londýne. Hermiona bola kvôli svojej matke šťastná, ale nejako stratená a opustená. Ukončila svoju vysnívanú prácu, vzdala sa svojho bytu a teraz odchádzala jej matka. Nemala dokonca ani miesto, kam sa uchýliť. Hermiona stále nemala potuchy, že jej matka si prenajala svoj domček od Malfoya. Matka jej povedala, že bude pokračovať v prenájme a tak tam Hermiona môže zostať, až kým nepríde na to, čo chce urobiť.

Začala si sťahovať veci do svojho nového domova, pretože jej matka sa už odsťahovala. Kráčala k vchodovým dverám, niesla niekoľko ťažkých krabíc a nebola schopná spoza nich vidieť. Mohla vidieť len na zem. Zrazu zbadala pár mužských topánok spojených s mužskými nohami. Zložila tie krabice a vzhliadla do tváre Draca Malfoya. Nemohla si pomôcť; vyskočila a hodila sa mu okolo krku. Zovrela ho v náručí a on ju jednou rukou objal.

„Draco, čo tu robíš?" vykríkla.

„Som tu, aby som sa stretol s mojím novým nájomníkom," povedal jej.

„Ty vlastníš ten veľký dom tamto?"

„Bohužiaľ áno," riekol s úsmevom.

„Moja mama mi to nikdy nepovedala. Páni, to je nečakané," odvetila, keď sa zohla, aby zdvihla svoje krabice.

„Prečo nepoužiješ mágiu, aby si sa nasťahovala, Grangerová?"

„Pretože som nevedela, že toto miesto vlastní nejaký čarodejník, Malfoy, takže som nevedela, že môžem." Použila prútik, aby tie krabice zdvihla. Nasledoval ju do toho malého štvorizbového domčeka.

„Toto miesto je skvelé, Malfoy. Ten priestor v podkroví je dokonalý pre moje knihy a pre mňa na maľovanie. Pokúšam sa byť teraz maliarom," povedala so slabým úsmevom.

„To je milé," odvetil, keď si všimol visieť nad krbom maľbu, ktorú jej venoval. Cítil sa nesvoj pri tomto nezáväznom rozhovore. Hlavne vďaka faktu, že keď ho pred pár minútami objala, uvedomil si, že k nej pociťuje stále to isté, ako cítil toto leto. To nebolo dobré, všakže?

Riekol: „Takže, bolo mi ľúto, keď som počul o Erikovi. Povedala mi to tvoja mama."

„Ach, áno, je to smutné. Nemal žiadnu rodinu, takže ja som bola všetko, čo mal," odpovedala.

„Vy dvaja ste sa znova zasnúbili?" spýtal sa, keď zložil krabice z gauča.

„Nie, ach nie. To nebolo nič také; len som sa o neho starala. Niekoho potreboval a ja som chcela byť jeho priateľom," poznamenala.

„To je dobré, nenávidel by som pomyslenie, že si bola zasnúbená štyri razy, to by bolo hlúpe," riekol a pokúsil sa usmiať.

„Tiež si myslím," súhlasila, presunula ďalšiu krabicu a posadila sa vedľa neho. „Mama mi povedala, že si zasnúbený. Nech ti to vyjde, Malfoy."

„Vďaka," riekol, vypustil vzduch, o ktorom ani nevedel, že zadržiava. „Musím vedieť jednu vec, Grangerka," povedal Malfoy, keď sa otočil, aby sa na ňu pozrel. „Prečo si sa so mnou nepokúsila spojiť a všetko mi vysvetliť?"

„Pretože si povedal, že ma miluješ," potichu odvetila.

„Čo do pekla to má s niečím spoločné? Myslel by som si, že je to skôr dôvod kontaktovať ma," nahnevane zareagoval.

„Viem, ale ja som nevedela, čo iné urobiť. Jednoducho som nemohla pokračovať v mojom vzťahu s tebou, keď som vedela, že možno budem viazaná postarať sa o neho neurčitý počet mesiacov. Bola to odo mňa chyba a je mi to ľúto, ale žiadna škoda sa nestala," odpovedala, keď sa postavila.

Postavil sa tak náhle, že ju to vydesilo. „ŽIADNA ŠKODA SA NESTALA?" zajačal. „Ako to do pekla môžeš povedať?" spýtal sa, schmatol ju za ruku a držal tak silno, že si pomyslela, že sa možno rozplače.

„Ubližuješ mi, Malfoy," riekla. Pustil jej ruku. Odpovedala: „To len tým, že si sa pohol ďalej, si zasnúbený, so ženou, o ktorej som počula, že je desaťkrát krajšia ako ja a musíš ju naozaj milovať, keď sa s ňou chceš oženiť, hlavne pretože si mi kedysi povedal, že ty sa nikdy neoženíš." Pohla sa, aby si natiahla kabát a povedala: „Musím ísť po zvyšok mojich krabíc. Asi dnes večer neprídem na tvoj večierok, ale viem, že tam bude mama a profesor Kuminský." Vyšla z dverí a všimla si, že začalo snežiť.

Bežal za ňou a zvrtol ju. Pritiahol si ju do tesného objatia svojich rúk a pozrel sa jej do očí. Hermiona ťažko dýchala a on rovnako. Riekol: „Nikto nie je pre mňa taký nádherný ako si ty, a ja ju nemilujem. Stále milujem teba, takže čo do pekla mám urobiť?" Priložil svoje pery zľahka na jej a hral sa s nimi. Potiahol za jej spodnú peru a potom pobozkal len jej vrchnú. Pokúsila sa prehĺbiť ten bozk, ale stiahol hlavu. „Nemala si sa vracať, Grangerová," povedal, než rázne narazil svojimi perami o jej. Pohol hlavou nabok a ona nasledovala. Znova sa odtiahol a začal ju bozkávať na krku.

Pozrel sa na ňu, kým bola stále pevne v jeho náručí a znova povedal: „Čo do pekla máme teraz urobiť, Grangerka?"

Položila ruky na jeho zátylok a povedala: „Nikto si nezaslúži, aby sa mu kvôli nám ublížilo, takže sa rozhodni, ale nemôžeš zostať zasnúbený s ňou a čakať, že ma budeš mať ako bokovku. To urobiť nemôžem."

Znova ju pobozkal, hlbšie, s jazykom a hmatom. Hermiona sa odtiahla, neschopná dýchať a jasne myslieť. „Radšej by si mala prísť dnes večer na môj večierok, Grangerová. Mám v úmysle tam ísť sólo a potrebujem, aby si mi robila spoločnosť, pretože dnes večer budem opäť slobodný muž." Pustil ju a kráčal po jej chodníku bez toho, aby sa obzrel. Hermiona zostala na chodníku, hľadela na neho, keď kráčal uličkou, všade vôkol nej padal sneh.


	11. 11: Veselé sviatky

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/11/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 11**

**Veselé sviatky**

Hermiona sa ponáhľala a priniesla do chalúpky všetky svoje krabice. Stále mala veľa práce, ale číslo jedna na jej zozname bolo pripraviť sa na Vianočný večierok. Áno, mala Vianočný večierok, na ktorý dnes večer šla a chcela vyzerať neobyčajne prekrásne. Nechala všetko rozbaľovanie na neskôr a šla sa osprchovať a obliecť. Po sprche začala prehľadávať krabice, aby našla niečo na oblečenie. Konečne objavila ten kus oblečenia, ktorý hľadala. Dala jej ho matka na minulé Vianoce a až doteraz nemala vhodnú príležitosť, na ktorú si ho obliecť. Bol to tmavozelený kašmírový sveter s hlbokým výstrihom, ktorý sa zväzoval okolo pása. Jediné, čo dokázala vymyslieť, aby sa k tomuto hodilo, bola čierna splývavá hodvábna sukňa. S čiernymi pančucháčmi a čiernymi topánkami sa rozhodla, že je pripravená ísť.

Zavolala mame skôr než odišla; aby zistila, či ju s profesorom môžu vyzdvihnúť, keď pôjdu do toho veľkého domu. Podľa všetkého už odišli. Hermiona by sa premiestnila, ale nebola si istá, či je to len čarodejnícky večierok alebo či sú prítomní aj muklovia, takže bude musieť ísť peši.

Obliekla si kabát, ale nechcela si dať na hlavu klobúk, pretože jej trvalo celú večnosť, než si dokonale upravila vlasy, takže odišla s nezakrytou hlavou. Už viacej nesnežilo, ale zem pokrývala tenká biela snehová prikrývka. Vonku bolo tma, ale mesiac sa odrážal v tom čerstvom, novom, krehkom snehu, takže cestu mala dostatočne osvetlenú. Pohla sa po dlhej príjazdovej ceste. Bola tak ďaleko, že ešte nedokázala vidieť ten dom.

Jej smerom prešlo niekoľko áut a každé zastalo, aby zistilo, či sa nechce zviezť. Potom, čo povedala piatemu človeku, ďakujem, ale nie, rozhodla sa dostať sa tam zozadu. Možno to bude kratšia cesta. Jej topánky neboli stvorené pre chôdzu v čerstvo napadanom snehu. Okamžite mala mokré nohy. Nakoniec sa dostala k tomu domu a povedať, že bola ohromená, by bolo podcenením. Ten dom bol nádherný. Bol to starý tudorovský dom, so štítmi a oknami z flintového skla a impozantnou úpravou krajiny. Zazvonila na predný zvonček a vpustená do obrovskej vstupnej haly. Človek, ktorý otvoril dvere, ju požiadal o kabát a ona mu ho podala.

(_PP:_ _lead glass windows - okná z flintového skla, flintové sklo - flintové sklo je draselnoolovnaté, má veľký lom svetla a farebnú disperziu._)

Ponevieralo sa tam množstvo ľudí, ale Hermiona nevidela svoju matku a čo je dôležitejšie, ani Draca. Čoskoro k nej prišla nádherná čarodejnica s dlhými blond vlasmi a povedala: "Vy musíte byť dcéra pani Grangerovej. Spoznávam rodinnú podobu. Volám sa Eleanor, som Dracova snúbenica," a natiahla k nej ruku. Hermiona bola otrasená a mala pocit, ako keby ju niekto kopol do hrude, ale veľmi dobre to skryla. Potriasla rukou tej ženy a povedala jej, že je milé sa s ňou stretnúť. Eleanor sa začala predstavovať ďalším neskoro prichodiacim, takže Hermiona využila svoju šancu nájsť Draca.

Myslela si, že povedal, že sa s ňou dnes večer rozíde. Možno by mala jednoducho odísť. Vzala si od sluhu pohár šampanského a prechádzala sa po prízemí toho domu. Nebol tam jediný človek, ktorého by poznala. Všetci boli oblečení formálne. Hermiona sa pozrela na svoj výzor a cítila sa hrozne jednoducho oblečená. Vzhliadla znova nahor a našla dobre vyzerajúceho mladého muža s tmavými vlasmi a žiarivými modrými očami, ako na ňu hľadí.

Prišiel k nej a povedal: "Nerobte si starosti s tým, že ste jednoducho oblečená. Myslím, že ste tu najkrajšia žena. Volám sa Pierce Huntington a vy ste?"

Hermiona chvíľu na toho muža hľadela, ale potom pokrútila hlavou a zdvihla ruku, aby chytila tú jeho. Povedala: "Prepáčte, zjavne som na chvíľu zabudla, kto som. Volám sa Hermiona Grangerová."

Muž sa zasmial. "Ste priateľka Eleanor?"

"Nie, chodila som do školy s Malfoyom a moja mama má v prenájme hosťovský dom v prednej časti statku," vysvetľovala.

"Áno, už som sa s ňou stretol. Je to veľmi príjemná žena. Dobre, že prvého ten domček opúšťa. Moja sestra mi sľúbila, že tam budem môcť na chvíľu zostať."

Hermiona bola zmätená. "Vaša sestra?"

"Áno, Eleanor, Dracova snúbenica," odpovedal Pierce.

Hermiona bola ohromená. Po prvé, ten muž mal dojem, že je Draco zasnúbený s jeho sestrou a a po druhé si myslel, že sa nasťahuje do _jej _domu."

"Ospravedlníte ma na chvíľu?" spýtala sa Hermiona. Pohla sa k nejakým dverám, nevediac kam vedú. Viedli do jedálne. Prešla cez ďalšie dvere, aby našla komôrku komorníka. Malé tmavé schodisko viedlo nahor z komorníkovej izby. Hermiona nevedela, čo ju prinútilo ísť nahor tými schodmi, ale urobila to. Len sa odtiaľto chcela dostať preč. Schodisko bolo skoro úplne tmavé. Jediné malé svetlo na stene u odpočívadla jej neposkytovalo skoro žiadne svetlo.

Keď bola bezpečne na prvom medziposchodí, pohla sa k ďalším dverám... len aby našla Malfoya sedieť na schodoch s hlavou v rukách. Urobila ďalšie dva kroky a sadla si vedľa neho. Zjavne vedel, že je to ona, pretože sa vôbec nepozrel nahor. "Skrývaš sa?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Áno," odpovedal, stále sa na ňu nepozrel.

"Predo mnou?" opýtala sa.

"Nie," odpovedal. Potom dodal: "Hoci ma napadlo, že ak si stretla Eleanor, už budeš asi preč."

"Chceš, aby som odišla?"

"Krucinál, nie," povedal, konečne sa na ňu pozrel.

"Rozišiel si sa s ňou dnes?" Hermiona mala pocit, že už odpoveď pozná, ale aj tak sa spýtala.

"Áno, rozišiel. Len chcela počkať až po sviatkoch, kým to všetkým povieme," riekol Draco. "Napokon, väčšina hostí dnes večer sú jej priatelia a rodina a chcela sa vyhnúť škandálu. Naozaj je to veľmi milé dievča. Nemyslím, že bola prekvapená tým, čo som jej oznámil."

"Čo si jej oznámil?" spýtala sa Hermiona. Dúfala, že jej nepovedal, že chce zrušiť zasnúbenie kvôli nej.

"Povedal som jej, že sa nemôžem oženiť s niekým, koho nemilujem. Cítila to rovnako, ale nevedela ako mi to povedať," priznal.

"Vieš, že jej brat má dojem, že sa sťahuje do môjho domu," riekla Hermiona s úsmevom.

"To bude príliš blízko, nemyslíš?" Draco opätoval úsmev, a potom, aby ju uistil, povedal: "Eleanor mu dá vedieť, že sa do tej chalúpky nemôže nasťahovať, nemaj obavy."

"Nuž, vlastne som znepokojená nebola," odvetila Hermiona, keď vstala. "Takže, si si istý, že Eleanor nevie, že si sa s ňou rozišiel kvôli mne?" spýtala sa, teraz znepokojená.

"Máš domýšľavé ego, Grangerka," zasmial sa. "Nie, pretože o tebe ani nevie. Povedal som jej, že to chcem ukončiť, pretože som chcel nasledovať jasnejšie vyhliadky. Tak či tak Eleanor povie každému, že sa ona rozišla so mnou, pretože si musí udržať povesť."

"Ja mám tiež svoju povesť, takže jednoducho nechcem, aby ma brali v zlom svetle, dobre?" riekla, keď sa pohla dole schodmi.

"Kam ideš, Grangerka?" spýtal sa Draco, konečne stál aj on a načahoval sa po jej ruke.

Bez odpovedania sa pozrela na jeho ruku, ktorá teraz pevne držala jej. Riekla: "Ty a Eleanor strávite sviatky spoločne?"

"Si tak priehľadná, Grangerka. Nie, odchádza dnes večer, aby sa pripojila k rodine v južnom Francúzsku. Vtedy im povie o nás," riekol, stále ju držal za ruku.

Pozrela sa ešte raz na jeho ruku, ktorá držala jej a povedala: "Ak dnes večer nemôžem mať potešenie z tvojej spoločnosti, potom by som mala odísť."

"Práve teraz nemáš potešenie z mojej spoločnosti?" spýtal sa, spravil jeden krok dole, takže bol len jeden schod nad ňou.

"Nie tak veľmi, ako by sa mi páčilo," povedala popravde. Zišiel dole na ten istý schod ako ona. Bolo to veľmi úzke schodisko, takže bol pritlačený na ňu. Samozrejme v skutočnosti nebolo také úzke. Urobil ešte jeden krok dole, takže bol jeden schod pod ňou. Nakoniec prehovoril. "Mohli by sme ísť niekam, byť sami, aby sme to dobehli; zmeškali sme šesť mesiacov, vieš?"

"Myslím, že by som mala ísť. Vieš, mal si mi povedať, že sa mám dnes večer obliecť formálne. Bojím sa, že som oblečená strašne jednoducho," sťažovala sa.

"Vyzeráš nádherne," riekol, urobil ďalší krok dole, takže teraz stál pod ňou dva schody, priamo pred ňou. Teraz boli rovnako vysokí.

"Áno, aj Pierce si to myslel," doberala si ho Hermiona. "Možno by som mu nakoniec mala dovoliť nasťahovať sa do tej chalúpky."

"To ani náhodou," povedal Draco a chytil ju rukou okolo pása, jeho voľná ruka na jej tvári. Zovrela zábradlie, aby sa podoprela. Cítila sa tak dobre v jeho náručí. Naozaj mu toto tak veľmi chýbalo, ten druh dôvernosti. Ako mu mohlo chýbať niečo, čo sotva vôbec mal?

Priložil pery na jej krk, tesne pod jej ušný lalôčik. Musela sa o neho oprieť kvôli opore, inak by sa asi skotúľala dole schodmi. Znova ju pobozkal na krku a potom povedal: "Si veľmi nádherná." Pobozkal ju na čeľusť. "Dnes večer si tu najkrajšie dievča." Pobozkal ju na líce. "Milujem túto farbu." Pobozkal ju len na spodnú peru. "Tá bola vždy moja obľúbená." Pobozkal hornú peru. "Kedysi som premýšľal, ako by si vyzerala v zelenej." Pobozkal ju znova na pery, tentoraz na obe a potom vtiahol jej spornú peru medzi svoje zuby a nežne potiahol. Vrátil svoje ústa pevne na jej, otvoril ich, takže ju mohol preskúmať dôvernejšie.

Ešte viac sa prehla voči jeho telu, pustila sa rukou zábradlia, aby sa s ňou pripojila k tej druhej v jeho vlasoch. Cítil jej teplé, mäkké telo pritlačené pevne voči jeho hrudi a chcel si ju vziať priamo tu na schodoch. Pocítila rásť svoje vzrušenie na spodku svojho brucha, cestovať nižšie a prechádzať jej krvnými riečiskom ako horúčka.

Trochu ju odtlačil, jeho ruky pevne okolo nej a vzdychol si. Otvorila oči a pozrela sa na neho v temnote schodiska. Hladil jej palcom ruku, kým druhá ruka prešla k predku jej zeleného svetra s hlbokým výstrihom. Obkreslil okraj svetra, po jej pokožke, svojím prstom, začal na jednom pleci, pokračoval po obline jedného z jej prsníkov, poklesol do jej výstrihu, vystúpal nahor po obline druhého prsníka, k druhému plecu.

"Naozaj vyzeráš v zelenej nádherne," povedal znova. Jeho oči sa leskli, toľko dokázala rozlíšiť dokonca aj v tme. Sklonil hlavu, položil obe ruky na jej chrbát a potom ju pobozkal na hrudi, nad výstrihom jej svetra. Pomyslela si, že sa jej podlomia kolená a pošlú ich oboch dole schodmi.

Pokrútila hlavou a on zdvihol svoju, aby sa na nej zasmial. Priložil ruku na jej čelo a povedal: "Si dosť rozpálená, Grangerka."

"Čudujem sa prečo?" dumala.

Znova sa zasmial a pohol sa, aby sa znova posadil. Stiahol ju dole, na schod nižšie. Roztiahol nohy a ona sa posadila medzi ne, s rukami zaháknutými ponad jeho nohy. Chytil jednu z jej dlaní a obkresľoval čiary na nej. "Máš úžasnú čiaru lásky. Myslím, že v skutočnosti hláskuje moje meno. Vidíš?" Obkreslil imaginárne písmenka po jej dlani. Nahlas povedal: "D,R,A,C,O a pozrime sa, áno, toto je M,A,L,F,O a čo je toto? Je to Y? Myslím, že áno." Chytil jej ruku a pobozkal ju na dlaň. Zľahka olízal vnútrajšok jej dlane a na to ona vzala jeho ruku.

"Poďme sa pozrieť, čo vraví tvoja ruka, Malfoy," a pozrela sa na jeho dlaň. Obkresľovala váhavým prstom po jeho ruke a vravela: "Vidím H, a E, a myslím, že R a toto jej možno písmeno M, ale je to je všetko, čo vidím. Tvoja ruka nie je dosť veľká, aby vyhláskovala moje meno, škoda, Malfoy."

Zdvihol druhú ruku a povedal: "Skontroluj túto, možno je na nej zvyšok tvojho mena."

Chytila jeho druhú ruku, kým tá prvá ju objala spredu, uzavierajúc jej plecia. Zahľadela sa na jeho druhú ruku a povedala: "Hláskuje to G, O, Y, L a E. Pánabeka, Malfoy! Gregory Goyle je tvoja jediná skutočná láska?" Zasmiala sa.

Pošteklil ju na rebrách a ona sa začala smiať, keď sa snažila dostať preč. Podarilo sa jej vykĺznuť z jeho objatia a vybehnúť na druhé schodište. Skončila pri dverách, u ktorých jej došlo, že musia viesť do podkrovia.

Nedostala sa k tým tmavým dreveným dverám skôr, než neprišiel za ňou, lapil jej telo, otočené chrbtom k nemu, obe ruky popri bokoch jej tela.

"Musíš zaplatiť za to, že si mi povedala, že milujem Goyla, Grangerka. To bolo strašne dávno a boli sme deti," žartoval. Pobozkal ju na krku a pravou rukou ju chytil okolo pása. Jeho ľavá ruka bola stále na dverách.

Otočila sa v jeho náručí a tiež sa zasmiala. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že vyzerá tak pekne ako vyzerala, keď sa smiala. Zatlačil silne do jej tela a povedal: "Poďme do podkrovia a znova sa zoznámme."

Otvoril dvere a ona skoro spadla na zem. Rýchlo ju zachytil a držal okolo pása. Vmanévroval jej telo do tmavého podkrovia. Použil prútik, aby zažal niekoľko lampášov, ktoré boli na stenách. Stále mal ruku okolo jej pása a viedol ju ku gauču.

Obaja sa posadili, tvárou v tvár. On mal ľavú nohu pod telom a ona mala ľavú nohu trochu proti jeho pravej nohe. "Čo ak tvoja snúbenica príde sem hore?"

"Po prvé, už viacej nie je moja snúbenica, takže ju tak prosím nevolaj, po druhé, nikdy sem hore nechodí, pokiaľ viem, pretože sa bojí pavúkov a tej špiny, tmy a zápachu a vážne musím pokračovať?

"Hmmm," odvetila Hermiona s náznakom sarkazmu. "Nie je vidiecky typ dievčaťa, há, Malfoy?"

"Nie, je skôr spálňový typ dievčaťa, Grangerka," vrátil.

Udrela ho do ruky a trochu sa od neho odtiahla. "Viac informácii než som potrebovala vedieť, pán Malfoy."

"Nebuď hanblivá, Grangerka. Som si istý, že ty si tiež dobrá v posteli," povedal.

Postavila sa. "To sa možno nikdy nedozvieš," a pohla sa ku dverám. Práve ich otvárala, keď prišiel spoza nej, zatreskol ich a pritlačil jej telo o dvere tým, že silno pritlačil svoje telo k jej.

"Nehovor to, čo nemyslíš vážne, Grangerka. Predpovedám, že ťa budem mať vo svojej posteli, alebo v tvojej, pred novým rokom," povedal povýšene s nadvihnutým jedným obočím.

Doširoka sa usmiala. "Buď máš o mne veľmi nízku mienku alebo máš veľmi vysokú o sebe."

"Obávam sa, že trochu z každého," riekol, priložil tvár bližšie k jej a stretol sa s jej úsmevom.

"Ak ma budeš stále urážať, stavím sa s tebou dokonca o peniaze, že sa nikdy nedostaneš k tomu, aby si sa so mnou vyspal," povedala, položila mu ruky na hruď, keď sa ho pokúšala odtlačiť.

"Prijímam tú stávku a namiesto vyrovnania stávky, zvyšujem na dvojnásobok alebo nič," povedal jej, s perami vybozkával cestičku po jej krku ku kľúčnej kosti.

Pokračovala v snažení odtlačiť ho od seba úplne a on sa zapotácal, skoro spadol. Zasmiala sa a povedala: "Nemyslím, že tú stávku beriem, pretože sa chcem s tebou vyspať asi tak veľmi, ako sa ty chceš vyspať so mnou." To vyhlásenie mu vyvolalo úsmev na tvári tak široký, že sa škeril ako opica. Ale jeho úsmev zbledol, keď sa po nej načiahol, pretože ona už otvorila dvere a začala bežať dole schodmi. Zavolala na neho. "Príď ma pozrieť, keď tvoja snúbenica odíde!" Zmizla mu z dohľadu a on treskol o zárubňu oboma rukami a potom treskol hlavou o tú istú stenu.

"Zabíjaš ma, naozaj, zabíjaš, Grangerka," povedal jej, hoci už nebola na dohľad.


	12. 12: Zimná krajina divov

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/12/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 12 **

**Zimná krajina divov**

Prešlo niekoľko dní a Hermiona Draca nevidela a ani o ňom nepočula. Stále vybaľovala, takže aspoň mala čo na práci. Jej mama strávi Vianoce s profesorom Kuminským a jeho deťmi a vnúčatami. Hermionu pozvali, ale odmietla. Jej otec ju tiež pozval stráviť Vianoce s ním a jeho novou ženou, ale tú ponuku tiež odmietla. Mama jej povedala, že jednoducho nemôže stráviť Vianoce sama, ale uistila ju, že bude v poriadku.

Predpokladala, že strávi Vianoce s Dracom, ale teraz začínala premýšľať, či to nebol len výplod jej fantázie. Vianoce boli za dva dni, a keďže o ňom nepočula, bola pripravená stráviť sviatky sama.

Trávila celý deň v malom podkroví, maľovala krajinku, keď sa ozvalo zaklopanie na dvere. Zbehla dole výsuvnými schodmi a dúfala, že je to Draco. Vyzrela von z malého okienka na dverách a zbadala ho stáť na jej prahu, s vianočným vencom v rukách.

Otvorila dvere. "Nemám záujem o kúpu vianočných vencov, pane, takže by ste mali odísť."

"Ale tieto vence nie sú len obyčajnými vencami." Draco, ktorý nadviazal na jej žart, pokračoval : "Sú čarovné."

Založila si ruky. "Nehovorte."

Nebol pripravený pokračovať, ale pokúsil sa. "Nuž, keď si dáte jeden na dvere, zaručia vám šťastné Vianoce."

"Koľko stoja?" opýtala sa.

"Bozk, len jeden jednoduchý božtek," vykladal.

Predklonila sa a pobozkala ho na líce. "Dostanem svoj venček?"

"Je mi ľúto, tento veniec je jeden z našich najnovších modelov, takže si vyžaduje väčší bozk než tento."

Zatvorila mu pred nosom dvere. Znova vykukla z okna a usmiala sa na neho. Zaklopal znova.

"Áno?" Otvorila dvere.

"Že ste to vy, dám vám tento čarovný veniec len za jeden bozk na pery."

Predklonila sa, s rukami na zárubni a pobozkala ho na pery. Keď sa jej pery dotkli jeho, pustil veniec a rukami ju objal okolo tela. Pustila sa dverí, položila mu ruky na líca a presunula mu ich na krk.

Keď sa oddelili, pozrela sa na ten úbohý veniec, ktorý ležal na prahu. "Dúfam, že nie je priveľmi poškodený, inak budem očakávať ďalší."

Znova ju pobozkal. "To by vyžadovalo viac než jeden bozk." Vykrútila sa z jeho náručia a zavesila veniec na klinec na dverách. Vošla do malej chalúpky a on ju nasledoval.

"Prečo som ťa minulý týždeň nevidela?" spýtala sa.

"Eleanor," bola jeho nejasná odpoveď.

Zazrela na neho a on sa usmial. Stále miloval tento jej pohľad. Prešiel si sadnúť na gauč a povedal: "Nakoniec nešla do Južného Francúzska. Stále v tom dome bola. Mala veľa práce s balením. Plánuje odísť dnes."

"Vážne?" spýtala sa a posadila sa do kresla pri gauči.

Poťapkal gauč vedľa seba. Pokrútila záporne hlavou. Vstal a vytiahol ju z kresla, posadil sa doň a stiahol si ju do lona.

"Takže, dievčatko, čo chceš na Vianoce?" spýtal sa.

"Ty si teraz Ježiško?" spýtala sa pobavená, keď mu položila ruku na líce.

"Prečo nie? Jeden deň v roku zvládnem pracovať," zasmial sa.

"Ty pracuješ dokonca tak veľa?" uškrnula sa.

"Ty si tá najzábavnejšia čarodejnica, ktorú som kedy stretol," sucho odvetil a dodal: "Vážne, ideš na Vianoce k mame alebo k otcovi?"

"Nie, zostávam tu," riekla, keď sa pozerala na jeho ruku, ktorou hladil jej stehno.

"Sama?" spýtal sa, keď umiestňoval drobné božteky na jej krk.

"Pokiaľ ti nenapadne niekto, kto by sa možno chcel ku mne pripojiť." Mala ruky na jeho ramenách a hornú časť tela otočenú k nemu.

Pobozkal ju na kľúčnu kosť a rukou ju pevne držal na chrbte. Naklonil ju cez operadlo kresla, ruka stále na jej chrbte a pobozkal ju ešte raz dôkladne na jej nádherné, čakajúce ústa.

Prakticky mu ležala na kolenách, keď vložil jednu ruku pod jej sveter, pomaly ňou pohyboval nahor k prsníkom, kým ju bozkával. Došlo mu, že sa ešte nedotkol jej pŕs, dokonca ani nevidel a ani ich neochutnal. Chystal sa to napraviť, keď sa ozvalo ďalšie zaklopanie na dvere.

Pozrel sa na ňu a jej tvár vyzerala začervenaná. Spýtal sa: "Očakávaš spoločnosť?"

"Nie, a ty?" vyzvedala, postavila sa a stiahla si tričko.

Tiež sa postavil. "Poďme sa pozrieť, kto to je." Otvoril dvere a na jej prahu bola jeho ´bývalá snúbenica´ Eleanor a jej brat Pierce.

"Draco, čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa Eleanor.

"Priniesol som slečne Grangerovej veniec," poznamenal a ukázal na veniec na dverách. "Čo tu robíte vy dvaja?"

"Chcela som Piercemu ukázať túto chalúpku," povedala a bez pozvania vošla dnu. Pierce zostal na prahu.

"Prečo?" spýtal sa.

Skôr než mohla odpovedať, pozrela sa na Hermionu. "Ahoj, opäť. Verím, že budete mať do Vianoc všetky vaše veci zbalené a preč. Nezdá sa, že by ste sa už začali baliť."

Hermiona sa zamračila a pozrela sa na Draca. "Čo sa deje?" spýtala sa.

"To by som aj ja rád vedel," prehovoril Draco, keď Pierce konečne vošiel dnu.

Eleanor povedala: "Povedal si, že sa sem môže Pierce nasťahovať."

"Áno, ale to bolo predtým, než sme zrušili naše zasnúbenie," vysvetľoval Draco, keď sa pozrel z Eleanor na Hermionu.

Eleanor prešla popri Hermione a nakukla do kuchyne. "Budeme musieť premaľovať kuchyňu. Nenávidím žltú farbu."

"ELEANOR!" zajačal Draco.

"Áno, drahý?" odpovedala.

"Čo to krucinál robíš?" spýtal sa Draco, keď si prehrabol vlasy. Pierce a Hermiona mali pocit nevítaných outsiderov.

Eleanor prišla k Dracovi a položila mu ruku na plece. "Rozhodla som sa, že naše zasnúbenie znova platí, pretože ťa nechcem stratiť. Túto malú epizódku prekonáš. Viem, že naozaj jeden druhého nemilujeme, ale odkedy je láska hlavným faktorom skvelého manželstva?" Otočila sa a povedala Hermione. "Takže, chceli by ste, aby prišiel niekto z nášho personálu a pomohol vám zabaliť?"

Hermiona videla červene. Povedala: "Vypadnite sakra z môjho domu!"

"Toto nie je váš dom a nehovorte so mnou takýmto spôsobom," zajačala blondínka na oplátku.

"Možno by sme mali ísť," povedal Pierce a zamieril ku dverám.

Draco sa rozhodol, že je čas zasiahnuť. "Eleanor, ja som svoj názor nezmenil. Nechcem si ťa zobrať, nikdy. Chcem, aby si opustila tento dom a nevrátila sa späť. Chcem, aby si opustila _môj _dom a nikdy sa nevrátila. Neviem, ako to povedať ešte jasnejšie."

Eleanor prešla k nemu. "Na tom nezáleží. Viem, že si myslíš, že chceš tamtú humusáčku," a ukázala na Hermionu, ktorá sa pohrávala so svojím prútikom, pripravená prekliať tú plavovlasú čarodejnicu takmer okamžite. "Myslíš, že som blbá? Viem, že vy dvaja máte svoju históriu. Je mi to jedno. Potom, čo sa vezmeme, môžeš si ju vydržiavať. Kúp jej byt v Londýne alebo niečo také. Len jej nedovoľ zostať v tomto dome."

Draco povedal: "Grangerová a ja spolu ani nechodíme," zatiaľ to bola pravda, "a nikdy sme spolu nemali sex. Toto nie je o nej, je to o mne, o tebe a o tom, ako málo sebaúcty asi máme."

Pierce prišiel k sestre a dotkol sa jej ramena. "Pomôžem ti zabaliť, poďme."

"Čo mám akože povedať ľuďom?"

Pierce odvetil: "Budeš hrať nešťastnú opustenú snúbenicu a každý ťa bude ľutovať a môžeš u nich vyvolať súcit." Pozrel sa na Hermionu a žmurkol. Draco si všimol tú výmenu a nepotešila ho.

Pierce odprevadil svoju sestru von z chalúpky a Hermiona povedala Dracovi. "Možno by si mal tiež ísť a uistiť sa, že ti nezlikviduje tvoj dom. Mohla by som ťa večer vidieť?"

Draco ju chytil za ruku. "Je mi ľúto, Grangerka. Naozaj som nevedel, že sa bude takto správať. Nechcem ísť s ňou do toho domu. Je mi jedno, či vyhodí to miesto do luftu. Ak to urobí, jednoducho zostanem tu s tebou."

"Toto miesto je pre nás oboch príliš malé," odvetila Hermiona, napoly vážne.

Priblížil sa k nej a načiahol ruku. Dotkol sa jej líca a povedal: "Máš na líci fliačik zelenej farby. Vedela si o tom?"

"Maľovala som na poschodí, keď prišiel nejaký podomový obchodník," povedala mu.

Škrabol po tej farbe nechtom. Odstránil väčšinu a potom pobozkal miesto, kde kedysi bola. "Je mi to ľúto, Grangerka. Naozaj chcem s tebou stráviť Vianoce. Môžem sa vrátiť zajtra večer, na Štedrý deň?"

"Áno," odpovedala.

Hrýzla si spodnú peru. Položil palec na jej peru, predklonil sa a pobozkal tú istú spodnú peru. "Jediný človek, ktorý by mal hrýzť túto peru, som ja."

"Nechám si ju pre teba... na Vianoce," odvetila sa so slabým úsmevom.

"Nemôžem sa dočkať," riekol potichu. Ruku mal stále na jej líci. Znova ju pobozkal na pery a spýtal sa: "Čo chceš na Vianoce?"

"Chcem, aby prišiel jeden slobodný muž a zvalil ma z nôh," riekla s istotou.

"To dokážem zariadiť," odvetil s nadvihnutým obočím.

"Slobodný muž, Malfoy," pripomenula.

"Áno, áno, detaily nechaj na mňa," povedal, prešiel rukou po jej líci, k jej krku, pleci a potom po jej ruke. Zobral ju za ruku a povedal: "Uvedomuješ si, že sa moje city k tebe od minulého leta nezmenili, však?"

"Myslím, že uvedomujem," s obavami odpovedala.

"A tvoje?" nádejne sa opýtal.

"Áno, zmenili sa," odvetila.

Pustil jej ruku, o krok cúvol a pozrel sa na ňu trochu zmätene. Čo tým myslela? Zrušila priestor medzi nimi a oprela sa o jeho telo. Zašepkala mu do ucha: "Moje city sú silnejšie než boli minulé leto, ak je to vôbec možné."

Hermiona sa odtiahla, aby sa mu pozrela do tváre. Bol šťastný a usmieval sa. "Uvidíme sa na Štedrý deň," a s týmito slovami sa pohol von z dverí. Dívala sa, ako kráča po jej prednej cestičke.

Vybehla z dverí, bežala po cestičke, aby ho dobehla. "Malfoy, čo chceš ty na Vianoce?"

Nahlas sa zasmial. "Myslel som, že je to jasné. Chcem teba, a jedine teba, zabalenú v červenej mašli a čakajúcu ma pod stromčekom!" Pobozkal ju na ruku a keď znova pridal svižnosť svojmu kroku, pohol sa po dlhej príjazdovej ceste k tomu veľkému domu.

Hermiona sa ovinula rukami, aby sa chránila pred chladom a nahlas povedala: "Kde mám zohnať veľkú červenú mašľu?" Zasmiala sa sama sebe a vbehla do domu. Odkedy bola dieťaťom, nebola kvôli Vianociam taká vzrušená.


	13. 13: Máš chuť na hento?

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/13/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 13 **

**Máš chuť na hento?**

Hermiona sa rozhodla, že sa Dracovi pokúsi pripraviť štedrovečernú večeru. Slovo ´pokúsi sa´ bol tým najvhodnejším. Na ženu impozantnej inteligencie bola Hermiona hroznou kuchárkou. K tejto vlastnosti dospela prirodzene, pretože jej matka bola tiež hroznou kuchárkou. Jej otec, na druhej strane, bol fantastický kuchár. Nanešťastie pre Hermionu jediná vec, ktorú po svojom otcovi zdedila, boli jej kučeravé vlasy.

Išla hneď von a kúpila si tri kuchárske knihy. Po tom, čo viac než hodinu tie knihy študovala, zostavila menu a taktiež svoj nákupný zoznam. Šla do obchodu, kúpila moriaka, zemiaky, zeleninu na šalát a tiež všetko, čo potrebovala na plnené pirohy: jablká, hrozienka a tiež orechy a korenia.

_(PP: mincement pie - koláč pôvodne do 17 storočia robený z mletého mäsa (odtiaľ ten názov), teraz sa robí väčšinou z pokrájaného sušeného ovocia, alkoholu a korenia. Preto sa aj mincement nájde vo význame sladká zmes používaná ako náplň. Tých receptov je strašne moc, občas nevyzerajú príliš vábne._

_.org/wiki/Mincemeat)_

Ráno na Štedrý deň vstala Hermiona o ôsmej. Rozhodla sa najprv pripraviť pirohy. Pripravila cesto, čo bolo ťažšie, než by človek uveril. Keď skončila, jej kuchyňa vyzerala, ako keby vyvracala celé vrece múky. Vytiahla prútik, upratala múku a začala krájať ovocie a orechy. Potom zapla trúbu a vložila do nej pirohy. Jedna úloha splnená.

Potom sa Hermiona rozhodla očistiť zemiaky. Nedokázala nájsť škrabku na zemiaky a keďže doma nemala žiadne lúpacie nože, rozhodla sa to urobiť šéfkuchárskym nožom. Po tom, čo načistila zemiaky a uvedomila si, že na šupkách zostalo viac zemiakov než v sitku, hodila ten nôž do umývadla a rozhodla sa, že budú mať zemiaky pečené.

Nakrájala zeleninu na šalát. Vďakabohu neexistoval spôsob ako pokaziť jednoduchý šalát. Ako ďalšie sa rozhodla urobiť osie hniezda. To bolo jednoduché. Stačilo ich vybrať z obalu. Potom ich rozložila na plech na pečenie a šla do mrazničky po moriaka. Vedela, že bude treba niekoľko hodín, kým sa upečie, takže by už mala začať.

_(PP: rolls from a can - .com/watch?v=_VCW4chmMdw)_

Vybrala ho z mrazničky, dala do drezu a otvorila kuchársku knihu. V kroku 1 stálo: **"Moriaka rozmrazte." ** Ako rozmrazíte zmrazeného moriaka? uvažovala v duchu Hermiona. Zaklopala moriakovi na hruď a bol naprosto zmrznutý. Znova si prečítala recept a všimla si, že mala moriaka z mrazničky vytiahnuť večer predtým. Sakra! Možno by mohla použiť mágiu, aby ho rozmrazila. Musela jedine vymyslieť vhodné kúzlo. Nakoniec na jedno prišla, namierila prútik na zmrazený kus hydiny a tá prekliata vec sa rozletela na milión kúskov. Hermiona vykríkla. Dobre, budú mať šalát, pečené zemiaky, osie hniezda z polotovaru a báječné doma robené pirohy. V tom čase Hermiona nevedela, že občas má osud iné plány.

Hermiona ten neporiadok upratala a prešla po tej malej chodbičke, aby si dala kúpeľ. Naliala penu do kúpeľa a šla si vybrať šaty na večer. Včera večer postavila malý stromček. Pod posteľou mala ozdoby, ktoré vytiahla a položila vedľa stromčeka. Napadlo ju, že by mohli po večeri spoločne ozdobiť stromček, pri žiari plápolajúceho ohňa a svetle sviečok.

Hermiona sa vrátila k vani a vliezla dnu, kde si umyla vlasy, telo a potom zatvorila oči a bez toho, že by to mala v pláne, zaspala.

Draco nevedel, kedy Hermiona chce, aby dnes večer prišiel. Kúpil fľašu šampanského a keď mieril späť do svojho domu, aby sa obliekol, napadlo ho, že sa zastaví, aby zistil, kedy ho očakáva. Priblížil sa k malej chalúpke a zaklopal na dvere. Žiadna odpoveď. Pomaly otvoril dvere a zavolal jej meno. Vošiel dnu, zatvoril dvere a okamžite zacítil smrad niečoho spáleného. Prešiel do kuchyne a zbadal z trúby stúpať dym. Schmatol chňapku a otvoril dvere na trúbe. Dym zaplnil celú kuchyňu. Vytiahol to čokoľvek, čo piekla... bolo to vo forme na pečenie, takže to možno kedysi bol koláč. Vložil ho do umývadla, vedľa zvyškov zmrznutého moriaka.

Draco použil prútik, aby ten dym rozptýlil a zbavil sa toho zápachu. Zavolal: "Grangerová, si doma?" Zase žiadna odpoveď. Chalúpka mala len štyri izby. Obývačku, kuchyňu, malú študovňu a spálňu. Medzi študovňou a spálňou bola kúpeľňa. Po prehľadaní všetkých hlavných izieb rozložil malé schody, ktoré stiahol zo skrine v študovni, aby skontroloval podkrovie. Povedala, že tam rada maľuje. Vyštveral sa tými schodmi a rozhliadol sa. Nebola ani tam. Prešiel k obrazu, na ktorom pracovala a pomyslel si, že je veľmi dobrý. Bol na ňom jeho dom. Znova sa vrátil späť a prešiel k dverám kúpeľne s vedomím, že to je posledné miesto, kde by mohla byť.

"Grangerová," povedal, poklepkal po dverách hánkami prstov. "Si tam?"

Zvuk Dracovho hlasu okamžite Hermionu prebudil. Posadila sa vo vani a znova načúvala.

"Grangerová, si tam?" spýtal sa druhý raz, stále klopal.

Začala vstávať so slovami: "Hneď vyjdem," a načiahla sa po uteráku, ktorý visel na tyči na uteráky.

"Povedala si ´nech vojdem´? spýtal sa Draco, nepočul ju celkom dobre.

"Áno, hneď vyjdem," zopakovala, tiež celkom dobre nepočula.

(PP: v angličtine pekná hra so slovami: coming a come in)

Otvoril dvere, keď stála na rohožke, celkom mokrá, voda a pena stekali po jej tele a ten uterák ešte ani nemala v ruke. Stál tam a zízal, v šoku. Chvíľu stála, ústa dokorán a nakoniec mala toľko duchaprítomnosti, aby schmatla uterák a vykríkla: "Vypadni do pekla odtiaľto!"

Namiesto toho zostal tam, kde bol. Čo to s ním bolo? Ovinula si okolo tela uterák, udrela ho do pleca a prebehla popri ňom do spálne, plná šoku a rozpakov.

Zostal v kúpeľni s ústami stále otvorenými.

Prechádzala sa hore a dole po svojej spálni a rečnila sama so sebou.

Otočil sa, prešiel k dverám jej spálne a položil ruky na výplň dverí. Nevedel, čo povedať. Myslel si, že povedala ´ďalej´, vážne si to myslel. Pripadal si ho sprosťák. Problém bol, že neľutoval to, čo urobil. Predstavoval si ju nahú, tak či onak, skoro odvtedy, čo mu bolo pätnásť. Skutočnosť bola o toľko lepšia než čokoľvek, čo si kedy dokázal predstaviť.

Nakoniec zaklopal na dvere. Ona vtedy sedela na posteli, stále ovinutá v uteráku, zahanbená.

"Grangerová, už si oblečená?" spýtal sa.

"Choď preč!" zastenala.

"Prosím, smiem vojsť?" dožadoval sa.

"Nie, vážne, choď preč. Nemyslím si, že sa na teba niekedy dokážem znova pozrieť!" Prišla k dverám a hovorila s nimi, ako keby to bol on.

"Prečo?"

"Videl si ma nahú!" vyčítala.

"No a, veď sa nemáš za čo hanbiť. Ja som dosť dúfal, že ťa možno čoskoro nahú uvidím," priznal.

Prečo to povedal? Stále sám seba zahrňoval výčitkami, keď naozaj povedala: "Poď ďalej."

Chcel si byť istý, že ju počul správne, tak sa spýtal: "Si si istá?"

"Áno, poď," odvetila. Keď vošiel dnu, mala na sebe červený froté župan.

"Je mi to ľúto, Grangerka," riekol a priblížil sa k nej s otvorenou náručou.

"Nič nevychádza správne." Znova sa posadila na posteľ. Usadil sa vedľa nej, keď pokračovala. "Moriak mi totálne zmrzol a vyhodila som ho do vzduchu, keď som sa ho pokúsila rozmraziť mágiou. Nedokázala som očistiť zemiaky a teraz toto."

"Nenávidím byť poslom zlých správ, ale myslím, že niečo, čo možno bývalo nejakým koláčom, horelo, keď som vošiel, takže myslím, že dnes večer nebudeme mať ani múčnik."

Hermiona vybehla zo spálne do kuchyne. Začala dupať nohou o zem ako rozmaznané päťročné decko. "Bola som pyšná na tie prekliate pirohy!" Zdvihla plech s pirohami, neuvedomila si, že je stále horúci a pustila ho na zem s výkrikom bolesti.

Prihnal sa k nej, priložil prútik na jej popálenú ruku a zamrmlal malé liečiace kúzlo. Začala naozaj plakať, takže ju objal okolo pliec, aby ju utešil.

"Stále to bolí?" zašeptal jej do ucha.

"Nie, som len rozrušená. Zničila som náš večer," povedala, rukami ho držala za predok košele.

"Sú Vianoce, takže žiadne slzy," odvetil, chytil ju za bradu, aby ju prinútil pozrieť sa na neho.

"Jediné, čo máme na večeru je šalát! Ach, a osie hniezda z polotovarov!" vysvetľovala, striasla zo seba jeho ruky a hodila v hneve pekáč s pirohmi cez celú kuchyňu. "Idem sa prezliecť, prečo sa nejdeš pripraviť a keď sa vrátiš, budeme mať nádhernú štedrovečernú večeru zo šalátu. Samé mňamky," povedala posmešne. Opustila kuchyňu.

V rýchlosti upratal kuchyňu a premiestnil sa do svojho domu. Dostal nápad.

Vrátil sa o hodinu neskôr a zaklopal na predné dvere. Otvorila ich a vyzerala tak nádherne, skoro tak pekne, ako keď bola nahá. Vystrčil ruku a povedal: "Ideme?"

"Nejdeš sa dnu najesť? Viem, že šalát nie je nič moc, ale myslela som, že po večeri by sme mohli vyzdobiť môj stromček," povedala mu, kým ukazovala na stromček.

Pozrel sa na ten smutný malý stromček v rohu. "To môžeme urobiť stále, ale mám pre teba naplánované niečo špeciálne, poďme."

"Kam ideme?" spýtala sa.

"Zatvor oči a zakrátko to zistíš," odvetil, postavil sa za ňu a objal ju rukami okolo pása.

Z pocitu jeho dychu na svojom líci jej prebehol mráz po chrbte. Oprela si hlavu o jeho hruď a spýtala sa: "Mám si vziať kabát?"

"Mám v pláne udržať ťa v teple," odpovedal.

Zatvorila oči a pocítila dôverne známe potiahnutie pri jej pupku, ktoré znamenalo, že sa premiestnili. Otvorila oči a zrazu sa doširoka usmiala. Zvrtla sa v jeho náručí so slovami: "Ako si všetko tak rýchlo zariadil?"

"Mám svoje cestičky," riekol.

Boli v jeho dome, v prednej obývačke. V kozube bol velikánsky oheň, všade čerstvé girlandy a sviečky a v rohu obrovský smrek pichľavý, ktorý dosahoval až ku stropu, už nádherne vyzdobený.

Otáčala sa dokola a prezerala si všetku tú výzdobu. Na rímse kozuba bola dokonca ponožka s jej menom. Nuž, bolo na nej: "Grangerka".

"Pri tomto sa môžu moje plány schovať," povedala s ľútosťou.

"Prepáč, nechcel som, aby to tak vyznelo. Len som ti chcel dať pekné Vianoce," riekol, keď ju chytil za ruku.

Vytrhla si ruku a nečakane sa k nemu zvrtla, čím ho zaskočila. Spýtala sa: "Eleanor tu už nie je, že nie?"

"Áno, Grangerka," povedal s pohŕdaním, "práve čaká, kedy si s nami pri stromčeku zaspieva koledy. Kým sa rozprávame, asi pripravuje v kuchyni vaječný punč."

Hermiona povedala: "Buď ticho," ale on pokračoval.

"Je na poschodí a balí ti darček."

"Vážne, už mlč," zasmiala sa a udrela ho do ruky.

"Som si istý, že keď skončí, zíde sem dole a zavesí nad našimi hlavami imelo."

Hermiona mu rukami zakryla ústa. "Prosím!" Nahlas sa zasmiala a kusol jej do jedného prsta.

"Au, hrýzť je nevychované." Namierila na neho.

"Potom mám v úmysle byť dnes večer veľmi nevychovaný." Chytil ju za prst a dodal: "Poďme do jedálne a navečerajme sa."

Po večeri, keď sa cez vstupnú halu vracali späť do salónu, Hermiona povedala: "Ukáž mi svoju spálňu."

To ho šokovalo. Chcel sa s ňou dnes večer pomilovať, ale nechcel tlačiť na vec. Keby sa to stalo, stalo by sa. Nečakal, že to bude také ľahké.

"Ty chceš vidieť moju izbu?" spýtal sa pre istotu.

"Znervózňujem ťa, Malfoy?" s diabolským úškrnom položila otázku.

"Samozrejme, že nie, ty čarodejnica." Priblížil sa k nej.

"Nie si panic, že nie?" žartovala.

Silno sa zasmial, skoro sa prehol, keď sa smial. Vystrel sa a povedal: "Myslím, že som anti-panic."

Teraz sa zasmiala ona. Pohla sa nahor po zatočenom schodisku. "Je tam hore, myslím, tvoja izba?"

Sledoval, ako kráča hore schodmi. Keď sa dostala na medziposchodie, predklonila sa cez zábradlie. "Je to po mojej ľavej alebo pravej strane?"

Stále stál na spodku schodov a nič nepovedal. Pohol sa hore schodmi, s lačným, uchvacujúcim výrazom na tvári. Bol v strede schodiska, keď povedala: "Dúfam, že máš čisté obliečky."

Zazrel na ňu a keď sa dostal hore, za behu na plné obrátky, nakoniec prehovoril. "Radšej si nezahrávaj s mojimi emóciami, Grangerka. Práve som sa vyvliekol z dlhodobého zasnúbenia a moje city sú krehké."

"Dlhotrvajúceho?" posmievala sa. "A tvoje city sú také krehké ako kúsok olova."

Priložil prst na jej zápästie a pohol ním pomaly nahor po jej ruke. Keď sa dostal na predlaktie, objal ju voľnou rukou okolo pása. Prvú ruku už mal na jej krku. Roztiahol prsty a začal si navíjať pramienok jej vlasov na ukazovák.

Pobozkal ju na krku, potom na líce a povedal: "Nerob si žarty z mojich citov, Grangerka. Uisťujem ťa, že sú veľmi skutočné."

Musela sa zhlboka nadýchnuť, aby sa upokojila. Práve vtedy jeho hebké pery začali zasypávať drobnými bozkami jej čeľusť, čo otriasalo jej rozhodnosťou.

Hermiona priložila jednu ruku na jeho čeľusť a chytila ho za tvár. Pozrel sa na ňu, prekvapene.

"Musím sa ťa jednu vec spýtať, než toto urobíme a ty musíš byť ku mne úprimný," prehovorila významne.

Uvedomoval si, že je vážna, takže ju chytil oboma rukami okolo pása a povedal: "Žiadaj odo mňa, čo len chceš, Grangerová, a je to tvoje, to ti sľubujem."

"Si si istý, že toto je niečo, na čo stačíš?" spýtala sa.

Uškrnul sa na ňu. "Doteraz neboli žiadne sťažnosti."

Zasmiala sa a znova ho udrela do pleca. Predstieral zamračenie a priložil si ruku na plece, ako keby ho to bolelo.

"Dovoľ mi úplne tú otázku preformulovať," povedala, "To, čo som myslela je, že či si si istý, že toto nie je pre teba len chvíľková záležitosť? Si si istý, že toto je skutočný cit, ktorý ku mne cítiš? Si si istý, že mi môžeš povedať, že toto k niečomu povedie a že to nie je len sex kvôli sexu?"

Tentoraz sa zamračil naozaj a povedal: "To je viac než len jedna otázka a je to poriadne zložité."

Ukročila od neho. "Myslím, že to na moju otázku odpovedá. Šťastné a veselé, Malfoy." Pohla sa dole schodmi. Zbehol po nich a zastal pred ňou.

"Daj mi šancu odpovedať, pri Merlinovi!" prskal.

"Dobre, odpovedaj," odvetila, s jednou rukou na zábradlí a jednou v bok.

Postavil sa tak, že bol o schod nižšie pod ňou. Priložil ruku nežne na jej tvár. "Pred šiestimi mesiacmi som ti povedal, že ťa milujem. Povedal som to bez predstierania či premýšľania predom. Povedal som to po tom, čo sme sa sotva vzájomne spoznali, ale myslel som to vážne, keď som to vravel. Tiež som ti minulý týždeň povedal, že sa moje city nezmenili. Ani vtedy som neklamal. Takže práve teraz sa to isté pýtam teba. Si si istá, že je toto skutočné? Si si istá, že sa nerozhodneš, že som na jedno použitie ako všetci tvoji bývali snúbenci?"

Najprv sa tvárila nahnevane a povedala: "Po prvé, ty nie si môj snúbenec. Po druhé, povedala som ti, že k tebe cítim viac, než som kedy cítila k nejakému inému mužovi, vrátane tých, s ktorými som bola zasnúbená. A ja nikdy nehovorím nepravdy, Malfoy. Zrušila som svoje zasnúbenie so všetkými týmito mužmi, pretože som k nim necítila ani spolovice to, čo cítim k tebe."

"Takže, čo navrhuješ, aby sme teraz urobili?" spýtal sa, potiahol ju za ruku a priložil k ústam, aby ju pobozkal.

"Stále chcem vidieť tvoju spálňu," odvetila, keď si hrýzla spodnú pery a pozerala dole na schody.

Prešiel po schodoch okolo nej, ťahal ju pritom za ruku. Viedol ju po schodoch a prešiel po chodbe doľava. Otvoril dvojité dvere a povedal: "Toto je moja izba, Grangerka. Páči sa ti?"


	14. 14: Prehliadka s plnou obsluhou

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/14/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 14 **

**Prehliadka s plnou obsluhou**

Hermiona vošla do Dracovej izby a okamžite začala skúmať všetko v dohľade. Nábytok bol z tmavého mahagónu, podlahy mali na sebe šedo-biely koberec a najprekvapujúce zo všetkého boli béžové steny a karmínovo červená posteľná bielizeň a perina. Ohmatala obrubu jeho baldachýnu. Prstami zľahka poskočila po povrchu prádelníka a predku zásuviek. Posadila sa na posteľ a zdvihla knihu, ktorá ležala na nočnom stolíku. Prelistovala stránkami a odložila ju späť.

Draco si jej prehliadku svojej izby dosť užíval. Nerozprávala, ale reč jej tela vravela nahlas. Vstala z postele a otvorila tmavé plné dvere, ktoré viedli do kúpeľne. Za kúpeľňou bola veľká prezliekareň. Vošla do jeho šatne a pohladila rukou niekoľko jeho sák. Šiel za ňou a len sa usmieval. Páčilo sa mu, že sa zjavne zaujímala o neho a jeho veci. Vrátila sa späť do spálne, otvorila dvojkrídlové presklené dvere a vyšla von na terasu. Znova jemne padal sneh. Vyšiel von a objal ju. Triasla sa.

"Poď dnu, Grangerka, skôr než sa z teba stane cencúľ," riekol spoza nej a roztomilo ju pobozkal na líce.

Otočila sa a vošla späť dnu. Naproti postele bol veľký biely kozub. Draco prútikom zapálil oheň. Hermiona sa posadila na kraj postele a zvažovala svoj ďalší ťah.

"Draco, toto bola izba, kde si bol spolu s Eleanor?" spýtala sa.

Okamžite sa zamračil. Prečo sa na to musela spýtať? "Áno, bola, ale povedal som ti, je preč a taktiež všetky jej veci."

"Ach, áno," odvetila, keď vstala z postele. Otvorila najvrchnejšiu zásuvku starého prádelníka, ako keby mu neverila. Prišiel k nej a pomaly tú zásuvku zatvoril. Bola chrbtom k nemu, ale pozerali sa na seba v zrkadle.

Napadlo ho, že zrazu sa tvári rozrušene.

"Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa s vedomím, že sa mu odpoveď nebude páčiť.

"Máš hosťovskú spálňu?" spýtala sa, stále sa na neho pozerala v zrkadle.

"Prečo, máš niekoho, koho chceš pozvať?" žartoval.

Otočila sa, pozrela sa na neho a povedala: "Nechcem, aby naše prvýkrát bolo v Eleanorinej posteli, prepáč."

"Toto nie je Eleanorina posteľ, ale moja," vadil sa, kým ju presúval, aby sa posadila na posteľ.

"Len si myslím, že sa budem cítiť divne," vysvetľovala.

"Sú tu ďalšie štyri spálne, ale na rovinu, vo všetkých tých ostatných spálňach som mal sex tiež. Ak sa chceš vyhnúť tomu mať sex v miestnosti, v ktorej som bol s inými ženami, nuž potom tu asi máme problém." Postavil sa a podišiel k nej bližšie, ale nedotkol sa jej.

Záhadne sa na neho pozrela, naklonila hlavu trochu nabok. "A čo kuchyňa?"

"Bol som, zažil som. V skutočnosti je to veľmi pekná miestnosť na to mať v nej sex," chvastal sa.

"A čo jedáleň? Povieš mi, že si mal sex v jedálni?" spýtala sa, keď si dala ruky v bok a pripravená neuveriť slovíčku, čo povie.

"Vďaka bohu, že ten stôl je taký pevný," odpovedal s nudným výrazom.

"Obývačka?"

"To je úplná samozrejmosť. Sú tam dva gauče."

"Vstupná hala?"

"Nemáš sex, kým to neurobíš na schodoch."

"Knižnica?"

Zasmial sa. "Budeš na mňa nahnevaná, ak poviem áno, pretože asi budeš tie úbohé knihy ľutovať, ale áno, dokonca knižnica."

"Kúpeľňa?"

"Grangerová, dospej."

"Fajn, vzdávam sa, v tomto dome nemôžeme mať sex," povedala a pohla sa dole schodmi. Nemyslela to vážne. Trochu ju to obťažovalo, ale nie dosť, aby naozaj odišla.

Chytil ju na schodisku za ruku a povedal: "Myslel som to minulý týždeň vážne, keď som povedal, že okrem mňa ešte nikto nebol v podkroví. Mohli by sme to miesto pokrstiť. Je to posledné nepoškvrnené miesto v tomto mojom víkendovom dome."

Uškrnula sa. "Na čo čakáme? Poďme," a zbehla po schodoch, cez jedáleň, sluhovu komôrku a nahor schodiskom. Keď sa dostala ku schodom do podkrovia, on už na ňu čakal.

"Premiestnil si sa?" spýtala sa zadýchaná.

"Nie, hlupáčik, prišiel som hornou chodbou," odvetil, keď jej poklopal rukou na čelo, aby sa uistil, či nie je plné pilín. Potom povedal: "Vážne sa chceš prvý raz milovať v podkroví?"

"Ty nie?" spýtala sa, ako keby to bola hlúpa otázka. Pohla sa pomaly hore schodmi. Spola sa otočila a zavrtela prstom. "Poďme, Malfoy; ukáž mi, čo máš."

Nikdy nebol človekom, čo by odmietol výzvu a toto bola donebavolajúca výzva, akú nikdy neodmietol. Kráčal pomaly hore schodmi a ona na neho čakala.

Keď sa k nej dostal, chytil ju za ruku a voviedol do dverí. Dal si dole sako a zapálil oheň v malej piecke, ktorá bola v rohu. Znova sa zachvela. Prešiel k nej a pošúchal ju po pleci.

"Zima?" spýtal sa.

"A nervozita," priznala.

"Si zo mňa nervózna?" zaujatý sa opýtal.

"Z toho, že sa s niekým budem milovať po prvý raz, som nervózna," opravila.

Chytil ju za obe ruky. "Potom je dobre, že budeme mať sex a nie sa milovať." Pozrel sa jej do očí, ktoré náhle stratili iskru. Krucinál, zase povedal niečo zle. Problém bol, že to čo povedal, nemyslel vážne. Nemyslel si, že to bol len sex, nie s ňou. Robil si srandu. Len sa snažil odľahčiť situáciu.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla. "Ja nemávam len sex, Malfoy. Ja sa len milujem a jedine s niekým, na kom mi záleží. Možno som zle pochopila tvoje zámery. Ak áno, potom sa ospravedlňujem za to, že som ťa zviedla." Vytiahla si ruky z jeho, posadila sa na gauč a zízala na zavreté dvere pred sebou.

Posadil sa vedľa nej. "Počúvaj, Grangerová, len som sa ťa snažil rozosmiať. Bol to len žart. Nič som nemyslel vážne. Teším sa na to, že sa s tebou budem milovať nie mať sex. Ale vážne si myslíš, že budeme mať zapamätania hodný čas tu v podkroví?" Načiahol sa a položil jej ruku na koleno.

Mal postreh, veľmi dobrý postreh. Hermiona sa znova postavila. "Stretneš sa so mnou vo svojej spálni alebo ako?"

"Prečo tentoraz nepôjdeme dole spoločne? Ak budeš stále pobehovať po celom dome, budeš unavená na sex, či milovanie či čokoľvek ako to vy muklorodení teraz voláte," povedal a zobral ju za ruku.

Prišli do jeho izby a obaja tam zostali stáť. Bolo zvláštne, len sa rozhodnúť mať sex, bez akejkoľvek spontánnosti. Hermiona si dala dole náušnice a začala si dávať dole náhrdelník. Povedal: "Dovoľ nech ti pomôžem." Prešiel za ňu a rozopol jej náhrdelník. Položil ho na rímsu kozubu. Zobral jej z ruky náušnice a položil ich vedľa náhrdelníka. Prešiel za ňu a rozopol jej šaty, pomaly, prstom prechádzal po jej chrbte smerom nadol, keď zips cestoval k jej zadku.

Hermiona pocítila vzrušenie v bruchu a to sa ešte ani nepobozkali.

Otočila sa, priložila mu jednu ruku na tvár a pohladila po líci. Jej ruka prešla k predku jeho košele, kde sa k nej pripojila druhá. Obratne mu rozopla košeľu a potom presunula ruky na jeho hruď. Našli si cestu k jeho ramenám a dali dole košeľu po jeho rukách, ktorá pristála na zemi. Zohla sa, aby ju zdvihla, ale on povedal: "Nechaj tak."

Šaty jej začali padať z pliec, takže im v tom páde pomohol. Dopadli na zemi pri jej nohách a ona z nich vykročila. Mala na sebe čiernu čipkovanú podprsenku a čierne nohavičky s čiernymi pančuškami po stehná. Cúvol o dva kroky a povedal. "Si všetkým, čo som si myslel, že budeš."

"Vieš, že si ma už dnes videl nahú," posmievala sa mu.

"Predtým som bol v priveľkom šoku, aby som plne ocenil, čo mám pred očami, ale tú chybu znova neurobím," odvetil roztopašne, keď prikročil bližšie k nej. Pobozkal ju na krku, na pleci a potom znova na krku. Objal ju a pobozkal na ústa, jemne, ale oddane.

Odtiahla hlavu a povedala: "Toto všetko zmení."

Zasmial sa. "Úbohá Grangerová, vždy priveľmi premýšľa. Samozrejme, že to všetko zmení a to je skôr pointa, nie?"

Hermiona inicializovala ďalší bozk. Bola tak blízko k nemu, že mohol cítiť zimomriavky na jej pokožke. Draco položil jednu ruku na jej prsník a pomaly ho masíroval. Hermiona zatvorila oči. Miloval ako len prosté dotýkanie sa jej prsníka dokázalo vyvolať také uvoľnenie. Obišiel ju za jej chrbát, viedol ruku okolo jej brucha, potom nabok, potom na chrbát, kým kráčal. Skončil za ňou a rozopol jej podprsenku. Tiež pristála na zemi. Kľakol si a stále za ňou zroloval každú pančušku, najprv pravú. Vyzul jej topánku, potom pančušku a potom prešiel k ľavej pančuške, kde urobil to isté. Kým stále kľačal, presunul sa pred ňu. Pohyboval rukami nahor a nadol po jej nohách. Po celý čas hľadela na jeho blonďavú hlavu.

Draco sa znova postavil a priložil ruky na jej prsia. Predklonil sa, aby ju znova pobozkal, kým trel jej bradavky svojimi palcami, vďaka čomu sa vztýčili. Povedala: "Smiem si ľahnúť?"

"Samozrejme, urob si pohodlie," odpovedal. Prešiel k čelu postele a stiahol prikrývky. Posadila sa na jej kraj. Sadol si vedľa nej. "Teraz som ja z teba nervózny," riekol po pravde.

"Prečo si nervózny? Ja som tá, čo tu sedí len v nohavičkách. Ty máš na sebe stále väčšinu oblečenia."

"Som nervózny, pretože to nechcem pokašľať. Chcem, aby milovanie s tebou bolo niečo mimoriadne; chcem, aby to bolo dobré."

Hermiona sa trochu otočila, takže bola tvárou k nemu a položila mu ruku na hruď. "Ach, ty hlúpy chlap," riekla, "bude to báječné, pretože nám jednému na druhom záleží." Predklonila sa a vášnivo ho pobozkala. Zatlačila ho na chrbát a naklonila sa nad neho, keď ho všade bozkávala, na tvár, krk a hruď. Jeho ruky sa túlali hore a dole po jej hebkom chrbte. Vďaka pocitu jej nežných pŕs, so stvrdnutými bradavkami, ktoré spočívali na jeho hrudi, prešla všetka jeho krv do priamo do jediného miesta a on bol plný túžby.

Odtlačil ju znova od seba a postavil sa, aby si dal dole zvyšok oblečenia. Vyštveral sa na posteľ vedľa nej a položil ruku na jej brucho. Predklonil sa nad ňu a hodoval na jej bohatých prsiach. Najprv ochutnal prvé, s jeho tvrdou bradavkou. Vložil si do úst tak veľa, koľko mohol. Hermiona bola každou sekundou vlhkejšia, začiatok toho, čo malo prísť.

Venoval druhému prsníku pozornosť, ktorú si zaslúžil. Prebozkával sa nadol jej bruchom, kým ju rukami držal za pás, opretý na jej rebrách. "Prečo máš stále na sebe nohavičky?" spýtal sa a pozrel sa na ňu.

Hrýzla si spodnú peru tým vlastným trochu sexy spôsobom a povedala: "Ešte si mi ich nedal dole."

Okamžite to napravil. Priložil špičky prstov na vrch jej nohavičiek, hravo umiestnil prsty pod pružný lem. Oba palce vsunul do otvorov pre nohy a stiahol jej ich po stehnách. Ľahko sa pohybovala dopredu a dozadu, keď to robil. Dokázal zazrieť záblesk jej vlhkosti a bolo mu jasné, že ju chce viac než kedy predtým, pretože toto všetko bolo kvôli nemu.

Pobozkal ju na ľavé stehno a potom na kľúčnu kosť. Jeho jazyk a ústa prešli ponad jej bok a krížom cez jej brucho, k jej druhému stehnu a zanechávali pri svojej ceste vlhkú cestičku. Zľahka zastenala, čo spustilo z jeho strany túžobnú reakciu. Keď ju bozkával na vnútrajšku jej stehna, úmyselne sa vyhýbajúc svojej finálnej odmene, jeho ľavá ruka prešla nahor na jej brucho a našla prsník. Dráždil bradavku, až kým nebola tvrdšia než si kedy tušila, že by mohla byť.

Jeho hbité prsty sa dotýkali miest, o ktorých dotýkanie žobrala. Túžila po ňom.

"Prosím, Draco," povedala potichu.

Vzhliadol na ňu a premiestnil svoje telo nad ňu. Rovnako potichu povedal. "Milujem, keď mi hovoríš Draco. Hovor mi Draco, kým sa milujeme, Hermiona." Predklonil sa a pobozkal ju na krku, kým jej ruky sťahovali jeho ramená. Lačne ju pobozkal a ona mu bozk opätovala. Volal k nej svojimi bozkami a ona na to volanie odpovedala.

Túžba sa do neho zahryzla a on sa bál, že už možno dlho nevydrží, hoci vôbec nechcel, aby tento okamih skončil. Jeho prsty nakoniec precestovali k jej ohanbiu. Hral sa s ňou, zľahka, len navrchu, vôbec do nej nevošiel. Ústa mal stále na nej a ona zohla jedno koleno. Presunul sa tak, že celé telo mal na nej a hladko do nej vošiel. Keď sa začali pohybovať v zosúladenom rytme, Hermionine ruky hladili jeho ramená a chrbát. S každým nárazom sa vrátil späť a pobozkal ju na ústa.

Bola vlhká a tesná a ešte nikdy to nebolo také dobré... tým si bol istý. Túžba, ktorú cítil, sa vyrovnala láske, ktorú pociťoval a kým sa s ňou miloval, uvažoval, ako môže niekoho tak veľmi milovať, bez toho, aby ho vôbec dobre poznal.

Začal sa pohybovať rýchlejšie a ona si dala ruky nad hlavu. Ovinula nohami jeho telo, aby ho pritiahla bližšie. Opieral sa o ruky, pohyboval sa do taktu s ňou. Otvoril oči, videl, že sa pozerá a hľadeli jeden na druhého. Znova zatvorila oči a vravela jeho meno znova a znova a znova. Stiahla sa, jej nohy sa odtiahli z jeho bokov a chveli sa. Začínala vrcholiť, ale on nebol pripravený. Zadržiaval to tak dlho, ako mohol. Keď mohol povedať, že ona je už konečne tam, uvoľnil sa a vykríkol niečo nezrozumiteľné. Nikdy predtým takto nekričal. Ani si neuvedomoval, čo povedal. Ona áno. Povedal jej meno, nie Grangerka, ale Hermiona.

Dva záverečné nárazy a bol koniec. Skončilo to. Ležali vedľa seba v sladkej vôni sexu zmiešaného s potom. On sa pohol prvý. Ruku položil na jej brucho a pritiahol si ju bližšie. Dala sa na bok a položila mu ruku na hruď, keď si hlavu oprela o jeho rameno. Draco ju tuho objal.

Riekol: "Dokážem to ešte lepšie, neskôr ti to predvediem."

Zasmiala sa. "Dobre, neskôr, ale teraz potrebujem spať."

"Aha," odvetil, "ty si z tých ľudí, čo po sexe musia spať, také typické."

Udrela ho do hrude. "Čo chceš robiť ty, hrať stolnú hru alebo niečo také?"

"Stolnú hru?"

"Blúznim zo sexu, nedokážem práve teraz vymyslieť žiadnu duchaplnú odpoveď."

Posadil sa a pozrel sa na ňu s jej zatvorenými očami. Rovnomerne dýchala. Ľahol si vedľa nej, nabok a pohladil ju po vlasoch a líci. Stále na ňu uprene pozeral. Chcel si zapamätať každý kúsok z nej. Nakoniec sa načiahol nadol, vytiahol dohora prikrývky a znova si ju pritisol k hrudi.

"Spíš, Grangerka," povedal šeptom, nevediac, či ho môže počuť. "Spíš, ale neopovažuj sa ma niekedy opustiť."

Otvorila oči a položila mu ruku na brucho, čo ho prekvapilo. Bez toho, aby sa mu pozrela do tváre, povedala: "Neopustím."


	15. 15: Čo je toto za darček?

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/15/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 15**

**Čo je toto za darček?**

Hermionu prebudilo slnko, ktoré svietilo do izby, priamo do jej očí. Posadila sa a na chvíľu zabudla, kde je. Znova sa sklonila, dala si ruky za hlavu a natiahla sa. Bola v Malfoyovom dome, v Malfoyovej posteli, na prvý sviatok vianočný k tomu všetkému. Život bol skvelý. Rozhliadla sa po ňom, zbadala pootvorené dvere na kúpeľni a začula pustenú sprchu. Pozrela sa na hodiny na rímse kozuba a zistila, že je veľmi zavčasu, len 7:17. Schúlila sa na bok a zatvorila oči.

Draco vyliezol zo sprchy a ovinul si uterák okolo pása. Prešiel ku svojej skrini, aby si vybral nejaké oblečenie. Nemohol uveriť, že sa včera v noci milovali. Po prvom raze sa milovali ešte dvakrát. Zakaždým to bolo nádherné. Obliekol si zelený sveter s rifľami a posadil sa na stoličku vo svojej šatni, aby si obul topánky. Premýšľal, či ešte stále spí. Uvedomil si niečo hrozné. Nemá pre ňu na Vianoce nič. Plánoval to, len včera, chcel ísť do jej chalúpky, aby zistil, kedy chce, aby prišiel a potom jej chcel ísť niečo kúpiť. Potom ale spálila to jedlo a on ju uvidel nahú a zabudol na všetky svoje plány, keď plánoval večeru vo svojom dome.

Sakra, krucinál. Rozhliadol sa po svojej šatmi, ako keby tam mohol nájsť niečo, čo by jej dal. Príliš blbé, že tu Eleanor po sebe nenechala nejaké oblečenie. Zasmial sa nad tou myšlienkou, keďže vedel, že by ho Grangerová prekliala do ďalšieho týždňa, keby jej dal niečo, čo patrilo Eleanor. Ako poznal Grangerovú, asi mu vlastnoručne niečo vyrobila a mala to pre neho zabalené a pripravené pod stromčekom.

Pripadal si ako nevychovanec. Premiestni sa na prízemie a nájde v dome niečo, čo by mohol premeniť na darček. Zišiel dole do svojej knižnice. Tam nikdy nebola. Zbadal pre ňu dokonalý darček. Bol to obraz jeho vlastného domu od akéhosi miestneho maliara. Iste ho ocení, pretože umenie tak veľmi milovala. Premenil malú krabicu na väčšiu, premenil jednoduchý kúsok povrázku na mašľu a zaviazal tú mašľu okolo krabice. Práve ju chcel vziať nahor k nej, keď ju začul, ako volá jeho meno.

Kým sprcha stále tiekla, Hermiona sa zrazu v posteli posadila. Chcela ísť do kúpeľne, zaželať mu veľmi šťastné Vianoce, v sprche, keď ju napadlo niečo hrozné. Nezohnala mu nič na Vianoce. Chcela, naozaj chcela, hneď potom, čo mu navarí večeru. Tá vypálila tak zle, že totálne zabudla na svoje plány. On asi mal práve v tejto chvíli pre ňu veľký darček pod svojím stromčekom. Rozhodla sa vstať, obliecť sa a premiestniť sa do svojho domu. Iste tam bolo niečo, čo mu mohla dať.

Keď prišla domov, rozhodla sa osprchovať. Obliekla sa a šla do svojho podkrovia. Za posledný týždeň a pol maľovala obraz jeho domu, väčšinou z pamäte. Bol skoro dokončený. Nepozná rozdiel. Premenila trochu pergamenu na baliaci papier a zabalila pre neho ten obraz. Premiestnila sa späť do jeho domu, priamo do obývacej izby a dala mu svoj darček pod stromček. Potom zavolala jeho meno.

Draco sa z knižnice premiestnil späť na poschodie a keď ju začul volať jeho meno, behom zišiel dole s obrazom bezpečne v krabici za chrbtom.

Pomyslel si, že vyzerá tak pekne, keď stála pri stromčeku v červenom svetri. On mal zelený, takže sa hodilo, že boli oblečení nielen vo vianočných farbách, ale tiež vo farbách ich bývalých fakúlt v škole. Mala tiež na sebe jednoduchú čiernu sukňu. Vlasy mala stiahnuté dozadu a vyzerala tak sladko a tak prosto. Prečo si nikdy nevšimol, aká je pekná, keď boli mladší? Vždy vedel, že bola milá, ale nie takto pekná. Zistil to len nedávno.

"Vykradla si sa osprchovať sa a prezliecť sa?" spýtal sa.

"Nuž, áno, ale tiež som musela ísť po tvoj darček." Podala mu jeho darček. Podal mu jej darček, ktorý mal za chrbtom.

"Tento darček je tvoj," povedal, keď si s ňou vymenil darčeky.

Len čo si podali svoje darčeky, zároveň, obaja povedali: "Nemuseli sme si dať nič." Zasmiali sa na skutočnosti, že obaja povedali to isté súčasne.

Otvoril svoj prvý, pretože bol zabalený, ale nie v krabici. Bol to ten obraz jeho domu, ktorý objavil v jej podkroví. "Toto si maľovala ty?" spýtal sa, už odpoveď poznal.

"Áno, dúfam, že sa ti páči," odvetila skromne. Vytrhol jej krabicu z ruky, práve keď sa ju chystala otvoriť.

"Čo je?" spýtala sa zmätená. Pripadal si hlúpo. Nemohol jej dať skoro to isté, čo dala ona jemu. Na dôvažok mu toto ona skutočne namaľovala. Očividne o celej tejto veci premýšľala. On šiel do knižnice a zobral obraz, ktorý nebol ani taký dobrý ako ten, čo urobila ona, zo steny a chcel jej ho odovzdať ako nejaký darček pre ňu.

"Toto ti teraz nemôžem dať," priznal sa.

Pokúsila sa ho schmatnúť späť, ale držal ho vysoko nad hlavou. Niekoľkokrát vyskočila a povedala: "Daj mi môj darček!"

"Posaď sa, Grangerka," požiadal. Posadila sa na gauč. Položil ten darček na zem. "Musím sa priznať. Zabudol som ti zohnať darček. Mal som včera popoludní v pláne niečo ti kúpiť, ale zabudol som na to, keď som sa sem vrátil, aby som naplánoval večeru. Cítim sa zle, lebo som ti chcel darovať niečo, čo som len našiel vo svojom dome."

Hermiona si pripadala neobyčajne vinne. Mala by sa mu tiež priznať? "Nič sa nestalo," rozhodla sa povedať.

Posadil sa vedľa nej a zdvihol obraz, čo namaľovala. "Si znamenitá maliarka. Toto je skvelý darček. Priznám sa, včera som toto videl v tvojom podkroví, keď som ťa hľadal po tvojom dome a nemôžem uveriť, že si toto namaľovala len pre mňa." Stále sa pozeral na ten obraz, keď sa postavila a zakliala.

Odložil obraz na zem a tiež sa postavil. "Nie je dôvod používať taký slovník, Grangerka. Som hodný toho darčeka," žartoval.

"Nie, to je len tým, že si ma priviedol ku klamaniu a teraz sa cítim hrozne," priznala sa.

Bol zmätený a spýtal sa: "Ako som ťa ja priviedol ku klamaniu?"

"Nuž, neprinútil si ma klamať, ale bez toho, aby si to vedel, sa kvôli celej tejto veci cítim zle," koktala. "Nenamaľovala som ho pre teba. Nie je dokonca ani dokončený. Chcela som ti ísť niečo kúpiť po tom, čo začnem s večerou, ale potom, vieš, čo sa ďalej stalo, a ja som tiež zabudla."

Vystrel sa a silno sa zasmial. "My obaja sme párik úbohých klamárov."

"Sme úbohí, pretože sme klamali, alebo si mal na mysli, že sme úbohí v klamaní?"

Na chvíľu sa zamyslel. "Myslel som to posledné, ale to prvé platí tiež."

"Smiem sa spýtať, čo je v tej krabici?" povedala, keď ukázala na darček, ktorý jej chcel dať. Pokrčil plecami a podal jej ho. Otvorila ho a zatvárila sa zmätene. "Kto tento namaľoval?" opýtala sa.

"Do pekla ak viem, prišiel som k nemu s domom," obával sa povedať.

"Malfoy!" zajačala, odložila obraz a prakticky na neho zaútočila vankúšom z pohovky. "Dala som ti obraz, čo som namaľovala sama a ty mi dáš obraz od neznámeho autora, ktorý nie je ani dobrý?"

Vytrhol jej vankúš a držal ju chrbtom k sebe, s jej rukami pritlačenými k bokom a jeho rukami pevne ovinutými okolo jej tela. Povedal: "Upokoj sa, Grangerka. Smiem pripomenúť, že ten obraz, čo si mi dala, je nedokončený a že si sa už priznala, že nebol ani pre mňa, takže sa prestať naparovať." Bojovala v jeho náručí, keď ju konečne zvrtol.

Pokúsil sa ju pobozkať na ústa, ale ona odsunula hlavu a hrala divadielko, že je nahnevaná. Namiesto toho ju pobozkal na líce a ona sa odklonila tak ďaleko, kam jej to jeho ruky okolo nej dovolili. Oprela si ruky o jeho hruď, zatlačila do neho a povedala: "Blé, filcky."

"Čo do pekla sú filcky?" riekol Draco, keď sa ju prestal snažiť bozkávať.

"Parazity čistokrvných," zaklamala.

"Ja nemám parazitov," odvetil a pustil ju, takže spadla na gauč. Postavil sa nad ňu a žartovne povedal: "Prosím, ospravedlň sa."

Hermiona na neho hodila ďalší vankúš. "Všetci majú parazitov, Malfoy, dokonca ty a odborný výraz pre parazitov u čistokrvných sú ´filcky´. Môžeš si to vyhľadať, ak mi neveríš." Skutočný význam slova ´filcky´ bol druh vší, ale to nemusel vedieť. Aj tak to myslela vo význame, v akom to používajú muklovské deti.

Zvalil sa na gauč vedľa nej a zdvihol jej ruku. Začal prezerať jej dlaň a riekol: "Ako sa volajú parazity humusákov?" Nepovedal to v zlom význame. Len sa pohrával.

Vytiahla si ruku z jeho. "Ani humusáci nemajú parazitov, Malfoy." Postavila sa a prešla k stromčeku a zaoberala sa sklenou ozdobou, ktorú presunula z jednej vetvičky na druhú.

"Poď sem na minútku, Grangerka," vyzval.

"Práve mi napadlo, že už musí ísť. Mama ma čaká pred obedom," povedala a otočila sa k nemu.

"Ešte nie je ani pol deviatej," sťažoval sa.

"No a?" Znova sa otočila k stromu a prehodila ďalšie dve ozdoby.

"Poď si ku mne sadnúť a môžeme sa naraňajkovať pri stromčeku," požiadal.

"A nebojíš sa mojich humusáckych parazitov?" posmešne sa spýtala, keď sa presunula z jednej strany stromčeka na druhú, tak aby ju nemohol vidieť.

"Do pekla, keby som sa bál humusáckych parazitov, nebol by som mal s tebou včera v noci sex, trikrát mohol by som dodať," riekol a postavil sa. Prešiel na druhú stranu stromčeka a zbadal ju pred zamrznutou okennou tabuľou, s jednou rukou na chladnom skle.

"Ty si včera v noci mal sex s humusáčkou a ja som sa milovala s niekým, o kom som predpokladala, že je úžasný muž. Zdá sa, že sme včera v noci mali rôzne večery, hoci sme ich strávili spoločne," riekla, keď prišiel k nej.

"Grangerka, zase som si len robil srandu. Kedy si stratila svoj zmysel pre humor a zábavu?" opýtal sa.

Otočila sa tvárou k nemu a povedala: "Nikdy som sa nebavila s niekým, kto ma nazýval tým menom. V skutočnosti ty si jediný človek v mojom živote, ktorý ma niekedy tak nazval. Som rada, že si aspoň jeden z nás užil." Znova sa otočila k oknu.

"Včera v noci som sa miloval s úžasnou, nádhernou, bystrou, neuveriteľnou ženou a mám filcky," riekol s úsmevom. Otočila sa k nemu a zľahka ho udrela po ruke.

"Prečo si takýto?" úprimne sa spýtala.

"Myslíš, prečo som taký diabolsky driečny a dobrý v posteli?" ľstivo sa spýtal Malfoy.

Venovala mu odsudzujúci pohľad a on upravil svoje tvrdenie. "Neviem, prečo hovorím polovicu toho, čo hovorím. Myslím, že hovorím niečo o ľuďoch skôr, než majú čas povedať niečo o mne. Je to obranný mechanizmus."

Prikročila bližšie k nemu a položila jej chladnú ruku, ktorá bola práve na okne, na jeho líce a on sa ani nestrhol. "Fajn, tak s tým prestaň," žiadala, "a to môže byť môj vianočný darček."

"Áno, Grangerka," odvetil, dal jej ruku dole zo svojej tváre a objal ju oboma svojimi. Pritiahol si ju bližšie a pomaly bozkával na líce. Presunul svoje pery, s malými váhavými bozkami, smerom k jej ústam. Keď dosiahol cieľ určenia, vsal jej spodnú pery a potom ju olízal, skôr než vošiel jazykom do jej úst. Ich jazyky tancovali, keď ho objala okolo pása a a on ju ponad ne objal svojimi. Odklonil sa a spýtal sa: "Ako dlho budeš u svojej mamy?"

"Až do Nového roka," priznala sa.

Prestal ju bozkávať, nechal poklesnúť ruky, ktoré mal okolo nej a prešiel do stredu miestnosti. "Nie!" vykríkol a dupol nohou ako decko. "Toto vôbec neprichádza do úvahy."

Usmiala sa a povedala: "Ale je to tak ako to je. Moja mama sa na Nový rok vydáva. Musím tam byť."

"Tak choď dnes, navštív ju, daj si vaječný kokteil, zoznám sa s nevlastnými súrodencami a potom sa dnes večer vráť, znova si zasexujeme a ja ťa odprevadím na Nový rok na tú svadbu," vyletelo z neho.

"Malfoy, musím ísť dnes, a potom musím ísť večer k môjmu otcovi a potom musím pred svadbou stráviť trochu času s mojou mamou. Je mi to ľúto, ale taký je plán." Pohybovala hlavou sem a tam a kráčala bližšie k nemu.

"Si sebecká," povedal, keď na ňu mieril prstom.

"Prečo by si povedal niečo také hnusné?" spýtala sa.

"Pretože vôbec neberieš do úvahy moje city! Kvôli tebe som zrušil zasnúbenie a ty so mnou dokonca ani nestráviš prvý sviatok vianočný." Myslel si, že jeho tvrdenie je nejako opodstatnené. Mýlil sa.

"Čože!" vykríkla. "Dúfajme, že si zrušil svoje zasnúbenie, pretože si nemiloval svoju snúbenicu, nie kvôli mne. Tiež je práve od teba zo všetkých ľudí smiešne nazývať ma sebeckou, Malfoy!" Vybehla hore schodmi, schmatla kabát, zbehla dole schodmi, vybehla z dverí a neobzrela sa spiatky. Tiež vybehol hore schodmi. Kopol do dverí. Pohol sa, aby nazrel do krbu a všimol si, že na rímse kozuba zabudla svoje náušnice a náhrdelník. Chcel ich hodiť do ohňa, keď zasyčal a zaklial. Mala taký dobrý postreh, že sa až hanbil priznať to. Zobral jej šperky a začal bežať dole schodmi. Práve sa dostal na spodný schod, keď sa prihnala späť do jeho dverí.

"Toto si zabudla?" spýtal sa, keď načiahol ruku s jej vecami smerom k nej. Prešla k nemu, zobrala svoje šperky a dala si ich do vrecka.

"Nie," povedala, "vrátila som sa, aby som ti povedala, že mi moja mama vravela, aby som ťa pozvala na tú svadbu a ja by som naozaj rada, keby si prišiel. Ja sa nechcem hádať."

"Ja sa nechcem hádať," zopakoval.

"Potom sa nehádajme," uvažovala.

"To je len také ľahké?" spýtal sa.

Prišla k nemu, pustila kabát na zem, objala ho rukami okolo krku a priložila líce na jeho hruď. "Mohlo by to byť ľahké, kebyže chceme," vyhlásila.

Objal ju tiež a povedal: "Naozaj musím čakať až do Nového roka, kým ťa uvidím?"

Pozrela sa na neho. "To by ti malo poskytnúť dostatočný čas, aby si mi kúpil skvelý darček. Pošlem ti po sove čas a miesto svadby. Je to prijateľné?"

Zazeral, zvyk, ktorý pochytil od nej, potom si vzdychol a povedal: "Bol by som riadny bastard, keby som nesúhlasil, však?"

Vzrušením poskakovala hore a dolu. "Aj tak si riadny bastard, Malfoy, ale stále ťa mám rada." Objala ho tak tuho, že si pomyslel, že mu zlomí jedno či dve rebrá. Drvila ho a bol na pokraji smrti, ale aká to bola smrť. Prestala ho objímať, ešte raz ho pobozkala na líce a povedala: "Šťastné a veselé Vianoce, Malfoy!" Zohla sa a zdvihla kabát. "Uvidíme sa o týždeň!" a vybehla von dvermi.

Sledoval, ako beží von a potom ako sa odmiestnila. Povedal si pre seba: "Aspoň povedala, že ma má rada." Pohol sa bližšie k dverám, keď začul za sebou prásk. Otočil sa a ona sa vrátila, tentoraz bez kabáta v ruke. Bežala von na verandu, znova sa mu hodila okolo krku, ešte raz ho pobozkala a povedala: "Zabudla som ti niečo povedať! Milujem ťa." Usmiala sa, tak rozkošne, a zamávala naposledy a odmiestnila sa.

Dotkol sa líca a povedal znova nahlas, ale stále pre seba: "Ona ma miluje. Nuž, ja ju milujem tiež." Urobil otočku, o ktorej si myslel, že je posledná, ale začul ďalšie prásk. Skôr než sa tentoraz otočil, usmial sa. Chystal sa jej povedať, že ju tiež miluje, hoci jej to predtým už dvakrát povedal. Ale keď sa otočil, nebola na prahu jeho dverí Grangerová.


	16. 16:  Zoznámte sa s rodičmi

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/16/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 16 **

**Zoznámte sa s rodičmi**

Stáli tam tí najposlednejší ľudia, ktorých chcel Draco vidieť, hlavne na prvý sviatok vianočný. Draco im skoro pred nosom zatvoril dvere. Naozaj to urobil. Nuž, faktom bolo, že sa pokúsil, až na to, že jeho otec dal nohu do dverí. "Nepozveš nás dnu, Draco? Napokon sú Vianoce."

Draco roztvoril dvere. "Ahoj, otec, matka a šťastné a veselé a všetkým dobrú noc, pretože ste ma zastihli, keď som odchádzal." Klamal, ale to sa nikdy nedozvedia.

"Bez habitu či kabáta?" spýtal sa jeho otec. "Draco, ak musíš klamať, prosím ťa, snaž sa byť viac presvedčivý."

Jeho matka vošla dnu. "Neviem, ako dokážeš vydržať bývať v tejto chatrči, miláčik."

Draco pokrútil hlavou. "Táto chatrč má trinásť izieb a 4 kúpeľne, matka. Rozkladá sa na dvadsiatich akroch."

"Presne," odvetila, prišla k nemu a pobozkala ho na líce.

Jeho rodičia automaticky vošli do obývačky. Nasledoval ich. Otec sa posadil na gauč a uškrnul sa. "Pekný obraz." Držal obraz, čo maľovala Hermiona.

"Tiež si to myslím, otec," odvetil Draco a prešiel k nemu, aby mu tú maľbu zobral z rúk. Oprel ju o stenu na druhej strane miestnosti. Jeho matka sa posadila vedľa jeho otca a Draco si pritiahol stoličku.

"Draco, nech mi tvoji domáci škriatkovia prinesú čaj," nariadila pani Malfoyová.

"Nemám domácich škriatkov, ako som ti nesčítane krát povedal. Mám sluhov a dal som im na Vianoce deň voľna. Ja ti donesiem čaj."

Postavil sa, aby odišiel z izby a jeho otec povedal: "Sadni si, Draco, s tvojou matkou tu nie sme na spoločenskej návšteve."

"Jémine, a to sú Vianoce," odsekol Draco.

"Pozor na svoj tón, chlapče," odvetil jeho otec.

"Áno, pane," riekol Draco posmešne. "Ale rád by som pripomenul, že mám skoro dvadsaťosem rokov, takže už viacej nie som chlapec."

Jeho otec sa posmešne zasmial. "Fajn, beriem, **chlapče**. Sme tu kvôli tvojmu zrušenému zasnúbeniu."

Draco odvetil: "Páni, dobré správy ale cestujú rýchlo."

"Draco, vieš, že sme Izabelu zbožňovali," riekla jeho matka.

"Matka, keby ste ju tak veľmi zbožňovali, vedeli by ste, že sa volá Eleanor a stretli ste sa s ňou len raz." Draco prevrátil oči.

"To sem nepatrí," povedal Lucius Malfoy. "Bola čistokrvná, z dobrej rodiny, ktorá nemala záujem o naše peniaze, pretože mala nadbytok vlastných. Je najvyšší čas, aby si mi poskytol dediča, Draco."

Draco sa postavil a prešiel k stromčeku, predstieral, že si prezerá ozdoby. Roztržito povedal: "Myslel som si, že ja som tvoj dedič."

Lucius sa tiež postavil. "Draco, dáš záležitosť s ňou do poriadku a budúce leto sa oženíš, ako bolo naplánované, povedal som to jasne?"

"Krištáľovo, otče," odvetil Draco, keď sa otočil tvárou k tomu mužovi. "Ale dovoľ mi, aby som ti vysvetlil, čo sa v skutočnosti stane. Ja už tvoje peniaze nepotrebujem, pretože v dvadsiatich piatich na mňa prešiel zverenecký fond aj od starého otca Malfoya aj od starého otca Blacka. Aj keď nikdy neuvidím ani knut z tvojich peňazí, budem na tom dobre." Draco prešiel na druhú stranu a znova sa posadil. Pokračoval: "Po druhé, napriek tomu, že vaše manželstvo bolo dohodnuté a ty si bastard prvej triedy, náhodou viem, že ťa moja matka miluje a že ty miluješ ju. Ja sa ožením z lásky. Eleanor som nemiloval."

Jeho otec zhodil habit a znova si sadol na gauč. "Prečo si sa teda zasnúbil?" nakoniec sa spýtal svojho syna.

"Bol som zranený a chcel som sa pozbierať z romániku, čo som mal minulé leto. S touto ženou sme sa však znova stretli a tak som už viacej nemohol byť zasnúbený s Eleanor. Nebolo by to fér ani k jednému z nás," vysvetľoval Draco.

Jeho matka si poposadla na svojom mieste dopredu. "Kto je táto mladá žena a kedy sa s ňou stretneme?"

Dracovi bolo jasné, že im to nakoniec bude musieť povedať. "Už ste sa s ňou stretli, bola dokonca na manore." Draco vedel, že dodať túto časť bolo kruté, ale postavil sa a pokračoval. "Chodil som s ňou do školy. Volá sa Hermiona Grangerová."

Jeho matka zalapala po dychu a jeho otec sa postavil a zajačal: "NIE!"

"Áno, obávam sa, že áno," odvetil Draco a neustúpil.

"Draco Malfoy," prehovoril jeho otec. "Neoženíš sa s akousi humusáckou priateľkou Harryho Pottera. Ja to zakazujem!"

Jeho matka sa postavila vedľa manžela. "Draco, všetko si premysli. Nemôžeš sa ani náhodou s tým dievčaťom oženiť!"

"Nikdy som nepovedal, že sa chceme zobrať, len som povedal, že som s ňou," poznamenal Draco, "a ja ju milujem, matka."

Dracov otec si obliekal habit. Pohol sa k odchodu a jeho žena ho nasledovala. "Toto je bláznovstvo, Draco! Zabav sa so svojou humusáckou kurvou, ale nikdy sa s ňou neožeň. Ak sa oženíš, vydedím ťa, takže sa rozhoduj múdro." Schmatol svoju ženu za ruku, vyšiel von prednými dverami a odmiestnil sa.

Draco stál na prahu a zajačal, znova do vzduchoprázdna, pretože jeho rodičia už odišli: "Šťastné a veselé, mami a tati!" Z celej sily zatreskol dvere. Toto sa ukazovalo byť prekliato hroznými Vianocami.

Vošiel do kuchyne, aby si pripravil trochu toastu a džúsu. Práve začal s toastom, keď zazvonil telefón. Jemu nikdy nikto nevolal. Dal si zaviesť telefón len, keď sa do tej chalúpky nasťahovala Grangerovej mama kvôli tomu, aby mu mohla zavolať, keby sa Hermiona vrátila. V skutočnosti, pokiaľ vedel, pani Grangerová (čoskoro pani Kuminská) bola jediná, kto mal jeho číslo. Pustil chleba a bežal do chodby, aby zdvihol telefón.

"Áno?" povedal do slúchadla.

"Draco, drahý, tu je pani Grangerová," odpovedal vzdialený hlas.

"Pani Grangerová, zdravím a šťastné a veselé." Draco bol taký šťastný, že počul ´milého´ rodiča.

"Počúvaj, pred chvíľou prišla Hermiona a len sa tu apaticky poneviera, pretože je smutná, že ťa na Vianoce opustila, tak ma napadlo, že ťa pozvem, aby si s nami strávil tento týždeň. Takto tu už budeš na moju svadbu," vysvetľovala. "Pochopím, ak už máš plány alebo ideš k svojim rodičom."

"Žiadne také plány nemám a rád by som prišiel, ak mi dáte inštrukcie," riekol Draco.

Jej matka mu vysvetlila, kde je ich nový dom. Povedala mu, že bude v pohode premiestniť sa priamo do zadnej záhrady, pretože dom mal okolo seba veľký plot. Taktiež mu povedala, že nechá do garáže odomknuté dvere, ktorými môže vojsť a on jej odvetil, že sa s ňou stretne o pol hodiny.

Toto pozvanie bola možno tá najmilšia vec, ktorú kedy dostal na Vianoce. Bol tiež šťastný z toho, keď počul, že je Hermiona bez neho nešťastná, nech to znelo akokoľvek čudne.

Zbalil si kufor a vrátil sa do kuchyne, aby si dopil svoj džús. Zamkol dom, nastavil niekoľko ´anti-rodičovských´ štítov a odmiestnil sa. Ocitol sa v zadnej záhrade. Našiel zadné dvere do garáže a vošiel dnu. Boli tam dvere, o ktorých predpokladal, že vedú do domu. Chcel na ne zaklopať, keď jeho pozornosť upútal zvuk pofňukávania. Nakukol do auta a zbadal Hermionu sedieť na strane vodiča, s hlavou na volante, a plakať. Zaklopal na okienko, čo ju vyplašilo. Zdvihla hlavu a otvorila dvere.

"Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa šokovaná.

"Tvoja matka ma pozvala," odvetil, keď začal liezť dnu. Posunula sa.

Zatvoril dvere a ona povedala: "Nie je moja mama skvelá?"

"Áno, môžem bez predstierania povedať, že tvoja mama je skvelá," úprimne odvetil Draco. Chytila ho za ruku. Ruky jej mrzli. Vložil ich pod svoj kabát. "Zase sa meníš na ľadový cencúľ, Grangerka. Mali by sme ísť dnu."

"Chvíľku tu zostaňme. Je tam milión ľudí a okrem mamy a profesora nepoznám živú dušu. Má sedem detí, Draco. Sedem!" vykríkla.

"Škandálne!" odsekol, napoly žartom. Myslel si, že je to príliš.

"Má pätnásť vnúčat a každé jedno je malý divoch, ale zdá sa že všetky milujú moju mamu. Profesorova žena umrela pred dvanástimi rokmi, takže sú takí šťastní, že si niekoho našiel, dokonca aj keď je to mukel," vysvetľovala Hermiona. "Stále sa ma pýtajú také veci ako ´aké je to byť priateľkou Harryho Pottera´, a ´naozaj si bojovala s Temným pánom?´ a jedna sa dokonca spýtala: ´je Draco Malfoy taký driečny, ako som večne počúvala, že je?´ Privádza ma to do šialenstva."

"Ako o mne vedia?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Zrejme ťa moja mama miluje a všetkým povedala, že spolu chodíme." Hermiona prevrátila oči.

Draco nikdy nezistí, čo ho postrčilo, aby povedal to, čo povedal ďalšie, ale povedal: "Moji rodičia ťa nenávidia. Prišli do môjho domu, keď si odišla, dožadovali sa, aby som to dal do poriadku s Izabelou. Keď zistili, že chodím s tebou, mali spoločný infarkt."

Jediné, čo si Hermiona všimla na celej tej vete, bolo jedno slovko. "Izabelou? Kto je Izabela? Máš ďalšiu snúbenicu, o ktorej neviem?"

"Vidíš, ani nepoznajú jej meno," vylepšil Draco.

"Čo povedali o mne?" spýtala sa.

Nechcel jej to povedať a zničiť jej Vianoce. A tak povedal: "V skutočnosti veľa nepovedali, povedali len, že by som sa mal oženiť s čistokrvnou, inak ma vydedia."

Hermiona sa pritúlila bližšie k nemu a on ju objal okolo pliec. "Nechcem, aby ťa kvôli mne vydedili, ale vážne dúfam, že si im povedal, kam môžu ísť." Vzhliadla k nemu. Tak ju miloval. Nepreháňa, nezraňuje city, proste sa zdá, že rozumie.

"Povedal som im, aby si trhli a otcovi, že jeho peniaze nepotrebujem," pravdivo odpovedal Draco.

Hermiona ho jednou rukou objala okolo pása a pritiahla si ho dokonca bližšie v tesnom priestore predného sedadla auta. "Kam si myslíš, že toto povedie a prosím, žiadne odpovede obranného mechanizmu."

"Dúfam, že sa to vyvinie do dlhého a trvalého vzťahu," odvetil. Bál sa povedať ´manželstva´, pretože ohľadne tejto záležitosti mal vážne výhrady. Nie z jeho strany, pretože on by si ju vzal možno dnes, keby mohol. Len vo svojom srdci vedel, že ona mala ohľadne manželstva obavy. Napokon, Hermiona bola trikrát zasnúbená.

"Dúfam v to isté," povedala potichu. Jej ruka sa hrala s gombíkom na jeho kabáte.

"Hermiona." Pozrela na neho. "Premýšľaš niekedy, že by si si ma mohla vziať?"

Odsadla si od neho. "Neviem. Prečo?"

"Pretože ja o tom premýšľam," riekol odvážne.

"Vážne?" spýtala sa, kým vyzerala von z druhého okna.

Predklonil sa k nej a dal jej ruku znova okolo pliec. Pravou rukou ju prinútil pozrieť sa na neho. "Čo ťa na manželstve tak plaší?"

Zhlboka sa nadýchla. "S Ronom to bolo len tým, že som ho mala rada väčšmi ako priateľa. S Ianom myslím, že som ho rešpektovala väčšmi, než som ho milovala, ale vedela som, že by som nikdy nemohla byť šťastná a s úbohým Ericom, nuž, naozaj som ho milovala, aby si vedel. Len mi tak veľmi ublížil. Potom premýšľam o svojich rodičoch. Boli manželmi skoro tridsať rokov, keď sa rozviedli. Nie je to tak, že sa bojím manželstva; je to len tým, že občas sa zdá, že sa ono bojí mňa. Všetko jednoducho nie vždy vyjde."

Pohladil ju po tvári a povedal: "Musíš dať veciam šancu, aby vyšli. Nevieš, či niečo vyjde, dovtedy, kým to neskúsiš."

"Ale s tým si ešte nemusíme robiť obavy, že nie? Nemôžeme jednoducho nechať veci plynúť pomaly? Hýbať sa svojím vlastným tempom?" prosila.

Pustil jej tvár a tvrdo sa na ňu pozrel. "Nechcem, aby šli veci pomaly. Chcem si ťa vziať. Priznávam tú pravdu po prvý raz a tá pravda je, že si ťa chcem vziať. Keby som si ťa mohol vziať v tejto chvíli, vzal by som si ťa."

To priznanie ju šokovalo. Oprela sa a povedala: "Páni. To som nečakala. Milujem ťa, Draco, viem, že milujem, ale nechcem sa hneď vydávať. Ak nič iné, tak by som chcela počkať, až kým sa môj život viacej neusadí. Potrebujem si nájsť ďalšiu prácu, a nájsť si vlastný dom a tak podobne."

Zamračil sa. "To sú chabé výhovorky, pretože keby sme sa vzali, mala by si dom a mala by si množstvo peňazí, takže by si si mohla dať načas s hľadaním práce. Ak si ma nechceš vziať, povedz to rovno."

Vyzerala na pokraji sĺz. Hermiona tento rozhovor nechcela. Povedala svojej mame, že chce stráviť Vianoce s Dracom, to bolo všetko, čo chcela. Nechcela viesť takýto rozhovor.

So slovami: "Zostaň tu," vyšla z auta a šla do domu. Jej matka prišla do garáže s ňou a Hermiona mala kľúče. Otvorila kufor auta a uložila doň svoj kufor. Jeho kufor bol pri dverách, zdvihla ho a dala ho dnu vedľa svojho. Otvorila šoférove dvere a spýtala sa: "Vieš šoférovať? " Prikývol, že áno. Zatvorila dvere, naklonila sa k svojej mame a tuho ju objala. Vrátila sa na svoje miesto v aute a sadla si vedľa neho. Mama im obom zamávala a stlačila malé tlačidlo, aby otvorila dvere na garáži.

"Vyjdi z garáže, Malfoy," nariadila Hermiona, "a zaboč z príjazdovej cesty doprava."

"Kam ideme?" spýtal sa zmätený. Myslel si, že mali svoju prvú veľkú hádku, ale namiesto toho sa zdalo, že majú v pláne urobiť si na Vianoce výlet.

"Zistíš to, keď sa tam dostaneme," odpovedala. Stiahla okienko a jej mama prišla k autu. Hermiona povedala: "Šťastné a veselé mami, a vďaka za pochopenie. Ospravedlň ma u všetkých a zavolaj otcovi a povedz mu, že sa s ním pred tvojou svadbou stretnem."

Jej mama sa oprela o auto a pobozkala dcéru na líce.

Draco naštartoval, zamával pani Grangerovej, vycúval z garáže a zabočil doprava.


	17. 17: Ako stráviť Vianoce

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/17/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 17**

**Ako stráviť Vianoce**

Dvojica sa pohla a jazdila viac než štyridsať minút, po celý čas Hermiona vravela Dracovi, kade vyjsť, kde zabočiť a kedy sa otočiť, keď nezabočil, keď mu povedala, aby zabočil. Nakoniec povedala: "Na ďalšej zaboč doľava a je to sedemnásty dom naľavo." Zabočil na ulici, ktorú navrhla a ktorá mala na každej strane obrovské sídla. Zastal pred veľkým tehlovým domom, ktorý bol umiestnený mimo cesty, s dlhou príjazdovou cestou. Príjazdovú cestu lemovali dva kamenné levy. Pred ňou bol biela posuvná železná brána. Hermiona povedala: "Vystúpim a otvorím bránu." Vyšla z auta, s prútikom vyslovila kúzlo a otvorila bránu, keď vošiel a zastal dosť ďaleko, aby ju mohla znova zatvoriť. Doskákala späť do auta a povedala: "Pokračujte, pán šofér."

Skôr než niekam išiel, povedal: "Kde sme? Čí je tento dom?"

"Môj," bola jej prostá odpoveď.

"Čože?" spýtal sa.

"Len zájdi k tamtomu stĺporadiu, hneď pred prednými dverami a ja ti to vysvetlím," odvetila, keď mu položila jednu ruku na stehno. Pozrel sa na jej ruku a veril jej. Prešiel po príjazdovej ceste a zaparkoval pod veľkým polmesiacovým stĺporadím, ktoré zakrývalo prednú časť domu.

Vystúpil z auta, postavil sa a pozrel sa na dom. Bol impozantný. Bol z červených tehál a mal biele piliere, ktoré siahali od prízemia po druhé poschodie. Okná siahali od zeme až pod strop každého poschodia. V prednej záhrade boli tvarované stromy a dlaždicový chodník, ktorý viedol zo stĺporadia k veľkej fontáne umiestnenej v prednej záhrade. Zobrala od neho kľúče od auta, odomkla dvere, vyslovila ďalšie kúzlo a povedala: "Poď."

Vošiel do vstupnej haly. Podlaha bola zo zeleného mramoru a steny mali nad bielym obložením zelené tapety. Napravo, ako keby zavesené vo vzduchu, bolo schodisko zo svetlej a tmavej borovice, ktoré sa zatáčalo od podlahy nahor a končilo na druhom poschodí. Pred nimi boli dvojkrídlové dvere a boli tam dvere napravo aj naľavo. Hermiona otvorila dvere vpredu, aby odhalila obrovskú obývaciu izbu, s masívnym kozubom, dvoma bielymi gaučami a francúzskymi dvojkrídlovými oknami po každej strane ohniska, ktoré viedli von.

"Nasleduj ma," povedala. Zašla z obývačky doľava a tam bola menšia obývacia izba, zariadená v svetlofialovej a bielej. Prešla cez túto izbu, držiac jeho ruku a viedla ho do hudobného salónika, ktorý mal tiež francúzske dvere vedúce do záhrady. Prešla aj cez túto izbu a skončila v predizbe. Za predizbou bola veľmi rozsiahla knižnica. Medzi týmito dvoma izbami boli schody, ktoré viedli na poschodie. Za schodiskom bola malá toaleta.

Hermiona ho previedla cez hudobný salónik a vrátili sa späť do vstupnej haly. Prešli priamo cez ňu, vošli do dverí napravo od schodiska a našli malú jedáleň. Ukázala na druhý pár dverí a povedala: "Za týmito je väčšia jedáleň, ktorá vedie späť do obývačky. Dvere na opačnej strane vedú priamo do kuchyne. Nad kuchyňou sú dve izby pre služobníctvo. Na poschodí je šesť spální, priestor na batožinu a tri kúpeľne. Na treťom poschodí sú izby služobníctva, tiež detská izba, izba na hranie a učebňa. Vonku je práčovňa, stajne, stodola, udiareň a kôlňa na kočiare a povozy." Len na chvíľu prestala rozprávať. "Tento dom bol postavený v 1803 a po celé tie roky patril tej istej rodine. Väčšina nábytku a malieb je z počiatkov tohto domu."

Bol taký zmätený. Nepovedala predtým, že potrebuje dom? Nebývala, bez nájmu, v jeho chalúpke? "Ako to že je tento dom tvoj?"

"Zanechal mi ho," odvetila.

"Kto?"

"Eric, keď zomrel," povedala, trochu smutná.

"Bol Eric bohatý?" spýtal sa.

"Áno," odvetila, ako keby si to už mal domyslieť.

"Zanechal ti tiež peniaze?"

"Áno, nechal mi asi štyri milióny galeónov," povedala, trochu zahanbená.

"Ouha!" zareagoval a dodal, "niet divu, že nie si taká dychtivá vydať sa. Ty si riadny úlovok. Asi vyčkávaš na lepšiu vyhliadku ako som ja."

Zamračila sa. "Neexistujú lepšie vyhliadky, Malfoy. Nepodceňuj seba alebo mňa. Tiež som si istá, že štyri milióny sú pre teba len vreckové."

"Obranný mechanizmus, spomeň si," vysvetľoval. "Takže prečo tu nežiješ?"

"Venujem ho múzeu, kde sme s Ericom pracovali. V našom svete má dlhú a dôležitú históriu. Eric bol čistokrvný a s jeho smrťou vymrel jeho rod a myslím, že je dôležité udržať meno jeho rodiny nažive," poznamenala. "Keby som si vzala tento dom, len aby som v ňom žila a usporadúvala večierky a podobne, všetko z toho by bolo stratené."

Prišiel k nej a tuho ho objal. Pozrel sa na ňu a povedal: "Aké bolo jeho priezvisko?"

"Beckford," odpovedala.

Samozrejme, že to meno už počul. Netušil, že to bol on. "Prečo si ma sem priviedla?" spýtal sa, pustil ju a prechádzal sa po vstupnej hale.

"Chcela som, aby si videl, čo je moja vášeň. Chcela som, aby si pochopil, čo mi bude spotrebúvať môj čas a moju energiu. Stále potrebujem prestávku od toho, ako som sa o neho až do konca starala, ale keď začne nový rok, spustí sa tento projekt," vysvetľovala.

"Znamená to, že sa nechceš vydávať, pretože budeš veľmi zaneprázdnená?" spýtal sa, trochu rozhnevaný.

"Malfoy, nemyslíš si, že je príliš zavčasu hovoriť o manželstve? Prečo nemôžeme byť tým, čím sme a využiť náš čas?" žadonila.

"Ako zomrel Eric?" spýtal sa, keď sa posadil na drevenú lavičku pri dverách. Sadla si k nemu a chytila ho za ruku.

"Stala sa mu automobilová nehoda. Napriek tomu, že bol čarodejník, miloval autá. Vlastnil viac než pätnásť áut. Kvôli tej nehode ochrnul, od krku nadol. Bol naprosto nesamostatný. Nedokázal dokonca ani dýchať sám. Zomrel na infekciu pľúc," odpovedala, pozerajúc sa na svoje topánky.

"Keby nezomrel, ako dlho by si sa o neho starala?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Úprimne neviem ako na to odpovedať. Nie som si istá."

"Zjavne si ho veľmi milovala," povedal, postavil sa, aby sa pozrel na portrét malého dievčatka v dlhých bielych šatách. Portrét mu zamával. Hermiona pristúpila za jeho chrbát.

"Draco, môžem čestne povedať, že teba milujem viac, než som kedy nejakého muža milovala a to je trochu desivé, vzhľadom na to, že sme spolu vôbec nechodili ani dlho ani nejako intenzívne," povedala, postavila sa za neho a objala ho rukami okolo pása. Oprela si hlavu na jeho chrbát. "Sľubujem ti, ak mi poskytneš čas, ktorý potrebujem, budem tu pre teba, mysľou, telom a dušou."

Otočil sa v jej náručí. "Zober si toľko času, koľko potrebuješ, a ja to už znovu nespomeniem." Pobozkal ju na temeno hlavy. "Ale chcem, aby si mi sľúbila niečo iné," povedal vážne, keď hľadel hlboko do jej čokoládovo hnedých očí. "Bude mi stačiť tvoja myseľ, telo a duša, ale sľúb mi, že keď budeš pripravená na manželstvo, dáš mi vedieť. Tiež chcem pripomenúť, že napriek tomu, že sme mali len hŕstku schôdzok a strávili spolu len jednu noc, poznáme sa viac než polovicu našich životov."

Prikývla, načiahla sa svojimi perami a pobozkala jeho. Tuho ju k sebe privinul a zašepkal: "Milujem ťa."

Hermiona mu tuho objala a odvetila: "Ja viem."

To nebolo to, čo chcel počuť na oplátku, ale uspokojí sa s tým. Už mu povedala, že ho miluje. "Takže, zostávame tu na noc?" spýtal sa.

"Nie, zostaneme v blízkom hostinci. Zavolala som tam tesne predtým, než sme odišli. Eric ten hostinec vlastnil, takže myslím, že ho teraz vlastním ja a povedala som im, že prídem a pretože som sa rozhodla priviesť ťa so sebou, myslím, že tam obaja zostaneme," vysvetľovala, keď ho chytila za ruku a viedla ho von z domu späť k autu. Trochu snežilo, drobné vločky. Podala mu kľúče.

Vyhrnul si golier. "Chytaj, Grangerka," a hodil jej kľúče späť. "Ty šoféruješ. Si hrozný navigátor. Možno šoféruješ lepšie ako dávaš pokyny."

Obaja nasadli do auta a ona povedala: "Áno, je také ťažké zabočiť doprava pol kilometra po tom, čo som ti povedala, aby si na ďalšej križovatke zabočil doprava," žartovala.

Zaviezla ich k malému hostincu a zaparkovali na ulici. "To je muklovský hostinec?" spýtal sa.

"Nie, prečo?" spýtala sa.

"Chcel som sa uistiť, preto," povedal bez presvedčivého dôvodu.

"Bojíš sa muklovských parazitov?" uvažovala s úsmevom.

"Spolu s ostatnými vecami." Tiež sa usmieval, aby dal najavo, že žartuje.

Vošli dnu a postarší muž povedal: "Slečna Grangerová, sme takí šťastní, že tu ste. Máme pre vás pripravenú tú najkrajšiu izbu. Mali by ste záujem o obed?"

"Umieram od hladu, a čo ty, Draco?" spýtala sa.

"Nejedol som celý deň a to je zvyčajne to, čo robievam na Vianoce," odpovedal. Muž ich zaviedol hore schodmi a oni vošli do dosť veľkej izby.

Posadila sa na posteľ. "Otvoríš mi môj kufor a prinesieš mi ďalší sveter, mrznem." Dala si dole kabát.

"Potom si nechaj kabát," uvažoval, keď otváral jej kufor. Vo vnútri bola uhlíková kresba Draca a Hermiony, podpísaná maliarom, Hermionou Jean Grangerovou. Bola v čiernom drevenom ráme, so šedými kamienkami. Zdvihol ho a pozrel sa na ňu. "Toto by radšej mal byť môj vianočný darček," povedal, posadil sa vedľa nej a prezeral si ten obrázok. Ukazoval Dracovu tvár vedľa Hermioninej a pozerali sa jeden na druhého. "Kedy si toto nakreslila?"

"Nakreslila som ho minulé leto. Chcela som si ho nechať, ale rozhodla som sa dať ti ho. Nie je ešte dokončený. Môžeš mi vrátiť tú maľbu domu a ja ju dokončím a potom ti ju vrátim," povedala, zohla sa nadol, aby si zdvihla sveter. Pozrel sa na ňu a ona odvetila: "Čo je? Naozaj mi je zima."

Obliekla si sveter. "Prečo ma vždy musíš tromfnúť?" povedal.

"Na okolí je množstvo obchodov. Je to väčšinou magická komunita a som si istá, že napriek tomu, že sú Vianoce, budú jeden či dva obchody otvorené. Choď mi hneď niečo kúpiť," povedala, pričom ukazovala na dvere.

"Si bohatá, kúp si niečo sama. Mám v pláne dať si šlofíka, keď sa najem," poznamenal. Ako keby čítal jeho myšlienky, postarší hostinský zaklopal na dvere s táckou jedla. Hermiona bola prinútená otvoriť dvere, pretože Draco si už vyzul topánky a rozvaľoval sa na vankúšoch.

Keď sa najedli, Hermiona povedala: "Myslím, že pôjdem do jedného z tých obchodíkov. Zabudla som si zubnú pastu a kefku. Napokon, som dcéra dvoch zubárov a musím si po každom jedle umyť zuby." Pobozkala ho na líce a vyšla von dverami, skôr než mal čas protestovať. Pravda bola, že mala zubnú kefku. Mala pre neho naplánované ďalšie prekvapenie.

Vyšiel dverami spálne a zišiel dole schodmi. Ten hostinec bol väčšmi nocľahárňou s raňajkami. Žiadni iní stravníci tam asi neboli, pretože nikoho nevidel. Sedel pri ohni, v hojdacom kresle a zdvihol noviny. Kým čítal, začul dôverne známy hlas. Vzhliadol nahor a s odporom odhodil noviny. Postavil sa, pretože Eleanor tá Ex sa opierala o recepčný pult a žiadala o izbu. Prešiel k nej a prerušil ju.

"Toto nie je južné Francúzsko!" vyšplechol.

Otočila sa a povedala: "Dalo mi tak zabrať nájsť ťa." Hodila sa mu okolo krku a objala ho.

Odtrhol od seba jej ruky a spýtal sa: "Ako si ma našla?"

"Nebudeš tomu veriť, ale jedna z nových nevlastných dcér pani Grangerovej chodila so mnou do súkromnej dievčenskej školy a zavolala mi, keď sa dozvedela o tebe a Hermione," vysvetľovala Eleanor. "Myslím, že kvôli tomu konfrontovala Hermionu, pýtala sa, či si je vedomá, že sme zasnúbení a Hermiona začala plakať a opustila dom. Povedala, že si prišiel a potom že ste obaja odišli. Tiež mi povedala, že pani Grangerová vravela, že ste mali namierené sem."

"Dlhšie vysvetlenie než som požadoval," posťažoval sa Draco a uvedomil si, že to musel byť dôvod, prečo Hermiona plakala, keď vošiel do garáže. "Ale to mi stále nehovorí, prečo si do pekla tu. A skôr než začneš hovoriť, dovoľ mi naposledy ti povedať, my nie sme zasnúbení."

"Áno, sme, Draco, drahý," riekla Eleanor so slizkým úsmevom.

"Nie, nie sme, Eleanor," zastenal.

"Podľa samotného zväzovacieho magického práva, ak zasnúbená zistí, že je tehotná, potom sa nedá zasnúbenie zrušiť," vtipkovala Eleanor.

Práve vtedy vošla cez predné dvere Hermiona s niekoľkými balíčkami v rukách. Videla Dracov chrbát a zbadala Eleanor stáť na chodbe a rozprávať sa s ním.

Draco povedal: "Dobré, že sa to nás netýka."

Eleanor zbadala Hermionu vojsť, pozrela sa na Draca a povedala: "Ale týka, drahý. Som tehotná, s tebou."

Hermiona pustila balíčky, Draco sa otočil a uvidel ju utiecť zo dverí.


	18. 18: Ktorým smerom šla, George?

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/18/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 18**

**Ktorým smerom šla, George?*******

Draco sa zhnusene pozrel na Eleanor, namieril na ňu prstom a povedal: "Počúvaj, ty dvojknutová pobehlica, chcem, aby si zajtra išla do Svätého Munga, dala si urobiť tehotenský test a test otcovstva, pretože viem, že existuje kúzlo na určenie otcovstva! Ja pôjdem s tebou. Ak zistím, že klameš, oľutuješ deň, keď si sa narodila. Ak zistím, že si tehotná a že je to moje, budem otcom, ale nikdy nebudem tvojím manželom. Skôr ma môžu hodiť do Azbakanu!" Rýchlo vybehol z dverí hostinca, pozrel sa naľavo, potom napravo a uvedomil si, že nevie, ktorým smerom šla.

Nejaký muž prešiel okolo a Draco sa spýtal: "Nevideli ste tadeto bežať kučeravú tmavovlásku?"

Ten muž ukázal naľavo od Draca. Draco uháňal po ulici dediny. Keď sa dostal na križovatku, zastal chvíľu uprostred ulice, zvažoval, ktorým smerom sa dať. Potom ju zbadal hnať sa cez ulicu, keď ju len tesne nezrazilo auto. Draco sa pohol za ňou, ale najprv musel počkať, až to auto prejde.

Zajačal: "PROSÍM ZASTAV, GRANGERKA!"

Otočila sa, prehla sa, dala si ruky na kolená a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Už viacej nebola schopná utekať, aj keby chcela.

Dobehol k nej a chytil ju za ruku. Vzpriamila sa a povedala: "Je to pravda?"

"Nie, nemôže byť!" prakticky vykríkol.

"Ako to vieš?" spýtala sa, podišla, aby sa posadila na vstupné schody do obchodu, ktorý bol počas Vianoc zavretý.

Usadil sa vedľa nej. "Viem, pretože sme vždy a myslím tým vždy použili antikoncepciu."

"Vždy?" žiadala.

"Áno," odvetil jej.

"My sme včera v noci antikoncepciu nepoužili a to naša malá eskapáda bola naplánovaná. Myslíš, že sa nikdy nestalo, keď ste s Eleanor boli spontánni a zabudli použiť ochranu?" logicky uvažovala.

Nevedel, čo povedať. Mala pravdu. Nie vždy použili antikoncepciu a včera večer ju s Grangerovou nepoužili. "Prisahám, Grangerová," riekol, chytil ju za ruku a pohladil palcom, "klame alebo je to zvrátený žart. Nie je tehotná." Aspoň on dúfal, že nebola.

Hermiona si vytiahla ruku z jeho. "Ale nie si si celkom istý, že nie? Draco, ja nemôžem byť tá druhá žena. Vďaka dcére profesora Kuminského som sa cítila dosť zle, pretože chodím s tebou. Ak je Eleanor tehotná, nuž, potom sa nemôžeme znova stretávať. Ja nebudem ženou, ktorá rozbije nejakú rodinu." Postavila sa, ale on ju schmatol za ruku a stiahol ju späť na schodíky.

"Nie, to nepripustím," odvetil. "Dokonca aj keby čakala moje dieťa, musí existovať nejaká možnosť, ako my môžeme byť spolu. Nechám svojho právnika, aby sa pozrel na zákon."

Neochotná dať sa odradiť sa Hermiona ešte raz postavila. "Aj keby si obišiel zákon, nevidím možnosť, ako by sme my dvaja mohli byť spolu, možno neskôr, ale nie práve teraz. Všetci si budú myslieť, že si ju opustil kvôli mne a ja tie klebety a pozornosť nechcem, hlavne nie preto, že sa pokúšam otvoriť dom Beckfordovcov verejnosti." Oprela sa o výklad obchodu.

Postavil sa pred ňu. Dal ruky popri jej tele a držal ju tak v pasci. Predklonil sa a povedal: "Ani náhodou si nemôžeš myslieť, že sa ťa tak ľahko vzdám. Ak si to myslíš, potom ma veľmi dobre nepoznáš. Pokiaľ sa týka mňa, teraz patríš ku mne a ku mne budeš patriť navždy."

Zazrela na neho. "Malfoy, ja nikomu nepatrím. Ľudí miluješ, nie ich vlastníš." Položila mu ruky na hruď, ale neodtlačila ho.

Zvesil hlavu a položil si ju na jej plece. Oprel o ňu celé telo a nežne povedal: "Milujem ťa a nechcem bez teba žiť. Prosím, pochop, ako sa cítim. Toto sú zasrane hnusné Vianoce."

Objala ho rukami okolo pása a on si pritiahol jej telo k sebe, s rukami okolo nej. Dlho ho pevne objímala. Bez toho, aby sa na neho pozrela, povedala: "Vrátim sa autom do chalúpky. Naozaj sa nechcem vrátiť k mame a čeliť všetkým tým ľuďom a nechcem ísť k môjmu otcovi, pretože jeho žena je tou druhou ženou a s tým dnes večer nedokážem byť konfrontovaná."

Zdvihol hlavu a pozrel sa na ňu. Jednu ruku položil na jej líce.

"Nevzdávaj nás, Grangerka," riekol, s čelom vedľa nej. "Neuteč a neschovaj sa. Neopusti ma, ešte nie."

"Ja ťa neopúšťam, ale nemôžem tu byť s tebou, takže chcem ísť domov," prosila, keď si oprela líce o jeho hruď. Oboma rukami ju pohladil po vlasoch. Hermiona sa na neho znova pozrela a on sa sklonil a pobozkal ju na pery. Ten bozk začal ako pokusný, nerozhodný, ale zmenil sa na prosbu. Prehĺbil ten bozk a jeho vášeň sa zdalo zrejmé. Rukami prešiel k jej tvári a silno a dlho ju pobozkal. Obával sa, že ak ju pustí, možno zmizne v obláčiku dymu.

Oprel si tvár v ohybe jej krku a pobozkal sval, ktorý viedol od línie vlasov k lícnej kosti. Nemal nad svojimi rukami žiadnu kontrolu. Jedna prešla k jej boku a tá druhá pod jej sveter. Bolo mu jedno, že sú na verejnosti. Chcel ju. Vždy ju bude chcieť. Oprela si hlavu dozadu o sklo a vykríkla, keď buchla o to tvrdé sklo. Jej slabé zastonanie od bolesti ho prebralo z jeho láskou roztúženého omámenia. Usmial sa na ňu, dal jej ruku na zátylok hlavy a pošúchal. "Neubližuj si sama, Grangerka."

Draco znova priložil pery na jej a naťahoval ich, až kým neboli červené a napuchnuté. Ruky mala na jeho chrbte, priťahovala si ho nimi bližšie. Presunuli sa spred výkladu späť do vchodu. On bol ten, kto bol pritlačený o dvere. Nakláňala sa k nemu tak blízko, ako len mohla. Dal jej jednu ruku na zadok a pritlačil ju voči svojmu rozkroku, takže mohla cítiť, ako veľmi ju chce. Naposledy ho pobozkala, potom sa odtiahla. "Nemôžeme, nie tu, nie teraz," riekla, ako keby si len teraz uvedomila, čo robia.

Znova jej priložil ruky na tvár a narazil svojimi ústami na jej, aby ju naposledy pobozkal. Keď sa ich pery oddelili, stále ju držal za tvár a jej ruky boli na jeho pleciach. Povedal: "Toto sú vážne tie najhoršie Vianoce, ktoré som kedy mal. To jediné, čo ich robí krajšími je fakt, že mám teba."

"Príliš blbé, že ma nebudeš mať dlho," zaplakala. Dala dole zo svojej tváre jeho ruky a povedala: "Vážne musím ísť. Nemôžem jej čeliť. Mám kľúče. Vrátim sa autom späť do chalúpky. Prinesieš mi moju batožinu, keď sa premiestniš domov. Nie je nič, čo môžeme dnes urobiť. Nevieme ani, či je to pravda."

"Čo ak je to pravda?" spýtal sa s ublíženým výrazom. ´Prosím, nech to nie je pravda,´ pomyslel si.

"Potom to zvládneš s dôstojnosťou a urobíš správnu vec, však? Tvoji rodičia a Eleanor a celý šíry čarodejnícky svet nebudú od Draca Malfoya požadovať nič menej," vyhlásila Hermiona. Potom čo mu to povedala, zasiahlo ju to ako tona tehál... asi ho navždy stratila. Konečne našla svoju skutočnú lásku, konečne si bola schopná predstaviť samu seba v spoločnom živote s niekým iným a potom čarodejnica menom Eleanor jej podtrhne koberec spod nôh.

Kráčali mlčky späť k hostincu. Otvorila dvere na aute a povedala: "Myslím, že toto je zbohom. Mal by si ísť dnu a porozprávať sa s ňou. Daj mi vedieť, čo sa deje."

Pristúpil k nej a lapil ju s dverami auta. "Neopúšťaj ma, Grangerka. Mám zlý pocit. Ak ma tentoraz opustíš, ako si to urobila naposledy, vystopujem ťa. Nezastavím sa, až kým ťa nenájdem."

"Budem v tej chalúpke, sľubujem," odvetila, keď sa predklonila a nesmelo ho pobozkala.

"Nechcem stráviť Vianoce sám," riekol smutne.

"Ja si musím zvyknúť byť sama," opätovala vážne.

"Nie, nemusíš," odpovedal, keď pokrútil hlavou. "Ty nie si sama."

"Dobre," povedala, keď nasadala do auta. Pozrela na neho. Dal jednu ruku na sklo a ona tam svoju položila tiež. Zapla motor a pohla sa, ani raz sa neobzrela. Sledoval, ako odchádza, až kým nebola len bodkou na horizonte. Stál tam, keď sneh začal padať silnejšie. Nemal ani kabát. Vrátil sa do hostinca a keď bol vo dverách, začal zbierať balíčky, čo Hermiona upustila. Obsahovali víno, syr, zväzok krížoviek, sviečky a šľahačku. Zasmial sa, ale potom pocítil mimoriadny žiaľ, že si nebudú môcť užiť veci, ktoré nakúpila. Stál tam s tými balíčkami a Eleanor zišla dole schodmi.

"Nariadila som hostinskému, aby poslal batožinu slečny Grangerovej do tej chalúpky a do tvojej izby som dala svoju. Videla som, že si ju poslal preč. To bola správna voľba, Draco," prehovorila Eleanor, keď sa mu pokúsila položiť ruku na plece.

Pohol plecom, ako keby ho popálila. "Ja som ju preč neposlal. Ona odišla, kvôli tebe!" Otočil sa k hostinskému. "Beriem batožinu slečny Grangerovej so sebou. Prosím choďte hore, pobaľte ju a potom mi pošlite účet." Ten muž urobil, ako sa mu prikázalo. Draco hodil niekoľko stoviek galeónov na pult, tak aby mohol rýchlo odísť, keď ten muž zíde dole s ich batožinou.

Eleanor zaskučala. "Ale, Draco, prišla som sem, aby som bola s tebou. Musíme napraviť tento pošramotený vzťah, ak plánujeme mať spolu dieťa."

Draco sa na ňu zamračil. "Už som ti povedal, že to neurobíme. Uvidíme sa zajtra ráno u Svätého Munga, presne o ôsmej. Vezmem so sebou svojho vlastného osobného liečiteľa."

"DRACO MALFOY!" zajačala Eleanor. "Práve som sa sem dostala a nemám v pláne odísť!"

"Eleanor Huntingtonová!" napodobňoval. "To je dôvod, prečo odchádzam ja!" Hostinský mu priniesol batožinu a on ju schmatol spolu s taškami, ktoré upustila Hermiona.

"Uvidíme sa zajtra," povedal.

Skôr než sa premiestnil, Eleanor riekla: "Viem, že tomuto nebudeš veriť, pretože sa nemilujeme, ale my budeme šťastní a budeme mať nádherný život."

Zložil tašky. "Ty nechceš viacej, Eleanor? Dokonca aj ty si zaslúžiš viac. Zaslúžiš si muža, ktorý ťa miluje."

Spýtala sa: "Ty ju miluješ?"

"Áno, milujem. Kedysi som si myslel, že som ju stratil a znova ju stratiť nemôžem," povedal popravde. "Eleanor, nenúť ma, aby som ťa nenávidel. Nechcem, aby to takto skončilo. Stále si skvelé dievča a raz ťa niekto bude milovať tak, ako ja milujem ju, to viem určite."

"Keby sa Hermiona nebola vrátila do tvojho života, bol by si sa so mnou stále oženil?" spýtala sa Eleanor.

Posadil sa na gauč a poťapkal miesto vedľa seba. Pripojila sa k nemu. "Skutočne si myslím, že nie. Tak by to nemalo byť. Hermiona kedysi povedala, že by si človek mal zobrať niekoho, ak si s ním dokáže sám seba predstaviť navždy a ja si seba s tebou tak predstaviť nedokážem."

"Ale s ňou áno?" smutne sa spýtala.

"Áno, s ňou áno," odpovedal.

Eleanor začala plakať. Draco ju objal. "Neplač. Nechcem ti ublížiť," riekol.

"Nie som tehotná. Myslela som, že ťa to prinúti, aby si ju opustil, takže som klamala," prevravela medzi vzlykmi. "Prečo som to urobila? Kde je moja sebaúcta?"

"Zúfalstvo núti ľudí robiť zvláštne veci," povedal.

"Je mi to ľúto, Draco," odvetila. "Chceš, aby som sa šla porozprávať s Hermionou?"

"Nie, ja pôjdem hneď teraz a porozprávam sa s ňou. Bude to v poriadku. Ďakujem ti, Eleanor, za to, že si nakoniec povedala pravdu a že si toto nenaťahovala. Cením si toho." Znova sa postavil, chytil ich tašky a premiestnil sa priamo pred dvere chalúpky.

Vedel, že tam asi tak hodinu ešte nebude, pretože šla autom. Šiel dnu a začal pripravovať obed. Dokonca ozdobil stromček. Vybalil jej tašku. Preňúral jej zásuvky. Vypil trochu vína.

Po tom, čo sa zabavil skoro dve hodiny, začal si robiť starosti. Zavolal jej matke a ona povedala: "Vďaka bohu, že si mi zavolal, Draco. Hermiona hystericky volala pred dvoma hodinami a všetko mi povedala. Povedala mi, aby som povedala otcovi, že sa s ním cez sviatky neuvidí a potom mi povedala, že jej je ľúto, že nebude na mojej svadbe. Nemám potuchy, kde je."

´Do pekla s ňou´, pomyslel si Draco. Povedal jej mame, že keby sa jej Hermiona ozvala, aby jej povedala, že Eleanor klamala a že všetko bude v poriadku. Zveril sa jej, že jej dcéru veľmi miluje a že zúfalo si ju chce jedného dňa vziať. Nariadil jej mame, aby mu zavolala tú v minútu, čo o nej začuje.

Nikdy nezavolala.

* * *

_* Fráza __**Which way did he go, George? **__je citát z kresleného serial Loony Toons. Nesúvisí s Georgeom Weasleym :D. Je to niečo o veľkom psovi, ktorý sa chce zúčastniť poľovačky a stretne lišiaka menom George, o ktorom nevie, že je lišiak, ktorého má uloviť. Ten ho opakovane ťahá za nos, keď mu stále kladie otázku, kade ten naháňaný lišiak šiel, až sa nakoniec spriatelia._


	19. 19: S pozdravom, Hermiona

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/19/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 19**

**S pozdravom, Hermiona**

Draco čakal na telefonát od Hermiony alebo jej matky tridsaťsedem dní. Na tridsiaty ôsmy deň, keď nikto nezavolal, sa rozhodol pohľadať ju. Povedal jej, že ju nájde a on bol muž svojho slova. Prečo odišla preč a nepovedala mu to? Prečo by mal očakávať niečo iné, keď to isté urobila pred siedmymi mesiacmi? Začínal uvažovať, či skutočným dôvodom, prečo sa Hermiona, zakaždým, keď bola zasnúbená, nevydala, nebolo to, že mala problém s prijatím záväzku. Nemohlo to byť tým, že by ho nemilovala, pretože povedala, že miluje a nevyzerala ako typ, čo klame.

Takže už bol tridsiaty ôsmy deň, čo ju naposledy videl a rozhodol sa ju pohľadať. Nemal čakať tak dlho. Mal ju hľadať skôr. Mal ju hľadať ten deň po Vianociach, ale zakaždým si pomyslel ´zavolá´ alebo ´ona sa ukáže´. Bol blázon.

Napadlo ho, že prehľadá najprv Beckfordov dom, pretože povedala, že tento projekt začína po Novom roku. Práve sa chcel premiestniť, keď zbadal sovu usadenú na jeho prednej verande. Otvoril dvere, vzal list z nohy sovy a začal čítať.

_Drahý Draco, _

_musíš byť na mňa nahnevaný. Ja som na seba nahnevaná. Chcem ti všetko vysvetliť, ale osobne. Prosím, stretni sa so mnou v chalúpke. Prišla som včera v noci. Dlho mi trvalo nájsť odvahu, aby som ti napísala. Prosím, príď._

_Mama mi povedala o Eleanor. Mala som počkať. Bola som blázon, ale dovoľ mi ti to povedať osobne, tak aby som mohla počuť všetky tvoje názory na túto vec. Dúfam, že sa neskôr uvidíme, len mi pošli po sove čas. _

_S pozdravom, Hermiona_

Draca bol skoro v pokušení odpísať jej slovami: ´_Prepáč, pohol som sa ďalej, zase_´, ale pravda bola, že ju chcel vidieť. Napísal odkaz, v ktorom stálo: "_Uvidíme sa o hodinu_." Pripevnil ho na nohu sovy, ktorá stále čakala na jeho verande a sledoval, ako odlieta preč.

O hodinu neskôr si obliekol kabát, šál a rukavice a kráčal ku chalúpke. Mohol sa premiestniť, ale rozhodol sa prejsť, pretože potreboval extra čas, aby premýšľal. Bolo príšerne zima. Január bol dosť teplý, ale február, zatiaľ, tento fakt vynahrádzal. Prišiel pred jej dvere (jeho dvere, pretože toto bola jeho chalúpka) a chcel zaklopať, keď tie dvere otvorila.

"Myslela som, že sa premiestniš," povedala.

"Ja som si myslel, že tu budeš na Vianoce, takže sme sa mýlili obaja," arogantne odvetil.

Uhla nabok a on vošiel dnu.

Chcel byť na ňu nahnevaný, ale vyzerala krajšie než si pamätal. Vyzerala skutočne nádherne. Rozhliadol sa po miestnosti a všimol si, že zabalila väčšinu svojich vecí.

"Takže si sa vrátila, aby si si pobalila?" spýtal sa.

"A aby som vysvetlila," dodala.

"Po jednom mesiaci chceš vysvetľovať?" spýtal sa, keď sa posadil na jej gauč. Sadla si vedľa neho.

"Nenávidíš ma?"

"Záleží na tom?" odvetil.

"Áno, mne na tom záleží," prevravela chabo.

"Nemyslel som si, že ti záleží na niečom, čo súvisí so mnou," neúctivo povedal. "Ako si mohla len tak odísť? Nebolo to treba, bolo to sprosté a vyslovene nezdvorilé."

"Áno, máš pravdu, a nie som si istá, či mám pádny dôvod," zareagovala Hermiona.

"Potom nemám dôvod, aby som tu bol," riekol Draco a postavil sa k odchodu.

Chytila ho za ruku a postavila sa. "Prosím, neodchádzaj."

Draco sa pozrel na jej ruku na jeho. To prosté gesto, ten prostý dotyk hrozili, že otvoria stavidlá emóciám. Vytiahol si svoju ruku z jej a povedal: "Prečo nie, Hermiona? Ty nechceš byť so mnou, toľko je zjavné. Ten okamih, čo si počula, že Eleanor nie je tehotná, mala si ma kontaktovať!"

"Ja viem," odvetila.

"Ty vieš!" Draco vykríkol. "Fajn, dobré pre teba, aby si vedela! Ty si si vážne myslela, že by som sa s ňou oženil, aj keby bola tehotná! Len preto, že je niekto tehotný, tak to nie je dobrý dôvod, aby sa s ním človek oženil!"

"Nie, nie je," súhlasila.

"Môžeš byť otcom a nemusíš byť manželom," zajačal znova.

Posadila sa. "Súhlasím."

Draco dokončil so slovami: "Nikdy by som sa s nejakou ženou neoženil len preto, že je tehotná! Nevzal by som si ani teba, keby si mi povedala, že si tehotná!" Tiež sa posadil a bol už trochu pokojnejší. Urobilo mu dobre najačať na ňu. "Rozhodol som sa, že sa vôbec nechcem oženiť, zatiaľ nie a možno nikdy!" ´_Tak toto je ten obranný mechanizmus_´, pomyslel si.

Na chvíľu sa zamyslela. Už si ju viacej nechcel zobrať a povedal, že by sa neoženil s Eleanor, ani keby bola tehotná, pretože byť tehotná nie je dôvodom na svadbu. On si to myslel, tak bude aj ona. To boli jeho slová a to boli jeho názory. "Fajn," začala, "som rada, že viem, čo cítiš."

"Prečo si chcela, aby som sem prišiel?"

Na tom dôvode už viacej nezáležalo, pomyslela si, tak povedala: "Len aby som sa ospravedlnila. Nechcem, aby si ma nenávidel."

"Nie je to tak, že by som ťa nenávidel," riekol, keď sa na ňu uprene pozrel.

"Stále ma miluješ?"

"Neviem. Vieš, že neprítomnosť nie vždy spôsobí, že sa viacej zamiluješ," klamal.

Mala slzy na krajíčku. Chcela plakať. Bola hlúpym bláznom, ktorý dovolil svojmu strachu zo záväzkov zničiť jej poslednú šancu na šťastie a teraz ju už viacej nechcel.

Postavila sa a on rovnako. "Nuž, Malfoy, len som chcela, aby si vedel, že mi je to ľúto a bez ohľadu na to, ja ťa vždy budem mať rada." Chcela povedať ´milovať´, ale v poslednej minúte zmenila svoj názor. "Ale tiež odchádzam z tejto chalúpky, takže ju môžeš prenajať niekomu inému. Začína ten Beckfordov projekt a múzeum ma menovalo za kurátorku domu a budem žiť v malom dome v jeho blízkosti, ktorý som si prenajala."

"Dobré vedieť," povedal, keď zamieril k dverám.

Otočil sa a ona vyzerala taká smutná, ale jemu to bolo jedno... až na to, že nebolo.

"Neviem, či sa znovu uvidíme, Grangerová, ale možno raz na výlete do Talianska ti znova ukradnem izbu a môžeme sa znova dať dokopy," riekol Draco.

"To by sa mi páčilo," povedala mu.

"Alebo by si mohla znova navštíviť ten vinohrad, zjavne sa ti tam páčilo," riekol s úsmevom.

"To by som rada, hoci neviem, či pôjdem na obhliadku."

Podišiel k nej a postavil sa vedľa nej. "Uisti sa, že odovzdáš moje pozdravy svojej mame."

"Ach, odovzdám. Vždy ťa mala veľmi rada," odvetila Hermiona.

"A ja ju mám tiež rád." Ešte ju nechcel opustiť, tak povedal: "Raz pre mňa musíš dokončiť ten obraz, Grangerka."

"Ach, áno, dokončím, raz," odvetila a pozrela sa na neho. Pomyslela si, že vyzerá zadumane. Bolo jej jasné, že v skutočnosti nechce odísť, podľa toho, ako naťahoval. Ani ona nechcela, aby odišiel.

"Nuž, mal by som ísť, Grangerka. Dnes večer musím večerať na Manore, nech ma akokoľvek bolí to povedať," povedal so vzdorným smiechom.

"Ach, to by aj mňa bolelo," zasmiala sa s ním.

"Napíš mi a daj mi svoju adresu, aby som ti mohol doručiť poštu a to všetko," zdôvodňoval.

"Iste."

"Maj sa, Grangerka."

"Maj sa, Malfoy."

"Maj sa, Grangerka," povedal znova, keď otvoril predné dvere.

Zostala, kde bola a znova povedala: "Maj sa, Malfoy."

Otočil sa, aby sa na ňu pozrel a v jedinej sekunde urobil štyri kroky, ktoré bolo treba, aby ju dosiahol. Objal ju okolo pása a pobozkal prudko na pery. Ten bozk trval len chvíľu, ale pripadal im ako zbohom, im obom.

Bez ďalšieho slova sa otočil a zamieril von z dverí. Hermiona zatvorila dvere, posadila sa a plakala.

**O desať mesiacov neskôr, 1. decembra:**

Hermiona sa štverala po rebríku v knižnici Domu Bekfordovcov. Požiadala svoju asistentku, aby presunula sadu kníh zo spodnej police na vrchnú, ale ešte tak neurobila. Hermiona musela všetko urobiť sama. Otvorenie domu pre nové Beckfordovo múzeum bolo za menej než dva týždne. 12. decembra mali mať Vianočné otvorenie domu a Hermiona si pripadala príliš zahltená. Stále mali toľko práce. Dnes bola schôdza, v jedálni domu, so správnou radou hlavného múzea a Hermiona chcela, aby boli všetci šťastní a ocenili všetko to, čo urobili, aby obnovili ten dom v jeho pôvodnej majestátnosti.

Draco Malfoy vošiel prednými dverami Domu Beckfordovcov. Vyzeral ešte nádhernejšie, než si pamätal. Ten dom bol úplne zrekonštruovaný, s obnovenými poťahmi stien, podláh a pôvodným nábytkom. Dom bol tiež vyzdobený na Vianoce. Mal pocit ako keby sa vrátil v čase. Hermiona tvrdo pracovala, to bolo zjavné. Spýtal sa nejakej mladej ženy, kde nájde Hermionu. Povedala mu, aby sa pozrel v knižnici a spýtala sa ho, či potrebuje nasmerovať. Odvetil jej, že pozná cestu.

Bola na rebríku, na druhej priečke od vrchu, keď začula, ako niekto vošiel do knižnice. Predpokladajúc, že je to jej asistentka, neotočila sa. Povedala: "Kým som tu hore, podáš mi zvyšok tých kníh na zemi, aby som sa stále nemusela štverať hore a dolu?"

Bez toho, aby to Hermiona vedela, Draco Malfoy daroval ´Beckfordovmu domu´ financie na obnovenie. Bol to veľmi veľký dar, ktorý poskytol hlavnému múzeu a pre každého okrem členov správnej rady zostával v anonymite. Výmenou ho menovali členom správnej rady nového múzea. Hermiona, keďže preniesla vlastníctvo domu na múzeum, o tejto skutočnosti nevedela.

Vošiel do knižnice a keď vošiel dnu, skoro sa zasmial nad tým, že ju videl takto. Najprv jediné, čo z nej mohol vidieť, boli jej nohy a jej pozadie, presne ako vtedy v tom hoteli v Taliansku, pred viac než osemnástimi mesiacmi.

Stále mala veľmi pekné nohy a veľmi pekné pozadie. Zohol sa a podal jej dve knihy. Vzala ich od neho bez toho, aby sa obzrela. Musela si myslieť, že je niekto iný. Znova sa zohol, zdvihol ďalšie štyri knihy a jednu za druhou jej ich podal. Len sa načiahla rukou dozadu, bez toho, aby sa na neho pozrela, keď jej podával knihu za knihou. Zakaždým sa zohol a podal jej ďalšie knihy, až kým čoskoro bola celá polica prázdna. Povedala: "Podaj mi tú metličku na prach, tam hore je pavučina."

Bola taká zábavná. Stále nevedela, že to je on. Pozrel sa dole a zbadal metličku na zemi. Podal jej ju, a keď sa načahovala dozadu, príliš sa načiahla a začala padať, takže tú metličku pustil a zdvihol ruky na jediné miesto, kde jej mohol zabrániť pred pádom. Priamo na jej zadok.

Chytila sa police a s jeho rukami stále na svojom zadku sa pootočila. "Vďaka, Malfoy." Malfoy?


	20. 20: Ďakujem vám, pán Malfoy

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/20/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 20**

**Ďakujem vám, pán Malfoy**

Povedať, že Hermiona stratila rovnováhu, vo viac než jednom význame, by bolo pomerne miernym tvrdením. Už bola v šoku z toho, že skoro spadla z rebríka. A zistiť, že to bol Draco Malfoy, kto ju zachytil a že to boli jeho ruky na jej zadnici, ju skoro vyslalo do vývrtky.

Zatlačil ju späť na rebrík a ona zliezla dole. Hermiona sa otočila a Draco bol povážlivo blízko pri nej. Sladko sa usmial a povedal: "Ahoj, Grangerka."

"Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa zúfalo, keď hľadela do jeho bridlicovo šedých očí a cítila všetko to dôverne známe chvenie v podbrušku.

"Ako je vidieť, podával som ti knihy a potom metličku na prach a potom si skoro spadla a na to som ťa zachytil. Ešte nejakú informáciu ti môžem poskytnúť?" odvetil so slabým úsmevom. Bože, stále ju miloval. Len pozerať sa na ňu, tak zblízka, cítiť jej parfum, vidieť to svetlo v jej očiach a bolo mu jasné, že bol viac než len zamilovaný. Stále ju miloval.

"Myslela som si, že si moja asistentka," riekla Hermiona, keď si priložila ruku na hruď a snažila sa trochu cúvnuť, len aby zistila, že ju rebrík tlačí do chrbta. Bola taký driečny. Ešte väčšmi, pomyslela si. Dívala sa na ten úsmev, ktorý mu prekrížil tvár a bolo jej jasné, že tá láska, ktorú k nemu pred všetkými tými mesiacmi cítila, nezoslabla. Mohol stále cítiť to isté?

"Očividne tvoja asistentka nie som. Chcela by si, aby som vyliezol tam hore a dal ti dole tú hnusnú pavučinu?" spýtal sa. Bol tak blízko. Jeho vôňa opájala.

"Ja to zvládnem," odvetila. Obišla jeho telo, zdvihla metličku na prach a začala znova liezť na rebrík. V skutočnosti chcela zakričať: ´Čo tu robíš?´, ale namiesto toho ho nechá, aby sa ujal vedenia. Nechá ho povedať jej, čo tu robil.

Keď vyliezla späť na rebrík, jednou rukou sa chytil jeho bočnej strany, aby ho upevnil a druhou rukou, s dôvernosťou, prešiel k jej nohe. Bola to z jeho strany zámienka pre prípad, že by spadla. V skutočnosti sa chcel jej nohy dotknúť.

Dotyk jeho ruky na jej lýtku ju privádzal do šialenstva. Keď sa načiahla, aby utrela tú pavučinu, nechal ruku cestovať po jej lýtku nahor k druhej strany jej kolena. Znova pustila metličku a pozrela na neho. Zasmial sa. Stále s rukou na jej kolene, vytiahol druhou prútik a odstránil tú prekliatu pavučinu.

"To ťa nenapadlo, že nie?" spýtal sa.

"Myslím, že nie," povedala, skoro ako keby bola zadýchaná. Dala ľavú nohu o jednu priečku nižšie a potom pravú. On mal ruku stále na jej pravej nohe a keď urobila krok smerom dole, jeho ruka sa nepohla a teraz bola skoro na jej stehne, pod jej sukňou. Namiesto toho, aby zahrala pohoršenú, zostala tak ako bola, tvárou k stene, stále na rebríku.

"Ideš dole, Grangerka?" spýtal sa. Trochu sa otočil, tak aby sa mohol na ňu pozrieť.

"Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa, keď sa na neho zvrchu pozrela. Proste to musela vedieť.

"V tejto chvíli ťa obchytkávam. Mám ruku pod tvojou sukňou, ako vieš," dal ruku preč a oboma rukami chytil boky rebríka. "Poď dole, Grangerka, skôr než spadneš a trošku si pokecáme, než začne schôdza správnej rady."

Pohla sa nadol, ale on nepohol svalom. Keď sa jej nohy konečne dotkli podlahy, bol tak blízko pritlačený k jej telu, že sa dokonca nemohla ani otočiť.

S telom pevne pritlačeným k jej chrbtu sa predklonil dopredu a povedal jej do ucha: "Chýbala si mi."

Nechala hlavu klesnúť na jednu z priečok rebríka. On mal ruky stále na jeho bokoch. Jej ruky sa presunuli, takže teraz boli nad jeho a dotýkali sa ho. Ten najdlhší okamih nič nepovedala. Znova povedal, nežne, do jej ucha, tak aby každé slovo pošteklilo jej pokožku: "Grangerka, si tam? Počuješ ma?"

"Počujem ťa," odpovedala pokojne, hoci sa tak necítila.

"Otoč sa, Grangerka," prikázal.

"Nie," odvetila.

"Prečo nie?" spýtal sa, kým dýchal na jej krk. Vlasmi ho šteklila v nose. Priložil pery na jej krk, či boli vítané alebo nie. Ak sa urazila, potom ho môže prekliať neskôr.

Pobozkal ju na krku, tesne pod uchom, tak nežne že si skoro pomyslela, že si to predstavuje. Nakoniec povedala: "Nemôžem sa otočiť, pretože si príliš blízko."

"Ach," zašepkal so znalým smiechom. Pohol sa od nej a keď sa konečne otočila tvárou k nemu, všetka krv sa jej vohnala do tváre, ktorá bola červená a rozpálená. Všetka jeho krv sa nahnala niekam inam.

"Čo tu robíš, Malfoy? A tým _tu_ myslím Beckfordov dom," znova sa spýtala.

Skôr než mohol odpovedať, vošla jej asistentka a povedala: "Schôdza správnej rady už začína, Hermiona."

"Vďaka, Catherine," riekla Hermiona. Pohla sa, že odíde z knižnice, aby zamierila do jedálne a povedala: "Prosím, neodíď, kým sa neporozprávame, Draco. Tak dlho som sa chcela s tebou porozprávať, len ma nenapadlo, že budeš chcieť o mne počuť. Prosím, zostaň."

"Zostanem, a v skutočnosti urobím niečo lepšie," povedal, prešiel k nej a zobral ju za ruku, ktorá sa triasla. Pevne ju chytil a priložil si ju k hrudi. "Pôjdem na tú schôdzu s tebou."

"Ach, to nemôžeš, je to neverejné zasadanie pre členov správnej rady Múzea domu Beckfordovcov. Máme prerokovať otvorenie domu, ktoré je naplánované v týždni po tom ďalšom," povedala váhavo, zízajúc na svoju ruku, ktorú stále on držal. Pustil jej ruku a pohol sa smerom k jedálni. Prebehla popri ňom a tesne predtým, ako prešiel cez obývačku, aby vošiel do jedálne, povedala: "Vážne, Draco, nemôžeš ísť dnu."

Uškrnul sa. "Tak ma sleduj," a prešiel skrz. Už tam bolo usadených niekoľko členov rady.

Pán Dodds, kurátor hlavného múzea, sedel v čele stola. Zamával na Hermionu. "Nájdi si svoje miesto, Hermiona. Na každom kresle sú menovky."

Rozhliadla sa po svojom mene, a našla ho, hneď vedľa menovky, na ktorej stálo: ´Draco Malfoy´. Nedôverčivo na neho pozrela, ale on sa len znova uškrnul a nadvihol obočie.

Odsunul jej kreslo, aby sa posadila a potom ju zasunul k stolu. Usadil sa vedľa nej. Keď všetci prišli, vypočuli si, ako pán Dodds rozpráva o ich nádejach pre budúcnosť Beckfordovho domu a o tom, čo mali na otvárací týždeň naplánované. Kým rozprával, Draco sa naklonil k Hermione a povedal potichu, tak aby ho nikto iný nepočul: "Odviedla si znamenitý kus práce, Hermiona, a mala by si byť pyšná."

To pre ňu znamenalo viac než pochvala, ktorú jej v poslednej dobe ktokoľvek iný udelil. Keď sa jej pán Dodds spýtal, či chce niečo dodať, pokrútila hlavou, že nie. Pán Dodds sa zasmial a povedal, že to je úplne prvý raz, čo rozosmialo tiež všetkých ostatných.

Keď sa schôdza ukončila, všetci prišli k nej a gratulovali jej. Draco sa držal v úzadí, stále na svojom mieste a čítal materiál, ktorý dali každému členovi rady. Keď všetci konečne opustili miestnosť, Hermiona sa otočila, aby sa pozrela na toho blond muža, ktorý sedel za stolom a predstieral, že je úplne zabraný do čítania. Čo tu naozaj robil? Bolo to tak dávno. Vrátil sa? Bude ju znova chcieť? Takmer sa ho na to na rovinu spýtala, keď vošla dnu jej asistentka a povedala: "Hermiona, prišla moja mama a na chvíľu dieťa postráži, takže keď mám teraz voľné popoludnie, vadilo by ti, keby som si šla urobiť nákupy na poslednú chvíľu? Nemala som čas niečo nakúpiť na Vianoce, pri starostlivosti o dieťa a múzeum a všetko."

"Nie, to je skvelé. Vezmi si na zvyšok dňa voľno," povedala Hermiona dievčaťu.

"Vďaka, uvidíme sa zajtra, dobre? Určite si zajtra vezmeš dieťa?" spýtala sa.

"Áno, povedala som ti, že vezmem," odvetila Hermiona.

Draco sa postavil. "O čom toto bolo?"

"Chce, aby som zajtra opatrovala dieťa, to je všetko. Teraz mi prosím povedz, prečo si tu?" spýtala sa.

"Poviem ti to pri obede, radosť moja, ale ty vyber miesto," riekol.

"Prečo si tu?" opýtala sa znova.

"Trpezlivosť je cnosť," odvetil.

"Ktorá mne očividne chýba, takže prosím, povedz mi, prečo si tu, okrem toho, že si tu bol kvôli tej schôdzi." Mala pocit, že už si nevie rady.

Prikročil k nej a pomaly sa dotkol jej pleca, končekmi prstov prešiel po látke jej blúzky, aby sa nimi dotkol jej prstov. Nezovrel jej ruku celkom, jeho špičky prstov len zostali na jej. "Povedz mi, prečo si myslíš, že som tu. Nie, dovoľ mi to upraviť, povedz mi, prečo chceš, aby som tu bol."

"Chcem, aby si povedal, že si mi konečne odpustil," povedala tak smutne, že to skoro lámalo jeho srdce.

"Neodpustil," odvetil. Hlava jej poklesla. Rukou prešiel pod jej bradu a zdvihol jej hlavu dohora. "Neodpustil som ti, pretože nebolo čo odpúšťať. Obaja sme urobili zopár bláznivých vecí; ty viac než ja, ale to neznamená, že ťa stále nemilujem."

"Ty ma miluješ?" spýtala sa.

"Možno," riekol, ukročil od nej a dodal: "A čo ten obed?"

Prikývla a vybehla z izby, len aby vbehla späť a povedala: "Musím to povedať pánovi Doddsovi a potom si zobrať kabát. Stretneme sa vonku, na príjazdovej ceste. Hneď tu budem."

Vyšiel von, s ľahkosťou v kroku, ktorú necítil taký dlhý čas. Odpustil jej, ale ona nepotrebovala vedieť, že niekedy o nej zmýšľal zle, a teda že jej odpustil. Ušetrí ju zbytočných výčitiek. Jeho dnešný cieľ bolo zistiť, či dospela a dozvedieť sa, či sa dokáže konečne viazať. Ak dokáže, potom možno majú stále šancu na šťastný život.

Vybehla von prednými dverami a z ničoho nič sa jej vyzula topánka. Nohou vkročila do malého snehového záveja a zakliala pod nosom. Prišiel k nej a povedal: "Po toľkej dobe máš stále problémy s topánkami?"

"Áno, zdá sa tak," mrzuto odvetila. Sklonila sa a zdvihla topánku. Oprela sa o jeho plece a dala nohu späť tam, kam patrila, do svojej topánky, a povedala: "Vadilo by ti, keby sme sa zastavili najprv u mňa doma, musím niečo skontrolovať."

"Ty šoféruješ, a tak sa môžeme zastaviť kdekoľvek chceš," odvetil. Jej ruka prešla pomaly z jeho pleca na jeho rameno a držala sa rukáva jeho kabátu. Chcela sa chytiť jeho ruky. Keby sa chytila, čo by to znamenalo? Tak dlho sa nevideli. Skôr než mohla situáciu viacej preskúmať, chytil ju za ruku on a povedal: "Kde máš auto?"

"Môžeme sa k môjmu domu premiestniť a potom ísť priamo do hostinca. Je tam príjemná malá reštaurácia," vysvetľovala.

Nijako zvlášť sa mu do toho hostinca ísť nechcelo, z mnohých dôvodov. "Prečo ti niečo neukuchtím v tvojom dome?"

"Nie, myslím, že nie."

"Prečo, nedôveruješ mi, že môžem byť v tvojom dome? Nechceš ma tam?" spýtal sa, nemal ďaleko k urazeniu.

Naozaj nemohla prezradiť, prečo nechce jesť vo svojom dome, ešte nie. Musela si byť istá, že sa chystá zostať, najprv. "To nie je tým. Len je tam neporiadok, pretože som v poslednej dobe bola príliš zaneprázdnená, aby som upratala. Nemusíme ísť do toho hostinca. Vo vedľajšej dedine je vážne skvelá reštaurácia, ale je to muklovský podnik, takže tam budeme musieť ísť autom a je to odtiaľto asi tridsať minút, pretože je to vo vedľajšej dedine."

"To bude fajn, ak budeš šoférovať ty. Ja som sa sem dnes premiestnil," priznal.

Usmiala sa a povedala: "Nechaj ma premiestniť sa k môjmu domu, samú a zobrať moje auto a potom ťa tu vyzdvihnem. Nie je dôvod, aby sme obaja museli ísť do môjho domu. Len som si myslela, že si tu autom, keď som sa spýtala, či sa tam najprv nemôžeme zastaviť." Zamávala mu a odmiestnila sa. Nemal inú možnosť ako na ňu počkať.

Objal sa rukami, aby sa chránil pred chladom a jej asistentka vybehla von prednými dverami. "Prepáčte mi, slečna, smiem vám položiť pár otázok?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Samozrejme, pán Malfoy," odvetilo to mladé dievča. "Volám sa Catherine Brownová," informovala ho, keď k nemu vystrela ruku.

"Milé, že vás spoznávam," povedal Draco. "Smiem sa spýtať, ako poznáte moje meno?"

"Od Hermiony, veľa o vás rozprávala," priznala mladá žena.

To bolo nádejné, pomyslel si Draco. "Čo o mne hovorila?"

Usmiala sa. "Že ste muž, ktorého miluje, samozrejme."

To Draca šokovalo. Povedala iným ľuďom, že ho miluje. Draco sa spýtal. "Máte na mysli, že som bol muž, ktorého milovala?"

"Nie, to som nemyslela. Mám sa stretnúť so svojím manželom, máte ešte nejaké otázky?" spýtala sa so slabým úsmevom.

"Myslím, že nie, ďakujem vám," povedal Draco.

"Potom sa rozlúčim a ďakujem vám, pán Malfoy!" odvetila Catherine, keď utekala po príjazdovej ceste.

Sledoval, ako to mladé dievča uteká preč a usmieval sa tak široko, že by si niekto mohol pomyslieť, že niečo chystá. Nuž, mal niečo za lubom. Chcel vyhrať späť srdce ženy, ktorú miloval a ktorá očividne milovala jeho a chcel sa s ňou pred Novým rokom oženiť. Inak nech sa nevolá Draco Malfoy a ona nie je dievča menom Grangerka.


	21. 21: Kam sa tentoraz podela tvoja topánka

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/21/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 21**

**Kam sa tentoraz podela tvoja topánka?**

Hermiona zašla až k stĺporadiu, aby vyzdvihla Draca. Sklonil sa, otvoril dvere a usadil sa na sedadlo vedľa nej. "Toto je pekné auto," povedal.

"Ach, to nie je moje auto. Moje auto teraz nejde. Toto je auto pána Dodda," odvetila Hermiona.

"Kúp si nové auto, ak tvoje nefunguje. Vieš, že si bohatá," zatiahol Draco.

Hermiona sa na neho pozrela. "Nie, moje auto je v poriadku."

Draco bol zmätený. "Potom ho daj opraviť, k jednému z tých opravárov," zdôvodňoval.

"Draco, chceš sa práve teraz baviť o autách?" s úsmevom sa spýtala.

"Nie, nechcem," povedal, pretože sa vážne nechcel.

Hermiona sa pohla po ceste a pozrela sa na Draca. Bol taký driečny, ako si pamätala. "Draco, čo si porábal uplynulý rok?"

"Vlastne nič, len som sa snažil napraviť zlomené srdce, väčšinou," riekol popravde. Znova sa pozrela na cestu a na tvári sa jej usídlil zachmúrený výraz. "Hermiona, nechcel som sa ťa to spýtať hneď, ale prečo si odišla?"

"Ktorý krát?" odvetila.

Aby to ujasnil, povedal: "Nuž, pretože si ma opustila trikrát, raz keď si sa neukázala po Taliansku, raz po Vianociach minulý rok a raz mesiac na to, upresňujem, že som hovoril o tom druhom raze. Prečo si sa nevrátila do chalúpky? Povedala si a to citujem: ´Budem v chalúpke, sľubujem´ a predsa, keď som sa tam dostal, nebola si tam. Pripravil som ti vianočnú večeru, ozdobil tvoj stromček a čakal a čakal a čakal. Bol som taký znepokojený. Prečo?"

Chcela byť úprimná a tak povedala: "Bola som hlúpa. Bola som hlúpa a vystrašená. Myslela som, že na to ideme príliš rýchlo, pri všetkých tých rečiach o manželstve a potom keď do toho hostinca prišla Eleanor a povedala, že je tehotná, jednoducho som utiekla. Bolo to hlúpe, nedospelé a už to teraz nemôžem zmeniť. V skutočnosti som šla k môjmu otcovi a on nikomu nepovedal, že som tam. Myslím, že bol skryte šťastný, že som v núdzi utiekla k nemu."

"Prečo si odišla ten tretí raz?" spýtal sa.

"To som neplánovala. Sťahovala som sa, takže keď si ma videl baliť, plánovala som presťahovať svoje veci do môjho nového domu, ktorý som si prenajala blízko domu Bekfordovcov, ale naozaj som neplánovala nikdy ťa znova neuvidieť," riekla, keď zabočila po malej uličke.

"Pokračuj," naliehal.

"Nuž, je to len tým, že si povedal, že si zmenil svoj názor na manželstvo a ja som si myslela, že to zahrňuje aj tvoje city ku mne, takže ma napadlo, že som narobila toľko škody, ktorá sa nedala ľahko napraviť, tak som odišla. Utiekla som. To je to, čo som zvládala najlepšie, vtedy," vysvetľovala.

Draco povedal: "Len preto, že som povedal, že sa nechcem ženiť, neznamenalo to, že chcem veci s tebou ukončiť. Na statočnú ženu si si zvolila zbabelú cestu von." Na chvíľu zastal a vyzrel z okna, len aby sa zvrtol, keď zastavila auto. Zašla ku kraju a vyšla z auta. Bola chrbtom k autu a mohol vidieť, ako sa jej plecia pohybujú nahor a nadol. Plakala.

Vyšiel von svojou stranou a prešiel k nej. Nevedel, čo povedať alebo urobiť. Objal ju a ona sa o neho oprela.

"Je mi to tak ľúto, Draco," bolo maximum, čo dokázala povedať. Zatiaľ to stačilo.

"Vráťme sa do auta, Grangerka, vonku mrzne," riekol, s ňou stále v náručí.

"Prečo si ma nehľadal?" spýtala sa.

"Prečo? Ty si vedela, kde som. Ty si mala prísť za mnou," sťažoval sa, keď spustil ruky z jej pliec. "Musím brať vinu za všetko na seba?"

"Nie, máš pravdu, prepáč," jednoducho povedala.

Načiahol sa a dotkol sa jej líca. Nežne ho pohladil. Oprela sa do jeho dlane. Tak veľmi ju chcel. Nebol si istý, či si pamätá, ako chutila, či na pocit jej pokožky a to vyslalo jeho bytosťou zúfalstvo. Nikdy nechcel prechádzať životom bez nej. Chcel, aby bola jeho na večné veky. Sklonil hlavu a pobozkal ju na líce. Rukami ho objala okolo krku. Bez ďalších okolkov ju objal okolo pása. Pritlačil svoje telo tvrdo k jej. Bozkával cestičku nadol jej krkom, k výstrihu jej blúzky. Rukou prešiel k opasku jej sukne a vytiahol odtiaľ zastrčenú blúzku. Ruka šla nahor po hladkej, jemnej, nežnej pokožke jej brucha. Pokožka na pokožke, ten pocit si pamätal. Špičkami prstov zľahka pohladil podprsenkou zakryté bradavky. Dlaňou objal jej prsník a pocítil, ako sa bradavka zahrotila. Povedal: "Grangerová, sme schopní si to rozdať na zadnom sedadle?"

Mala povedať nie, ale páni, tak veľmi ho chcela. Otočila sa v jeho náručí a otvorila zadné dvere. Posadila sa na kožené sedadlo a on sa napchal dnu vedľa nej. Zdvihol jej nohy, aby ich mala okolo jeho pása. Vyzliekla si kabát a hodila ho na predné sedadlo, kde on už umiestnil svoj.

Teraz si ju pritiahol plne do náručia, kde mohla cítiť jeho erekciu. Rozopol jej blúzku a stiahol jej ju. Mala zimomriavky. Načiahol sa k prednému sedadlu, vybral svoj prútik z kabáta a vyslovil na auto zahrievacie kúzlo. Odhodil prútik na predné sedadlo a pokračoval v odstraňovaní jej blúzky. Hermiona rozopla jeho košeľu a vytiahla ju z opasku jeho nohavíc. Stiahla ju z jeho širokých pliec, keď rukami prešla po jeho ramenách. Odhodil ju spolu s jej na zem. Načiahla sa dozadu a rozopla si podprsenku. Prsia sa zdali byť väčšími, než si pamätal. Musel sa ich dotknúť, ochutnať ich, urobiť ich svojimi.

Jednu ruku položil zozadu na jej driek a druhou stisol jej pravý prsník, potom ľavý. Jeho ústa našli jednu bradavku a slabo potiahli. Strhla sa. Povedal: "Ublížil som ti?"

"Nie tak celkom, občas sú moje prsia trochu citlivejšie, to je všetko," odvetila potichu.

Vrátil sa k svojmu hodovaniu, ale tentoraz nežnejšie. Pobozkal oba jej prsníky, poťahoval a miesil ich svojimi rukami. Hermiona bola tiež zaneprázdnená. Ruky mala na jeho krku, jeho ramenách a jeho hrudi. Vrátil sa k jej ústam a ona sa posunula v jeho lone. Vyhrnula si sukňu úplne nahor, takže teraz ju mala okolo pása. Viac sa rozkročila a pobozkala ho s väčšou horlivosťou, než kedy vo svojom živote niekoho bozkávala. Jeho tvrdý úd bol oproti jej vlhkému stredu. Načiahol sa a chytil jej nohavičkami zakrytý zadok. Ústami sa vrátil k jej prsiam a hlava jej spadla dozadu, aby sa oprela o opierku predného sedadla.

Rukou prešiel k predku jej nohavičiek a nechal jeden prst hrať sa na povrchu jej štrbinky. Triasla sa na ňom. Trochu ju nadvihol, tak aby mal viacej miesta a položil ju na sedadlo vedľa seba. Jeho ruka sa vrátila k predku jej nohavičiek a on do nej vošiel úplne, s prostredníkom, kým jeho palec mal prácu niekde inde. Pokúsila sa nastaviť tak, aby mohla viacej roztiahnuť nohy, ale nedokázala sa pohnúť. Zadné sedadlo auta nebolo najvhodnejším miestom na robenie niečoho takéhoto.

Stiahol jej nohavičky skôr, než si to uvedomila, a hlavu presunul medzi jej nohy. Pravú nohu mala zohnutú v kolene a opretú o chrbát sedadla, ľavou sa chodidlom opierala o podlahu. On bol medzi jej nohami a priložil svoje ústa k nej, keď vykríkla rozkošou. Toto nikdy nerobili. Prečo? Chcel to vedieť. Teraz po desiatich mesiacoch odlúčenia boli znovu milencami a bolo to na zadnom sedadla auta niekoho iného.

Hermiona vedela, že by mali prestať. Takto to nemalo byť. Práve chcela prísť k rozumu, keď urobila niečo úplne iné. Schmatla ho za hlavu a začala kričať. Nemal veľa miesta, ale vedel, že do nej musí vojsť hneď, inak zomrie. Vyvliekol sa z nohavíc, nechal ich na svojich bokoch a vkĺzol medzi jej nohy. Vrazil do nej tak rýchlo a zúrivo ako dokázal. Nikto by mu to v žiadnom prípade neuveril, ale on nebol s inou ženou od minulého Štedrého dňa, keď bol s ňou. Nemal tú potrebu. Keď niekto nájde dokonalosť, všetko ostatné pri porovnaní bledne.

Dosiahla vrchol a len o okamih neskôr aj on. Vykĺzol z nej, aby sa posadil vedľa nej. Oprel si ruku na jej nahé stehno a vyhrnul si nohavice. "Prepáč, Grangerka. To mohlo byť krajšie, že? Zadné sedadlo auta nebolo presne to, ako som si predstavoval, že sa znovu dáme dokopy," povedal skoro ospravedlňujúco.

Vytiahla zo svojho kabáta prútik, oboch ich očistila a vyrovnala ich oblečenie. Nechystala sa ospravedlňovať, pretože neľutovala to, čo sa stalo. Obliekala si kabát, po tom, čo jemu podala jeho, a povedala: "Ja neľutujem to, čo sa stalo a dúfam, že ani ty nie."

Otvorila dvere na aute a vrátila sa na sedadlo šoféra. Vyliezol zo zadného miesta, zatvoril dvere a potom sa k nej pripojil z druhej strany. Pokračovala v jazde. Zvyšok cesty prešli v mlčaní. Raz sa načiahol a dal jej ruku na koleno. Chytila ho za tú ruku. Mlčanie a držanie za ruku bolo to, čo sa dialo. Nevymenili sa žiadne slová, žiadne vysvetlenia, žiadne ospravedlnenia. Zatiaľ to stačilo.

Zabočila do malej uličky, hneď z hlavnej. Bola tam malá budova, ktorá zvonku vôbec nevyzerala vábne. Na tabuli vonku stálo: "Alpská reštaurácia". Pozrela sa na neho a povedala: "To je ono. Pôjdeme dnu?" Bez počkania na jeho odpoveď, vystúpila z auta a prešla k dverám reštaurácie. Pripojil sa k nej.

Keď vošli, nejaká žena im ukázala na odľahlý box skoro v zadnej časti reštaurácie. Prišiel k nim muž, podal im jedálne lístky a povedal: "Ako sa má dnes Grangerka?"

"Fajn, ďakujem ti, Marcus," odpovedala Hermiona.

Draco sa zamračil. Nejako zvlášť sa mu nepáčilo, že iný chlap volal jeho ´Grangerku´ týmto menom. Naklonil sa ponad stôl. "Kto je ten chlapík?"

"Vlastní túto reštauráciu. Často sem chodím. Ja som hrozný kuchár, čoho viem, že si si vedomý a v tejto oblasti nie je veľa reštaurácii," odpovedala Hermiona.

"Povedal ti Grangerka."

Na chvíľu sa zamyslela a uvedomila si, o čom Draco hovoril. "Ach, to je nič," odvetila znudene.

Draco sa stále mračil. Ešte raz si prehliadol jedálny lístok a spýtal sa: "Často si randila, odkedy si ma opustila?"

Teraz sa zamračila Hermiona. "Za desať mesiacov som nemala ani jedno rande, Malfoy," odsekla, odložila menu a založila si ruky. Vyzeral, že jej neverí, ale vrátil sa k čítaniu svojho menu. Majiteľ reštaurácie sa vrátil a prijal ich objednávky.

"Ty si randil často?" spýtala sa. Bolo férové obrátiť to.

"Nie, nie v skutočnosti. Moja matka sa pokúsila dať ma párkrát dokopy, všetko s katastrofálnym výsledkom. Zakaždým, keď vidím svojich rodičov, pripomínajú mi, že musím splodiť dediča, kým budem mať tridsať alebo ma zrejme vydedia, ako keby mi na tom záležalo," povedal Draco, aby odľahčil náladu.

"Stále máš dovtedy trochu času," odvetila. Prišli ich šaláty a ona povedala: "Moja mama sa ustavične na teba pýta. Môžem ju od teba pozdravovať?"

"Samozrejme, v skutočnosti, prečo jej nepovedať, že ju čoskoro uvidím."

"Kedy ju uvidíš?" čudovala sa Hermiona.

"Nebude na tom Otvorení domu?" spýtal sa Draco.

Na to Hermiona zabudla a zasmiala sa nahlas. "Ach, samozrejme, ja som idiot. Nuž, potom na to, že sa uvidíte na Otvorení domu," povedala a zdvihla svoj pohár s vodou. Zdvihol svoj a cinkol si s jej.

Jedli a nezáväzne sa rozprávali. Počas pudingu si natiahol nohy, aby zistil, že jej nohy sú pod stolom bosé. Poťapkal svojou topánkou po jej nohe, čo spôsobilo, že sa na neho pozrela a spýtal sa: "Udržíš si ty niekedy topánky na nohách?"

"Zlý zvyk, prepáč," povedala, nahmatala nohami topánky. Našla jednu a vrátila ju na správne miesto. Druhú nemohla nájsť. Zohla sa a nazrela pod stôl a jej topánka chýbala. Pripojil sa k jej hlave pod stolom.

"Niečo sa deje?" spýtal sa.

"Kde mám topánku? Ukryl si ju?" spýtal sa s úškrnom.

Ukryl. Ale to sa jej nechystal priznať. "Prečo špiníš dobré meno Malfoy svojimi obvineniami, Grangerová. Neviem, kde je tvoja prekliata topánka."

Vystrela sa a dojedla dezert. Nakoniec jej ju bude musieť dať. Priniesli účet a Draco povedal: "Viem, že som povedal, že zaplatím, ale v tomto okamihu nemám žiadne muklovské peniaze."

"Aký spôsob vykrútiť sa z platenia, Malfoy," Hermiona sa zasmiala. Siahla do peňaženky a položila peniaze na stôl. Obaja sa postavili a on jej pomohol s kabátom. Natiahla ruku. Chytil ju. Pokrútila hlavou a natiahla ju znova. Pobozkal ju. Prebodla ho pohľadom. Miloval jej pohľad. Znova pokrútila hlavou a po tretí raz natiahla ruku. Nebol idiot. Vedel, že chcela svoju topánku. Bolo mu jasné, že ani ona nie je idiot. Musela vedieť, že jej tú topánku schoval, minimálne už hodnú chvíľu.

"Malfoy, prosím, je zima a na zemi je sneh. Vráť mi tú topánku," povedala, stále k nemu naťahovala ruku.

"Vážne ju nemám," zaklamal. Kľakla si a znova hľadala pod stolom.

"Tu dole nie je, takže kam si ju dal?" opýtala sa.

Pokrčil plecami. Začala preťapkávať jeho kabát. Raz jej ruku odrazil preč a povedal: "Ty si ale drzá." Siahla do jeho vreciek.

Nakoniec povedala: "Neodídeme, až kým mi nedáš moju topánku."

Posadil sa."Toto je príjemné miesto. Myslím, že sa tu môžem chvíľu zdržať."

"Musím sa vrátiť do práce," zaskučala.

"Rozhodni sa, zostaneme tu alebo ideme?" spýtal sa, keď sa znova postavil.

Veľa minút uprene sledovala jeho tvár. Ani raz sa jeho výraz nezmenil. Naklonila sa k nemu blízko a povedala: "Klameš. Daj mi moju topánku. Viem, kedy klameš."

"Nič nevieš. Keby si dokázala čítať ako sa ľudia tvária, potom by si vedela, že som vo februári klamal, keď som povedal, že sa vôbec nechcem oženiť," odvetil, skoro bezcitne.

To bol úder pod pás. Vedel to, keď to povedal, a ten smutný výraz na jej tvári to potvrdil. Odkráčala od neho a prešla cez reštauráciu s toľkou dôstojnosťou, ako mohol nazbierať človek s jednou topánkou. Vyšla von, do snehu, s jednou topánkou a nastúpila do auta. Odišla preč, nechala ho tam stáť, vonku pred reštauráciou, kým držal vo vzduchu jednu jej topánku.

Keď sa vrátila do múzea, Draco tam už čakal. Otvoril dvere na aute, čupol si a obul jej na nohu topánku. Povedal: "Naozaj musíš prestať utekať, keď sa ti nepáči, čo sa deje, Grangerová."

Hlavou buchla o volant, pretože vedela, že má pravdu. Znova vstal. Povedala: "Je mi to ľúto, všetko, ale povedal si, že si sa nehneval a ja som si myslela, že si mi odpustil. Nemôžem ti dovoliť stále sa hrabať sa v minulosti, ak chceš, aby sme mali budúcnosť."

Pomohol jej von z auta a keď zatvoril dvere, pritlačil ju telom o auto. Ruky zdvihol k jej tvári a potom prešiel po pleciach a ramenách. Načiahol sa dnu pod kabát a rukami sa dostal k pásu. Jedna pokračovala okolo k jej chrbtu, a druhá prikryla jej prsník cez blúzku. Pritlačil svoje telo tvrdo voči jej; nie preto, že by zabudol, aké je to mať ju pod sebou, len ľutoval, že bol od nej odlúčený tak dlho. Sklonil hlavu a pobozkal ju na pery. Najprv sa s nimi hral, ťahal za spodnú peru, lízal vrchnú. Stehnom tlačil na jej pás a nakoniec vsunul jazyk do jej úst. Zastonala v tom presnom okamihu, kedy on.

Vložila mu prsty do vlasov. Potiahla za ne a nakoniec ho odtlačila. "Sme na verejnosti," pripomenula mu.

"Boli sme na verejnosti predtým v aute, a to ti nevadilo," žartoval. Udrela ho po ruke. "Poď som mnou dnes večer von, hocikam, je mi jedno kam," dožadoval sa, stále poťahajúc jej pery. Ústami prešiel k jej lícnej čeľusti, potom k jej krku. Vkĺzol prstami do výstrihu jej blúzky a hral sa s pokožkou pod jej krkom, pri jej kľúčnej kosti.

"Dobre, stretneme sa znova tu o ôsmej. Vezmem ťa niekam, kde je pekne," povedala, keď ho od seba odtlačila.

"Nechcem ísť niekam, kde je pekne, chcem ísť niekde, kde môžeme byť sami, aby sme sa mohli dať znova spoznať," povedal s privretými očami, "radšej by to nemalo byť zadné sedadlo auta."

"Viem. Toto všetko to bude, sľubujem. O ôsmej. Tu." Nakoniec ho úplne odtlačila a vbehla do dverí múzea. Keď sa dostala ku vchodu, otočila sa, zamávala, usmiala sa a potom mu poslala pusu. Zostal pri aute, neschopný sa pohnúť. Keď sa konečne mohol, odmiestnil sa a šiel rovno do svojho domu. Mal rande, na ktoré sa mal pripraviť a už mal na to len šesť hodín.


	22. 22: Ak na začiatku neuspejete, skončite

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/22/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 22 **

**Ak na začiatku neuspejete, skončite**

Draco sa presne o ôsmej premiestnil k Domu Bekfordovcov a Hermiona tam už na neho čakala. Bola v inom aute. Nastúpil na miesto spolujazdca. "Čie je toto auto?"

"Moje," odvetila, keď šoférovala smerom k ceste.

"Myslel som, že nejde."

"Draco, vážne sa chceš so mnou baviť o autách?" znova sa spýtala.

"Áno, tentoraz myslím, že chcem. Čo bolo s tvojím autom, že teraz funguje dosť dobre na to, aby jazdilo?"

"Neviem. Predtým neštartovalo a teraz naštartovalo. Nerozumiem jeho mechanike," žadonila.

"Kam ideme?"

"Chcem ťa vziať do toho nového domu, čo som práve kúpila," riekla. "Ešte som sa tam nenasťahovala, ale dúfam, že tam budem pred Vianocami bývať."

"Čo to máš stále s tým, že mi ukazuješ nejaké domy?" opýtal sa.

Zamračila sa a otočila sa k nemu. "Chceš ísť niekam inam? Chcem povedať, tiež som mala naplánovanú večeru, ale v mojom novom dome. Ak máš lepší návrh, som ochotná sa prispôsobiť."

"Bez urážky, ale ak ten tvoj nový dom neobsahuje nejakú posteľ, myslím, že by som radšej šiel do tvojho starého domu," odvetil s úsmevom.

"Ach, Draco," uškrnula sa.

"Ach, Hermiona," zosmiešňoval.

"Takže kam chceš ísť?" spýtala sa, keď pokračovala v jazde. "Musím vedieť, kam ťa zaviesť."

"Chcem ísť do tvojho súčasného domu, myslel som, že som to dal jasne najavo," riekol.

"Tam ísť nemôžeme."

"Prečo?" uvažoval nahlas.

"Je tam príliš neporiadok. Už som ti to predtým povedala."

"Švihnutím môjho prútika to všetko upracem, takže aký je skutočný dôvod?" Bolo mu jasné, že klame.

"Niekto so mnou býva," odpovedal.

"Nejaký chlap?"

"Nie, je to spolubývajúca," povedala s predstieraným pohŕdaním, "a ona chodí do postele zavčasu, takže ju nechcem rušiť."

"Kto je to dievča?"

"Moja asistentka. Už si ju predtým stretol," vysvetľovala Hermiona, keď zabočila na úzku cestičku.

"Áno, a povedala mi, že je vydatá, takže jej manžel s tebou žije tiež? Počkať, nemala tiež dieťa?" spýtal sa Draco.

Hermiona nevedela, čo teraz povedať. Nikdy nebola v klamaní dobrá. "Fajn, nemám spolubývajúcu, klamem. Len nechcem, aby si šiel do môjho súčasného domu, dobre?" Začínala byť nahnevaná. Zastavila auto. "Počúvaj, Malfoy, sme skoro pri mojom novom dome. Buď tam ideme, alebo môžeme zájsť na večeru alebo sa môžeme rozísť do svojich vlastných domov. Tak čo z toho, vyber si," povedala s povzdychom.

"Vezmi ma do svojho nového domu, Grangerka," riekol a ukázal rukami smerom dopredu.

Zašli k veľkému viktoriánsky vyzerajúcemu domu, ktorý bola namaľovaný zvonka odtieňmi zelenej. "Schvaľujem tú farbu," žartoval.

Vošli dnu, do vstupnej haly s bielymi stenami a s úzkym schodiskom naboku. Napravo bola veľká knižnica vyzdobená v odtieňoch červenej. Naľavo bola veľká obývačka, ktorá mala posuvné dvere, ktoré viedli do veľkej jedálne. Obe izby boli vyzdobené v zelenej a svetlofialovej. Ďalej po chodbe bola rodinná jedáleň, vyzdobená v šedej a vzadu bola veľká biela a tehlová kuchyňa. Za kuchyňou bol priechod a toaleta. Chytila ho za ruku a pohla sa hore schodmi. Naľavo od schodov bol hlavný apartmán, vyzdobený v červenej a béžovej. Bola tam obrovská vstavaná skriňa a kúpeľňa. Naproti schodom bola kúpeľňa pre hostí. Od nej napravo bola menšia izba, ktorá sa musela používať ako pracovňa, pretože tam bol rad políc a mala vstavaný písací stôl. Smerom k čelu domu boli dve spálne, jedna ladená v námorníckej modrej a druhá vyzdobená v ružovej, po okrajoch s detským motívom. V skutočnosti v tej izbe už bola postieľka a hojdacie kreslo.

"Nechali tu po sebe nejaký nábytok," povedal Draco, keď ukázal na postieľku.

"Ach, áno, myslím, že nechali," povedala.

"Nebudeš čoskoro potrebovať detskú izbu, že nie, Grangerka?" Zasmial sa, keď sa rozhliadol. Prešiel k tapete a začal ju zoškrabovať prstom.

"Prestaň!" prosila.

"Len som zisťoval, aké náročné by ich bolo dať dole," povedal. "Skoro to vyzerá, ako keby ich len práve nalepili." Preskúmal ich zbližša. **Boli** práve nalepené. "Mali tí ľudia, čo tu bývali, dieťa?" spýtal sa, keď sa k nej otočil.

"Možno mali, ja neviem," vyprskla a opustila izbu.

"Tento celý dom vyzerá, že je pripravený, aby sa do neho nasťahovalo."

"Nuž, pracovala som na ňom tvrdo štyri mesiace."

"Štyri mesiace?" spýtal sa. "Potom všetka tá nová farba, podlahy, rezbárske práce a tapety si robila ty?"

"Ja a stará dobrá mágia," zasmiala sa, keď začala schádzať dole schodmi.

Vrátil sa späť do detskej izby. Hermiona zavolala zo schodiska: "Poďme dole. Čaká tam na nás večera."

Prešiel ku kozubu v detskej izbe a dotkol sa čerstvo namaľovanej rímsy. Prešiel ku kolíske a dotkol sa bieleho dreva a potom sa roztržito hral s malou dierkovanou dekou na matraci. Prečo vyzdobila detskú izbu? Vrátila sa hore, prešla k dverám a povedala: "Ideš, Malfoy?"

"Prečo si vyzdobila detskú izbu? Nie si tehotná, že nie?" spýtal sa.

"Povedala som ti, že som po tebe s nikým nechodila!" nahnevane odsekla.

Draco povedal: "Nemusíš chodiť na rande, aby si otehotnela. Sex. Musíš mať sex."

"Nuž, prvý sex, ktorý som mala od minulých Vianoc bol na zadnom sedadle auta pána Dodda dnes poobede a myslím, že si to bol ty." Vážne dupla nohou.

"Fajn, z toho ešte nebudeš tehotná," uštipačne odvetil.

"Nie, ešte nie. Pravdepodobne nebudem vedieť, že som tehotná asi tak tridsať dní, takže túto tému nechajme." Pohla sa, že odíde dverami, ale chytil ju za ruku.

"Prečo si vyzdobila detskú izbu? Už som sa ťa to raz pýtal!"

"Nevyzdobila! Povedala som ti. Ešte som sa nedostala ku každej izbe. Jedinými izbami, ku ktorým som sa tu hore dostala, sú moja spálňa, obe kúpeľne a tá izba v modrej na druhej strane chodby. Táto izba a tá malá pracovňa ešte nie sú hotové."

Prezeral si ju neveriacky a povedal: "Potom ti nebude vadiť, ak urobím toto, správne?" Vytiahol prútik a vyslovil kúzlo. Všetky tapety spadli v pásoch na zem. Izba vyzerala zničená. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a pomaly vydýchla.

"Ďakujem ti, Malfoy. To mi ušetrí množstvo problémov," povedala a ešte raz opustila izbu. Zostal vzadu a postaral sa, aby tiež zmizol ten nábytok. Najprv jej neveril, ale nevyzerala rozrušená tým, že dal dole tapety, takže by jej mohol urobiť láskavosť a vyzdobiť pre ňu túto izbu.

Bola na prízemí a zavolala. "Draco, dávam jedlo na stôl, poď dole!" V duchu sa bála toho, čo ešte iné urobí jej domu.

"Len chvíľku!" povedal. Dokončil odstraňovanie všetkých pozostatkov detsky ladených tapiet, béžového koberca a ozdobných bielych záclon. Vyslovil kúzlo, ktoré strhlo bielu farbu z dreva a kozubu. Pri každom okne bolo sedadlo, ktoré malo ružové podušky. Tie tiež odstránil. Izba mala teraz holé biele steny, drevené podlahy a holé okná. Tak a teraz mohla začať s čistým maliarskym plátnom.

Zišiel dole schodmi a povedal: "Hej, Grangerka, nemusíš mi ďakovať, ale dal som v tej izbe dole všetky tie tapety a dal preč záclony a podlahovinu a všetku tú farbu z dreva. Vždy som si myslel, že je hriech maľovať drevo. Teraz môžeš začať pracovať od základov."

Vo vnútri ju šlo rozhodiť, ale povedala: "Ďakujem ti, Malfoy, hoci nemám potuchy, čo s tou izbou urobím."

"Možno ti ju môžem pomôcť vyzdobiť," odvetil, prišiel k nej a sladko ju pobozkal na pery. Hermiona sa oprela do jeho tela a otvorila mu svoje poddajné ústa. Preskúmal ich svojím jazykom. Keď sa oddelili, vyzerala trochu smutná, tak ju pobozkal na jedno oko, potom na druhé a potom jej venoval posledný božtek na ústa. Odtiahla sa od neho a uškrnula sa. Úsmev opätoval.

Mala na deke pred kozubom porozkladané jedlo, víno a úboho vyzerajúci koláč. Vošli do izby ruka v ruke. Pomohol jej posadiť sa a on sa usadil vedľa nej.

"Takže, Malfoy, čo dúfaš, že vzíde z dnešného nášho stretnutia?" spýtala sa, keď nakladala na jeho tanier.

"Ty nestrácaš čas, že nie, Grangerová?" riekol pobavený.

"Len chcem vedieť, kde stojíme, to je všetko," odvetila, keď si odhryzla zo syra.

"Chcem ťa späť, prosté a jednoduché, ale musím mať nejaké záruky, inak je to pá, pá Grangerka," vecne jej povedal. Chcel byť k nej úprimný, ale potreboval najprv vedieť, kde stojí ona. Keby povedal, ´chcem si ťa do Vianoc vziať´, asi by ušla ako predtým a on by už nezniesol stratiť ju znova.

"Aké sú tvoje podmienky, Malfoy?" spýtala sa s úsmevom.

Ľahol si nabok, hlavu mal podopretú na lakti. Povedal: "Prvá, nikdy ma znova neopustíš, nech sa deje, čo sa deje. Druhá, žiadne ďalšie lži, ani od jedného z nás. Tretia, manželstvo je možnosť, ale nie podmienka, pretože ani jeden z nás nepotrebuje, aby nás zviazal kúsok papiera, ak to nechceme. Štvrtá, po všetky moje dni musíš byť môj ochotný sexuálny otrok."

Zabehlo jej víno a oprskala si svoj biely sveter. "Páni, Malfoy, pozri, čo si urobil!"

Zasmial sa a posadil sa. "Čo som ja urobil? Nemôžem za to, že si slintajúci blázonko. Teraz má tvoj sveter napredku pekný odtieň ružovej." Dotkol sa špičkou prútika miesta, kde červené víno zafarbilo jej sveter a vlna bola znova biela.

"Vďaka a nech sa to nestane znova," povedala, keď pokrútila hlavou. "Ochotný sexuálny otrok, tomu neverím."

"Ku ktorým mojim podmienkam máš pripomienky, Grangerka?" spýtal sa a odpil si z vína.

"Nuž, prvé dve sú v poriadku. Ja od teba znova neutečiem a veľmi sa pokúsim byť úprimná, minimálne po dnešnom večere, ale tretia ma znepokojuje a štvrtá je smiešna."

"Zatiaľ zabudni na štvrtú," nalial jej ďalšie víno. "Čo ťa znepokojuje na tej tretej?"

"Ty sa už viacej nechceš ženiť?" spýtala sa.

"Ty áno? Podľa tvojej histórie som si myslel, že si sa nikdy nechcela vydať."

"To možno v minulosti bola pravda, ale kto povedal, že si to myslím teraz? V každom prípade, čo tá záležitosť s ´dedičom´ do tridsiatky?" povedala, teraz ona ležala na boku ako on predtým, hlava opretá o lakeť. Ľahol si vedľa nej, zrkadlil jej telo.

"Povedal som ti, nepotrebujem žiadne rodinné peniaze. Mám svoje vlastné a tebe muselo stále trochu zostať z tvojho dedičstva, pretože si si kúpila len tento dom. Bude nám fajn, manželia alebo nie, s deťmi alebo bez nich," povedal, načiahol sa a dotkol sa jej vlasov. Zasunul jej ich za ucho.

"Ty nechceš deti?" spýtala sa ostýchavo.

"Nijak zvlášť a minimálne nie hneď. Možno som sebecký, ale bol som bez teba tak veľa mesiacov a chcem ťa celú pre seba. Je to zlé? Máme množstvo času na deti," prosil. "Tak či tak, nehovor mi, že ´Slečna kariéra´ chce hneď mať deti. A čo Beckfordov dom? Len sotva začal a iste ti zaberie čas."

Posadila sa a tak aj on. "To myslíš vážne?" spýtala sa.

"Ktorú časť?" Bol zmätený.

Postavila sa a začala sa prechádzať. Mal trochu obavy. Nemal tušenia, čo povedal, že ju tak zjavne rozrušil.

"Po prvé, viem, že je to celé moja chyba. Ja som ťa opustila. Ani som nepočkala, či je Eleanor naozaj tehotná. Potom, keď som to o sebe zistila, vrátila som sa a chcela som sa s tebou porozprávať. Chcela som ti to povedať tak strašne, ale ty si začal so všetkými tými sračkami ´nechcem sa ženiť´ a ´byť tehotná nie je dôvod na svadbu´." Hermiona doslova prednášala, keď sa prechádzala sem a tam. Dokonca napodobňovala Draca, hlbokým hlasom, keď zopakovala, čo povedal. Pokračovala, "povedal si, že by si sa dokonca neoženil ani so mnou, keby som bola tehotná, tak som odišla! Prekliato dobre som odišla! Chcela som zomrieť, Draco! Ja som ťa nechcela opustiť! Ale ty si povedal, že ma nechceš!" Pozrela sa na neho a on bol skutočne vydesený. Postavil sa a nahmatal prútik, len pre prípad, že by ju musel očarovať, aby ju upokojil. A kedy povedal, že ju nechce?

Stále sa prechádzala sem a tam a pokračovala vo svojom nahnevanom výbuchu. "Neviem, čo mám teraz urobiť! Čo mám urobiť, Malfoy? Nechcem sa ťa vzdať, nie keď som ťa znova našla! Ale nemôžem zmeniť to, čo sa už stalo!" Prišiel k nej, odložil prútik a objal ju.

"Prečo by si sa ma musela vzdať?" spýtal sa., "A kedy som povedal, že ťa nechcem?"

Vyzerala, že sa už-už rozplače.

"Čo som povedal? Naozaj tu tápem v tme. Ty sa chceš vydať hneď?" spýtal sa.

"Panebože, Malfoy! Je mi ukradnuté, či sa vezmeme alebo nie! Je mi jedno, či sa vôbec niekedy zoberieme!" vykríkla.

"Potom, čo sa do pekla deje!" zvrieskol.

Začala plakať a zohla sa, aby pozbierala ich piknik. Potom vytiahla prútik a povedala: "Zabudni na to!" a nechala zmiznúť celú deku, jedlo a všetko, úplne preč.

"Nechaj ma zaviesť ťa späť, bolí ma hlava," klamala. Vyšla prednými dverami a šla rovno k autu. Posadila sa za volant a zvesila hlavu. Zostal vo dverách a premýšľal, či sa nezbláznila.

Nasadol do auta, opatrne a zatvoril dvere. Pohla sa. Povedal: "Vieš, že som sa mohol premiestiť domov. Naozaj ma nemusíš nikam voziť."

"Viem," smutne odpovedala.

"Chceš, aby som sa premiestnil domov?" spýtal sa.

"Nie."

"Potom kam ma vezieš?"

"Neviem."

"Neberieš ma niekam do lesa, kde ma zavraždíš a potom sa zbavíš môjho tela, že nie?" spýtal sa. Otočila sa, aby sa na neho nevraživo pozrela, ale videla, že sa usmieva, tak sa usmiala tiež. Potom jej auto zišlo z vozovky rovno do priekopy.

"Krucinál, hergot!" vykríkla.

Vystúpil z auta, ale ona sa nehla z miesta. Povedal: "Vylez, Grangerka. Som si poriadne istý, že to auto sa chvíľu nepohne. Máš prepichnutú pneumatiku."

"Použi mágiu a naprav ju!" povedala cez okno.

"Poď sa pozrieť," odvetil. Vyšla von, cez spolujazdcovu stranu, pretože strana šoféra bola hlboko v priekope. Zbadala, že má nielen prasknutú pneumatiku, ale že ju skoro strhlo. Kopla do auta.

"Nemáš rezervu?" spýtal sa. "Pretože ak máš, môžem použiť mágiu, aby som ju nasadil."

Posadila sa na chladnú, zasneženú zem. "Pozri sa do kufra. Myslím, že je tam rezerva."

Dostal sa k jej kľúčom, šiel ku kufru a chcel nájsť rezervu. Namiesto rezervy prvá vec, ktorú uvidel, bola detská autosedačka. Prečo mala v kufri detskú autosedačku?


	23. 23:  A čo máš v tom košíčku, dievčatko?

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/23/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 23**

**A čo máš v tom košíčku, dievčatko?**

Draco vzal prútik a vytiahol von rezervnú pneumatiku. Aby to mohol urobiť, položil sedačku na zem. Nechá ju na zemi a zistí, ako Hermiona zareaguje na skutočnosť, že ju videl.

Vstala z chladnej zeme a on si dal dole kabát a podal jej ho. Levitáciou nadvihol auto a potom začal meniť pneumatiku. Hermiona prešla na druhý koniec auta a zbadala, že dal sedačku na zem. Nič ale nepovedala. Keď skončil, otvoril kufor, vložil dnu starú pneumatiku a potom sedačku, kým ona po celý čas sledovala všetko, čo robil. Otočil sa k nej a povedal, "No?"

"Ďakujem ti, Draco," povedala a podala mu jeho kabát.

"Vážne, to je jediné, čo pre mňa máš, jedno ďakujem ti?" povedal Draco, premýšľajúc, ´a čo povedať mi, prečo máš detskú izbu a prečo máš detskú autosedačku´.

Hermiona prešla k nemu, objala ho rukami okolo pása a oprela si hlavu o jeho hruď. Potom zaklonila hlavu dozadu a povedala: "Ďakujem ti veľmi pekne." Nadvihla sa na špičkách a pobozkala ho sladko na ústa. To bolo v fajn, ale nebolo to to, čo čakal.

"Naše rande skončilo?" spýtal sa.

"Myslíš si, že nie?" odvetila, stále v jeho náručí, ale nepozerala sa na neho.

"Stále som hladný."

"Je neskoro," prehovorila. "Myslím, že by som mala ísť domov."

Draco povedal: "Ako si po tomto stojíme? Prečo si sa predtým zrútila?"

Hermiona vzhliadla na neho. "Áno, kvôli tomu prepáč. Zúfalo som ťa chcela späť vo svojom živote, ale myslím, že sme toto opätovné spojenie začali rovnako, ako sme začali náš vzťah pred ôsmimi mesiacmi. Začali sme príliš rýchlo, skoro uprostred. Musí existovať začiatok. Potrebujeme sa najprv o istých veciach porozprávať."

"Súhlas," povedal a pobozkal ju na vrch hlavy.

"Zajtra nepracujem, ale budem celý deň zaneprázdnená, takže prečo sa nestretnúť pozajtra, v múzeu?" spýtala sa.

"Ach áno, zajtra strážiš dieťa, správne?" spomenul si. Ona nie.

"Čože?"

"Tvoja asistentka sa ťa pýtala, či si zajtra berieš dieťa a ty si povedala, že áno," pripomenul jej.

Výraz pochopenia prešiel jej tvárou. "Ach, áno, zajtra strážim dieťa. Kvôli tomu sa s tebou až do pozajtra nemôžem stretnúť."

"To kvôli tomu máš v kufri detskú sedačku?" spýtal sa.

"Áno, kvôli tomu," povedala vyrovnane.

"Mohol by som ti pomôcť strážiť. Mohla by to byť zábava," odvetil, stále si nebol istý, či jej veriť.

"Vážne?" spýtala sa.

"Prečo nie, deti mi neprekážajú. Dokážu byť celkom úchvatné," odvetil.

"Fajn, príď zajtra o desiatej do môjho domu. Budeme mať báječný deň, to som si istá," usmiala sa. Takto sa možno všetko vyrieši lepšie, pomyslela si v duchu.

Hermiona zamierila smerom k autu, ktoré dal Draco späť na cestu a dostala sa dnu zo strany šoféra. Povedal: "Neviem, kde je tvoj dom, takže pôjdem teraz späť s tebou, tak budem vedieť, kam sa zajtra premiestniť. Potom sa odtiaľ odmiestnim. Snaž sa šoférovať bezpečne, v poriadku?" Nastúpil do auta a ona odšoférovala k svojmu malému prenajatému domu. Obaja vystúpili a on ju chytil za ruku, keď sa pohla, že odíde.

"Nie tak rýchlo, dievčička, daj mi božtek." Naklonila hlavu nabok, položila mu ruku na líce a len na neho hľadela. "Mám na tvári šmuhu od tej pneumatiky?"

"Nie, len som premýšľala, aký si nádherný, hlavne pri mesačnom svetle a ako veľmi ťa milujem," odpovedala úprimne.

Objal ju, pod jej plášťom, s dlaňami položenými na jej chrbte. "Nie som si istý, či ma nejaká žena predtým nazvala nádherným, ale som rád, že si ceníš, čo vidíš. Viem, že ja si cením ženu predo mnou a tiež ju milujem. Už viacej neplytvajme časom našich životov. Zajtra sa riadne, úprimne porozprávajme, nech je to možno ťažké pre oboch z nás," vyzval. Potom sa sklonil, pobozkal ju na líca, trochu pohol perami, tak ona pohla svojimi. Odtiahol sa a povedal: "Nič nám toto nezničí, nie tentoraz. Jediná vec, čo nás zničí, je podvod a lož."

"Súhlasím," povedala, keď sa vymotala z jeho náručia. Ešte raz zamávala a vošla do svojho domu. Vyšla hore schodmi do izby svojej dcéry. Zdvihla to malé dva a pol mesačné dieťa a povedala opatrovateľke, že môže odísť. Hojdala ju v náručí a presunula sa k oknu. Stále bol vonku a pozeral hore na dom. Nezapla v izbe svetlo, takže ich nemohol vidieť. Povedala: "Vidíš toto muža tam dole, moje milé dievčatko? To je tvoj otec. Zajtra sa s ním stretneš." Dala dieťatko späť do postieľky a potom povedala: "Ale on vážne dnes večer zničil tvoju nádhernú detskú izbu."

Skôr než Draco šiel domov, premiestnil sa späť k Hermioninmu novému domu. Ešte nemala nastavené štíty. Bude to musieť napraviť skôr, než odíde. Šiel hore do detskej izby a povedal: "Som zvedavý, ako dlho mi zaberie dať túto izbu do poriadku."

Na druhý deň Hermiona, vystrašená a s obavami, vstala z postele, osprchovala sa a obliekla. Obliekla dieťa do pletenej výbavičky, ktorá bola žltá a pasovala s pletenou čiapočkou a ponožtičkami. Len dúfala, že ju dieťa nepovracia skôr, než ju Draco uvidí.

Draco sa prebudil uprostred detskej izby v Hermioninom novom dome. Nechcel zaspať. Pracoval celú noc. Chvíľu mu to zabralo, pretože si nemohol presne spomenúť, ako všetko mala. Ak bude chcieť, aby niečo zmenil, urobí to. Pozrel sa na hodinky a zistil, že je skoro desať. Nemal veľa času, ale musel sa dostať domov a osprchovať sa, než sa stretne s Hermionou a dúfajme, že s jeho dieťaťom.

Prišiel domov a pohol sa hore schodmi. Zastal uprostred kroku, keď zbadal svojho otca a matku stáť na vrchu schodiska. Bohovia, čo pre pánabeka chcú?

"Myslel som si, že som nastavil štíty, cez ktoré ste nemohli dostať dnu," povedal úprimne.

"Ach, Draco," odvetil jeho otec, "vážne si si myslel, že tvoje malé štíty nám zabránia vojsť?"

Draco prešiel zvyšok cesty nahor schodmi. "Čo tu robíte?"

Pani Malfoyová riekla: "Prerábali sme jednu z tvojich izieb na detskú izbu."

Draco sa čudoval, ako to vedia, keď si on stále nebol na sto percent istý. "O čom to rozprávate?"

"Tvoje dieťa, Draco," odvetil jeho otec, mieriac do izby, ktorú vyzdobili. "Počuli sme zo spoľahlivých zdrojov, že sa znova vídaš so slečnou Grangerovou a tiež sme počuli, že má dieťa, hoci to malo byť veľmi dobré strážené tajomstvo, pretože to podľa všetkého nepovedala ani svojim zamestnávateľom, či dokonca svojej vlastnej rodine."

"Potom ako to viete?" spýtal sa Draco, keď sa pripojil k svojim rodičom v izbe, ktorú vyzdobili. Bola chladná a strohá, ladená v bielej a striebornej. Bola to ponurá, temná izba, vôbec nie vrelá detská izba. Viac sa mu páčila detská izba v Hermioninom dome.

"Draco, vzali sme si za povinnosť všetko zistiť. Takže, nie sme vôbec šťastní z faktu, že si mal dieťa s humusáčkou, ale to sa dá prehliadnuť," povedal Lucius.

Draco sa rozhliadol po izbe a povedal: "Vďaka čomu si myslíte, že tu budeme žiť, ak sa vezmeme?"

Oči jeho matky sa roztvorili. "Ach, iste sa nezaoberáš myšlienku, že si tú matku vezmeš, že nie?"

"Samozrejme," odpovedal Draco.

Jeho otec povedal: "Medzi mojím synom a nejakou humusáčkou nebude žiadne manželstvo. Už sme kontaktovali nášho právnika a on nás uistil, že stále existujú zákony, ktoré nám zaručujú plné opatrovníctvo dieťaťa. Po prvé, slečna Grangerová utajila pred tebou jeho narodenie a po druhé, si čistokrvný, a zákon stále chráni práva čistokrvných. To tromfne všetko ostatné. Kým sa práve rozprávame, už jej odovzdávajú papiere. Ministerstvo jej dieťa zoberie, až kým sa nerozhodne o otcovstve a opatrovníctve."

"NIE!" vykríkol Draco.

"Je to hotové, a ty budeš spolupracovať, dokonca aj keď to dieťa nechceš. Je to naše vnúča a ty prevezmeš opatrovníctvo!" kričal jeho otec.

"Čo ste urobili?" zvolal Draco. Odmiestnil sa a nechal tam svojich ohromených rodičov stáť.

Hermiona sa skrývala. Prišli dvaja ministerskí úradníci a dožadovali sa vedieť, či má dieťa, a žiadali to dieťa odviesť, až kým sa nerozhodne o otcovstve a opatrovníctve. Porodila dieťa v muklovskej nemocnici a nikdy jeho narodenie nezaregistrovala na ministertve, pretože nechcela, aby to niekto zistil a pretože sa bála takejto veci. Draco na to musel prísť a vo svojom hneve sa rozhodol dieťa jej vziať. Stála v strede starého domu svojej mamy (prvé miesto kam ju napadlo premiestniť sa), uprostred prázdnej kuchyne a plakala. Čo urobí?

Draco prišiel k Hermioninmu prenajatému domu práve, keď ministerskí úradníci odchádzali. "Kde je?" spýtal sa.

"Odišla, pán Malfoy. Nevieme kam šla, ale vzala dieťa a odmiestnila sa," povedala žena.

"Nechcem, aby ste sa zaoberali týmto prípadom, rozumiete? Aj keď je to moje dieťa, je to niečo, čo musíme rozhodnúť jeho matka a ja. Prosím," prosil Draco.

"To záleží na vás, ale dostali sme žiadosť od vášho právnika, ktorú ste podpísali," odpovedal pracovník ministerstva.

"Je to sfalšované, to vám zaručujem, a bezpochyby mojím otcom. Žiadnu takú žiadosť som nepodpísal a nepodal som žiadnu žalobu," dodal Draco.

"To nás mohlo napadnúť, keď jednáme s bývalým smrťožrútom," zareagovala žena. Potom si uvedomila, že to povedala pred Dracom. "Prepáčte, pán Malfoy, nemyslela som to tak."

"Prečo nie, je to pravda," riekol Draco v hneve. Dvaja ministerskí pracovníci odišli a Draco vošiel do domu. Rozhliadol sa. Všetko bolo v krabiciach. Musela mať v pláne presťahovať sa buď dnes alebo o deň dva, pretože nič nebolo mimo krabíc. Šiel na poschodie a zavolal na ňu. Ak ju znova stratil kvôli svojim rodičom, asi ich zabije.

Zišiel dole na prízemie, keď jej asistentka, Catherine, vošla do domu s troma mužmi. "Ach, pán Malfoy, plánujete nám pomôcť presťahovať Hermionu s dieťaťom do ich nového domu?"

"Nie, ale videli ste ich?"

"Nie sú tu?"

"Nie, a robím si starosti," priznal Draco.

"Nechajte ma, aby som zariadila, nech sťahováci začnú, s mágiou by to nemalo dlho trvať a potom vám pomôžem hľadať," povedala Catherine.

"Tak ja pôjdem a začnem ju hľadať sám, ale vďaka," odvetil Draco. Vrátil sa do svojho domu. Chcel zavolať Hermioninej mame.

Zavolaj jej a ona povedala Dracovi, že ani ona nevedela, že má Hermiona dieťa. Počas celého rozhovoru bola šokovaná a na pokraji plaču. Prečo by Hermiona takú vec tajila pred svojou vlastnou matkou? Povedala Dracovi, že je zvyknutá, že Hermiona pred ňou veci tají. Povedala, že Hermiona vždy tajila svoju magickú časť života pred svojou rodinou, ale nemohla uveriť, že im nepovedala o tom, že má dieťa. Jej matka povedala Dracovi, že najviac ju rozrušuje fakt, že Hermiona musela tým všetkým prejsť úplne sama.

Vďaka tej poznámke sa Draco cítil ešte horšie.

Hľadal celý deň. Hermionine veci budú do večera v jej novom dome, takže šiel tam. Odmietol nahliadnuť do detskej izby. Nechcel vidieť izbu svojho dieťaťa dovtedy, kým v nej jeho dieťa nebude. Hermionina asistentka na rímsu kozubu usporadúvala fotografie. Vošiel dnu, všimol si ju a vyšiel von. Obrátila sa k nemu a povedala: "Chcete vidieť, ako vaše dieťa vyzerá? Mám tu jeho fotografiu."

"Nie, nie, až kým neuvidím dieťa osobne," smutne povedal Draco. Vošiel do červeno namaľovanej knižnice, posadil sa do kresla a zvesil hlavu v hanbe a obavách.

Bolo neskoro, možno po deviatej, keď Draco začul, že do domu vošla Hermiona. Vedel, že je to ona, pretože ju začul na schodoch a s niekým sa rozprávala, asi s dieťaťom. Vravela: "Vyzerá to, že nám Catherine všetko nasťahovala dnu, maličká." Draco vstal z kresla a vyzrel z dverí. Jediné, čo videl, boli Hermionine nohy a chodidlá, keď zmizla hore schodmi. Pomaly kráčal nahor, snažiac sa nenarobiť hluk. Začul ju zalapať po dychu, keď vošla do detskej izby.

"Niekto tu dnu mal tiež veľa práce," povedala. Zostal na schodoch, nechcel rušiť a nevedel čo povedať. Dala dieťa do izby a vrátila sa späť do chodby. Okamžite zbadala Draca na schodoch.

"Myslím, že už poznáš moje tajomstvo," povedala Hermiona pomaly.

"Áno, myslím, že poznám," odvetil.

"Vážne mi chceš dieťa vziať?" spýtala sa s náznakom strachu v hlase.

"Nikdy som nechcel, to nebola moja práca. Nejako to zistili moji rodičia. Kontaktovanie ministerstva bola ich práca. Je mi to ľúto," povedal.

"Máš plné právo byť rozčúlený a nahnevaný," prevravela. "Myslela som si, že si bol na mňa tak nahnevaný kvôli tomu, že som ti o tom nepovedala, že si toto urobil, aby si sa mi odplatil."

"Na rozdiel od teba ja by som ti dieťa nevzal." Ľutoval, že je k nej hnusný, hlavne keď vyzerala tak smutne, ale bola to pravda a niekto jej to musel vysvetliť.

"Bola som taká hlúpa, ale nemôžem to vziať späť. Bála som sa a myslela som si, že sa so mnou nechceš oženiť a myslela som si, že nechceš deti. Nechcela som, aby si si pripadal v pasci," náhlivo vysvetľovala. "Nechcela som byť ďalšia Eleanor."

"Mala si mi dať šancu. Toľko som si zaslúžil," požadoval Draco.

Nič na to neodpovedala, pretože mal pravdu. Nakoniec sa spýtala: "Chceš sa zoznámiť so svojím dieťaťom?"

"Chcem, ale nie práve teraz. Som unavený," povedal. Chcel utekať tam hore a objať svoje dieťa a nikdy ho nepustiť, ale počká, až kým ho nebude môcť objať súčasne s Hermionou a ani jedného nikdy nepustiť. Svitlo mu, že nevie, či je to dievča alebo chlapec. Len predpokladal, že je to dievča, kvôli tej ružovej izbe. Ani nevedel, ako sa volá.

"Uvidím ťa zajtra?" spýtala sa.

"Nie, ale uvidíš ma počas Otvorenia domu," povedal.

"To je stále jedenásť dní." Podišla bližšie k nemu. "Iste nechceš čakať jedenásť dní, aby si sa stretol so svojím dieťaťom."

"Grangerka, práve teraz si pripadám taký ochromený, neviem, čo chcem, ale niečo ti sľúbim. Uvidím vás obe na Otvorení domu. Milujem ťa a nič to nezmení. Potrebujem napraviť tie škody, ktoré narobili moji rodičia, keďže to nejako zistili, a potrebujem zabrániť môjmu otcovi, aby sa do toho miešal," vysvetľoval Draco. Dodal: "Mal som tiež svoje vlastné plány. Len mi musíš sľúbiť, že už ma nikdy znova neopustíš."

Hermiona prikývla a kráčala ku schodom, aby sa k nemu pripojila.

"Si si istý, že sme v poriadku?" váhavo sa spýtala.

Tentoraz prikývol, chytil ju za ruku a priložil k ústam. "Budeme, pokiaľ medzi nami nikdy, vôbec nikdy, nebudú žiadne lži." Pobozkal ju ešte raz na ruku a odmiestnil sa.

Hermiona dlho stála na schodoch a zvažovala svoj ďalší ťah.


	24. 24: Kto je na prvej, nie, Čo je

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/24/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitola 24**_

_**Kto je na prvej, nie, Čo je na druhej**__*** **_

_(*citát zo známeho rozhovoru o hráčoch baseballu, ktorí sa volajú Kto, Čo a Neviem a vďaka tomu dôjde k nedorozumeniu. Kto je na mete? Kto je na prvej. Ako sa volá? Kto. Ten, čo je na prvej. Kto. atď) _

Bol večer Otvorenia domu. Zúčastnili sa ho všetci dôležití členovia čarodejníckej spoločnosti, vrátane vysokých úradníkov ministerstva. Dokonca prišla Hermionina mama a profesor Kuminský. Už povedala svojej mame pravdu a jej mama dieťa videla. Bola nahnevaná len päť minút. Keď uvidela svoju prvú vnučku, všetok jej hnev sa rozpustil.

Hermionin otec videl dieťa dva dni pred jej matkou. Tiež ho to veľmi potešilo, ak nie trochu šokovalo. Hermiona to tiež povedala všetkým svojim priateľom. Väčšina jej spolupracovníkov a ľudí z dediny to už vedela. Obyvatelia tej malej dedinky veľmi dieťatko chránili a veľmi mali radi ju i Hermionu. Jediným dôvodom, prečo Hermiona tak dlho tajila to tajomstvo pred tak mnohými, bolo to, že chcela, aby to Draco vedel prvý.

Draco písal Hermione skoro každý deň, odkedy ju naposledy videl. Skoro každý druhý deň poslal dieťaťu nejaký darček. Jeho jedinou požiadavkou bolo, aby mu Hermiona nič o dieťati nepovedala, ani aby mu neposlala žiadne fotografie, až kým sa s ňou nestretne osobne.

Hermiona priniesla dieťa so sebou na Otvorenie domu. Dala ho do kočiarika a ukryla v rohu malej predsiene. Hermiona, spolu s pánom Doddsom, začala zdraviť všetky tie čarodejnice a čarodejníkov, ktorí prichádzali. Všetci sa potulovali po dome svojím vlastným tempom. Jedlo bolo v jedálni a sláčikové kvarteto v hudobnom salóniku. Dom bol vyzdobený na Vianoce, s rozsvieteným stromčekom v každej izbe. Hermiona stále vyzerala z okna a čakala na Draca.

Jeho rodičia sa ukázali ako prví. Hermiona sa skryla vo dverách tej predsiene. Keď zbadala Malfoyovcov vojsť, všimla si, že sa rozhliadajú. Bez pochyby hľadali ju a dieťa. Hneď za nimi bol Draco. Musel prísť so svojimi rodičmi. Vyzeral veľmi pekne vo svojom tmavočiernom habite.

Prešla ku kočiariku so slovami: "Je to teraz alebo nikdy, dievčatko," a vyšla von z tej malej izby, do vstupnej haly a zanechala dieťa v kočiariku.

Všetci traja Malfoyovci sa otočili k Hermione. Pán Malfoy k nej pristúpil prvý. Chytil ju za ruku a pobozkal na hánky. "Slečna Grangerová, toto vravím úprimne, ste dnes zjavenie. Možno, okrem mojej milovanej manželky, tá najkrajšia čarodejnica, čo tu je." Hermiona sa pozrela na Draca so šokovaným výrazom a on sa pokúsil potlačiť úškrn.

Pani Malfoyová ju vzala za ruku a povedala: "Zajtra sa jednoducho musíme stretnúť a pôjdeme nakupovať."

Hermiona sa pozrela na Draca dokonca s ešte väčšími očami a tentoraz sa len nahlas zasmial. Dvaja starší Malfoyovci prešli cez obývačku a Hermiona sa na Draca uškrnula. Prišiel k nej a chytil ju za ruku. Predklonil sa a zašepkal jej do ucha: "Naozaj vyzeráš nádherne."

"Hovoril si so svojimi rodičmi?

"Možno."

"Čo si im povedal?"

"Povedal som im, že nikdy neuvidia svoje vnúča, ak nebudú slušní k jeho matke," povedal jej Draco. Vyslovilo sa viac hrozieb než len toto, ale nepotrebovala všetky tie špinavé detaily poznať.

Práve vtedy prišla do haly Catherine. "Hermiona, vezmeš si dieťa, plače." Hermiona prešla z chodby do predsiene, s Dracom hneď za ňou.

Sklonila sa a zdvihla dieťatko z kočiarika.

"To je pekné dieťa," komentoval Draco, keď sa postavil vedľa nej. Rozhodol sa hrať blbého.

"Áno, to je," súhlasila Hermiona.

"Koľko mu je?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Skoro tri mesiace," odpovedala Hermiona, keď kolísala dieťa v náručí.

"Je plešaté," Draco konštatoval zrejmé.

"No a?" pohoršila sa Hermiona.

"Sú jeho rodičia plešatí?" spýtal sa Draco, predstierajúc, že nevie, kto sú jeho rodičia, pretože neboli formálne predstavení.

Hermiona sa zasmiala. "To si nemyslím."

"Ako sa volá?" spýtal sa Draco, keď sa posadil na lavičku. Hermiona si sadla vedľa neho, s dieťaťom stále v náručí.

"Prosím?" spýtala sa, naozaj ho nepočula.

"Teraz si nahluchlá? Pýtal som sa to meno," zopakoval Draco,

"Ach, nepočula som ťa, prepáč, jeho meno je Grangerka," odpovedala Hermiona, stále o nej hovorila v strednom rode.

"Grangerka? Volá sa po tebe?" opýtal sa, s úškrnom.

"Myslím, že áno," vyhýbavo odpovedala.

"To je čudné meno," vyhlásil.

"Veľakrát ďakujem," odvetila s prevrátením očí.

"Nuž, nie na priezvisko, ale je to čudné krstné meno," pokúsil sa zakryť svoju chybu.

"Chceš si ho podržať?" spýtala sa, keď sa rozhodla ignorovať jeho poznámku o jej mene.

"Dobre," povedal, čím ju prekvapil. "Je to pekné dieťa, napokon, teda pokiaľ ide o deti," vysvetľoval.

"Áno, myslím, že áno," súhlasila.

"Jeho rodičia sú fešáci?" spýtal sa, keď hojdal dieťa sem a tam.

Hermiona sa znova zasmiala. "Áno, sú fešáci a majú vlasy."

Draco povedal dieťatku vo svojom náručí. "Nuž, človiečik, si dosť fešný plešatec." Vedel, že to nie je chlapec, ale chcel pohnevať Hermionu.

"Je to dievčatko," opravila Hermiona.

"Dievčatko?" Draco nebol šokovaný, pretože už prišiel na to, že je to dievča, ale keď sa nad tým zamyslel, bol tým menom šokovaný. "Dievča menom Grangerka?"

"Prečo nie? Ty ma voláš Grangerka," odsekla. To vďaka tomu dostala ten nápad dať je takéto meno.

"Jednako je to čudné, ale tvoje krstné meno je Hermiona, čo je tiež čudné, keď na to príde, takže pravdepodobne nenachádzaš nič zlé na fakte, že to úbohé malé dievčatko bude musieť celý život žiť s krstným menom Grangerka," vyhlásil Draco. V skutočnosti miloval tú myšlienku, že jeho sladké malé dievčatko dostalo meno po jeho najobľúbenejšom mene.

"Ak si ty prežil všetky tie roky s menom Draco, myslím, že to ona prežije," domnievala sa Hermiona.

"To záleží na tom, aké je jej priezvisko. Ak je tiež také hrozné, potom maličká môže mať problém. Nechceme, aby trpela a bola obeťou krutého doberania a šikanovania. Vieš, aké zlé dokážu deti byť," upravil Draco.

"Bude fajn, daj mi ju," povedala Hermiona a natiahla ruky. Podal jej dieťa, ktoré teraz spalo a Hermiona ju dala späť do kočiarika. Potom Hermiona dodala: "A ty by si mal vedieť všetko o šikanovaní, pretože si bol jeden z najlepších."

"Takže aké má priezvisko?" spýtal sa Draco, naklonil sa nad kočiarik a úplne ignoroval jej poznámku o šikanovaní.

"Prosím?" znova sa spýtala Hermiona, hoci ho tentoraz počula dobre.

"Bohovia, Grangerka, vyčisti si uši," povedal Draco. Sklonil sa k dieťaťu so slovami: "Hovoril som k tamtej Grangerke, nie k tebe, maličká." Ukázal na Hermionu. Hermiona ešte neodpovedala, tak sa spýtal znova. "Iste sa nevolá Grangerka Grangerová. Aké je jej priezvisko?" Poznal ho, ale chcel ho počuť od Hermiony.

Keď stále neodpovedala, dotkol sa jej pleca. "Hermiona, pýtal som sa ťa, čo za priezvisko pôjde za krstným menom ´Grangerka´."

"Malfoy," odpovedala. _(PP: Správna odpoveď by mala byť Malfoyová, ale v angličtine je to len Malfoy – ženské a mužské je rovnaké)_

"Čo je? Povedal som niečo zle?" spýtal sa ako žart.

"Nie," odvetila.

"Takže, aké má priezvisko?" spovedal znova.

"Malfoy," odpovedala zase.

"Prosím?" riekol. Zahrá sa. Správal sa, ako keby si neuvedomil, že odpovedala na jeho otázku. Správal sa, ako keby si myslel, že jemu hovorí jeho menom.

"Povedala som, Malfoy. Čo je, teraz ty nepočuješ?" uškrnula sa Hermiona. Áno, uškrnula sa.

"Prečo stále hovoríš moje meno? Chceš niečo?" spýtal sa Draco, predstierajúc, že začína byť podráždený.

"Snažím sa odpovedať na tvoju otázku," zasmiala sa Hermiona.

"Potom mi povedz jej priezvisko." Dupol nohou v predstieranom hneve.

Znova sa zasmiala. "Malfoy!"

"Áno? Čo chceš?" takmer zajačal späť. Dieťa sa na chvíľu pomrvilo, a Hermiona sa sklonila, zdvihla ju a znova držala v náručí.

Hermiona povedala pod nosom, "daj mi silu," a potom sa pozrela na Draca a dodala: "Malfoy."

"Chceš niečo, Hermiona?"

"Nie."

"Zase si povedala moje meno," riekol a pozeral sa, ako sa začína na neho jedovať. Bola zábava rozčuľovať ju. To si vždy myslel.

"Vážne?" spýtala sa unavene.

"Áno, a stále si neodpovedala na moju otázku," pripomenul.

"Ty si mi položil nejakú otázku?" teraz sa na ňom zabávala Hermiona.

"Áno, položil som ti tú istú prekliatu otázku päťkrát!" vykríkol a dlaňou ju udrel po pleci, slabo ju poklepal.

"Ty si hrubý. Takže aká to bola otázka? Spýtaj sa znova," riekla hravo. Zobral od nej dieťa a znova ho držal.

"Pýtal som sa ťa na priezvisko dieťaťa!" Skutočne začínal byť teraz nahnevaný a nebol si istý prečo, pretože už na tú otázku poznal odpoveď.

Nastala dlhá pauza. Nakoniec Hermiona povedala: "Malfoy."

"Prosím, prečo stále hovoríš moje meno?" spýtal sa, teraz bol unavený rovnako ako ona. Len chcel, aby povedala, že dieťa je jeho, jednoznačne.

"Ja ti nehovorím priezviskom, ty blbec, a viem, že to vieš. Odpovedám na tvoju otázku; ty jednoducho neprestaneš a nepočúvaš ma, hoci tiež viem, že už poznáš odpovedať na svoju otázku. Poďme to už ukončiť, spýtaj sa ma naposledy a naozaj počúvaj moju odpoveď."

"Hermiona, aké je priezvisko tohto dieťaťa?" opýtal sa Draco, konečne sa rozhodol, že mali dosť zábavy a hier a bol čas dostať sa k povinnostiam. Hľadel priamo do Hermioniných očí.

Hermiona ho vzala za ruku a kým stále držala dieťa, povedala: "Malfoy. Ona je tvoja dcéra. Ty si jej otec a jej priezvisko je Malfoy, skutočnosť, o ktorej viem, že si si vedomý."

"Jej priezvisko je Malfoy?" spýtal sa Draco, chcejúc ukončiť tú šarádu.

"Áno, to je to, čo vravím posledných päť minút."

"Grangerka Malfoyová?" povedal Draco, pozrúc sa na svoje dieťa.

"Áno," odvetila, pohladila hlávku dieťatka a spojila si ruku s jeho.

Hojdal dieťa v náručí a povedal: "To je veľmi pekné meno. Perfektne sedí s Grangerkou."

"Myslela som si to," znova povedala Hermiona.

Draco sa na ňu pozrel. "Myslím, že perfektne bude sedieť aj s krstným menom Hermiona. Čo myslíš?"

"Páčia sa mi tieto mená pospolu," odpovedala.

"Keď o tom premýšľam, je mimoriadne krásna. Pleš sa jej hodí," povedal Draco a pobozkal plešatú hlávku dieťatka.

"Myslela som si, že si to budeš myslieť," riekla Hermiona, "a vieš, že bude mať vlasy. Dúfajme, že bude mať tvoje vlasy, ale vlasy mať bude."

"Tiež dúfam," povedal. "Vieš, vyzerá ako ja."

"To by som očakávala, keďže si jej otec."

Draco vzal dieťa a kráčal po vstupnej hale. Držal ju tak blízko, hľadel uprene na jej sladkú, dokonalú, malú tváričku. Bola naozaj jeho? Zrazu ho niečo hrozné napadlo. Otočil sa k Hermione. "Vážne som zničil jej detskú izbu, že?"

Hermiona sa začala smiať, prišla k nemu, položila mu ruku na plece a pobozkala dieťa na bacuľaté líčko. "Áno, zničil, ale bola som dosť pyšná, ako to dopadlo, po tom, čo si ju dal do poriadku. Odviedol si ohromnú prácu, aby dal všetko správne, vieš," povedala mu Hermiona.

"Dúfal som, že sa ti bude páčiť." Presunul sa k predsieni a potom sa šiel posadiť na zadné schodisko. Sadla si vedľa neho. "Premýšľam, čo moji rodičia povedia, keď ju uvidia. Premýšľam, čo by som im mal povedať."

"Len povedz, ´mami a tati, zoznámte sa so svojou nečistokrvnou vnučkou´. Som si istá, že to pôjde znamenito," znevažujúco povedala Hermiona. Nebola celkom nadšená myšlienkou, že Malfoyovci sú jej starí rodičia.

Pán Malfoy zišiel dole po schodisku a povedal: "Spomenul niekto mňa a moju manželku?"

Draco s Hermionou sa postavili. Pán Malfoy prešiel k Dracovi. "Ták, toto je to spomínané nemluvňa."

"Áno, otec," odpovedal Draco.

"Je to chlapec či dievča?" opýtal sa.

"Dievčatko, dievča menom Grangerka," odvetil Draco, pozrel sa na Hermionu a usmial sa.

"Grangerka?" riekol Lucius, s výrazom ktorý pripomínal zhnusenie. Ale nič na to meno nepovedal. Namiesto toho prevravel: "Smiem si podržať svojho dediča a jediné vnúča?" Draco sa pre súhlas pozrel na Hermionu. Bála sa, že Malfoy Senior zmizne s dieťaťom, ale súhlasne prikývla.

Draco podal dieťa svojmu otcovi. "Myslel som si, že ja som tvoj dedič."

"Už viacej nie. Už som urobil dodatok k závetu a menoval toto dieťa mojim univerzálnym dedičom. Ak budeš mať šťastie a budeš mať ďalšie deti, tiež budú určení za dedičov. Ty stále dostaneš značné množstvo peňazí, neboj sa," povedal Lucius, držiac dieťa. Draco prevrátil oči. Nepotreboval otcove peniaze.

Čoskoro zišla po schodoch pani Malfoyová. "Ach, toto je to dieťa? Daj mi ho, Lucius!" Načiahla ruky a on podal dieťa svojej žene. "Je to dievčatko, však? Vyzerá ako dievčatko. Vždy som si priala, aby bol Draco dievča!" rozplývala sa.

"Vďaka, matka," povedal Draco, zadržujúc smiech.

"Ach, vieš, ako to myslím. Ako sa volá?" spýtala sa pani Malfoyová, pozerajúc sa priamo na Hermionu.

Hermiona vedela, že to aj tak zistí, takže to mohla povedať tiež tejto staršej čarodejnici. "Volá sa Grangerka, Grangerka Elizabeth Malfoyová." Draco dokonca až do tejto chvíli nepoznal jej druhé meno.

"Dobre," povedala pani Malfoyová. "Mohla by som ju volať podľa jej iniciálok. Mohla by byť známa ako Gem. To sa mi páči."

"Je to lepšie než Grangerka," súhlasil pán Malfoy.

Hermiona sa chystala protestovať, ale Draco ju zatiahol do knižnice. Bolo tam navôkol veľa ľudí, tak potichu povedal. "Prosím, nezačaruj ich, kým držia dieťa."

"Menia jej meno!" vykríkla Hermiona.

"No a, je to rozkošná prezývka. Nerob si s tým obavy," zdôvodňoval Draco. "Uvedomuješ si, že ak môj otec vážne zmenil svoj závet, naše dievčatko je štvrtou najbohatšou čarodejnicou v celom Anglicku."

"Čože? Istotne nie," odpovedala podesená Hermiona.

Draco prikývol hlavou, aby dal najavo, že skutočne hovorí pravdu. Hermiona nevedela, že Malfoyovi majú tak veľa peňazí. "Fajn, ak je to tak, môžu si ju volať pre mňa za mňa aj Oprah."

"Oprah?" Draco sa zasmial. "To je čudné meno."

Hermiona sa tiež zasmiala. "Dostaň svoje dieťa z ich diabolských pazúrov, prosím." Obaja sa vrátili do predsiene, ale Dracovi rodičia sa so svojou vnučkou presunuli do obývačku. Lucius ju znova držal, vravel všetkým, kto počúvali, že je to jeho vnučka a volá sa Grangerka. Aspoň všetkým vravel jej skutočné meno.

Pani Kuminská, Hermionina mama, prišla k Dracovi a Hermione a povedala: "Takže to vzali dobre, predpokladám?"

"Áno, vzali, mami," súhlasila Hermiona.

"Som zvedavá, ako prijmú novinky o možnej svadbe," riekla Hermionina mama, keď položila ruku Dracovi na plece a prešla do obývačky. Nechcela nechať Malfoyovcov zožať všetku slávu, pretože chcela, aby všetci vedeli, že to je tiež jej vnučka.

Draco sa otočil, aby videl Hermioninu reakciu na to, čo povedala jej matka o možnej svadbe, ale Hermiona už utekala hore schodmi. Musel ísť za ňou. Už jej nikdy znova nedovolí odísť.


	25. 25: Dnes ťa milujem viac než včera

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/25/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 25**

**Dnes ťa milujem viac než včera**

Draco vyšiel na poschodie a nazrel do každej spálne. Vo všetkých sa motali ľudia, ale žiadna Grangerka. Vyštveral sa po schodisku na tretie poschodie. Prešiel okolo staromódnej detskej izby, v ktorej boli staré bábiky a hračky spred sto rokov. Prešiel okolo malej učebne. Všimol si ďalšie schodisko. Vyšiel ním a otvoril padacie dvere, ktoré viedli na terasu na streche. Tam v chladnej noci našiel svoju Grangerku, ako sa prechádza popri kovovom zábradlí terasy, na vrchu strechy.

"Hermiona, poď dole, mrzne tu," povedal, zatvoril padacie dvere a postavil sa vedľa nej. Vyzliekol si plášť a dal jej ho na plecia. Len tam stála, pozerala na horizont. Bola čistá, jasná noc a dovidela na míle.

"Čo sa deje, Grangerka?" spýtal sa. "Vieš, že sa tu nedá kam ujsť. Pokiaľ nechceš skočiť, tak to je."

"Ja neutekám," povedala, ale nepozrela sa na neho.

"Tomu neverím. Vybehla si v tomto dome tak vysoko, ako si mohla," poznamenal.

Hermiona sa na neho pozrela. "To nie je útek preč."

"Prečo si opustila večierok?" spýtal sa.

"Neviem," zaklamala. Otočila sa, aby sa na neho znova pozrela. "Vezmi si späť kabát, Draco. Vážne nachladneš."

"Nechaj si ho. Povedz mi, čo sa deje?" spýtal sa. "Je to kvôli tomu, čo povedala tvoja mama o tom, že sa vezmeme? Neviem, prečo si taká zaujatá voči manželstvu, ale myslel som vážne, čo som vtedy večer povedal. Môžeme byť spolu a nemusíme sa vziať. Nezáleží mi na tom, pokiaľ ste ty a Gem súčasťou môjho života."

Zasmiala sa. "Gem."

"Mohli by sme ju volať Gemma."

"Čo je zlé na Grangerke?" spýtala sa. "To meno som jej dala ja a mne sa páči."

"Mne sa tiež páči," sťažoval sa.

"Potom prečo ho chceš zmeniť?"

"Prečo sa stále snažíš začať hádku? Poďme sa hádať o tom, o čom sa v skutočnosti hádať chceš a nie o mene dieťaťa!" rozhorčene povedal Draco.

Hermiona zafučala hnevom, zatlačila do Draca a potom ho objala. Bol pekelne zmätený, ale opätoval jej objatie, aj keby len kvôli teplu, ktoré vyžarovala, pretože vonku mrzlo.

"Si si istý, že si ma chceš vziať?" spýtala sa Hermiona, stále ho tuho objímala.

"Nuž, nie som si práve celkom istý, pretože si zjavne fyzicky hrubá, a pravdepodobne náladová," doberal si ju.

S úsmevom sa na neho pozrela, a on ju objal rukami okolo pása tak, aby boli tiež pod kabátom. Povedala: "Len som chcela, aby si si ma zobral kvôli mne, a nielen z povinnosti, pretože máme spolu dieťa."

"Grangerka, ach, Grangerka, ty hlúpa, nerozumná ženská," odvetil Draco, keď sa na neho zamračila. "Mojím jediným cieľom, keď som požiadal byť členom správnej rady toho múzea, áno, ja som požiadal o členstvo a mimochodom, vraveli mi ´nie´, až kým som neposkytol rozsiahly dar. Tak či tak, mojím jediným cieľom bolo nájsť ťa, znova sa s tebou pomilovať a potom si ťa vziať a to všetko stihnúť pred Vianocami. Vidíš, plánoval som to skôr, než som vedel o našom drahocennom dievčatku. Myslím, že to dokazuje, že sa chcem s tebou skutočne oženiť."

"Skutočne?"

"Samozrejme, ja už viacej neklamem, jeden z našich vzájomných sľubov, spomínaš si?" vyhlásil.

Hermiona sa striasla a on ju tuhšie objal.

"Čo ťa nakoniec prinútilo rozhodnúť sa nájsť ma po tak dlhej dobe?"

Draco si položil bradu na jej hlavu, objal ju tak tuho ako dokázal. Jej dych bol teplý na jeho krku. "Celú večnosť som čakal, kým ma nájdeš. Vôbec si to neurobila. Mal som dosť kontaktov, aby som vedel, že si nezmizla z povrchu zemského. Vedel som, že si stále v Anglicku. Ale čím viacej času prešlo, tým ťažšie bolo pokúsiť sa ťa nájsť. Moja pýcha mi v tom bránila."

Pozrela sa na neho a pobozkala ho na líce. "Čo nakoniec zmenilo tvoj názor?"

Slabo sa zasmial a položil jej palec pod bradu, aby sa na neho musela pozerať. "Bol to taký malý okamih, ale bolo to v októbri a počasie len začínalo chladnúť. Prechádzal som sa v parku, hlboko zamyslený a smutný, a tuho som si uťahoval okolo seba kabát. Všimol som si muža a ženu, nie tak odlišných od nás, stáť pri strome a on mal okolo nich oboch ovinutý kabát, presne ako my teraz. Vzhliadla na neho a on ju pobozkal. Mal som pocit, ako keby som bol svedkom niečoho intímneho. Prebudilo ma to. Toto som chcel. Chcel som to s tebou."

"Šiel som domov a prvú vec, čo som urobil, bolo, že som šiel do knižnice a vybral som obraz, čo si mi namaľovala a celú večnosť som naň hľadel. Nakoniec som sa rozhodol, že ťa získam späť."

"Ako si plánoval takú úlohu uskutočniť?" pobavene sa spýtala.

"Keby sme mohli ísť dnu, poviem ti." Otvoril padacie dvere a nasledoval ju dole malým schodiskom. "Kde môžeme byť sami?"

"Je tu jedna miestnosť za učebňou. Bývala to miestnosť, ktorá sa používala na potrestanie detí z domu, keď sa zle správali. Nemá žiadne okná, žiadne svetlo a žiadne kľučky zvnútra," vysvetľovala Hermiona.

"Dokonalé, ukáž mi cestu."

Hermiona chytila Draca za ruku a viedla ho do malej bývalej učebne. Nikto ich nevidel vojsť. Použila prútik, aby zamkla dvere zvnútra, pretože sa vážne dalo zamknúť len zvonka. Zasvietila prútik. Povedala: "Sme sami. Teraz mi povedz, ako si sa mal o mňa ´usilovať´?"

Zažal sviečku, ktorá bola na stene. Zosilnel svetlo, aby mohol vidieť aspoň ju. Povedal: "Chcel som ísť na schôdzu správnej rady, byť okúzľujúci a šarmantný, aby si vďaka tomu pochopila, čo za blázna si bola, že si ma opustila. Boli by sme šli na obed..."

"Šli sme na obed," opravila.

"Áno, a potom by sme sa boli pomilovali na zadnom sedadle auta," žartoval.

"Ach, to je škoda, že sa toto nestalo," odvetila. Nadvihol obočie a ona povedala. "Pretože sme sa milovali na zadnom sedadle auta a potom šli na obed. Tvoj plán bol ísť na obed a potom tá časť so sexom. Je mi ťa tak ľúto."

"Ako som mal vedieť, že si sa zmenila na ľahkú ženskú," odvetil. "Takže, kde som bol, ach, áno, potom by sme šli ten večer na večeru, ja by som ti povedal, že ťa stále milujem, a kľakol by som si pred teba a požiadal ťa o ruku."

"Predveď mi to," vyzvala.

"Prepáč?" spýtal sa.

"Predveď mi, ako by si ma požiadal o ruku?"

Kľakol si a chytil ju za ruku. "Povedal by som, Hermiona, je mi jedno, čo sa medzi nami udialo. Je mi jedno, koľko času uplynulo. Viem jedine, že moja láska k tebe silnie každým dňom, čo žijem. Dnes ťa milujem viac než som ťa miloval včera. A zajtra ťa budem dokonca milovať ešte viac. Prosím, povedz, že budeš moja. Prosím, už mi viac neuteč. Prosím, už žiaden ďalší smútok či trápenie. Prosím, len ty a ja, spolu naveky."

"Čo by som bola povedala na oplátku?" pokorne sa spýtala. Znova sa postavil a priložil jej obe ruky na líca.

"No teda, prekvapuješ ma, Grangerka. Nevieš, ako tento príbeh končí? Moje príbehy majú vždy šťastný koniec. To si nevedela?" spýtal sa a pobozkal ju na pery. Odtiahol sa od nej a povedal: "Takže samozrejme, že by si povedala áno." Znova ju pobozkal, tentoraz ju objal rukami a pevne držal. Ústami narazil na jej, tvrdo, ale nežne. Hral sa s jej perami a jeho jazyk divoko tancoval s jej. Nikdy nechcel opustiť jej pery. Keď sa prestali bozkávať, oprel si čelo o jej.

"Páčila sa ti moja žiadosť o ruku?" spýtal sa, kým jednou rukou hladil zľahka jej líce.

"Páčila, chcem povedať, páči."

"Aká je tvoja odpoveď? Teda, ak by toto bolo skutočné požiadanie o ruku, čo aj je, a nielen moje vysvetľovanie toho, čo by sa bývalo bolo stalo," nesmelo sa opýtal.

"Dozvieš sa to, len ak jej toto skutočná žiadosť," odpovedala, rovnako obozretne.

"Vydáš sa za mňa? Budeš mojou? Urobíš ma tým najšťastnejším mužom, ktorý kedy žil a budeš mojou manželkou?" spýtal sa.

"Tak sa rozhodni, čo z toho chceš?" žartovala. Potom ho silno objala a oprela si hlavu o jeho bijúce srdce. Bilo tak hlasno, mohla ho počuť rovnako ako cítiť. "Ja, Hermiona Grangerová, beriem si teba, Draco Malfoy, za svojho zákonitého a právoplatného manžela, v dobrom aj v zlom, v chorobe aj zdraví, v šťastí aj v nešťastí, v bohatstve aj v chudobe. Sľubujem, že ťa nikdy znova neopustím. Sľubujem, že ťa urobím šťastným a že sa budem s tebou hádať jedine vtedy, keď nebudeš mať pravdu." Usmiala sa.

"Až kým nás smrť nerozdelí?" spýtal sa.

"Vždy som považovala túto časť za morbídnu. Povedzme len, po všetky dni nášho žitia," upravila.

Znova ju pobozkal a potom povedal: "Mimochodom, Grangerka, nikdy nebudeme chudobní, takže by sme mohli z našich sľubov vynechať tú časť ´v bohatstve či chudobe´. Nepočula si? Naša dcéra je štvrtou najbohatšou čarodejnicou v celom Anglicku!"

Zasmiala sa. "Chcem sa s tebou práve teraz milovať, ale máme to prekliate Otvorenie domu a musíme sa postarať o dieťa."

"Nemohla by dnes večer postrážiť dieťa tvoja mama?"

"Mama s profesorom zostávajú v mojom dome, takže som si istá, že dieťa postrážia, ale kam pôjdeme?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Mám vynikajúci nápad, ale musíš tu na mňa počkať, pretože najprv musím niečo skontrolovať. Daj mi hodinu a vrátim sa po teba. To by ti malo poskytnúť dosť času, aby si to s dieťaťom zariadila, aby si si zbalila malý kufor, aby si povedala mojím rodičom, že sa s nimi uvidíme pozajtra na Manore a potom sa tu so mnou znova stretla."

Jediné, čo počula, bolo ´na Manore´. "Pozajtra musíme mať večeru s tvojimi rodičmi na Manore?" Zamračila sa.

"Hermiona, je to jedno z toho, čím som ich podplatil, aby boli dnes večer dobrí. Ty a ja a dieťa budeme traja hostia na večeru pozajtra na Manore. Ospravedlňujem sa, ale vážne ti to vadí?" spýtal sa.

Vyplazila jazyk a zatvárila sa, že je pripravená vracať, potom sa striasla a povedala: "Myslím, že by sme mohli ísť, bléé." Zasmial sa na nej a použil prútik, aby odomkol dvere na tej malej miestnosti.

"Jednu hodinu, Grangerka. Využi svoj čas múdro. Stretni sa so mnou na terase presne o hodinu!" Okamžite sa odmiestnil. Zišla dole schodmi a začala plniť svoju úlohu. Jej matka súhlasila, že postráži dieťa, Malfoyovci boli nadšení, že prídu na večeru a prespia tam (poznačila si v duchu, aby zabila Malfoya za to, že jej nespomenul tú ´prespať´ časť a povedala pánovi Doddovi, že si berie do konca roka voľno a vráti sa 6. januára. Šla domov, pobalila sa a potom sa vrátila späť a pobozkala svoje dieťa na rozlúčku.

Vyšla na terasu, oblečená v nohaviciach, svetri a kabáte. Prišiel o niečo viac než o hodinu. Tiež sa prezliekol a mal malú tašku. Povedala: "Povieš mi, kam ideme?"

"Akože, ideme sa vziať, predsa!" povedal, chytil ju za ruku a premiestnil sa s ňou na miesto, ktoré čoskoro spozná.


	26. 26: Späť v Taliansku

**A Girl Called Granger**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Cyrus**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Povedala, že sa volá Grangerová. Poznal jedno dievča menom Grangerová. Mohlo by to byť to isté dievča? Bola na dovolenke a vyzeralo to, že dali jej izbu niekomu inému. V skutočnosti ju dali Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vráti ju a ona ju príjme? Zamilujú sa?_

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3828376/26/A_Girl_Called_Granger**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 26**

**Späť v Taliansku**

Draco ich premiestnil rovno pred ministerstvo. "Prečo sme tu?" spýtala sa Hermiona, len čo si uvedomila, kde sú.

Draco povedal: "Musíme stihnúť medzinárodné prenášadlo a mali by sme si švihnúť, zriadili ho len kvôli nám." Draco ju chytil za ruku a viedol ju do budovy. Kráčali po dlhej chodbe. Zastali pred dvojitými dverami, nad ktorými bol nápis: "Medzinárodné prenášanie a premiestňovanie."

"Kam ideme, že potrebujeme prenášadlo?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď po potiahla za ruku pri jeho pokuse vojsť dnu.

"Len poď, dôveruj mi!" vzrušene odvetil.

Draco zaviedol Hermionu dnu. Prišla čarodejnica s červenými vlasmi a spýtala sa: "Vy ste pán Malfoy a slečna Grangerová?"

"Áno," potvrdil Draco.

"Dobre, ponáhľajme sa, prenášadlo odchádza o päť minút a pretože bolo zriadené len kvôli vám, myslím, že by ste ho radšej nemali zmeškať. Prosím, chyťte sa tejto fľaše vína," povedala tá čarodejnica.

Hermiona, stále s obavami, sa chytila hrdla fľaše nejakej starej hnedej vínovej fľaše. Draco položil svoju ruku na jej. Len po chvíľke či dvoch Hermiona pocítila, ako ju ťahá a potom ten dôverne známy pocit visenia vo vzduchu. Pohodlne pristáli, bok pri boku.

"Kde sme?" spýtala sa, keď sa rozhliadla. Bola tma a nič nevidela.

"V Taliansku," odpovedal.

"Kde v Taliansku?" spýtala sa a snažila sa v tej tme rozhliadnuť.

"Nevieš? Vážne túto ulicu nespoznávaš?" spýtal sa, chytil ju za ruku a zaviedol k hotelu.

"Draco!" zrazu vykríkla. "Toto je hotel, kde sme bývali to leto, čo sme sa zamilovali!" Teraz ho ona viedla do vestibulu. Za pultom ich uvítal ten istý recepčný, ktorý tam bol pred tak dávnou dobou.

"Zdravím, vy dvaja, je tak milé znova vás vidieť. Vaša izba ešte nie je pripravená, ale môžete si tu nechať batožinu. Myslím, že oddávajúci vás čaká v tom malom kostole nadol ulicou," s úsmevom riekol ten muž.

"Si pripravená vydať sa?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Práve teraz? Dnes večer? Takto neskoro?" spýtala sa Hermiona, šokovaná.

"Práve teraz. Dnes večer. Takto neskoro." Draco sa na nej zasmial.

"Nemám svadobné šaty," sťažovala sa Hermiona.

"Posledná vec, čo sa dá dole pred svadobnou nocou," uzavrel Draco.

Bez ďalších okolkov ju vzal za ruku a premiestnil ich oboch na nádvorie malého kostola. Oddávajúci, mladý pekný čarodejník čakal na nich. Pri ňom boli profesor a pani Kuminská (Hermionina mama), pán a pani Malfoyovi, Hermionin otec a jeho žena a v náručí pani Malfoyovej malá Grangerka Malfoyová, ktorá tvrdo spala a neuvedomovala si, čo sa deje okolo nej.

"Draco, ako si toto zariadil?" v úžase sa spýtala Hermiona.

"Grangerka, povedal som ti, že som mal všetko naplánované ešte predtým, než som sa dozvedel o dieťati. Toto bol vždy plán. Vždy som ťa plánoval vziať späť do nášho hotela, s našimi priateľmi a rodinou a zobrať si ťa tu v tomto malom kostolíku, kde som ťa vtedy videl smutnú sedieť. Dokonca som to naplánoval na večer Otvorenia domu. Musím priznať, myslel som, že všetko zničíš, keď si skoro znova utiekla," vysvetľoval Draco.

"Neutiekla som," podotkla. "Vybehla som hore na strechu, to je rozdiel."

"Tvoja mama to skoro na nás prezradila, keď spomenula svadbu," zašepkal jej do ucha Draco. Usmiala sa. "Šaty ťa čakajú v tej malej miestnosti vedľa sakristie. Spoločne ich vyberali moja mama s tvojou. Nevidel som ich, takže netuším, ako vyzerajú."

"To je to, čo si robil posledných jedenásť dní? Plánoval toto všetko?" spýtala sa.

"V skutočnosti som niečo z toho mal naplánované dopredu, skôr než som vedel, či ma prijmeš späť, ale áno, väčšina z toho bola naplánovaná za tých pár posledných dní," odvetil. "Nemáš s týmto všetkým problém? Chceš si ma vziať? Nie je príliš neskoro, ak nechceš."

Pozrela sa mu do tváre, ktorá bola začervenaná očakávaním a povedala: "Tak veľmi ťa milujem a nedokážem si predstaviť nebyť za teba vydatá. Konečne som našla muža, s ktorým si dokážem predstaviť byť po zvyšok môjho života." Hodila sa mu okolo krku a tuho ho objala. Zasmiala sa. Bude sa vydávať. Práve teraz, práve tu, pred svojou rodinu, za muža, ktorého milovala. Hermiona mala pocit, že sníva.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a vošla do kostola. Úradník jej povedal: "Musíme do hodiny skončiť. Páter nám poskytol len toľko času. Tento kostol sa skutočne už viacej nepoužíva na bohoslužby, je to skôr turistická atrakcia, ale zajtra je tu ďalšia svadba, takže musíme byť vonku pred polnocou.

"Chápem," povedala Hermiona. "Pripravím sa rýchlo."

"Chcete, aby som pri obrade povedal niečo špeciálne?" spýtal sa.

"Existuje možnosť skombinovať tradičný muklovský obrat s čistokrvným čarodejníckym obradom? To by bolo fajn," žartovala.

"To skutočne viem zariadiť, aby ste vedeli," odvetil.

"Vážne? To by bolo fantastické," radovala sa Hermiona.

Šla si s pomocou svojej mamy obliecť šaty. Boli nádherné. Vyzerali ako hodvábna pavučina a boli také biele, že boli skoro strieborné. Upravila si vlasy a zdvihla malú kyticu bielych ruží, ktorá na ňu čakala. Vyzrela von z dverí a zbadala, že všetci stoja okolo oltára. Povedala: "Mami, môžeš sem na minútku?"

Jej matka prišla k nej a tiež vyzrela von z dverí. "Vyzeráš tak nádherne. Chceš, aby som šla po tvojho otca, aby ťa mohol previesť uličkou?"

"Nie," odpovedala Hermiona. "Chcem, aby si šla po moje dieťa. Chcem ísť uličkou s ňou."

Tak sa stalo. Hermiona Jean Grangerová kráčala po uličke malého talianskeho kostola uprostred noci, uprostred decembra, s Grangerkou Elizabeth Malfoyovou spiacou v jej náručí. Zastala na konci uličky, pred oltárom a pozrela sa do očí svojej jedinej skutočnej lásky, muža, ktoré si mal vziať a otca jej dcéry, Draca Malfoya.

Po obrade sa celá rodina vrátila späť do hotela. Draco vysvetlil Hermione, že rezervoval všetky ich izby vtedy v októbri, keď ho prvý raz tento plán napadol. Pre nich rezervoval apartmán s výhľadom.

Väčšina svadobčanov bola unavená, hlavne Hermionina mama, otec a nevlastná matka, ktorí nikdy predtým necestovali prenášadlom. Každý sa odobral do svojich príslušných izieb a rozhodlo sa, že na druhý deň budú oficiálne raňajky. Hermiona dala dieťa do postele v druhej spálni apartmánu, do postieľky, ktorú im poslal hotelový personál.

Draco prišiel dnu a pozrel sa na svoju dcéru. "Bude v poriadku, keď tu bude sama?"

"Áno, už teraz spáva v izbe sama," povedala mu Hermiona.

"Možno by si ju mala dať do našej izby, len na dnes v noci," znepokojený odvetil.

"Nechceš mať svadobnú noc?"

"Aká smiešna a nezmyselná otázka, Grangerka, samozrejme, že chcem. Musím povedať, že si ju vyžadujem," povedal samoľúbo.

"Potom by dieťa malo zostať tu," riekla s úsmevom.

Potiahla ho za ruky a viedla von z izby. Pokúsil sa ešte raz obzrieť a povedal: "Len jej nechaj otvorené dvere," a vykrútil sa z jej zovretia a šiel otvoriť tie dvere.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Otec jeden večer a pozri sa na seba."

"Bol som otcom tri mesiace, len som sa s ňou až do dnešného večera nestretol," opravil ju.

"Je mi to tak ľúto," smutne odpovedala.

"Héj, nežime s ľútosťou."

Prešiel k nej a pohladil ju končekmi prstov po tvári. "Si taká pekná." Ukazovákom prešiel po druhom líci, potom po jej krku a potom po jej ramene. Tým istým ukazovákom obkreslil jej kľúčnu kosť. Obkreslil jej pery a potom sa predklonil pre malý bozk. Obišiel ju za chrbát a začal rozopínať jej šaty. "Bohovia, Grangerka, ktokoľvek ušil tieto šaty, nemyslel na svadobnú noc. Je tu stovka gombíkov."

"Už si ich znova neoblečiem, pre mňa za mňa, strhni tú prekliatu vec."

Namiesto toho použil prútik, gombíky sa rozopli a šaty jej skĺzli z ramien. Prešiel k nej a pobozkal ju na chrbát. Rukami prešiel poza jej nahý pás a zvliekol jej šaty z bokov. Zohol hlavu a vybozkával cestičku nadol jej chrbtom. Pobozkal jamku nad lemom jej nohavičiek.

Položil ruky na jej plecia a oblízal zboku krk. Zaklonila sa do jeho tela a hlava jej klesla na jeho plece.

"Milujem ťa, Draco," povedala, keď zdvihla oči, aby sa stretla s jeho.

"Pôjdeme do spálne?" spýtal sa, znova sa sklonil, aby jej pobozkal krk. Bez počkania na odpoveď ju chytil za ruku a zaviedol ich do druhej spálne.

Stála pred ním a on si vyzliekol habit, sako a viazanku. Dala si dole pančušky a topánky. On si dal dole košeľu, topánky a ponožky. Načiahla sa dozadu a rozopla si podprsenku. Keď jej spadla z pliec, prišiel k nej. Olizla si pery, rozpačito, ale tento samotný čin ho naplnil väčšou túžbou, než kedy vo svojom živote cítil.

"Čakal som na teba celý život," povedal. Sklonil hlavu a pobozkal ju na ústa. Dlhým, vášnivým bozkom. Ústa presunul k jej čeľusti a potom k jej plecu. Vzpriamil sa a povedal: "Žiaden nátlak, ale čakal som na teba celú večnosť."

"Žiaden nátlak," napodobňovala. "Ale musím ti pripomenúť, že sme to robili už predtým a dôkaz spí vo vedľajšej izbe."

Draco ju tuho zovrel v náručí a povedal: "Toto sme nikdy nerobili ako manželia a tak je to rozdiel."

Zaviedol ju k posteli a stiahol prikrývky. Ľahla si na hodvábne prestieradlo. Kľakol si jednou nohou na posteľ a sklonil sa. Oprel sa rukami pri jej tele a znova ju pobozkal. Presunul ústa medzi jej prsníky. Dal aj druhé koleno na posteľ a oprel sa vedľa nej. Pravú ruku položil na jej ľavý prsník a pohrával sa s bradavkou, sem a tam pohybujúc palcom. Sledoval, ako vďaka tomuto jednoduchému pohybu tá ružová perlička stvrdla. Predklonil sa a olízal špičku druhého prsníka jazykom, dlhými, plochými údermi. Čoskoro bol rovnako vztýčený ako ten druhý. Pokračoval v bozkávaní jej prsníkov, ale čoskoro jeho ruka precestovala k jej bokom, aby jej vyzliekla nohavičky.

Hermiona ho zatlačila na chrbát. Vyzliekla mu nohavice tým, že mu dala dole opasok a potom mu rozopla zips. Pomaly mu ich stiahla po nohách dole. Položila na neho ruku, na jeho boxerky, než mu ich tiež dala dole. Pobozkala ho na krk, kým jej prsty hladili jeho hruď. Presunula ruku k jeho bruchu, zatiaľ čo sa jej pery pohybovali s jej rukou. Bozkávala jeho bradavku; jej ruka sa načiahla nadol, aby ho pohladila. Bol tak blízko k vyvrcholeniu, a na rovinu, to sa jednoducho neudeje.

Dal jej ruku preč a povedal: "Ešte nie." Zatlačil ju znova na chrbát, vôbec nie jemne. Položil ruky na jej prsia a jeho ústa si prebozkávali cestičku k jej bruchu. Olízal kruh okolo pupka, vďaka čomu musela potlačiť smiech. Posúval ruky po jej nohách, začal na stehnách, ku kolenám, k lýtkam. Ústami začal bozkávať jej ľavú nohu, kým sa jeho pravá posúvala po jej pravej nohe. Umiestnil sa medzi jej nohy a odtlačil ich od seba. Pobozkal ju na podbrušku a panvovej kosti.

Čoskoro sa začali jej boky pohybovať s jeho ústami. Vedel, že je pripravená, takže ústa priložil na jej Venušin pahorok a zostal tam, až kým sa svaly na nej podbrušku nezačali sťahovať. Zahryzla si do spodnej pery a odtlačila ho nohou. Ona ho kopla!

"EŠTE NIE!" povedala presne to, čo on jej povedal pred chvíľou. Ak Hermiona chcela vojnu, potom práve vhodila rukavicu. Hrubo ho zatlačila znova na chrbát a škrabla nechtami nadol po jeho hrudi. Vzala ho do úst a ihneď sa jej dostalo jeho skutočnej dĺžky. Ak v tom bude pokračovať, vyhrá, pretože už dlho nevydrží.

Pokračovala vo svojom útoku, až kým jej odtiaľ nezdvihol hlavu a v sexom vyvolanej zahmlenosti nepovedal: "To stačí." Znova ju zatlačil na chrbát a vošiel do nej rýchlo a s jediným účelom. Tým zámerom bol vzájomná súčinnosť a potom uspokojenie, vzostup a pád, príchod a odchod, jing a jang, ktoré by popísali milovanie Draca a Hermiony, tiež známych ako muž menom Malfoy a dievča menom Grangerka.

Hermiona roztiahla nohy tak, ako mohla. Zohla kolená, aby sa mohol dostať ešte bližšie. On sa snažil, ale ona sa držala spiatky. "No tak, Grangerka!" pobádal. Hermiona zatvorila oči a zahryzla si do pery tak silno, že krvácala. Povedal ešte raz: "Teraz, Hermiona!"

Pohybovala hlavou sem a tam. Obe ruky dala nad hlavu, keď zdvihla boky tak vysoko, ako to jeho telo na nej umožnilo. Nemyslel si, že vydrží oveľa dlhšie a ani nemusel. Začala kričať nahlas, skoro kvíliť, a keď konečne našla svoj hlas, povedala: "Ach, prosím, Draco!" a on do nej vrazil ešte raz a našiel svoje oslobodenie. Vykríkla a on urobil to isté.

Draco bol skutočne a totálne hotový. Nedokázal sa pohnúť. Niekto mu pomôžte, ale doslova sa nemohol pohnúť. Musela ho fyzicky dať zo seba dole. Načiahol sa za ňou a pritiahol si ju k sebe. Prehodila nohu cez neho a on ju objal. Ruku položil na jej bok, slabo plácol a povedal: "Prekliato dobrá šou, Grangerka."

"Aj tebe sláva, Malfoy," poznamenala s úsmevom. Potom povedala: "Mimochodom, už sa viac nevolám Grangerka. Radšej by si si mal trochu pospať, taťko, pretože naše dieťa sa budí o troch a od teba sa vyžaduje dať jej fľašku."

To ho okamžite prebralo. Zabudol, že mali dieťa a že bolo vo vedľajšej izbe. "Ja neviem ako," povedal, keď hľadel na jej pokojné telo.

"Naučíš sa," odvetila, keď začínala zaspávať. Draco sedel na kraji postele. Ako by mohol teraz zaspať? Vstal, obliekol si nohavice a prešiel do detskej izby. Hermiona si všimla, že opustil izbu. Obliekla si jeho košeľu a pripojila sa k nemu pri postieľke.

"Máš ešte dve hodiny, kým bude potrebovať svoju fľašku," riekla potichu. "Naozaj by som ťa nenútila urobiť ju sám. Ja ti to ukážem." Ovinula mu ruku okolo pása.

Objal ju okolo pliec a druhou rukou sa dotkol líčka dieťatka. "Už mi to došlo," povedal. "Som naraz otec aj manžel. To je zvláštne."

"Vážne?" povedala, keď na neho vzhliadla.

"Pre mňa je," odvetil a pobozkal ju na čelo.

"Poď do postele, Draco."

"Hneď," odpovedal.

"Vážne som rada, že si nám pred všetkými tými mesiacmi ukradol našu izbu," povedala a pozrela na neho.

"A ja som vážne rád, že som vám ju vtedy vrátil. Skoro som to neurobil. Keby som to neurobil, potom by sme sa nedali dokopy, a potom sa nerozišli, a potom dali dokopy a potom nerozišli a potom dali dokopy..."

"Čuš," Hermiona ho štipla do ruky.

Posadil sa na kraj veľkej postele v tej izbe. "Poďme spať tu s ňou, len pre istotu, keby nás potrebovala."

"To by sa mi páčilo," povedala Hermiona.

Stiahol prikrývky, dal si dole nohavice a vyštveral sa do postele. Ona si nechala jeho košeľu a vyliezla na posteľ vedľa neho. "Mohlo by dieťa spať s nami v posteli?"

"Nie, to nie je dobrý nápad," zívla Hermiona.

"Len tentoraz?" prosil. "Je to naša svadobná noc, pre nás všetkých."

Hermiona premýšľala o tom, ako chcela mať dieťa v náručí, keď kráčala uličkou. Také to bolo teraz pre neho. Vstala a zdvihla spiace dieťatko z postieľky a vliezla na posteľ vedľa svojho manžela. Podala mu dieťa so slovami: "Na chvíľu, ale nemôžeme zaspať, keď je s nami na posteli."

"Aj tak nechcem hneď zaspať. Len sa chcem pozerať na svoje dieťa a svoju manželku. Ten výhľad si vychutnávam," povedal, keď hľadel striedavo na manželku a dieťa. "Táto izba má ten najlepší výhľad v celkom Taliansku, možno na celom svete."

Hermiona sa usmiala a súhlasne prikývla.

**KONIEC.**

_Tak a vážne je koniec. Koniec ďalšieho prekladu, ktorý som si sama nevybrala. Všetko je popísané v úvode, už sa k tomu nechcem vracať. Som rada, že sa mi to podarilo dotiahnuť do konca a snáď preložiť tak, aby z toho bolo príjemné čítanie. Dúfam, že ho vhodne spestrili aj tie obrázky. Cieľom tejto poviedky bolo odreagovanie od Broken, čo časovo bohužiaľ nevyšlo, takže dúfam, že z nej bolo jasné, že to má byť len oddychovka na pobavenie. Ak náhodou v budúcnosti budem uvažovať nad prekladom od AnneM., pripomeňte mi túto poviedku._

_Chcem sa poďakovať predovšetkým Cyrus za jej spoluprácu a dobre odvedenú prácu. Všetkým ostatným ďakujem za prečítanie a podporu pri jednotlivých kapitolách. Komentáre samozrejme potešia, nech viem, že to nebolo plytvaním času._


End file.
